Random Time Jumps: Profanatic
by HopeForDuende
Summary: m/m Doctor x oc NEW WHO - Finn's just a normal bloke from Australia, who has an obsession with the show Doctor Who. Luckily for him, he gets brought into the world via annoying white light and is soon appearing alongside the Doctor at random points of the Time Lord's timeline. Sounds confusing? You betcha! (ps. they totally fall in love & its disgusting) 10/oc 11/oc 12/oc doctor/oc
1. 42 pt1

**Welcome to my v v first ever DW fanfic! (Please be kind.) This is your classic 'person with future knowledge gets randomly sucked into the Who universe' fic, and on top of that there's the added _delicious_ trope of 'being randomly thrown through time and space.' You've probably read one/or both of these types of fics before, but if you have any questions, feel free to ask away in a review or a PM.**

 **This fic is MALE X MALE, doctor/OMC. Don't like, don't read. It will focus heavily on the romance aspect of the story, and not so much the episodes themselves.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, merely like to meddle with stuff coz it's fun.**

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

 _Little Happy Grocer_ had remained as a fixed point in Finn's life for as long as he could remember. It had been there when he was a kid, visiting with his mother to grab a donut, or two. It had been there when he'd been barely a teen, carting snickers home and chugging one-too-many slurpees. And it was there for him now, whenever he noticed that his milk was a day past expiration.

He still often found himself using possibly-expired milk on his cereal, anyway. If he had to walk down to the corner-store, then he was gonna do it on a full stomach.

Being a significant part of Finn's life, he'd long since mastered the quickest route to the shop. It entailed three off-map shortcuts, the third of which was a rundown alley a block from the store.

Finn dredged the remains of his breakfast, despairing of the near-empty box of wheaties. He didn't have the change to buy cereal _and_ milk. He'd have to wait until the weekend (payday) to stock up on his favorite brand. After all, you couldn't have cereal without milk.

Then again, he wouldn't have much use for the milk if he ran out of cereal.

Oh well. Those were problems for future-Finn. Present-Finn was more than content spending his remaining loose-change on some milk.

He lamented over his current budget for the ump-teenth time that month. As he did so, he turned off the TV in preparation for his impending departure, bidding a mental farewell to the 10th Doctor. Christ, that man was a dream.

Ever since his roommate had moved out, with no warning whatsoever, Finn had been utilising all of his frugal abilities to make each month's rent. It hadn't helped that at the time Finn'd been saving up for a new car.

So yeah, his budget was now stretched frighteningly-thin, and thus he was left with an impossible choice between milk and cereal.

Bloody Jason and his new girlfriend _Samantha_. Honestly, the two of them were a disaster waiting to happen.

Not that anyone ever listened to Finn. He was just a 'dumb-old mechanic'.

He rinsed his bowl through and stacked it on the rack before heading into his room to change. In a small town like Harlaxton, it wouldn't have been a big deal for him to go out in his PJs- a loose wifebeater and frayed boxers.

Finn, however, enjoyed choosing outfits for the day. He grabbed a simple navy henley and paired it with his favorite pair of jeans, topping it all off with a leather jacket that joined him on the eve of his second decade.

He stared at himself in the mirror, appreciating the view. Finn had stark black hair that refused to co-operate, no matter how many products he tried. In retaliation, he kept it fairly-short, just long enough to grab onto but not so that it fell in front of his eyes when it was wet. His hazel gaze was emphasised by the blue of his wardrobe, although Finn frowned at the sight of dark circles under his eyes.

He'd been working over-time to compensate for the recent blow to his pockets, and it was quite obviously starting to show.

Finn sighed and mussed his hair once, lightly-tanned skin not doing much to take away from the by-product of his hectic schedule. It got to him more than it should have, old-worries niggling at him like hungry mosquitos.

"Could be worse," Finn said aloud, just to hear the words.

They reassured him instantaneously. It _could_ be worse, a lot worse. He had a roof over his head, a steady source of income, and soon enough- a whole new bottle of milk to polish off.

Finn tried a smile, and as he took in his completed visage (though he'd yet to put on his boots), he decided he was ready to face the day.

* * *

Finn passed a few people on his way, two of which he stopped to have a chat with. One such person was Amity Mills, his ex-girlfriend from tenth grade.

Had he mentioned it was a small town?

They chatted for a while, and eventually settled on meeting up Friday night to watch the new Doctor Who episode. They parted ways, Amity leaving him with her usual flirtatious wink.

They may have broken up nearly a decade ago, but they certainly hadn't parted on bad terms.

Finn checked his phone as he slipped through the second shortcut on his way. He had a few more hours before he had to go in for the afternoon-shift. He considered stopping in at the pub when he remembered the fact that he had no money to spare.

"Fucking budgeting," Finn grumbled to himself as he stepped back onto the main path.

He took a moment to look up at the sky, taking in the ever-shifting patterns of clouds. Finn had always loved it when it rained, and he wondered if he might be blessed by some light showers on his way home.

When his attention returned fully to where he was walking, Finn realised he'd made it to the abandoned couch that signaled his third shortcut. He sighed in relief- almost there- and headed on into the alleyway.

Except… Finn froze when something sparked in front of him. He jolted back, staring in shock as the spark began _sparking_ and multiplied until it wasn't just a single flash of bright light but a whole messy bundle of retina-burning madness.

Finn finally caught on with the program, and turned to run away, but before he'd even managed a foot in the opposite direction, the blinding light consumed him.

* * *

"Burn. With. Me!"

The haunting shout was the first thing Finn heard as he hurried to blink the spots out of his eyes. It was way worse than when you accidentally looked at a lamp for too long, and the spots persisted until they were blown away by _another_ bright light.

Finn cursed, blinking frantically as he tried to bring the sight before him into focus.

When he finally did, he _really_ wished he hadn't.

"Holy fucking shit," Finn swore in a shocked whisper. There before him, was none other than that bloke from Doctor Who that'd been overwhelmed by the sun-parasite-thingie. Finn watched in horror as the man- Korwin- slowly turned to face him.

Finn took one look at those glowing eyes, the visible shape of the med-doctor burned into the wall behind Korwin, and promptly got the fuck out.

He sprinted, faster than he'd ever run in those stupid school races, fearing for his life.

Apparently his life not only _could_ be worse, but now _was_ worse. Either he was insane, or he was about to die.

Either option was incredibly crappy either way.

A voice echoed around him as he bolted down the hallway; "Impact in 27.06."

Finn had barely gotten the chance to register what _that_ meant when he slammed into something- or rather- someone.

Now, in hindsight, it probably hadn't been all that smart of him to _blindly_ run for his life. But, Finn was most definitely an amateur and so he decided he was immediately forgiven for _not_ watching where he was going.

At the speed he'd been going, the collision was pretty damn painful, and the resulting fall wasn't much better. Finn groaned as he sat up, having landed on his ass- thank God he _had_ enough of an ass, a pretty great one at that.

"Are you alright?" Someone asked, and Finn stilled, easily recognising the voice. "No, what am I saying. Of course you're alright, you're not the one stuck in a room with a guy saying _burn with me_. Actually, that's a good point…"

Finn finally chanced a glance up, immediately locking onto the gaze of none other than the 10th Doctor. Or David Tennant. Finn didn't mind either way, because _hot damn_ was he even more gorgeous in person.

Of course, not exactly the most logical thoughts to be having when running from one's life. Finn blamed it on adrenaline.

The Doctor (or was it David Tennant?) trailed off as he took in Finn's face, expression lighting up with recognition with a huge grin. "Finn!" He called and promptly reached down to haul Finn to his feat.

Before Finn could check how steady he was on two legs, the Doctor (again, also maybe David Tennant) pulled him into a hug. His arms were long enough to reach all the way around Finn's somewhat stocky build, working on cars required a modicum of physical strength, and he rubbed his back a few times in a soothing manner.

Finn was pretty sure his heart had stopped beating, or at least that was one of the reasons for all of the blood to have suddenly rushed from his head.

The man pulled back after one, incredible, breathtaking moment of intimacy and grasped Finn's shoulders. "I'm going to try and do this bit quickly because I'm in a bit of a rush–" He turned suddenly to face the woman with him. "You go on ahead, I'll just be a mo'."

She'd started running before he'd even finished his sentence. "Now," he said, turning back to Finn- still bloody smiling. _God_ , Finn thought. _That smile will be the death of me_. "Where was I? Ah yes, hello. It's so good to see you again. You've been gone for too long– Well, just a week. But a week is _really long_ when you're waiting for someone."

"Um," Finn blinked; a little bit awe-struck, more than a bit turned on, and most definitely confused. "Hi?" He attempted, eventually.

And he'd wondered why Amity'd broken up with him.

"Oh no," the man lamented. "You haven't met me yet, have you?"

His eyes searched Finn's, and he felt as though his mind was being read. Hell, maybe it was.

"No, no! Not good, not enough time, bad situation. Ahh! What a terrible first time this is for you. Wait. Not _first_ time but, a time, a first of a time indeed." The man's cheeks began to pink a bit at that, and if Finn's heart were still beating, it would've melted right at that moment. Then the guy's expression changed and he was all cheery as he greeted: "Hello! I'm the Doctor."

And then he grabbed Finn's hand and started running, pulling the utterly bewildered man along with him.

* * *

 **A/N: (25/11/16-)** This story is still a **WORK IN PROGRESS** I am still updating it, and so, any reviews you post I will be reading and replying to, so don't hesitate to review even the early chapters. But, if you get so swept up in the story that you forget to leave some love, then I'll be very chuffed to hear that too :P

Next time... Finn learns THE rules. There's some cute nickname-y stuffs and something about a sun parasite thing?


	2. 42 pt2

**A/N: You guys are friggin awesome! Here's a longer chapter because u guys are the best!~**

* * *

They burst through the plastic sheet that was acting as a door to the very room Finn had just escaped from. Still reeling from the past few minutes, Finn simply let himself be dragged inside- despite his recent near-death experience.

The Doctor (and Jesus fuck it really was the Doctor) instantly eyed the charred, black shape that was on the wall. He walked to it slowly, absently bringing Finn with him.

Finn, of course, did not resist. Firstly, because all of his systems had shut down when he'd seen the Doctor up close. Secondly, because who in their right mind would want to let go of the Doctor? And thirdly, Finn was now simply a ghost floating along in life because getting hugged by a Time Lord (that happened to look like David Tennant) was officially going on his gravestone as his cause of death.

He eyed the remains, or rather, lack of remains. "Endothermic vaporisation. I've never seen one this ferocious." He paused in thought. "Burn with me."

"That's what we heard Korwin say." One of the crew, whose name Finn couldn't remember off the top of his head, confirmed.

"What?! D'you think... no way! Scannell, tell him!" Ah, right, Scannell. "Korwin is not a killer! He can't vaporise people! He's human!"

As she, being the captain, went on her tirade, the Doctor turned back to Finn.

"Where was I? Oh, yeah. Imminent danger aside, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. The first you, the youngest you. Isn't that cool?"

"I'm sorry," Finn apologised, because he'd been raised with manners. "But I have no fucking idea what's going on."

"Oh! Oh that's brilliant," the Doctor suddenly grinned. "It's so absolutely, entirely _brilliant_."

Finn was _really_ struggling now. Everything about this was so surreal, and so he latched on to his quickly-fading social abilities and hazarded; "What's brilliant?"

"Because you both have the least, and most knowledge of what's going on. You are both drastically unprepared but obsessively _pre_ pared. Although, the latter tends to apply to most situations involving you. Hmm. Fascinating."

"Doctor," Finn began. He liked the way the name sounded on his lips. Sure, he'd said it plenty of times in passing, but now he was here _with_ the Doctor. At least, he hoped he was, kind of hoped, because the alternative to facing aliens and villains was facing insanity. Wait, maybe the two options weren't that different.

He took a breath and finished: "What's going on?"

"Ha," the Doctor laughed. "Now isn't that _always_ the question?"

* * *

Evidently, the whole 'helping Finn figure out if he's insane, or succumbing to insanity in the Doctor Who universe' had to wait. The Doctor was interrupted by a panicked McDonnel (Finn had finally gotten her name), and from there it had all snowballed into a long conversation and series of familiar events. Although, a few times the Doctor had glanced at Finn, who was still by his side because the Doctor continued to hold his hand. It was as though he was waiting for Finn to chip in, but Finn didn't know what to say, let alone how to properly function when he was _touching_ the _Doctor_.

They were making their way down a corridor to who knows where- Finn was _not_ keeping up- when Martha's voice rang through the air. "Doctor! We're stuck in an escape pod off the area seventeen airlock."

At the sound of her cry, the Doctor paused. Reality crashed down on Finn as he stood there, panting, mentally-overwhelmed and painfully out of his depth. This was the Doctor's companion, one of Finn's favorites, Martha Jones. And she was in trouble.

Now, Finn wasn't a hero by a long shot. Sure, he was compassionate and had a penchant for putting himself out to help others, but he'd never saved someone's life. He'd never fought to _defend_ a life, or done something that risked his life for someone else's. That is to say, Finn was _nothing_ compared to the Doctor.

Logically, that meant he ought to stay out of the way.

Finn was never a big fan of logic.

"One of the crew's trying to jettison us! You've gotta help us!" Martha pleaded, and Finn decided _right then_ that he was going to be a hero. Or at least try. What did he have to lose? He already had the perfect obituary.

"Why is this happening?" McDonnell asked.

Finn's mind seemed to have rebooted, because he finally caught up with what was going aroudn him (at least, episode wise) and he shot a glare at the captain. "I think you know," he jested.

She didn't know, not yet at least, but it felt good to say it.

The Doctor took his glasses off. Finn missed them already. "There's the profanatic knight I know."

"Knight?" Finn asked, and then frowned. "'Profanatic'?" He parroted.

"I made it up. Profanity fanatic, profanatic. Also sometimes confused with a band from NYC, and medicine. I'm trying to make it a thing, 'cause it suits you so well."

"Fuck you," Finn cursed light-heartedly, feeling more than a bit honored that the Doctor had come up with a name for him. Though, he'd still yet to wrap his head around the whole 'the Doctor had met him before' thing.

"Maybe later," the Doctor responded, not missing a beat. He blatantly ignored Finn's surprised expression, smirking for a moment before growing serious. "Stay here," he addressed McDonnell. He then began to run off once more, Finn still connected to him via hand-on-hand action. "I mean it this time! Jump start those engines!

As they focused on hurrying to Martha, silence descended. Finn had way too many questions circling around in his head for it too last long. He considered asking if he was going insane, but decided that might've been best saved for later. Instead he said, "So you know me?" Before he could second-guess himself again and waste these precious few seconds.

"Yeah, have for a while now. We met way back when– Nevermind. Best not spoil that for you."

"So, what. Am I just travelling through your timeline at random?"

"Something like that," the Doctor responded vaguely.

Finn quirked a brow. "Aren't you worried about me being a cyborg or something sent to kill you?"

The Doctor scoffed, as though the idea was ridiculous. "You're not a cyborg, and you haven't been sent to kill me."

"How would you know?" Finn wasn't sure why he was trying to defend himself, but he felt way too exposed right at that moment, like everyone understood the joke but he still hadn't caught on. "Maybe I'm playing the long game."

At that, the Time Lord's lips quirked into a slight smile. "Maybe. Actually, I don't doubt it."

Finn was just about to ask what the hell _that_ meant when they pulled to a stop.

"That's enough!" The Doctor shouted, aiming his fury at a suited crewmember not ten feet away. Finn squeezed the Doctor's hand, scared of the events that were to follow. The Doctor squeezed back instantly, but did not take his eyes off of the infected crewmember as it turned to look at him. "What do you want? Why this ship? Tell me!"

Apparently it wasn't one for talking, as the suited figure simply punched the keypad, causing the computer to announce: "Jettison activated."

"No!" Finn shouted, lunging forward only to be tugged back by the Doctor. Ah, so that's why their hands were still connected. A bloody leash to keep him from doing anything stupid.

Finn could very much appreciate that.

Releasing a frustrated huff, Finn gathered his thoughts and, knowing what was to come, he spun on his heel and sprinted for the hallway.

This time, the Doctor let him go.

* * *

It turned out finding a spacesuit in a spaceship was a lot harder than it should've been. Finn checked through way too many storage-cupboard-type-things before he finally found one. It looked identical to the one on the show, so he hoped it was the right one and made his way back to the Doctor.

The infected crewmember was no longer in the room when Finn returned, and the Doctor was busy shouting into the comm's. Finn hurried to the Time Lord and held out the spacesuit in offering.

"-Nevermind! Hold that thought." The Doctor eyed the suit closely, before his face lit up into that far too beautiful grin of his. "Oh! You are absolutely magnificent."

He took the suit from Finn's hands, and whilst doing so, planted a kiss on his left cheek. Finn felt his jaw drop as he slapped a hand to that very cheek. He'd been blessed! Today was officially the _best_ day of his life.

The Doctor, thankfully, didn't see any of this play out as he'd turned his attention on getting suited up. Finn waited for his heart to start beating again before he walked over to the comm. unit and pressed what he hoped was the right button- engineering. "Scannell?"

"Yes I'm still here. Who's this?"

"I'm just some guy–"

"You are _not_ just 'some guy'," the Doctor interrupted.

Finn definitely did _not_ blush at that. Nope. No sir. "Um. Anyway. I just wanted to pass on a message from the Doctor; you have got to get the rest of those doors open. We need those auxiliary engines."

To be honest, Finn had a hard time pronouncing 'auxiliary'. It was a real struggle.

There was silence over the comms, until finally, "Alright, will do."

Finn mentally gave himself a pat on the back for a job well done, before turning to address the Time Lord, who was now fully dressed in his spacesuit- sans helmet.

"Any reassuring words you'd like to offer before I go out there?" The Doctor asked when he noticed he had Finn's attention.

Finn though for a moment, and then settled on: "Don't fuck it up."

He earned a laugh for that, and God what a wonderful laugh it was. "I'll certainly try not to."

"Oh!" Finn exclaimed as he remembered what was going to happen next. He waited until he had the Doctor's full focus. "Whatever you do, don't look at the sun."

"Alright."

Finn pressed, "Promise me."

The Doctor quirked a brow, but promised none the less. "I promise."

He then put his helmet on and headed into the airlock.

"Decompression initiated." The computer sounded overhead. "Impact in twelve fifty five."

Finn watched as the Time Lord prepared for his daring rescue. Which was good, because otherwise he wouldn't have caught the man's parting words.

"I'll be right back, my love," the Doctor remarked with a teasing smirk. He then escaped into space before Finn even had a chance to faint.

* * *

Finn was never someone who would bite their nails when they were nervous or bored. Apparently turning up in an episode of your favorite TV show changed that, because Finn was really gnawing at his thumb-nail when McDonnell burst into the room.

It was good timing too, because the escape pod jolted at that moment, and Finn watched as it began returning to its dock.

A moment later, the Doctor climbed back into the airlock.

A huge rush of relief flooded Finn's system. "Fuck yeah!" He cheered, and in his excitement, jumped about a foot in the air. He fist pumped as he did so. "We did it! We fucking _did it_!"

McDonnell, however, did not join in his excitement. "You've gotta close the airlock, Doctor!" She called to the Time Lord. "The pod's gonna crash into ya'!"

The Doctor didn't react to her words, so McDonnell turned to Finn. "Stay here," she told him, and then rushed forward to fiddle with the controls.

"Airlock recompression completed," the computer announced after a few moments.

The Doctor crawled out of the airlock as the pod docked right behind him.

"Doctor!" Finn called and rushed forward, helping him tug off his helmet.

He watched closely, and when the Doctor opened his eyes, there was no white light shining from them. "Thank God," Finn breathed and felt his knees give out.

The Doctor grabbed him, the two holding onto each other in desperation.

"You alright?" Finn asked.

"What's happened?" Mcdonnell asked, butting in before he could get an answer.

"Doctor! Doctor! Are you okay?" Martha raced up to them, paying no attention to Finn.

"Yeah," the Doctor finally managed, sounding exhausted. "I'm fine. I'm okay."

McDonnell turned to the rescued crew member. "Riley, get down to area ten and help Scannell with the doors. Go!"

Finn waited for the Doctor to speak up again, for the oncoming storm to put Captain McDonnell in her place. When that didn't happen, Finn realised what he'd done.

 _Oh hell yes!_ Finn mentally cheered. If the Doctor wasn't gonna serve the Captain a beat down, that meant Finn could. There was nothing more he loved than an opportunity to swear at someone for a good cause.

"Captain McDonnell!" Finn raged, regretfully pulling away from the Doctor to stand and confront the bitch. "You are an absolute _shitstain_ of a human being! Korwin, and what's-his-face–"

"Ashton," the Doctor supplied.

"Korwin and Ashton!" Finn corrected. "They're _your fault_."

"I don't understand," McDonnell tried, but Finn could see the realisation blooming to life in her eyes.

Finn stepped closer to her, pointing an accusing finger at the Captain because who in their right mind passed up the chance to point fingered. "You mined the sun, scavenged its surface for cheap fuel you cunt! You should've scanned for life!"

"The sun is alive," the Doctor murmured in realisation.

"That's right," Finn agreed. "It's a living organism and they scooped out its heart, used it for fuel. Now, not only is it alive, but it's _screaming_."

"What do you mean? How can a sun be alive?" McDonnell turned to the Doctor. "Why is he saying that?"

"Because it's living in them," the Doctor concluded. "Korwin, Ashton, it's trying to send us a message!"

McDonnell gasped. "Oh, my God."

"You're a fucking idiot!" Finn snapped. "You were too worried about your own needs and didn't even consider the consequences! You're a law-breaking, ignorant, asshole who–"

Finn paused when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The Doctor had managed to stand during his tirade, and had reached out to him, expression a mix of amusement and exasperation. "Thats enough."

"Aww," Finn groaned, but let it drop.

The computer announced around them, "Impact in seven thirty."

"Dup the fuel," the Doctor rationalised to himself. Seeing a nod from Finn, he said, louder. "Get to the front and vent the engines. Sun particles in the fuel, get rid of them."

"We've got to give back what you guys took," Finn agreed.

As soon as Finn had finished speaking, the lights went out in the room.

McDonnell frowned and hurried over to a control panel. "Power's been cut," she declared. _Well, duh_. "In Engineering."

"But who's down there?" Martha asked.

The Captain's mouth set to a grim line. "Leave it to me."

She raced off before any of them could stop her.

The Doctor looked to Finn, saw the expression on his face and said: "She's not going to make it, is she?"

"No…" Finn blinked and faced the Time Lord. "Should I go and try to help her?"

"If you have to ask, then you already know the answer."

Finn shuddered, but nodding his acceptance.

"I'm sorry," Martha cut in after a moment. "But who's this, Doctor?"

"It's Finn," the Doctor answered simply.

Martha frowned, before recognition flooded her gaze and she smiled warmly.

"Finnick Anderson," Finn held out his hand to shake. "Pleasure to meet you."

"We've already met, though." Martha shook his hand anyway.

The Doctor shook his head. "You may have met him, but he's not yet met you. Do yourself a favor and make a good first impression."

"Oh, right." Martha chuckled to herself, seeming a bit embarrassed. She grinned at him though. "Martha Jones, the pleasure's all mine."

"Wow," Finn murmured. "Either I'm insane or I'm _actually_ standing in a room with the Doctor and his companion."

"Why not both?" The Doctor offered.

"Impact in four oh eight."

"Oh right. The issue of us crashing into the sun. Martha, would you mind running down to Area one and telling the boys that they need to dump the fuel?"

Martha scoffed. "What about you two?"

"There's some things I need to tell Finn before he disappears."

Finn stilled. "Disappear?"

"Don't worry about it," the Doctor dismissed.

"Alright," Martha agreed. "Guess I'd better hurry."

"Good luck!" Finn said.

Martha gave a wave as she raced off down the hall.

A moment later, the lights turned back on. Finn swallowed as he realised what that meant.

"Finn," a soft voice said to his left, and he looked up to see the Doctor staring at him intently. "Rule number one: you can't blame yourself. Sometimes what's been seen can't, or shouldn't, be changed."

"I get my own rules?" Finn asked, trying for levity.

The Doctor just stepped closer, grabbing his hands. "Rule number two: don't let me badger you into giving away the future. There will be times where I won't have the strength to hold myself back, and I know you know just how bad I can get."

Finn thought of the countless times the Doctor had let his emotions get the better of him on the show, of how intense and often _frightening_ that version of him could be.

"Rule number three," the Doctor continued with a soft smile. "Never forget that you are now a part of this universe, and that you matter just as much as the next person."

He felt completely defenseless against the Doctor's searching gaze, and couldn't decide whether that was a good or bad feeling. "So… I'm really in the Doctor Who universe?"

"Yes," he replied. "I'm sorry."

"Damn. That's going to take some getting used to." Finn chuckled weakly. "But at least I know what's going to happen. Maybe I'll manage to last more than a day."

"Foreknowledge is a dangerous thing, and you need to be careful how you play your cards." The Doctor began, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. "Not only could you change things for the worse, but you could also make all of your foreknowledge completely useless and I'd hate for you to be at a disadvantage like that." The Doctor's gaze softened. "But don't let that alarm you. Just follow your instincts, they won't lead you astray."

"You talk as though you won't be seeing me again," Finn noticed.

The Doctor gave him a sad smile. "Whatever brought you to this universe, isn't allowing you to stay in any one time or place for very long. You seem to be connected to me, however, so there's that."

"Wait," Finn felt his eyes widen. "Are you saying that I'm acting out The Time Traveler's Wife?"

"Something like that," the Doctor smirked. Bastard.

"So you _have_ met me, but an older me? A future me?"

The Doctor repeated: "Something like that."

Finn shot him a glare.

The Doctor held up his hands in a placating manner. "Look, don't try to overthink it. Just don't cause a paradox or get yourself killed and you'll be fine."

"Sounds easy enough," Finn snarked and rolled his eyes.

"Oh I love how sassy young you is," the Doctor said.

Before Finn could ask what he meant by that, the computer announced overhead: "Impact averted. Impact averted. Impact averted."

"They did it," the Doctor said, sounding relieved but not surprised.

He turned back to Finn and tugged on one hand. "Come on, I've got something I want to show you."

* * *

The TARDIS stood before Finn, in all of her age-old glory. Finn gaped at it openly, his inner fanboy having already died thrice briefly resurrected itself so it could die again before the glory of the time machine

"What do you think?" The Doctor questioned, sounding both amused and a bit nervous.

"I love her," Finn proclaimed without a single doubt in his mind.

The Doctor's expression shifted into one of pride. "I know she loves you just as much. She's taken to calling you her knight as well. When she made your room she put a cute little sticker label on the door with the words 'my knight in shining armor'."

"Doctor," Finn said softly, catching the man's gaze. "Why do you call me your knight? I mean, the 'profanatic' thing I get, but..."

The Doctor answered after a moment, looking at Finn as though the mere mortal was missing something obvious. Knowing himself, Finn probably was. "Because you keep saving me. I mean, your first time in this universe and you've already saved me from a living sun."

Finn couldn't help but blush at the look of affection the Doctor sent his way, as Martha and the remaining crew members dashed into the hold. "Doctor!" Martha called as she ran up to them both, but slowed when she saw the two of them so close together. "Sorry. Am I interrupting?"

"No, not at all," the Doctor waved off.

"This is your ship?" Scannell asked the Doctor, apparently also at the mercy of the glory of the TARDIS.

The Doctor turned his attention to Scannell. "Compact, eh? And another good word, robust. Barely a scorch mark on her."

"We can't just leave you drifting with no fuel," Martha realised after a moment.

Riley was quick to ease her worries. "We've sent out an official mayday. The authorities'll pick us up soon enough."

"Though how we explain what happened..." Scannell trailed off.

"Just tell them," the Doctor said. "That sun needs care and protection just like any other living thing."

The Time Lord then moved to enter the TARDIS.

"Wait," Finn suddenly said. "Did you say _my room_?"

The Doctor turned around, grinning. "Want to see it?"

"Are you shitting me?" Finn exclaimed. "Of course I do!"

Finn eagerly took a step forward, only for his world to vanish in a blinding, bright light.

* * *

 **A/N:** So Once again, friendly reminder that I'm taking episode requests (format: episode title, episode number/season.)

 **Replies to reviews:** I shall do Silence in the Library!~ Any particular scenes/things you want to happen?

Yes! That's exactly why I'm writing this fic, there aren't enough (any?! idk rec me some) doctor x male oc fanfics

 **Next time… Finn meets some people, does some things, carries someone bridal style. All in a day's work.**


	3. Asylum of the Daleks

"Self-destruct initiated."

Finn didn't even get a chance to blink the spots out of his eyes when he was suddenly pulled backwards, colliding with another body. "Out of the way! Get back."

The spots in his vision slowly lifted, clearing to reveal a familiar face, gorgeous chin and adorably shaggy hair. "Finnick!" The eleventh Doctor greeted happily.

"Doctor," Finn returned as the Time Lord helped him right himself. Finn was a bit dizzy from being thrown through time _and_ space, so he was incredibly grateful for the way the Doctor hugged his side.

"Finn?" Someone asked, and Finn craned his neck to see who it was.

"Oh good, Amy. Make yourself useful." The Doctor followed his remark by shoving Finn at the girl. "This Dalek is about to blow itself up, and I with it. Only weapon it's got left. I need to fix that now, greetings later."

The Doctor began to fiddle with the insides of the Dalek, and Finn flinched when it's unearthly voice stated: "Self-destruct cannot be countermanded."

It was creepy enough to hear on TV, let alone real life. Finn was sure he was gonna have nightmares for months.

"I'm not looking for a countermand, dear. I'm looking for reverse."

Succeeding in his quest, the Doctor let go of the lid as the Dalek began to whizz backwards into the chamber. "Forward, forward," it tried, but eventually bumped into another Dalek and exploded.

"Now," the Doctor turned back to the two, a cheerful expression on his face. "Where were we?"

* * *

"Ah, my knight, it's so wonderful to see you again- and your youthful self no less." The Doctor grabbed Finn from Amy's grasp and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug, hand rubbing soothingly at his back like before. When he pulled back, hazel met hazel as the two stared at each other. "Now, tell me. Where did you come from, hmm?"

"Um," Finn blinked, mind turning to goop under the Doctor's intense gaze. "The ship, with the sun. The alive sun," Finn finally managed.

Recognition sparked in the Doctor's eyes, and he slapped Finn's shoulder excitedly. "Ah yes! The very first time you saved my life. I remember it well." The Doctor frowned. "Actually, scratch that. I remember _all_ of our interactions well."

"Can we save the flirting for later?" Amy interjected. "I'd like to find Rory, preferably before he's eaten alive by Daleks."

"Nonsense," the Doctor waved her off. "A Dalek wouldn't eat Rory. They'd just kill him."

Amy huffed and stabbed her thumb towards the doorway. "I'm going through there. You two going to follow?"

"Wait, but we promised greetings later and right now we are _at_ later." The Doctor stepped back and gestured to them both in turn. "Amy, meet Finn. Finn, meet Amy."

"But I've already met him!" Amy argued, growing frustrated.

"I guess that means you've met future me," Finn explained. "This is my first time meeting you, in person at least."

"Oh," Amy blinked. "Right, well." She stuck out her hand. "Amy Pond."

Finn grinned as he shook it. "Finnick Anderson. I like your name." He was trash though, he liked the name Amelia more.

"Thank you," Amy said with a smile. Then she turned to the Doctor, growing serious. "Greetings are finished. Let's get going."

She then headed on her way, and the Doctor offered Finn a 'what can you do' expression before following after her. Finn took a breath to steady himself, thinking that at least this episode wasn't the most dangerous one he could've landed in.

"I can't help but feel like I'm forgetting something," the Doctor lamented as Finn caught up to his side.

Finn just shrugged, knowing that whatever it was would come to the Doctor eventually.

* * *

They made their way through the remains of the Daleks, Finn taking the chance to appreciate just how huge and intimidating the creatures were. As he'd slowed to eye a particularly nasty lump of smouldering remains, Amy groaned beside him.

A moment later, she collapsed.

Finn was quick to grab her before she fell to the ground. He lifted her into his arms, bridal style. She wasn't all that heavy, considering he'd lugged around boxes of car parts and moved various heavy machinery most of his life.

"What happened?" The Doctor asked, having heard the scuffle.

"Dunno," Finn said, concerned as he checked over her pale face. "She just fainted."

The Doctor stared at her for a moment, before gasping as he realised something. "Oh! Of course, how could I forget?"

"Forget what?" Finn prompted when he didn't continue.

"The nanocloud."

At his words, Finn felt his stomach drop. "Oh God…"

"Finn," the Doctor said suddenly, rounding on him with big eyes. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Finn answered immediately.

"Are you sure? Because it is _imperative_ that you trust me."

Finn nodded. "Yep, no I got that. I trust you, hundred percent."

"Alright." The Doctor stepped closer and grabbed onto Finn's chin, locking their gazes as he spoke. It was a bit counter-productive though, because Finn suddenly noticed _just_ how many different shades of color made up the hazel of this Doctor's eyes. "I need you to trust me, because I am going to give my wristband to Amy later and you're not going to have one. But I need you to know that you're going to be _okay_."

"I got you," Finn replied after a moment, but he couldn't keep himself from worrying. "Won't I be converted without one?"

The Doctor paused, eyes flickering between the unconscious Amy in Finn's arms and the man's own hazel gaze. After a moment, the Time Lord said: "The residual temporal energy from your recent shift through time should confuse the nanocloud, and buy you enough time to make it out of here a-okay. No harm done."

Finn paused. "Temporal what?"

The Doctor opened his mouth to explain, but Finn just let it slide. "Don't worry 'bout it. I trust you either way."

The Doctor's gaze softened at Finn's words, mouth lifting into a small, private smile. "I'm very glad to hear that."

Finn's mouth went dry at the look the Doctor was giving him. He felt himself drifting closer, the world melting away around him-

"Oswin?" Finn heard someone shout, and the moment was broken. "What happened? Who killed all the Daleks?"

The Doctor gave him a pat on the shoulder before turning and continuing on. When Finn managed to collect himself, he joined the Doctor through a side door, and Finn internally combusted when he laid eyes on Rory.

Rory was just… so awesome. So astronomically awesome and Finn wondered if it'd be weird to ask for an autograph.

"Who do you think?" The Doctor questioned, like the badass that he was.

Finn chose that moment to ask himself why the fuck he'd had to go and get a crush on the most badass badass to ever badass. He was so out of Finn's league.

"You're so humble," Rory stated. He noticed Amy's unconscious form in Finn's arms and hurried over. "What happened?"

"Passed out 'cause of the nanocloud," Finn explained. Rory was definitely the more qualified one in this situation, so he happily let him check her pupils and her breathing and other nurse-y things. "Do you wanna carry her instead?" Finn offered when he'd finished.

"Normally, yes." Rory brushed a few red locks from Amy's face. "But I'd hate to break the pattern you two have going on. Might be bad karma." He looked up and caught Finn's gaze. "Besides, I know she's in safe hands."

Finn's brain malfunctioned under the approval, but at least he didn't drop the very important woman he was carrying. "I'll do my best," he finally managed.

Rory gave him a nod, and seeing that they were finished, the Doctor spoke up: "Rory, meet Finn. Finn, this is Rory."

"I'm pretty sure we know each other," Rory said. "Although I haven't seen young-you in quite a long while."

"Oh Rory, you can be incredibly daft sometimes. This is Finn's first time meeting you, so I suggest you try for a bit more, I dunno…. cheer!"

"Cheer?" Rory scoffed. "In this place?"

The Doctor looked out over the creepy exploded Daleks and winced. "I guess you're right. Come on then, let's get somewhere better for these introductions."

Finn looked at them both with fond exasperation, but followed along none the less as they left the room. Rory dropped back so he was by Finn's side and said: "It _is_ very nice to meet you though, Finn. I'm just sorry we don't have the time for awkward small talk."

With a chuckle, Finn replied: "Some other time, then."

"I'll hold you to it," Rory said- and oh God someone needed to pinch Finn right then and there.

* * *

They made it to the teleport room a little while later, and Finn set Amy down on the port pad as Rory asked Oswin a question that segued into a conversation. Finn wanted badly to talk to this version of Clara, but didn't want to waste her last few moments with introductions and what would surely include his poor attempts to act cool.

When Amy began to wake, Finn stepped back to let Rory and the Doctor take care of her. He didn't want to get in the way, let alone step his foot in business he didn't belong.

The three before him were bonded through near-death situations and countless days of time travel. Finn? He'd only just arrived in this universe a few hours ago.

These people knew him, a future him. But right now, Finn had barely even met them.

When the Doctor started questioning Clara, Finn kept his mouth shut, not wanting to spoil anything. He'd been devastated when he'd watched the episode, but he had to admit, it was a brilliant way to introduce a soon-to-be companion for the Doctor.

Then, all too soon they were moving onto planning their escape. Finn once again found himself gnawing on his thumbnail, because this shit was way too intense for him.

At least on TV Finn could pause the DVD and take a few moments to calm himself through flailing hand movements and deep breathing.

"Oh no," the Doctor lamented, now focused on Finn. "You're chewing your nails. Never a good sign. Haven't seen it in a while though, not since– Hmm, best not give that away."

The Doctor walked right up to Finn, so close that the tips of their noses almost brushed.

"Stop thinking," the Doctor commanded. "Right. Now."

"That's like telling someone not to think of a pink elephant," Oswin sassed overhead.

The Doctor shrugged. "It was worth a shot."

"How do I manage this?" Finn found himself asking in a quiet, shaky voice. "How do I face all of this and still manage to stay sane in the future?"

With a gentle touch, the Doctor rested a palm against Finn's left cheek. "Because, Finnick Anderson. You are absolutely _brilliant_."

His praise caused Finn to smile, ears heating up a bit in embarrassment. The Doctor grinned exuberantly and pulled back. "I've got to go now, just stay here and don't think. At the very least, don't think about sad things. Think about… Think about a sweet '67 Chevy Impala."

"Wait," Finn called as the Doctor hurried off. "How do you–-" Finn didn't get to finish his question because his world was suddenly consumed by that damned white light.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ya'll have just completely blown me away. Thank you so much xoxo. Next chap will be up shortly.

 **Replies to reviews:** dark-dreams-of-love: I'm really glad you think im getting the doctor character right, he's so amazing and i don't wanna fk it up lol. Finn and the doc have a really close bond (altho finn doesn't kno it yet) so the doctor will listen to him... occasionally. Thanks! im excited to post more for ya'll

Idris: It's awesome to hear u think he's relatable. I want his reactions to be realistic, for most of us. it's realistic for me, mostly, because id be excited to be in the universe! thank you sm!

Stevie: YEsss! all the squeals. Thank you sm! I'm looking forward to the rest of the story too. I don't really imagine him as anyone, but u can see the cover of the story is something close to him. He's an aussie guy, dark hair, about 5"9'-5"10', freckles and hazel eyes. I'm mostly leaving it to interpretation though. Ooo! Matthew is a pretty good fit! I like it. And will do xox. I'm sorry there wasn't much amy/finn interaction this chap but there'll be some later on! ill be doing 9/10/11/12 otherwise there's just too much content to cover, and even then ill only do about 30% of the episodes.

...So you guys should let me know what episodes you want me to cover!

 **Next time… Finn meets even more people, does even more things, dreams of burgers and longs for an ice cold beer.**


	4. Silence in the Library

**A/N:** Fair warning, there's a bit more episode dialogue in this one, 'cause Finn's sticking around for most of the action. I've added my 'me-ness' into it though, so it should be still enjoyable! Fear not, there'll be more original scenes soon. On a side note, thanks for all the love for this story! It makes it all worthwhile.

* * *

"-Know that…" Finn trailed off as he realised he was no longer where he'd once been. Yet again, he could barely see past the blinding white spots in his vision. He was seriously starting to grow concerned for his retinas- or whatever the fuck was being damaged by those goddamn lights.

Passive-aggression against spacey-timey-wimey stuff aside, as Finn's vision cleared he began to notice just how fucking dark it was- whenever he was now.

Finn felt an inkling of dread trickle down his spine. Aside from the darkness, the only other thing he had to gage his new location… was books.

Lots and lots of books.

"Oh sweet Jesus," Finn cursed. There was only one episode (two parter) that Finn could think of, and it fit the whole 'darkness and books' thing to a T.

Finn had to find the Doctor, and fast.

Careful with his shadow, and the ones around him, Finn made his way down the passage. As he progressed, he began to pick up on the distant sounds of chatter. Relief rushed through him- he must've been close- just as the lights started going out behind him.

"Fucking shit!" Finn screeched, oh so eloquently, and bolted for the light at the end of the hall. Shadows be damned, he was not sticking around for creepy turning off lights.

He was going at a good 'run for your life' kind of speed when he broke free of the passageway and slammed into another person.

They both toppled to the ground, and the air rushed out of Finn's lungs as his chest was compacted.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," the Doctor commented with a cheeky grin.

Finn heaved in a few lungfuls of air before retorting: "Well you need to stop getting into situations that're gonna fuck me up. I'm really not cut out for this whole 'running for my life' business!"

Despite his words, Finn really wasn't all that mad at the Doctor. Especially when he was _on top_ of the man, and oh- Finn wasn't going to think about their current position, lest it get even more uncomfortable.

"How are you, Finn?" The Doctor asked, ignoring Finn's rant entirely.

"Pretty good. How 'bout you?"

"Fine enough." The Doctor shifted under him and _oh God friction_. "Although, I would like it if you got off me. Can't breathe all that well, you see."

The Doctor's words took a while to register. "Oh, crap," Finn cursed. "Sorry! My bad."

He pushed off of the tiled floor below, and soon was kneeling as the Doctor slid back and propped a foot under himself.

"Hey," the Time Lord greeted. The only thing between them a slight of empty air.

Finn felt a smile grow on his face. He was enjoying the Doctor's familiarity with him far too much.

"I don't know who you are, but why don't we just ditch these two and get out of here."

Moment broken, Finn glanced around and took in those circling them. He recognised Dave, _both_ Daves (proper and other), Mr. Lux and… No way!

"River!" Finn exclaimed as he leapt to his feat. He managed to stop himself from leaping at her in excitement, just barely. "Uhm," Finn noticed that everyone (bar the Doctor, who was still gazing at Finn) looked pretty stressed. "Nevermind. Introductions later."

River smirked. "I look forward to it, Finnick Anderson."

"Wait– You _know_ each other?" The Doctor asked, expression souring with incredulity.

"I know him _personally_ ," River began. "He knows me from telly."

"Hey, who turned out the lights?"

Finn froze, as did everyone else in the room.

The Doctor slowly stood, eyes locked on Proper Dave. "No one," the Doctor said. "They're fine."

"No seriously, turn them back on."

Finn swallowed, heart beginning to race in his chest as River argued: "They are on."

Proper Dave was undeterred. "I can't see a ruddy thing."

 _Christ,_ Finn grimaced. _He's doomed_.

The Doctor noticed Finn's discomfort, and slowed his approach to Proper Dave. "Dave, turn around."

Finn was really glad he'd watched the two-parter so many times, as he figured (hoped) that'd make the rest of this adventure significantly less horrifying.

Yet, he still did a full-body flinch when Dave turned around, revealing his completely dark visor.

"What's going on?" Proper Dave asked. "Why can't I see? Is the power gone? Are we safe here?"

"Dave, I want you stay still. Absolutely still," The Doctor commanded.

Dave jerked in a sickening way that made Finn's stomach roll, knowing what'd just happened.

"Good fucking lord," Finn swore, pulse skyrocketing.

"I'm fine. I'm okay. I'm fine."

"Doctor," Finn called as he noticed the Time Lord was still moving forward.

"I'm fine." Dave's insistence really wasn't _at all_ reassuring. "I'm okay. I'm fine. I can't. Why can't I? I, I can't. Why can't I? I, I can't. Why can't I? I–"

Dave's comm. unit lights flickered, and River explained: "He's gone. He's ghosting."

"Then why is he still standing?" Mr. Lux questioned.

Finn really hated Mr. Lux.

"Hey, who turned out the lights? Hey, who turned out the lights?" Dave's comm. Repeated.

The Doctor kept moving forward, but Finn was close enough. He reached out and grabbed the Time lord's elbow. "Trust me," Finn said when brown eyes met hazel. "You don't wanna get near him."

"He's gone," the Doctor stated, rather than asked.

Finn nodded his affirmation.

"Excuse me." River passed them both, sonic screwdriver extended. As soon as she was close enough, she zapped the zombie-Dave with it.

The Doctor caught on, quickly enough. "Back from it! Get back. Right back." He grabbed Finn's hand, tugging him back and keeping himself in front, blocking Proper Dave from him.

"I thought _I_ was the knight in this relationship," Finn couldn't help but snipe as they retreated.

The Doctor chuckled. "Only sometimes."

They were distracted by zombie-Dave, who took a step towards them. Well, more like a shuffle.

"Doesn't move very fast, does it?" River commented.

"It's a swarm in a suit," the Doctor replied. "But it's learning."

"River," Finn said. He nodded to the wall behind them. "Mind getting us out of here?"

"Oh, how I love you, Anderson." And with _that_ casual compliment, River fired her gun at the wall, making a square hole in it.

"Squareness gun!" The Doctor cheered.

"Everybody out," River called. "Go, go, go. Move it. Move, move."

As they ran, the Doctor made sure Finn was by his side. He'd yet to let go of his hand, and Finn was sensing the start of a pattern in that. Or, the continuation of a pattern… Finn was really starting to get the whole past/present/future tense confusion now.

Obviously, for whatever reason, his future self had enabled the Doctor's habit of hand-holding. Or, he was currently enabling it. But then when did it began? It _must_ be due to something that happens in the future, well, Finn's future. Then again, what if the Doctor had only started it up because it'd been Finn's first time in the DW universe?

"What's doing your head in now?"

Finn turned to the Doctor. "Hmm?"

"You've got your confused-thinking face on. Normally means you're struggling to understand a time-space travel concept, or you're contemplating what's for lunch."

At the mention of food, Finn's stomach grumbled.

The Doctor's lips turned down in sympathy. "Ah, yes. All this running around must be making you hungry. When's the last time you ate? Oh, wait a minute. Where were you before you were brought here?"

Finn already knew that one of the many talents of the Doctor was both his ability to talk up a storm, but apparently he could do that _whilst_ running for his life. It really shouldn't have been such a surprise, but it was pretty epic to witness it in person.

Finn, however, did not share this talent. "Your future. Before that, the ship with the sun virus thingy," he managed, eloquently, between huffs.

"Wow! So you really are young. Third trip? Yeesh. You haven't even been in the TARDIS yet, have you? So… you haven't eaten for a while, then. You must be starving!"

"I would kill for a burger right now," Finn agreed.

That earned him a smile, and Finn wondered if he should start a photo album of all of the Doctor's smiles. At least, a mental photo album. They were stunning enough to deserve that kind of dedication.

"I'm sure you'll get a chance to eat soon enough. You're still alive in the future, after all." The Doctor's smile softened a touch. "Hang in there."

They finally pulled to a stop, sandwiched between massive shelves of books that towered above them. The Doctor took in the new location, and quickly got to work, letting go of Finn's hand with a squeeze.

Finn held his breath as he passed the node, keeping his gaze down, not wanting to see Donna there. Although he knew that he'd have to, eventually- when the Doctor accidently brought her up himself.

"Trying to boost the power," the Doctor explained as he received a few curious looks. "Light doesn't stop them, but it slows them down."

Finn zoned out, staring at the node. He wondered if he was going to mess anything up by being there. Sure, things had gone fine the last 2 times he'd interfered, but two examples didn't provide all that much proof.

He thought back to the Doctor's words about trusting his instinct. Would that work for him? It must, right? Because he'd been in the future, and nothing had seemed majorly fucked up. Then again, the Doctor had always said in the show that the future could always change.

But… if _this_ Doctor knew his future self and knew Finn to be much the same, then…

Finn groaned, realising he was starting to get a headache.

"Best not to think about it," he told himself.

"Think about what?"

The Doctor turned to him in passing, but Finn just waved him off. With a shrug, the Doctor focused back to what he'd been doing.

Finn's stomach dropped when he caught up with what was going on.

"Donna Noble," the Time Lord began, addressing the node. "There's a Donna Noble somewhere in this library. Do you have the software to locate her position?"

As he finished, the node turned its head. Finn quickly grabbed the Doctor's hand, giving it a squeeze.

Donna Noble's face was revealed to be on the node, and the Doctor's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Donna Noble has left the library." The node proclaimed in a dull monotone. "Donna Noble has been saved."

The Doctor stared, wide eyed. "Donna."

The node repeated: "Donna Noble has left the library. Donna Noble has been saved."

"How can it be Donna?" River asked. "How's that possible?"

"Donna Noble has left the library. Donna Noble has been saved."

The Doctor suddenly turned and grabbed onto Finn, drawing the human close and burying his face in the leather-jacket clad shoulder. Finn, without hesitation, raised a hand to soothe the Doctor's back.

"She's okay," he assured the Time Lord in a whisper. "Trust me."

Silence, and then: "Duh." The Doctor pulled back, a half-hearted grin on his face.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"Oh, for fucks sake…" Finn groaned.

"Finn! Doctor!" River called.

"We've gotta run," Finn said.

The Doctor gave a light chuckle. "Again. You're getting quite good at this."

Finn beamed at the praise, and then took the Doctor's hand in his (God, he was getting bold) and together, they ran.

* * *

They'd managed to figure out that the doctor moon was interfering with the Doctor's sonic. Well, Finn already knew this, of course, but he'd listened along anyway. They were running away from Proper Dave once again when the Doctor suddenly stopped.

"Professor, go ahead." The Doctor began. "Take Finn and Mr. Lux with you, Find a safe spot."

River said, exasperated: "It's a carnivorous swarm in a suit. You can't reason with it."

"Five minutes," the Doctor replied.

"Other Dave, stay with him. Pull him out when he's too stupid to live. Two minutes, Doctor."

Finn hesitated.

The Doctor noticed, gaze flickering between Finn and Other Dave.

"Doctor–" Finn tried, only to be cut off.

"Go," the Doctor said. "Get out of here, Finn."

Finn's blood turned cold.

There wasn't enough time to think of a solution, to think of the consequences (good or bad) if he _did_ save Other Dave.

Before he could make a choice, a hand gripped his elbow and he was tugged away.

River hauled him down the hall, not giving him a chance to break free. "If you hesitated," she said. "If you didn't know for sure, a hundred percent that you were supposed to interfere, then you shouldn't. Got that?"

Finn blinked, trying to comprehend what she was saying.

She noticed his frazzled gaze, and her own grew empathetic. If anyone could understand his situation, she was pretty close. "If you hesitated to save him, then it means you weren't supposed to. There's never time to hesitate, you've got to follow your gut."

He nodded. "Good advice."

At his response, River grinned. "Your words, not mine."

Finn thought of rule number one, the first rule for _him_ specifically. But it was still hard not to blame himself for letting Other Dave perish, even with River's helpful words.

They made it to a new rotunda, and River began checking to see if there were any live shadows surrounding them. Finn hung back, not wanting to interfere.

"You know, it's funny," River said. "I keep wishing the Doctor was here."

"The Doctor is here, isn't he?" Anita asked. "He is coming back, right?"

River stood and faced the woman. "You know when you see a photograph of someone you know, but it's from years before you knew them. and it's like they're not quite finished. They're not done yet."

Finn couldn't help but wonder if the Doctor felt the same way about him. It made him feel a bit queasy to think about. Then again, that could be due to his empty stomach.

"Well, yes, the Doctor's here." River continued. "He came when I called, just like he always does. But not my Doctor. Now my Doctor, I've seen whole armies turn and run away. And he'd just swagger off back to his Tardis and open the doors with a snap of his fingers. The Doctor in the Tardis. Next stop, everywhere."

"Spoilers," the Doctor cut in. He climbed down from the balcony, swaggering in like he owned the place. Finn may have swooned, just a bit. "Nobody can open a Tardis by snapping their fingers. It doesn't work like that.

River insisted: "It does for the Doctor."

The Doctor paused. "I am the Doctor."

River's gaze fell. "Yeah. Some day. "

Apparently not wanting to argue anymore, the Time Lord turned to Finn. His gaze warmed with fondness as he approached. "How are you doing?"

"Could use a drink."

"A nice cold VB, hmm?"

"It's my favorite," Finn stated, unsurprised that the Doctor knew about it. "Wait. Speaking of favorites. How do you know about the Impala?"

The Doctor grinned. "Well, you told me, of course."

"Other Dave not coming?" River interrupted, sounding resigned and faintly amused.

The Doctor's answered with silence.

Anita shifted. "Well, if they've taken him, why haven't they gotten me yet?"

The Doctor looked to Finn, but he just shrugged, not knowing how to answer. "I don't know," the Time Lord admitted. "Maybe tinting your visor's making a difference."

"It's making a difference all right. No one's ever going to see my face again."

"Can I get you anything?" The Doctor didn't bother with reassurances, and Finn was really starting to get how hard it all was for him. The show could only do so much justice.

"An old age would be nice. Anything you can do?"

"I'm all over it," he proclaimed.

"Doctor…" Anita called before he could walk off. "When we first met you, you didn't trust Professor Song. And then she whispered a word in your ear, and you did. My life so far. I could do with a word like that. What did she say?"

The Doctor hesitated.

"Give a dead girl a break. Your secrets are safe with me."

"Safe…" The Doctor repeated.

Anita paused, "What?"

"Safe. You don't say saved. Nobody says saved. You say safe. The data fragment! What did it say?"

"Four thousand and twenty two people saved. No survivors," Mr. Lux said.

The Doctor elaborated: "Nobody says saved. Nutters say saved. You say safe. You see, it didn't mean safe. It meant, it literally meant, saved!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Thought I'd better stop it here, otherwise I'd leave you with a cliff hanger.

 **Replies to Reviews** : OMGlol: Same! I really love it when the doctor is shipped with a male character, so I couldn't resist writing it. Thank you! And will do, but fair warning, I have it planned for his 18th trip so it might be a while.

Stevie: Firstly, thanks for another review! Love to know readers r sticking around xo I'll put a link for the image on my profile page for ya!

dark-dreams-of-love: I don't blame him! Finn is friggin' awesome, i would date him for sure! But yeah I mean he's still the same bloke just younger so... flirty!doctor is my jam :D Although he has to be careful not to give too much away which must suck for him! Thank you for the review! 33

I have a question...

Would you guys rather have ace!doc and thus a non-sexual relationship between the doc and finn [maybe finn'll be demi? IDK] (kissing, handholding, maybe some heavy makeout but not much more) or sexual relationship between them both? Not that I plan to write explicit smut. LMK

 **Next Time... Finn meets Donna, tries to be a hero and maybe gets to finally see the inside of the TARDIS!**


	5. Forest of the Dead

**A/N: Ya'll just knocked it out of the park last chap. I am blown away, just thank you. thank you so much xo**

* * *

Finn stayed out of the way as they figured out about the computer and its hard drive and where all the people had gone. He was itching to just butt in and get them to the answer quicker, but he figured that it had to progress a certain way so that Mr. Lux would take them to the archives.

Finn was sure it would've been _really bad_ if he fucked that up.

And then the alarm sounded and everything started freaking the hell out.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" The Doctor cried as his terminal screen went blank.

"All library systems are permanently offline," the computer announced oh-so helpfully. Seriously, fuck that computer- fuck every computer announcer. They never did any good.

"We need to stop this." Mr. Lux grew frantic. "We've got to save Cal."

"What is it?" The Doctor asked. "What is Cal?"

"We need to get to the main computer. I'll show you."

"It's at the core of the planet," Finn pointed out.

River smirked: "Well, then. Let's go."

She pointed her screwdriver at the library logo in the middle of the compass rose in the floor. It opened, revealing their escape.

"Gravity platform," she explained.

The Doctor nodded his acknowledgement before grabbing onto Finn's hand and dragging him onto the platform.

Once the five of them were safely on, they descended into the core of the planet.

Finn was growing concerned about how much he enjoyed holding the Doctor's hand. Not only that, it was almost becoming addictive. Hell, it already was, really.

That was why Finn was more than happy that the Doctor didn't let him go when the platform stopped. They stepped off as one, and Finn slowed to a stop as he looked up to the mass of swirling energy above them.

"Woah," Finn breathed. "That's insane."

"The data core." The Doctor squeezed Finn's hand. "Over four thousand living minds trapped inside it."

"Yeah, well, they won't be living much longer." River, ever practical, pointed out. "We're running out of time."

"Well then I'd better get to it," the Doctor said. "C'mon Finn, let's save these saved souls."

"I see what you did there," Finn commented blandly.

"Finally!" The Doctor cheered. "Someone who appreciates my humor."

"Right, _appreciates_." Finn threw a wry glance in the man's direction. "You keep thinking that."

"Aww, Finnick. You're no fun!" They came upon a terminal, and the Time Lord finally let go of Finn's hand. "If you can't be fun then be useful, what do you think of this?"

Before Finn could answer, a voice sounded: "Help me. Please, help me."

"What's that?" Anita asked.

River looked around for the source of the voice. "Was that a child?"

"It's dreaming," Finn said. When everyone turned to him, he elaborated. "The computer. That's what the readings mean."

"It is dreaming," Mr. Lux confirmed, when everyone appeared skeptical. "Of a normal life, and a lovely Dad, and of every book ever written."

"Computers don't dream," Anita denied.

"Help me." The voice repeated. "Please help me."

"No," Mr. Lux agree. "But little girls do."

He ran over to a circuit board and pulled a breaker, causing a nearby door to open.

Everybody rushed inside of the revealed room, and Finn stuck near the Doctor's side, not liking what was about to go down. The Doctor automatically reached down and grabbed his hand.

Finn was surprised at how much of a comfort that small touch was.

Once they were far enough into the room, a library node turned to face them, revealing the face of a young girl. "Please help me. Please help me."

"Oh, my God," River gasped.

"t's the little girl," Anita noted. "The girl we saw in the computer."

"She's not in the computer. In a way, she is the computer. The main command node. This is Cal," Mr. Lux explained.

"Cal is a child?" The Doctor questioned. "A child hooked up to a mainframe? Why didn't you tell me this? I needed to know this!"

"Because she's family!" Mr. Lux snapped. "Cal. Charlotte Abigail Lux. My grandfather's youngest daughter. She was dying, so he built her a library and put her living mind inside, with a moon to watch over her, and all of human history to pass the time. Any era to live in, any book to read. She loved books more than anything, and he gave her them all. He asked only that she be left in peace. A secret, not a freak show."

"So you weren't protecting a patent," The Doctor realised. "You were protecting her."

"This is only half a life, of course. But it's for ever."

"And then the shadows came," the Doctor said.

The node spoke up once again: "The shadows. I have to. I have to save. Have to save."

"And she saved them. She saved everyone in the library. Folded them into her dreams and kept them safe." The Doctor looked at the node in awe.

"Then why didn't she tell us?" Anita asked.

"Because she's forgotten." The Doctor's grip on Finn's hand tightened as he spoke. "She's got over four thousand living minds chatting away inside her head. It must be like being, well, me."

"So what do we do?" River asked.

With perfect timing, the computer announced: "Autodestruct in ten minutes."

"Easy!" The Doctor dashed as a plan hit him, tugging Finn along- as per usual- without even noticing the additional resistance. "We beam all the people out of the data core. The computer will reset and stop the countdown. Difficult," The Doctor paused. "Charlotte doesn't have enough memory space left to make the transfer. Easy! I'll hook myself up to the computer. She can borrow my memory space."

"Difficult," River said. "It'll kill you stone dead."

 _And that's where I come in_ , Finn thought, knowing what he had to do.

"Yeah, it's easy to criticise."

"It'll burn out both your hearts and don't think you'll regenerate." River glared at the Doctor, clearly forming her own idea of how things were going to play out.

"'ll try my hardest not to die," the Time Lord said with an air of casualty. "Honestly, it's my main thing."

"You're so fucking stupid," Finn cursed at the man, frustration getting the better of him.

"That's just mean," the Doctor pouted. Finn dropped the Doctor's hand so he could cross his arms. The Time Lord swallowed, but carried on. "Now listen. You, Professor and Luxy boy, back up to the main library. Prime any data cells you can find for maximum download, and before you say anything else, can I just mention in passing as you're here, shut up."

"Well fuck you too," Finn remarked.

"Maybe later," the Doctor returned.

Not letting the man get to him, Finn stormed off as River called: "Mister Lux, with me. Anita, if he dies, I'll kill him!"

River led the way out of the archives. She found routes that held the least shadows, and Finn tried to calculate how long they had until the shadows would no longer be a threat. When did the Doctor make the pact with Anita? He couldn't remember how long it took.

For now they'd just have to be careful.

"Mister Lux," River said after a while. "Find your way back to the main library, and bring Finnick with you."

Mr. Lux cast her a disapproving glare. "You're leaving me with him?"

"Hey!" Finn protested.

River nodded. "Yes, now hurry. We don't have much time."

With an annoyed grumble Mr. Lux hurried off, when he noticed Finn wasn't following, he turned and wave. "C'mon!" He called, and then continued on his way.

Finn waited for a moment, and River took the opportunity to head off.

"Wait," Finn grabbed onto her elbow, hauling her back to him as Mr. Lux was out of hearing distance. "I know what you're planning and it's stupid. Why don't we just adjust the upload link so there can be two, hell, three minds working on it? That ought to balance out the load- no one will have to die!"

"No. Too dangerous," River argued. "If we make a mistake, we could _all_ die. There's not enough time to rewire the system and be sure that it will work how we want it."

"But I'd rather take that chance than let you die on your own when we could've prevented it," Finn insisted. He just didn't understand why she wouldn't want to at least _try_. He took a breath and urged: "It's the right thing to do."

River shook her head. "There's never a right or wrong solution with these kinds of things."

"Fine!" Finn snapped. "Then I'm going to be completely logical right now. Okay? Let me do it instead."

"What?" River's eyes went wide.

"It doesn't matter if I die– Well, not as much as it does if _you_ die. You mean a lot to the Doctor in the future, more than I ever could. It's better if you survive this than me."

"Oh, Finnick anderson." River's eyes grew shiny, a sad smile growing on her face. "You are a beautiful, brave, idiot. We both have to live things in the wrong order, and right now you're at the beginning of the story, and I am at the end. My life has been an incredible journey, the perfect gift, one that I would never dare to return. I can't let yours end so soon- before it's even _begun_."

Finn's throat felt too tight, and his voice shook as he said, "River–"

"You'd think by now I'd have gotten used to your self-sacrificing tendencies," River interrupted. "You were like this when we first met. Always the hero type. It's why I like you so much."

She then reached out and cupped his left cheek with her hand, drawing him close to whisper: "Goodbye, darling. I'll see you around."

There was an audible click, and then River went racing off.

Finn moved to follow, only to realise what she'd done.

River Song had handcuffed him to a fucking table.

A really long, really _heavy_ table.

"Fuck!" Finn raged, and then proceeded to tug helplessly against his restraints.

* * *

By the time Finn got himself free, he already knew in his gut that he was too late. He raced down into the archives anyway, as fast as he could go, ignoring any and all shadows along the way.

The handcuff clattered against his wrist, a reminder of just how massively he'd fucked up. He'd managed to kick in the table leg and free himself. Seemed like that was the only thing he was going to accomplish this adventure.

"Doctor!" Finn shouted as he sprinted around the last bend. "Doctor you've gotta watch out for–"

He pulled up short.

River was gone, and the Doctor sat chained to a nearby pole.

He looked up when Finn entered, a smile bursting to life on his face. "You're okay," the Time Lord said, sounding relieved.

"I'm too late," Finn whispered. "I could've stopped her and she's _dead_."

The Doctor's smile vanished. "Finn.."

"God Dammit!" Finn raged, smashing a fist into a nearby wall. It stung like hell, but it was a good sting. Reminded Finn of how massive of a mistake he'd just made.

In hindsight, trying to reason with River probably hadn't been a good idea. He'd just wanted to avoid getting into a fight with her. Finn wasn't as smart, he wasn't as brilliant or quick-witted. He was just Finn. He was simply human.

... Which was exactly his point! _He_ should've died, not River.

River could've accomplished so much more with her life– Could've _done_ so much more– Could've–

"Finn," the Doctor prompted in a whisper.

"You know what?" Finn sniffed, eyes burning something awful. "I hope I wake up soon, and realise this was all a dream."

The Doctor's expression falls, eyes flooding with compassion. "Oh Finn," he said.

Finn didn't say anything, just stood there, breaths ragged. _It could've worked_ , Finn thought. They could've found a way to solve the problem, the three of them.

"None of that now," the Doctor interrupted. He smiled once more, fake and full of cheer. "We've just freed the lovely Ms. Noble. I think it's time I introduce the two of you. You haven't met her yet, right?"

Finn shook his head.

"Brilliant!" The Doctor beamed. "Come on then, make yourself useful and get my sonic. Free me from these cuffs." He paused. "Unless you like the cuffs."

Now _that_ startled some awareness into Finn. "Wait, what did you just say?"

"Cuffs. I hear they can be _very_ useful in experimentation to further one's relationship. Care to give it a shot?"

"You're ridiculous," Finn grumbled, but reached for the nearby sonic screwdriver. Although, his mind was now filled with lovely images of things he _could_ do to the Doctor if he was all chained up and– No. Damn the Doctor for being so distracting.

He walked over to the Doctor and frowned. "How do I use this thing?"

"Well, for one. That's not my sonic– Well, not my _current_ sonic. If River is– was to be believed, then it's my future one."

 _Oh_ , Finn though, mind racing too fast to catch the Doctor's slip-up. "Doctor!" Finn exclaimed as he began to fiddle with the device, it took a bit of creativity to reveal the hidden panel. "Look!"

He kneeled down and showed the sonic to the Time Lord, and the Doctor's eyes widened as he caught on with the program. "Yes!" He cheered, reaching out and snatching the tool. "It all makes sense now! Alright, setting eighty-five b. Let's take her home."

The Doctor aimed the sonic at the handcuffs and they unlocked with an audible click. He tugged his hand free and then rushed over to plug the screwdriver into the core. As River's neural energy transferred, giant blue sparks spread along the wires, illuminating the Doctor's victorious expression.

"She's safe! Saved… Whichever." The Doctor ambled over, tucking his hands into his pockets. "A whole world, with all the books ever created at her fingertips. She'll have a right old time."

"I hope so," Finn said. He fingered the handcuffs still encasing his wrist. "I tried to stop her, Doctor. I really did."

The Doctor smiled, a genuine one, full of that same affection that Finn didn't know how to deal with. "I know. You always do."

Finn felt a little bit less shitty at that.

"Mmm," the Doctor hummed. "I think it's time we tracked down Donna, make sure she's okay."

"Not the worst idea you've had," Finn replied.

The Time Lord grinned. "But first, let's find my sonic and get you out of those cuffs. I think we'll leave the experimenting for another day."

As they left, though, Finn couldn't help but feel like the both of them were trying too hard to be okay.

* * *

If there was anything to distract Finn from his thoughts, it was being able to see Donna in person. She was one of his favorite companions, and the sight of her brought back all kinds of bubbly feelings. He remembered how brave she was, how quick-witted and _wonderful_ – Finn canned the fangirling before it could take over.

"Donna!" The Doctor called. He strolled over like he hadn't witnessed numerous deaths that day, hand linked with Finn's as he dragged the human along. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Doctor," Donna greeted icily. She gave Finn a passing glance as she walked up to the Doctor and got right in the Time Lord's face. "You had no right to just _ship_ me off! I can handle a few stupid shadows. I'm not some fair-haired maiden that needs to be locked away in a tower-"

"Computer," the Doctor pointed out unhelpfully.

"-when things get dangerous! I can handle myself," Donna finished, ignoring his interruption.

She was breathing heavily, and for a moment Finn wondered if she just might smack him.

"Donna Noble. It's good to have you back," the Doctor said and then patted her cheek before plowing on. "Now, how about we get to the TARDIS, get Finn here some food and rest. He needs it."

"Oi!" Donna brought up a finger and pointed it accusingly. "Promise me you won't pull a stunt like that again."

"Maybe some other time," the Doctor easily evaded.

Finn decided he'd better intervene and do some damage control before things got out of hand. "Before we go, maybe we should find Lee first, yeah?"

"Lee?" Donna turned to Finn, anger being replaced by confusion. "You know Lee?"

"Of course he does, he's seen it all on telly," the Doctor explained, swinging their joined hands.

"Come again?" Donna quirked a brow.

"I'm guessing we haven't met yet. My name is Finnick Anderson, and I have foreknowledge from–" Finn began to explain, but was interrupted.

"Oh I know all about Finnick and his magical television. What I don't know is who you are, because you sure as hell can't be Finnick-"

The Doctor cut in on Donna's tirade. "This _is_ Finn, Donna. This is his young self, and he you may have met him but he hasn't met you."

Donna's mouth widened into an 'o' shape as she figured out what was going on. Finn really wanted to know why none of the companions were recognising him. Did he really age so quickly? Or maybe he let his hair grow out or something.

"Ah, yep. I get it now." Donna's confused expression shifted into a grin. "It's nice to meet you, Finnick."

"You too." Finn beamed. "Seriously, this is insane. I'm standing in front of _Donna Noble_."

"I know," Donna said. "Want an autograph?"

"Seriously?" Finn exclaimed.

"Find me Lee, and I'll see what I can do," she offered.

Finn grinned. "Deal."

For once Finn was the one dragging the Doctor along as he made his way into the shop. It was a good thing that he was all for switching roles.

He was versatile like that.

* * *

Please be patient," the computer was saying as they entered. "Only three can teleport at a time. Do not state your intended destination until you arrive in your designated slot."

"Any luck?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't see him," she said. "You know I checked the logs before. There wasn't even anyone called Lee in the library that day. Are you sure he's here, Finn?"

"Would I ever tease you like that?" Finn asked, a bit offended.

"You have, multiple times." The Doctor commented absently. He focused when he realised both Finn and Donna had gone silent. "Oh, sorry. Was talking to myself, carry on."

 _Okay_ , Finn thought, but turned back to Donna. "Trust me. He's going to walk on that pad at any moment."

"He was the perfect man." Donna started explaining as they waited and watched. "Gorgeous, adores me, and hardly able to speak a word. What's that say about me?"

"Everything." And damn, was the Doctor out of it. "Sorry, did I say everything? I meant to say nothing. I was aiming for nothing. I accidentally said everything."

A woman directed people nearby: "Stand right in the middle of the teleport, please. Keep your hands and feet inside at all times."

"What about you lot?" Donna asked. "Are you guys all right?"

"Never been better," Finn answered.

A moment later the Doctor said: "I'm always all right."

"You're both useless," Donna stated. "But if you were wondering, I'm all right too."

Finn's eyes widen as he recognised someone coming to the front of the line. "Well you're about to be better than all right. Look who I just found." Finn opened his mouth to call out for Lee.

Before he could get a sound out, the white lights came and took him away.

* * *

 **A/N:** River ;-; I hated writing that! Like, seriously, fuck this episode. I watched like 5 river/doctor videos (because im a masochist) whilst writing it. I went back and revised it so many times because I wanted it to be perfect but it was impossible.

Someone mentioned that they were eager to see how finn and River's relationship goes, and I've had a few ideas, but would love to know you guys's opinion too.

So did Donna and Lee reunite? Who knows! Maybe we'll find out one day.

 **Replies to Reviews** : Robo-scythe: dULY NOTED XO

OncomingStorm21: Got ya! And same, I can't wait!

Stevie: Will do. So far it seems more of a sexual relationship but Id love either way. NP! I'll try to upload a blownup image of finn. Thanks!

: Ahhhh, thank you so much! I'll certainly try my best :)

Ash: Yassss, all the romance!

Kaizuka-Michiko: Me too! If only I was a reader and not the author :(

dark-dreams-of-love: Yesssssss. Or maybe switching, who knows. I'd love to know ur opinion on what River/Finn's (and the doc/rivers) relationship should be. I'm thinking like brother/sister-good friends. IDK yet. I'm not sure about Rose. Let me know about that too. I'm sure I'll have fun writing her either way.

funny coolness: Hell yeah CHEMISTRY. fucking love it. Thanks you!

 **Next time… Does Finn finally get to eat some fkin food? Will he ever see the inside of the TARDIS? Someone might develop a fear of a certain bug.**


	6. Interlude: Of Burgers and Laser Tag pt1

**A/N:** So this is the first 'interlude' of the series. Basically it's a scene/scenes that weren't in the show and aren't really attached to any particular episodes. Why am I writing an interlude? Because Finn deserves a break and it's also a chance to write some original stuff and explore Finn's relationship with the characters. I hope you enjoy it!

If anyone is interested in beta-ing this story lemme know. mostly need basic grammar and help w/ discussing plot ideas and making sure im not kirpke-ing myself

* * *

"Run!"

Finn could easily recognise the voice that'd just shouted, but for the life of him he couldn't _see_ anything since he'd just been transported. So when someone, presumably the owner of said voice, snatched his hand and led him away from whatever was to be run from, Finn was incredibly relieved.

And _boy_ were they really running.

Once his vision adjusted, Finn could better make out what the hap was fuckening (and yes, he meant to say it like that). It seemed he'd arrived on some kind of never ending field-ish planet. It was indeed the eleventh Doctor that was dragging him along, and Finn turned to him, managing a slight smile. He was genuinely happy to see the Time Lord again, but he wasn't quite back to 100% yet.

"Hey, Doc," Finn said once the man glanced at him.

"Finnick!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Can I just say that you have the _weirdest_ timing. I mean, unless you have a fondness of running for your life. I could understand that, all that adrenaline. Plus it's a good workout–"

"Could you two _possibly_ save the flirting for then we're not being chased by killer butterflies?" Amy shouted over her shoulder, having taken the lead.

"Firstly, no." The Doctor hauled Finn along as he increased his speed. "Secondly, they aren't butterflies. They are the farthest thing from–"

As the Doctor had begun to explain whatever they were facing, Finn figured he'd better look back and see what the Hell they were up against.

Big mistake.

"Oh my fucking God!" Finn swore as he saw what the 'butterflies' looked like. "What the shit are they?" He shouted.

"In here!" The Doctor called, not getting the chance to explain. If he were to be honest, Finn didn't even really want to know what they were.

They ducked into a cave and, a few feet in, stood the TARDIS in all of her glory. The Doctor snapped his fingers and the door opened. "Everybody in!"

"Ladies first," Amy said and rushed in. It was then Finn noticed how both she, and Rory, were covered in some weird purple slime. "Hurry!"

Rory went next, and the Doctor shoved Finn in before climbing in after. He slammed the door shut just as the butterfly-esque creatures caught up.

"Holy shit," Finn swore as he hunched over and tried to catch his breath. "I need like… a hundred Red Bulls or something."

"That would probably kill you," Amy said.

Rory nodded. "It's more like fifty will do the trick."

"I don't know where I would get fifty Red Bulls, though." Finn sighed, moving his hands to his hips to try and maximise airflow to his lungs. He really didn't know why people said to do that after running. Whatever. It was kinda working.

"The TARDIS would provide them for you if you asked," the Doctor offered as he walked up to the console, by-passing the exhausted humans. "Energy drinks? Easy. Five course dinner? Also easy. A souffle? Impossible. No one can make a proper souffle. It's all a lie, a conspiracy."

 _Souffle girl can_ , Finn couldn't help but think.

"Yeh well that's all well and good, but I need to take a shower before this stuff starts to stink." Amy grabbed her husband's elbow. "C'mon Rory. We'll save water if we share."

"That's a myth!" The Doctor called after her.

Finn chuckled. "I think you're missing the point, Doctor."

"Point? No. I never miss the point of things." The Doctor walked back over to Finn and looked him up and down. "Speaking of points, what point of time did you just come from? Christmas? Spaceships? Bus?"

"The library," Finn answered once he was sure the Doctor had stopped. "With… With river."

The Doctor's eyes widened. "Ah. I see." There was a considerate pause before he started up again; "If I remember correctly we were going to get some food in you. Good food, hearty food. The kind of food a hero dines on."

"Yeah, but then I was brought here and no more food. I'm starting to feel like these lights don't want me to relax."

The Doctor nodded sagely, before suddenly placing both hands on Finn's cheeks and smooshing his face together. "Now Finn," the Doctor began as Finn wondered just how ridiculous his face looked right then. "I am going to tell you something, and it is going to knock your socks off. You might even faint, who knows! Exciting, isn't it?"

Finn couldn't quite manage to move his lips, so he settled for nodding.

"Great! Finn," the Doctor leaned in close. "I don't think you've quite realised where you are."

Finn blinked.

The Doctor stepped back, letting go of Finn's face.

"Holy. Fucking. Shit," Finn enunciated slowly as he figured it out. "I'm in the TARDIS."

"Spot on! Good job, Finnick. Proud of you." The Doctor scooted away, back up to the controls. "Not only are you in the TARDIS, but by extension in about three," the Doctor pulled a lever. "Two." He pressed a button. "One," he finished as he spun a dial. "You are now in deep space, very very _very_ far from 'killer butterflies'."

"I'm actually in the TARDIS," Finn repeated, too stunned to say much else. He had been beginning to think the lights weren't gonna let him into the time machine, but it seemed they'd brought him right to it. "So if I open these doors then…" Finn trailed off as he walked up to the exit and threw the doors open.

Immediately a cold breeze hit him, and he hugged himself for warmth as he looked out into _actual fucking_ space. "Woah," he said in awe. "It really is bigger on the inside."

The Doctor laughed, megawatt smile directed in Finn's direction. "I'm really glad you said that."

"How could I not?" Finn returned. He shut the doors, and made his way up to the console. Whilst the view had been great, he'd much rather explore the TARDIS. "So. Do all of these buttons actually work?"

"Of course they do! Why else would they be here?" As he spoke the Doctor fiddled with a joystick. Finn hovered by his side, watching as he worked the machine. "So," the Time Lord began as Finn bore witness to his mad skills. "First time on the TARDIS. Where would you like the tour to start?"

Finn thought of the library, the swimming pool, the Eye of Harmony, the Tree of Life– and then his stomach rumbled and he admitted defeat. "The kitchen?"

"You know, I'm fairly certain that's your favorite place. I'm not at all surprised." The Doctor flipped a switch and then grabbed Finn's hand. "Alright, here we go. Hopefully we don't get lost."

"You get lost?"

"All the time. Wouldn't be any fun if I didn't," the Doctor said. They stepped down from the console and began walking through the corridors. The Doctor didn't let go of Finn's hand, which Finn was grateful for. He needed the comfort. "Just the other day I found the art gallery again. It's been missing for _years_. You should take a look some time."

"And how do I go about finding it?"

"Not sure." The Doctor turned and smiled at Finn as they stopped in front of a door. "Try getting lost."

The door slid open to reveal a fairly rudimentary kitchen. Cabinets, appliances, table and chairs. It was all recognizable stuff to Finn, nothing out of his time- which made sense because he recalled that Amy often cooked dinner for the group on the show. If she could make her way around, then Finn was sure he could too.

"What're you hungry for, Finn?" The Doctor asked, walking right up to the fridge and opening it up. "You're always eating different things. I know you have a penchant for spaghetti, or how about some pancakes? You can never so no to pancakes. Especially with maple syrup, and those rainbow sprinkles. The sprinkles really make it."

Finn had made his way over as the Doctor had rambled, and he looked into the refrigerator in contemplation. _Patties, lettuce, mayo, bacon (hell yes)_ , Finn mentally catalogued. "How about a burger?" He suggested.

"Ah. I was hoping you'd pick something exotic like apple and sardine pie. I like creating new things," the Doctor started pulling out ingredients from both the fridge and the nearby cupboards. Much to Finn's relief he avoided onions. The man really knew him.

"Really?" Finn asked. He leaned back against the counter as he watched the Doctor work. "Like the banana daiquiri?"

The Doctor leveled Finn with a look. "We don't talk about that."

"If you say so," Finn surrendered. "But if not a daiquiri, can I get a water or something?"

"You don't have to ask, Finn. Cups in there," he said as he pointed. "You can go for tap water, but there's bound to be something you'd like in the fridge. The TARDIS is a good host."

"Sweet." Finn followed the Doctor's directions, settling on a water that he forced himself to sip slowly. He wasn't dehydrated, but he was definitely on his way.

Watching the Time Lord cook a burger was a surreal experience. Finn thought of _The Lodger_ and lamented the fact that the Doctor wasn't wearing an apron. Finn had thought he'd been cute with the apron on.

Hmm. Maybe if he picked one up on his travels...

To top off the patty, the Doctor slapped on a slice of cheddar to melt. As he began stacking the burger together, Finn's mouth started to water. "God, that looks so good."

"Mhm," the Doctor hummed his acknowledgement absently as he straightened the stack.

"Do you often cook for me? Or is this a one off for my first time on the TARDIS?"

"I think that's something I'll leave for you to find out." The Doctor wiped off the plate with a cloth before walking over and placing it on the table. "And, voila!"

"You're a goddamn tease," Finn said, but he wasn't about to say no to food. He went ahead and washed his hands before sitting down in front of his meal.

"Now you know how it feels," the Doctor pointed out.

Finn rolled his eyes. He grabbed hold of his burger and took a bite.

Now, Finn had never had the money or opportunity to dine at a fine-cuisine restaurant. But he was pretty sure that the burger the Doctor had made him would fit right in with all that expensive crap.

"Oh man," Finn moaned. "This is fucking delicious."

"That's good to hear," the Doctor grinned. "Although I'm curious as to whether you're biased because you're so hungry. You came from library planet, yes? No food for what… seven, eight hours?"

At the mention of where he'd come from, Finn's mood soured slightly.

The Doctor must of notice, because he looked at him with concern. "How are you holding up, Finn?"

"Okay, I guess. I mean, I hadn't even met her before."

"But you still cared about her," the Doctor pressed. His gaze softened with… _something_. Sympathy? Empathy? Understanding? "You always care."

Finn wasn't sure how to discern that last bit, but he replied to the first with a simple: "I'll work through it. Have to, right?"

"Ah, Finn. You never cease to amaze me." The Time Lord carried on, clearly not realising how dramatic his previous words were. Finn pondered whether it was because he said them so often that they'd become easy enough to say for the Doctor. Finn, however, felt incredibly blessed each time he received praise from the man.

After all, he looked up to the Doctor. It was akin to Morgan Freeman coming down and bestowing you with a personal ringtone. Actually, Finn wondered if the Doctor would agree to voicing his ringtone.

"Like just before when you were thrown into being chased by giant butterfly-lookalike creatures. You didn't shut down in fright, which would've ended up with your brain being sucked out by their proboscis. Nasty creatures."

Finn winced. He'd rather not lose his brain, thank you very much.

He'd returned to chowing down on his food, but he looked up when he realised the Doctor had been silent for a good ten seconds, which was always cause for concern.

The Doctor was staring intensely at Finn's burger.

"What's up, Doc?" Finn couldn't help but ask.

"Can I have a bite?"

Finn shrugged and passed it over, but cast the doctor a curious glance as he took hold of the burger.

"What?" The Doctor asked, noticing Finns stare.

"I dunno. I guess I just thought you survived only on fish fingers."

The Doctor huffed, sounding almost offended. "That's ridiculous!" He exclaimed before taking a huge bite of the burger…

Only to spit it out a moment later.

"Nope. No, that is disgusting." The Doctor turned to Finn. "How can you eat that?"

Finn, however, was too busy laughing to respond.

* * *

 **A/N:** Cut this in half because it's 4.5k and that's too long for one chap rip. Also what're ya'lls opinion on Finn calling the Doctor 'Doc' sometimes? Too cheesy?

 **Replies to reviews:** TricksterAngel1: I've mentioned this before, but I too am very excited about omc/doctor fics. Thank you! Gawsh ur making me blush. I hope i do ya proud

Ash: Ah... spoilers :O but yeh. maybe something like that happens. I've kinda been hinting at it for an age. I'm glad you're still enjoying it!

dark-dreams-of-love: Righte-o! Thanks for letting me know. I don't mind jealous rose but sometimes authors write it in a way that ruins her character. I'll try not to fuck up :) and knowing me, im sure ill figure out a way to work it. Thanks so much!

funny coolness: Thank youu! that's so sweet xo Oh i really hope you enjoy this interlude! I tried for some humor after all the BS Finn's been through.

Dareagon: Oh yeah it's been done like 5, 6 times? the time jumping, at least. Yesss! I need more omc/doc fics tbh i crave them. This updates for u, bb 3

 **Next time... the doc and Finn play a lil game. there's some room exploration and maybe a kiss? nah...**


	7. Interlude: Of Burgers and Laser Tag pt2

**A/N:** We've nearly broken 30 followers for this story and I just?! Thank you all so much!? I really can't believe all of ya'll are joining me on this journey wow. just thank you!

* * *

Once they finished up in the kitchen, Finn asked if the Doctor could show him his room. He wanted to check it out, and maybe if the lights didn't take him away, he could even get cleaned up after all of the death-evading.

"Um, sure. I hope I can remember the way. It's been awhile since–" The Doctor cut himself off. "Anywho," he continued. "I think you're really going to like your room. The TARDIS designed it specifically for you. Well, I think she did. We'll never truly know for sure. It's not like she can speak for herself or anything."

"I bet you'd like it if she could," Finn said.

The Doctor grinned. "Oh yes. There's plenty of things I'd like to hash out with her. I mean, we'd wanted to go to Galaxy four. Not land of the killer butterflies. Don't know why she does that."

"Maybe you'll find out one day," Finn replied vaguely.

The Doctor gave him a look, but didn't comment on Finn's suggestion. It was probably for the best. Finn really didn't wanna steal the whole saying 'spoilers' thing. That was… someone else's job.

"Well, either way. Despite her mysterious, the TARDIS truly is magnificent. Also, she seems to share my love of bunk beds. I really do like bunkbeds."

Finn raised a brow. "Do I have a bunk bed?"

"Of course not, that's just silly. Why would you have a bunk bed?"

"I dunno." Finn shrugged. "Maybe so we could have sleepovers?"

The only experience he'd had with bunk beds was the one time he'd had to sleep over at his cousin's place. He'd been stuck with the bottom bunk. Finn wasn't one to complain either way.

The Doctor took a moment to consider Finn's words. "Huh," he said finally. "I suppose a sleepover with you would be loads of fun."

There was something to his words that suggested he already knew exactly how a sleepover between them would pan out. Like they'd had a sleepover before. If that was the case, Finn was looking forward to it.

"I think so too. I tell some mean bedtime horror stories. Watched too many cheap films growing up," Finn explained. "Always useful knowledge to have, especially now that I'm facing death all the time."

"Quite right. You know I think there's a bunch of those kinda movies in your room." The Doctor hummed thoughtfully. "We should watch them, some time."

Finn glanced at him, noticing the slight coloring to his cheeks. "I'd like that," Finn agreed easily.

The Doctor smiled, and then slowed to a stop in front of a door. There was a label on it. It read: _My Knight in Shining Armor_.

Finn couldn't help but grin.

"This is it," The Doctor said. A moment later the door slid open and they both stepped inside.

The first thing that Finn noticed was the window.

It stretched all along the opposing wall, and whether it was a real view or not, the sight before him was stunning. Space, endless space dotted with stars and planets and whatever the fuck else was out there. Finn gaped openly, and drifted closer to get a better look.

He pressed his face right up against the glass and said: "This is fucking beautiful."

"I know," the Doctor said, eyes locked on Finn.

"Is it real?"

"Don't know. Can't be sure. What I _can_ tell you though, is that is an actual part of space."

Finn swallowed. "And… this just came with the room?"

"Oh yeah," the Doctor grinned. "Everything in the room, came with it. Most of the stuff you've picked up along the way has been moved to– Er. It's been moved. Feel free to store whatever in here, though. Of course, your timeline is nonlinear so be careful not to put down anything you'd wanna leave behind for too long."

"Ew," Finn said once he registered what that meant. "That's annoying."

"I suppose," the Doctor said, voice gone quiet.

"It's okay." Finn turned away from the window, directing a genuine smile at the man. "I'll get used to it," he said, feeling the need to reassure the Time Lord.

The Doctor's expression brightened. "Good! Good. You're amazing like that." He glanced around, eventually focusing on a half open door nearby. Finn felt comforted to note it was a normal door. No weird sliding mechanisms. "Ah, the ensuite. How about I give you some time to get settled? That's the polite hostly thing to do, yeah?"

"I don't mind," Finn admitted honestly. He'd definitely use the time offered to take a shower (fuck yes hot water and soap and just _yes_ ) and get cleaned up, but he didn't want his time with the Doctor to end.

"It's okay. I'm sure Amy and Rory want to have a go at me, anyway." He made his way to the door. "It's not like they wanted to run from flesh eating bugs today. I'll be back before you know it."

"Bye," Finn said, an amused smile upon his face after the Doctor's spiel.

The Doctor nodded. "Goodbye, Finn."

Then he stepped out into the hall and the door shut behind him.

* * *

Finn briefly took in the layout of his room. It was all fairly normal. Desk, bookshelf, drawers, cabinet and sitting chair. What surprised him was the bed. It was a nice, luxurious king sized bed. Well, Finn guessed it was king sized. It wasn't like he'd ever seen one in person before.

He wondered why the TARDIS had spoiled him with such a big bed. Comfort wise, a queen would've been perfect. Hell, he'd make do with a double or a king-single.

He brushed aside his curiosity and focused on the task at hand.

What was missing from his room, was a cupboard.

Where the fuck were his clothes?

Did he even have clothes?

Finn walked around, opening the drawers and the cabinet just in case. But no, zero clothes. Nada.

He huffed and debated whether to go and find the Doctor or not, when there was a soft _click_.

Finn spun on his heel, turning to find a crack in the wall. A small slit just to the side of his desk. Finn walked over to it and frowned when he noticed there was light coming from within. With some hesitation (a lot of hesitation, he was getting Amy flashbacks) he pushed on the bit of wall next to the crack.

The wall opened inwards, revealing a doorway.

Turned out that Finn had a mother fucking walk in wardrobe.

"Thank you," Finn said to the ceiling, directing his gratitude at the TARDIS.

There was no response, of course, and Finn moved on. He looked around the wardrobe, finding tonnes of shit he'd wear and tonnes of cool gear he had never imagined owning, but would _totally_ wear in a heartbeat.

Take, for example, the super sweet pullover that read: _Shoutout to whoever invented oreos._

Finn fucking loved oreos.

He settled on a more casual appearance that would work well with the whole 'running for his life' gig he'd recently landed. Jeans and a tee. Easy.

As he left, he eyed the pair of Nike's that were just _waiting_ for him to put 'em on.

"Soon," he promised them and headed off for the bathroom.

Once again, as he entered the bathroom, Finn was relieved that nothing was too high-tech. Japan had been crazy enough with their toilets in his time. He couldn't even begin imagine what kinda stuff they were designing in the future.

There was a sink, toilet and shower. Easy enough.

On top of that, it was well stocked with everything he'd need, like soap and towels and toothpaste etc.

Before he stepped into the shower, Finn sent a prayer to the magical lights that'd been following him around, and asked them to avoid porting him when he was showering.

Because that would just not end well.

It must've worked, because Finn was able to clean up in peace.

And, for the record; the water pressure was _amazing_.

* * *

"Hey, Doctor," Finn began. The man had returned after giving Finn some privacy to get cleaned up, which was generous for the impatient Time Lord. Finn had been exploring the last few minutes, and he'd found a whole bunch of things.

There were some personal affects, things he must've picked up along the way. There was a small, bulb shaped cactus plant with the name 'Bob' scribbled across its pot in sharpie. A journal sat on the bedside table, filled with random words that were arranged in an aesthetic order.

And in the corner there was a leather bound satchel, the inside of which was empty.

There were also things that could entertain him in his free time. Some of which included: a laptop, Rubix cube, DS, sketchbook and... "Wanna one-v-one me in laser tag?"

Laser guns. _Fuck yeah_.

Also, he'd get to try out his new runners.

"Normally I'm against the use of weapons," the Doctor walked over and picked one of the toy guns up. He examined it with a sharp eye, turning it this way and that. "But for you I'll make an exception."

"You do know that they're not _actual_ laser guns, right? They're toys. Completely harmless."

The Doctor scoffed after a slight pause. "Yep. 'Course I do."

Finn eyed him skeptically, but grabbed his gun anyway. "Alright then. Let's do this!"

* * *

"Today we fight a battle against a great foe," Finn announced as he paced back and forth. "So it is now more important than ever that we work as a team. We fight with each other, for each other, and together… We shall achieve victory!

Now. Who's with me?"

Finn turned and faced the array of action figured that sat upon a shelf in his room (his room, in the TARDIS, _holy fuck_.) They, of course, did not respond. Finn cocked his gun (turned it on) anyway and cheered: "Let's go fuck some shit up!"

He charged out of the room, aiming his gun as he crept his way down the corridor. The Doctor was starting from the control room, and Finn was at least 50% sure he wouldn't get lost. He figured that even if he did, the TARDIS would do her best to keep him safe.

After a while of sneaking, Finn saw movement up ahead of him and he quickly ducked behind the arch of a doorway. He felt as his heart began to race in his chest and he did his best to remain completely still.

He waited, and listened.

Footsteps.

Finn dived from his cover and spammed the trigger of his gun, spraying a barrage of 'bullets' at where he'd thought the source of the noise had come from.

There was a yelp and Finn quickly ducked into another archway.

"Good one!" The Doctor called. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you'd had training. Of course that's rubbish. You don't have a violent bone in your body."

"Well, unless it's laser skirmish!" Finn shouted back. "C'mon. You've got two more lives, let's do this!"

There was a laugh, and then more footsteps that faded into the distance.

Finn followed after a few seconds. He stayed low, which made progress slow. When he made it to the console room, it was empty.

Or, at least, Finn couldn't see the Doctor anywhere.

The sound of lasers filled the air, and Finn rushed under the stairs before he could get hit.

"Too slow, old man!" Finn taunted.

"Shut up!" The Doctor called back.

 _There_. Finn's eyes snapped to where he'd heard the Doctor's voice. Upstairs, and to the left.

He peeked out from his hiding spot, and sure enough, the Doctor was up above.

There was no easy way for him to get up there. Finn realised that he was left with one option. At least the odds were in his favor, his three lives to the doctor's two.

With a (hopefully) fearsome warcry, Finn emerged from his hiding spot and took aim.

The Doctor got the first shot before Finn had him in his sights.

He missed his next shot, and by then Finn had his gun aimed.

With a grin he double-tapped the Doctor, and the Time Lord pouted as his headset proclaimed: "Game over, man! Game over!"

Finn sighed in relief. "Phew."

"I'm impressed," the Doctor said.

"You should be." Finn chuckled. "You got wrecked."

"Understatement." The Doctor leaned over the railing, looking down at Finn, eyes wide in excitement. "I need another chance. Rematch! First to three?"

"Let's do it." Finn agreed easily, and headed back down the corridor to reset.

And of course, when Finn won the next 2 matches in a row, the Doctor said: "First to five?"

And how could Finn resist?

They were onto their 5th rematch when Finn began to yawn. And on their 7th, the Doctor suggested that Finn go and get some sleep.

"But I don't wanna," Finn complained with a put-upon frown.

The Doctor took off his gear and handed it to Finn, expression softening with affection. "You're adorable," he teased. "Go on, get some rest. You might not get a chance like this in a while."

"Too right." Finn took off his own gear. "You know, I think I'm starting to get used to all of this."

"Yeah?" The Doctor sounded hopeful.

"I mean," Finn smiled. "It ain't that bad getting stuck with you all the time."

The Time Lord moved closer. "Even with all of the running for your life?"

"I'll take the good with the bad."

His hazel gaze sparked. "What's the good?"

"Oh, I dunno." Finn drifted forward, gradually closing the distance between them. "The food."

"Mhm," the Doctor hummed.

"The adventures."

"Yep. Those are pretty good."

They were so close to each other now. The Doctor's eyes flickered across Finn's face.

"You," Finn listed finally.

His gaze was drawn to the Doctor's lips as the Time Lord wetted them with his tongue. Finn found himself doing the same, and slowly they began to lean into each other. It was almost as though they were gonna–-

The Doctor pulled back all of a sudden. His face broke into a massive, overly cheerful grin. "Well. I think I'd best let you head to bed. I'm sure you can find your way, now." He clasped his hands behind his back. "I'll see you when you wake, Finnick."

Finn blinked, thrown by the abrupt change. "Um," he cleared his throat. "Sure. Yeah."

The Doctor's grin softened into a small, private smile. "Goodnight."

"'Night," Finn returned. But the Doctor had already left.

* * *

 **A/N: UGH** was this not just the cutest omg, who else wants them to kiss REALLY BADLY? cause i do.

Still looking for a beta, if anyone's interested :)

 **Replies to reviews** **:** I'm going to wait to do this segment until the reviews get fixed. Currently I can't see all of them and I'm not sure why. There should be 24 but only 22 show so... I'll do this in a later chapter.

I really do appreciate every single review I get. I honestly wouldn't wanna continue story if I didn't know from you guys that you were enjoying it. If no one liked it, then what would be the point?

 **Next time... Finn learns to drive stick, gets to put some of his skills too good use... and some hints about his future. But that kinda happens every chapter so yey!**


	8. The Doctor's Wife

**A/N: The bugs with reviews have finally fixed! So be sure to leave one if you feel like it, because I'll definitely be able to read it now! YAY!**

 **Also, given the nature of this episode I've worked in some hints to the future of this series throughout, See if you can spot any of 'em!**

* * *

Finn awoke, horribly disoriented and _very_ thirsty. He yawned and stretched as he slowly blinked his eyes open. An unfamiliar ceiling greeted him, the room lit faintly by the window nearby.

Everything came back to him gradually. The lights, the Doctor, the adventures, the companions and the TARDIS. He found himself smiling as he remembered that he was in the Doctor Who universe.

As far as mornings went, he felt like so far that was a pretty good start.

"Um," Finn said to the almost-darkness. "Can I please have some lights?"

Nothing happened.

Finn shrugged. No harm done, it'd been worth the shot. He got up and searched around for the light switch.

Succeeding in his task, he headed over to the ensuite to freshen up. Once finished, he chose what he wanted to wear and got changed.

His outfit of the day consisted of a red plaid button-down and jeans. Easy, breezy, beautiful.

After pulling on the same Nike's from before, Finn decided to go and get some breakfast. Or Lunch. Or Dinner. He didn't know what time it was, but either way he was gonna get some cereal.

There was always time for cereal.

The kitchen was empty when he finally found it again (there were a lot of corridors, okay. Give him a break.) He knew his way around well enough, though, so he went ahead and served himself some breakfast.

When still no one arrived, after he'd finished eating, he figured he'd better head to the console room and see what was up.

Although, maybe he was being a bit conceited to think someone would come and find _him_.

Eh, he was a grown ass man. He could handle himself.

The console room, as it turned out, was empty.

And on top of that, the lights were dimmed. The (normally) big blue thing in the middle was dark and unmoving.

 _Okay_ , Finn thought. _Not good_.

Trying not to panic, he walked up to the controls and pressed a few random buttons. No response.

"TARDIS?" Finn asked. "You there?"

Silence.

"Doctor?" He called. "Amy? Rory?"

Nothing.

He thought back on all the episodes he could remember that fit this sort of description. Of course, he couldn't know for sure because there hadn't exactly been any clues since his arrival. But, he did have a hunch.

He did not like the hunch.

"Fucking shit," he cursed in a whisper. Abandoning the console, he rushed to the doors and threw them open.

Sure enough, it seemed the TARDIS was parked on some kind of scrapyard. If Finn's hunch was right, it was littered with bits and pieces of TARDISes.

Not. Good.

He knew the Doctor would need all the support he could get, considering the horrible things House had done to Time Lords. So he sprinted across the open space and through the opening that lead underground.

Finn searched in silence, aiming to be sneaky, for as long as he could. He didn't really want to bring any attention to himself. Eventually, though, he gave up and started running. If he waited too long, he might miss the Doctor completely.

Then he'd be stranded and all alone.

Finn shuddered and picked up the pace.

He tried to keep his cool, but he had no idea where he was going and his confusion led to panic. Which meant he was moving pretty damn quickly when he collided with someone.

"Not again," Finn groaned as he stumbled backwards. Hands clutched at Finn, steadying him.

"Finn!" The Doctor exclaimed nearby.

 _Wait_ , Finn thought. If the Doctor was off to the side, then who was–-

"My knight! Oh, ooo, it's so much more fun to say that aloud. Knight, _knight_. Knight!"

Finn blinked and turned his attention to the woman– No. The TARDIS that stood before him.

"But I've unlocked it," the Doctor said suddenly. He looked between Finn and… Sexy. "I've gotta run. Take care of him!"

Then he went racing off.

"He did say him? Didn't he." Finn huffed, offended.

"Don't let it bother you. It's a good thing. You saw– you _see_." She blinked, cocked her head. "You _will_ see."

"See what?"

"Why? Jealous?" She said.

Finn didn't follow. "What?"

"He needs help. Will need help, we'd better hurry." She bypassed his question and grabbed his hand, turning to him with doe eyes. "You and the Doctor aren't the only ones that can do this. Correct?"

Finn felt his cheeks heat. "No– I mean. Yes?"

"Good." Sexy grinned. Then suddenly, she leaned in and kissed Finn, sucking his lower lip between her teeth and nipping it lightly. Then she pulled back and greeted cheerfully: "Hello Finn!"

"Uh, hi."

As soon as he finished speaking, Sexy tugged on his hand and hurried towards where the Doctor had headed.

"Amy. Rory!" The Doctor was yelling as they made it out to the open. He banged on the TARDIS, then stumbled back as it dematerialised.

He pulled out his phone and tried Amy's number. "Amy? Amy, can you hear me?"

There mustn't of been a response.

"Okay, right. I don't, I really don't know what to do." The Doctor lamented. Abruptly, he grinned, excited, "That's a new feeling."

Finn flinched as the Time Lord smacked himself on the cheek.

"Hey!" Finn yelled as he neared. "Maybe don't start with self-mutilation."

The Doctor spun on his heel. "Finn!" He shouted and hurried over. His eyes flickered to where Sexy and Finn held hands, before meeting the man's hazel gaze. " Awful, horrible news! The TARDIS… it's gone."

"Eaten?" Sexy asked.

"No, it left. Not eaten, hi-jacked. But why?"

"House is using it to search for more TARDISes," Finn explained.

The Doctor shook his head. "But it won't find any."

"It doesn't matter. You need to stop it and get me back– Ow." Sexy shuddered in pain, hand going to press against her abdomen. "Roughly how long do these bodies last?"

Finn let go of Sexy's hand so he could wrap his arm around her.

The Time Lord pulled his sonic out of his inner coat pocket and scanned Sexy with it. As he read the result, his eyes widened. "You're dying," the Doctor said.

Way to ease into the news.

"Yes, of course I'm dying." Sexy snatched the screwdriver from the Doctor's hands. Then she leant into Finn's side, and he did his best to support her. "I don't belong in a flesh body. I could blow the casing in no time."

The Doctor's expression fell. Finn wasn't feeling much better himself.

"No, stop it. Don't get emotional. Hmm. That's what the orangey girl says. Both of you are useless to me all pouty and big-eyed. Not to mention, distracting." She offered him back his sonic. "You're the Doctor. Focus."

"On what?" The Doctor demanded.

Sexy cocked her head.

"How? I'm a madman with a box, without a box." He shook his hands in frustration, but took his sonic screwdriver back. "I'm stuck down the plughole at the end of the universe on a stupid old junkyard– Ooo."

"Ooo what?" Sexy asked.

"No I'm not."

Sexy frowned. "Not what?

"Because it's not a junkyard. Don't you see? It's not a junkyard."

Finn scoffed. "Took you long enough."

"Maybe you could've saved us some time and _reminded_ me that this is a TARDIS-junk yard. Come on!" The Doctor spun around as though about to explore for parts, but spun right back to face Sexy. "Oh, sorry. Do you have a name?"

"Seven hundred years, finally he asks." Sexy turned to Finn. "You already know it though. You're not nearly as rude. I don't know how you stand him."

"It's a talent," Finn replied. "Or a curse. Haven't decided yet."

"Hey!" The Doctor interrupted, lips pursing in a pout once again. "I'm asking now. Aren't I? So, c'mon then. What do I call you?"

"I think you call me... Sexy." Sexy finished after thinking for a moment.

The Doctor's mouth dropped open, and he glanced at Finn, cheeks coloring in an endearing fashion. "That's– I don't–" The Doctor cut off. He took a breath to calm himself and leaned into whisper. "Only when we're alone."

"That's okay. Finn can call me Sexy too." Sexy addressed Finn. "Do you think I'm sexy?"

"What?" Finn yelped as he looked to the Doctor, who seemed rather interested in his answer. "I mean– I–"

"You're both hopeless," Sexy said.

"Sexy?" The Doctor finally said in confirmation. He nodded to himself, "That'll have to do. Come on, Sexy one and Sexy two, we've got work to do."

The Doctor rushed off. Finn turned to Sexy. "Did he just…"

He couldn't even finish the sentence. It was so ridiculous.

"Call you sexy?" Sexy quirked a brow. "Doesn't he always?"

Finn had no idea how to respond to that.

(Although, maybe he was the littlest bit flattered that Sexy thought that.)

"Um," he finally managed. "We'd better go make sure he's not accidently blowing something up."

Sexy did not disagree.

Now, what did that say about the Doctor?

* * *

"A valley of half eaten Tardises. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" The Doctor asked as they caught up to him.

"I'm thinking that all of my sisters are dead," Sexy began. "That they were devoured, and that we are looking at their corpses."

"Ah. Sorry." The Doctor glanced at her. "No, I wasn't thinking that."

"No. You were thinking you could build a working Tardis console out of broken remnants of a hundred different models. And you don't care that it's impossible."

"It's not impossible as long as we're alive. Rory and Amy need me. So yeah, we're going to build a Tardis."

"Oh fuck yeah," Finn cheered, punching the air. "Screw fixing up Mazdas. I'm going to help make a _time machine_."

This was something to put on his resume... If he ever needed a resume in this 'verse.

"Parts, parts," the Doctor said to himself as he wandered off. "I need parts. Working parts, preferably. Parts that will fit. Find me a Tachyon Diverter. And an Atom Accelerator. OH! And if you run across a D-Mat circuit, it's not necessary for a quickie but it's always good to have as backup."

"Doctor," Finn said. "I have absolutely no idea what any of those look like."

"I do," Sexy said. She took his hand. "Come on. I'll show you."

"Have fun you too!" The Doctor tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I hope there's a mostly intact console out here."

"Good luck, thief," Sexy said.

She lead a path through the valley, grabbing bits and pieces as she went and explaining their purpose to Finn. Most of them he tried to relate their functions to those of various engine parts. A lot it was completely new to Finn, though. For example, the Absolute Tesseractulor (what even). Also the directional unit, which converted time coordinates into epsilon coordinates– God Finn was overwhelmed just trying to wrap his head around it all.

"Knight," Sexy said after finishing explaining the Artron Mainframe. "Today– No. One day, you will be better at driving a TARDIS than the Doctor. I cannot wait for that day. _You_ don't smack me with a hammer."

"Me?" Finn raised a brow. "Driving the TARDIS? I would love that."

"I love it more," she replied.

Finn grinned widely at that. "C'mon then. If we've got everything we need, then I'd like to have my first driving lesson."

"It would be my pleasure."

They couldn't link hands because they were carrying too much stuff, but Sexy still managed to hip check him.

And Finn… Finn was really going to miss being able to talk to her.

* * *

"Bond the tube directly into the Tachyon Diverter," Sexy said as she examined a circuit.

"Yes, yes, I have actually rebuilt a Tardis before, you know." The Doctor huffed as he and Finn struggled to drag over some paneling. "I know what I'm doing."

"You're like a nine year old trying to rebuild a motorbike in his bedroom. And you never read the instructions."

"I always read the instructions," the Doctor shouted back.

Sexy stared at him. "There's a sign on my front door. You have been walking past it for seven hundred years. What does it say?"

"That's not instructions," he argued.

"There's an instruction at the bottom. What does it say?"

"Pull to open."

"Yes. And what do you do?"

The Doctor grumbled. "I push."

"Every single time. Seven hundred years. Police Box doors open out the way."

The doctor abandoned his struggle of tugging over the panelling. He handed off his length of cable to Finn and stormed over to Sexy. "I think I have earned the right to open my front doors any way I want."

"Your front doors?" Sexy parroted. "Have you any idea how childish that sounds?"

Finn laughed to himself, breathless as he did his best to haul over the heavy material. "You two are bickering like an old married couple," he commented.

They continued on with their argument, ignoring him. Which was fine by him, this was all even more entertaining all up close and personal. He wondered if he should start carrying around a tub of popcorn with him. Salted and buttered. Damn. Now he was hungry.

"You are not my mother," the Doctor pointed out.

Sexy raised her chin. "And you are not my child."

The Doctor paused. "You know, since we're talking with mouths, not really an opportunity that comes along very often, I just want to say, you know, you have never been very reliable."

Sexy stared, "And you have?"

"You didn't always take me where I wanted to go."

"No," she agreed. "But I always took you where you needed to go."

 _Oh snap_ , thought Finn. Fucking savage.

"You did," he realised. Then he beamed, growing excited. "Look at us talking. Wouldn't it be amazing if we could always talk, even when you're stuck inside the box?"

"You know I'm not constructed that way," Sexy said. "I exist across all space and time, and you talk and run around and bring home strays-"

Suddenly, her knees gave out from under her and the Doctor stepped forward to catch her. "You okay?" He asked.

Finn would've offered to help, but he didn't want to intrude on the seemingly private moment.

"One of the kidneys has already failed." Sexy breathed deeply. "It doesn't matter. We need to finish assembling the console."

"Using a console without a proper shell," the Doctor whistled at the enormity of the situation. "It's not going to be safe."

"This body has about eighteen minutes left to live. The universe we're in will reach Absolute Zero in three hours. Safe is relative."

"Then we need to get a move on. Eh, old girl?" The Doctor walked back over to Finn (who had made absolutely no progress because this thing was fucking heavy) and held his hand out for the cables.

"Say please," Finn said.

"Pretty please."

Finn chuckled and handed it over. "I hope you know my ego is now completely ruined. I couldn't move this thing an inch without you. You're much stronger than me."

"Only because I have a biological advantage." The Doctor smiled at Finn. "Besides, it's not like you have to haul some part of a TARDIS shell around everyday. It's an unnecessary skill."

"Aw, Doc." Finn grinned. "You're too sweet."

The Doctor beamed at the praise. "You think so?"

"Boys!" Sexy interrupted. "You too really do flirt a lot. And it's only gotten worse. Or is it, will get worse?"

"See, everybody keeps doing that! They keep saying it's flirting but if I was actively flirting-" The Doctor winked at Finn. "You'd certainly know about it."

Finn felt his ears heat at the implication. "I, um– You–"

"If you two don't mind, each second your two friends- the pretty one and the angry one- keep getting further and further away."

"Hold on a second." The Doctor frowned. "Pretty one and angry one?" He quoted back.

Sexy did not deign him with a response.

* * *

They'd managed to fit the last bit of intact shell they could find to the makeshift TARDIS. Finn was working on the fluid links whilst the Doctor heaved over the time column.

"You'll need to install the time rotor," Sexy called from across the way.

"He just inserted the time column!" Finn shouted back. The time column contained the time rotor, among other things. See? Finn was learning.

"How is this going to make it through the rift?" The Doctor mused to himself.

"It'll do," Finn reassured him.

The Doctor quirked a disbelieving brow at Finn, and then checked the console over. "Almost done. Thrust diffuser. Er, retroscope." He cupped something on the side of the machine. "Blue... thingy."

"I think that's one of the molecular stabilizer whatsa-magiggys." Finn squinted, trying to remember the exact name of the part Sexy had explained to him.

"Oh yes, of course! Molecular stabilizer circuits. Makes sense, nice one!"

The Doctor faced Finn, and the two shared a private smile.

"Do you ever wonder why I chose you all those years ago?" Sexy questioned suddenly.

The Doctor turned away from Finn to say: "I chose you. You were unlocked."

"Of course I was. I wanted to see the universe, so I stole a Time Lord and I ran away. And you were the only one mad enough."

The Doctor, too busy (or too stubborn) to respond, stepped back from the makeshift TARDIS to admire it. "Right. Perfect. Look at that. What could possibly go wrong?"

Finn barely moved out of the way when a piece of the machinery suddenly fell off.

"That's fine," the Doctor brushed it off. "That always happens." Sexy hurried towards the TARDIS, and the Doctor scrambled to grab some velvet rope. "No, hang on. Wait."

"Let's ditch him," Finn said when Sexy made it onboard.

For a moment... she almost looked tempted.

* * *

They took turns giving him a quick run down of the main controls.

"This one manages the speed," Sexy said. "He never uses it."

"It's unnecessary. This is a _time machine_. Why do we need to control its speed?" The Doctor huffed, pointed and said: "Now this is where you would normally enter time and destination. I'm going to be doing something a bit more complex though because we want to track the TARDIS."

"Which one starts the dematerialization process?"

"Ah, yes. The Master Dematerialization Switch." The Doctor showed Finn, and then continued, "Also this one over here manages the shields. Don't touch that one. And to your left is the brakes–"

"Which he continuously forgets to turn off," Sexy sassed.

"Always so critical." The Doctor poked his tongue out at her and then turned to Finn. In rapid-fire he listed off the remaining controls and a brief run down of their functions. Finn was immensely stoked when the Time Lord showed him the Zig-Zag Plotter; which apparently helped track the path of the TARDIS.

The more you know.

"Alright," the Doctor nodded to himself. "That'll do for now. Why don't you go ahead and do the honor, Finn?"

Finn gaped. "Really?"

The Doctor gave him two big thumbs up and gleefully called, "Geronimo!"

Finn laughed at the Time Lord's exuberance and moved to do as the man said– before his world was consumed by a white light.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't worry, Finn will get to drive the TARDIS one day... soon**

On a side note: this is your LAST CHANCE to suggest episodes for me to do in this series (through review or PM).

Still looking for a beta, if anyones interested.

 **Replies to reviews** (they're finally working again, yay!): TricksterAngel1: There's nothin' stopping you from writing a OMC fic right now, im sure there's tonnes of people who'd be more than happy to read it!

funny coolness: Thank you so much for your continued reviews, I'mma dedicate all of these chapters to you, aha! And yesssss, they almost kissed! I promise WHEN they finally kiss, I'll make it as awesome and heartbreaking as possible xo

Scribleyellow: Yes, all the male oc's! Thanks for the review 3

Guest: I have something in mind for when they finally kiss, and it's very important that everything goes in order, as much as I want them to be making out all the time right now! Thank you so much for the review!

But yes, guys seriously, I know you all probs know this but reviews really drive an author to update, so even if u can't/don't want to, give a round of applause to these folks who are!

 **Next time… INTENSE! INTENSE! INTENSEEEE! but i lOVE it because I'm evil :D A shoutout to whoever can guess what episode it might be... hmm, another hint? Merlin!**


	9. Midnight

**A/N: Fair warning, this episode is a lil rough. I don't really have any specific warnings for it… uh, sad Finn? Traumatised Finn? But it's episode compliant so nothing out of the ordinary.**

* * *

 _Fucking bullshit_ , Finn thought. _Not fair, I was getting to drive a TARDIS!_

"Oh good lord!"

"Who the hell is that?"

"How did you get in here?"

"It's another one of those… _things_!"

The cacophony of voices rang out around him, and someone quickly rushed over to Finn and wrapped an arm around his waist.

Finn did not miss the strange echo to all of their voices.

"This here is Finn," the Doctor explained aloud and then whispered: "I need you to follow my lead and remain calm. Alright?"

 _Oh God_ , Finn thought as the world came into focus. Talk about bad timing.

Step one of landing in a new time and place was to figure out where the fuck he was. So far Finn had only had one experience where he hadn't landed in an episode. Odds were that this situation was going to be one he recognised.

Unfortunately, he knew exactly where he was.

"Where'd he come from?" The hostess asked.

"I've got this issue with time and space. We're kind of having some difficulties right now." Finn tried for a disarming grin. "I'm popping up all over the place."

"Nevermind him," the Doctor tried. "He's plain and simple human. Wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Unless it's a killer butterfly," Finn countered.

The Doctor quirked a brow. "What?"

Finn shrugged. "Something to look forward too."

"But he just _appeared_ out of thin air!" The professor dude said. _Well duh_ , Finn thought.

"I say we throw all three of them out," Said the wife.

"Fine by me," said the husband.

Finn scoffed. "You're all just a bunch of sheep."

The Doctor's hand latched onto Finn's bicep. "Stop," he whispered. "Please, Finn."

He sounded deeply concerned, and Finn finally let the reality of the situation hit him.

Yeah… he best not get himself thrown out of the bus. The bus meant safety. The bus meant not being vaporised.

"Look at them," the wife narrowed her eyes. "They're not even scared."

"I'm plenty scared," the Doctor said.

Jethro stepped forward. Now, Finn remembered _his_ name because he was mother fucking Merlin! "The thing is though, Doctor, you've been loving this."

It may have also been because he was hella cute. If he stopped being an ass, Finn might be tempted to get his number.

"Oh, Jethro, not you." The Doctor's face fell.

"No, but ever since all the trouble started, you've been loving it."

"It has to be said, you do seem to have a certain glee," the professor agreed.

"All right, I'm interested. Yes, I can't help it. Because whatever's inside her, it's brand new, and that's fascinating." The Doctor glanced at Sky, but then met Finn's hazel gaze with his own soulful brown eyes. "That doesn't mean I'm not scared. Finn's here now, and it's one thing me getting hurt in all of this, but if he– If he gets hurt…"

Finn felt his breath catch as the Doctor's voice wavered, unable to finish his sentence. Finn could see such an intense range of emotions in the Time Lord's gaze. Did the Doctor really care about him all that much?

"You were talking to Sky, all on your own, before all the trouble." The husband spoke, intruding on the moment. "Right at the front, you were talking to that Sky woman, the two of you together. I saw you."

"We all did." His wife agreed.

"What were you saying to her?" The Husband questioned.

The Doctor's jaw twitched. "I was just talking."

"Saying what?"

"You called us humans like you're not one of us," Jethro pointed out.

"He did." The wife agreed. "That's what he said."

"And the wiring. He went into that panel and opened up the wiring," the student added.

The Doctor hurried to defend himself: "That was after."

"But how did you know what to do?" The husband snapped.

"Now everyone just calm the fuck down!" Finn shouted, before the Doctor could make the situation any worse. He'd (thankfully) managed to silence everyone. He fucking loved swear words. "This is what it wants–" he pointed in Sky's direction. "It needs you all to panic and turn against each other. It needs you to be irrational. I mean, come on guys? Kids everywhere know the easiest way to piss of your parents is to repeat them. It's like, childhood one-oh-one.

I say we all just, take a breather. We can tie Sky down or something, tape it's mouth up and just ignore it for however long we need to."

There was peace for a moment. And then-

"Why should we listen to you?" The wife asked. Finn wondered if they could get some name tags going. Seriously, how was he supposed to ask people names when in the middle of a crisis?

"Well, he's not wrong," the student pointed out. "He has a pretty good point."

"For all we know he's one of them!" The husband countered, pointing a big accusing finger at Finn.

"Are you serious right now?" Finn deadpanned. God. It'd been frustrating enough watching the episode, and now he had to live it?

"Very," the wife pursed her lips. "If anyone's in charge, it should be the Professor. He's the expert."

"Mum, stop." Jethro interrupted. "Just look."

"You keep out of this, Jethro." She snapped back.

Jethro shouted: "Look at her!"

"She's stopped."

The Doctor frowned. "When did she stop?"

Sky remained silent.

 _Wait_ , Finn thought.

That wasn't how it was supposed to go.

"She's stopped." The wife breathed. "Look, I'm talking, and she's not."

An uneasy feeling settled in Finn's gut.

"What about me, is she–" The husband tested, and paused when he realised Sky wasn't echoing him. "Look. Look at that. She's not doing me. She's let me go."

"Mrs Silvestry?" The hostess tried next. "Nor me. Nothing."

"Am I still–?" Sky remained quiet for the student as well.

"Is she finished?" The professor asked. "Are we safe?"

All eyes turned to Finn.

He glanced over at the Doctor. The Time Lord looked awful, eyes wide with concern, mouth slightly parted in horror.

Finn swallowed. This was it, then. The moment of truth.

He quickly thought of something to say that was both witty and humorous.

"Never gonna," Finn began, aiming for nonchalant. "Give you up. Never gonna let you down. Never gonna, run around and, desert you."

Sky repeated every word.

"Heh," Finn chuckled half-heartedly. "Rick rolled. Get fucked."

She repeated that as well. But whatever, it still counted.

"Finn," the Doctor said, softly.

"It's alright," Finn reassured. He patted the Doctor on the shoulder. "I'm a big boy. I can fend for myself."

The truth was, he knew what he had to do. Finn had to prove both his, and the Doctor's innocence. It wasn't much of a plan, but he hoped if the crowd watched him get his voice stolen, then just maybe… But, no matter what, it was better him than the Doctor, right?

Finn knew it was going to suck. He wasn't an idiot. It was going to take control of him, and steal his voice, maybe even his mind.

Yeah… He really hoped the Doctor would figure something out.

"It thinks I'm cleverer than the Doctor," Finn said smugly as he made his way over to Sky.

"Finn, what are you doing?" The Doctor asked, voice strained.

"I think the real question is: What's Sky doing?"

The Doctor grabbed his hand and told him in a stern manner, "Don't go near her."

"I know what I'm doing," Finn defended.

He quirked a brow. "Do you?"

"Kinda."

Nobody stopped him as he walked right up to Sky and sat down in front of her, making himself comfy. He steeled himself for what was to come, but figured that it wouldn't help all that much.

 _Fuck it_ , he thought. _Let's just get this over with_.

"You picked me 'cause I've got the most knowledge in the room," Finn said. He grinned. "Someone who knows everything that's gonna happen. Yeah I'm sure you'd love a piece of that. Wouldn't' ya? You bugger."

"What's he talking 'bout?" The student questioned, but no one answered.

"You see–" Finn's grin lessened into a contented smile. "I've been on a whole bunch of adventures, lately. Seen a whole shitload of new things. Never seen something like you, though." Finn tilted his head. "Do you know how this journey started? I'd run out of milk. Milk!"

He glanced back at the Doctor. "I met you because I had to run to the store. It's crazy!"

Then he turned back to sky. "But I think this is about to be the craziest thing that will ever happen to me."

Finn felt it then; whatever the thing was, slipping into his mind and imprisoning him in chains. It was there, and it had chosen him.

"It's all worth it though," Sky said.

Finn echoed her statement.

And God, it really was cold. An awful chill that descended along his spine, creeping and crawling to the edges of his body. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't speak. He couldn't _move_.

"Hold on, did she–"

"She spoke first," Jethro said.

"She can't have," the Wife said in disbelief.

"She did." The Professor agreed, sounding surprised.

Jethro repeated: "She spoke first."

"Oh, look at that." Sky cocked her head. "I'm ahead of you."

Finn's body was one rigid line, eyes wide and staring at a fixed point because he _literally_ could not look away. It was awful. It was far worse than Finn had imagined. The lack of control was one thing, but being unable to draw breath when you wanted- to move even a single muscle..

He was really starting to regret this.

"Oh, look at that. I'm ahead of you," Finn echoed without inflect.

It wasn't that he was repeating Sky. It was more that he was an afterthought. He was the creature's puppet, but also its dinner. He was echoing her, fueling her until he could no longer. Finn had been reduced to _nothing_.

"Finnick?" The Doctor called, and he sounded truly anxious now.

"Did you see?" The professor asked. "She spoke before he did. Definitely."

"Finnick, please." Finn saw movement out of the corner of his eye. "Say something."

"I think it's moved," Sky said.

Finn was helpless to say: "I think it's moved."

"I think it's letting me go," Sky continued.

Finn bristled. The bitch was fucking taunting him. Yet again, he had to echo what it said. It really fucking sucked.

"I'm here, Finn." Finn felt the Doctor place a hand on his back, another snuck down to grab his hand. "I'm here."

Finn yearned to say something- say anything, really. But it was impossible.

"I'm free," Sky said, gaze snapping to the Doctor nearby.

"I'm free," Finn echoed.

The student's voice sounded: "What do you mean? Free from what?"

Suddenly Sky was being shoved aside as the Doctor knelt in front of Finn. His new fixed point of sight became the Doctor's nose (and it was a very pretty nose) as the Time Lord searched his eyes. "Finn," he said. "You've got to fight it. Whatever it is, you've got to fight it."

 _What do you think I'm fucking doing?_ Finn mentally retorted.

"But he's repeating now." Said the husband. "He's the one doing it. It's him."

Jethro spoke up, "They're separating."

"Mrs Silvestry, is that you?" The Professor asked.

"Yes." Sky answered. "Yes, it's me."

"Yes. Yes, it's me." Finn echoed as she started up again.

"I'm coming back. Listen."

Finn continued: "I'm coming back."

"It's me," she finished.

"Listen. It's me." Finn finished just a second after Sky.

"What are you doing to him?" The Doctor snapped, directing his fury at Sky. "What have you done? You're hurting him!"

"It's like the thing has transferred." Jethro guessed. "Whatever it is, it's gone inside him."

"No," the Doctor disagreed. He turned back to Finn hands coming to rest on the man's shoulders. "It's taken hold of him. Sky's done something to him."

"Look at me," Sky said in the distance. "I can move."

Finn began to echo: "Look at me."

"Stop it!" The Doctor cried.

"I can feel again," Sky continued.

"I can move. I can feel again."

"Finn, please." The Doctor's eyes began to shine, voice wavering. "You have to be okay. You have to."

"I'm coming back to life," Sky said. Finn was still helpless to echo her. "And look at him. He can't move."

 _Because of you, bitch_. Finn thought.

"You're absorbing him," the Doctor whispered as realisation struck. "You're absorbing him! First step, repetition. Second step, synchronisation. And now you're _draining him_!"

And in that moment, Finn truly understood why they called the Doctor the 'Oncoming Storm'.

He directed his outrage at Sky, and clearly it too noticed the same thing Finn had. The terrifying sight of a Time Lord's aggression condensed and magnified a thousand times over.

Sky panicked and stumbled to its feet, hurrying towards the crowd still gathered by the exit doors.

"Help me," it begged.

"Help me," Finn echoed.

"Keep him away from me," Sky said. "Please."

"I would stay away from that _thing_ if I were you," the Doctor warned the group.

Finn was sitting at enough of an angle to see as both the professor and the husband took a few steps back. He assumed perhaps the rest of them had done the same, because soon he was echoing Sky once more.

"I'm sorry," Sky said. "I must have scared you so much.

"I'm sorry. I must have scared you so much," Finn said after a beat. He was absolutely exhausted now, and he was starting to panic. How long did he have? Did the Doctor survive longer on the show because he's a Time Lord? Oh God. What if Finn was going to die?

He wouldn't even get to say goodbye.

"We need to tie Sky down," the Doctor commanded. "We need to stop the control it has over Finn. It's stealing his voice. I think–" His breathing hitched. "I think it's killing him."

"But it's gone." Finn heard the husband argue, but he didn't sound as sure. "She's clean. It passed into him."

"It is _not_ in him!" The Doctor shouted. "It's _controlling_ him. Using his voice so it can achieve autonomy. Draining him so it can have freedom."

"That's awful," the student gasped.

"You need to break the connection." The Doctor did not look away from Finn though. He just held Finn's gaze, eyes begging– pleading. The Time Lord was trying to help Finn hold on. _Just for a little longer_ , Finn could imagine him saying. "Tie her down, knock her unconscious– do _something_!"

"Oh, I know exactly what to do." Finn watched as the husband advanced, reaching out and grabbing onto Sky. "Let's throw her out."

"Yeah, that'll stop her." The wife agreed.

"No!" The Doctor shouted. "Don't hurt her!"

"Do it," Jethro urged. "Quickly, before she takes control of someone else."

The husband added: "If we're wrong, we can just throw the other one out as well."

"Everybody, stop!" The Doctor called. He finally looked away from Finn.

They did not stop.

The husband, the hostess and the professor grabbed onto Sky and tugged her towards the door.

"Wait!" Sky screamed. "What are you doing?"

"Wait," Finn echoed.

"It's in him! Not me."

"What are you doing? It's in him. Not me."

The Doctor turned back to Finn, and leant forward to kiss his forehead. "I'll be back. Hang in there. Please, Finnick."

Just as he finished speaking, the hostess hit the emergency exit button.

"One," the crowd chanted. The Doctor scrambled to his feet. "Two." He started stumbling his way over. "Three." He pushed the student aside. "Four." He nudged past Jethro and the wife. He was so close, almost there…

Sky was screaming. So was Finn.

"Five."

Finn watched as the Doctor reached out, trying to grab onto _something_.

"Six."

The air pressure seal broke. Sky was sucked out as everyone held on.

The door closed. She was gone.

Finn collapsed, falling backwards and gasping for air. He coughed as his lungs filled to the brim, eyes watering and muscles aching after straining for freedom for so long. He continued to cough and gasp and sputter. It had never felt so good to _breathe_ before.

"Finn," the Doctor was suddenly there. He leaned over Finn, hands fussing over him. "You're okay. She's gone. You're okay. You're okay."

"Doctor," Finn managed between heaving breaths.

"I've got you," the Doctor replied. The Time Lord slid his arms under him, hauling his torso up and pulling Finn against him. One hand supported his neck, finger carding through his hair soothingly. The other held tightly onto Finn's left hand. "You're safe now. It's gone. It can't hurt you anymore."

Finn fought against oblivion as he stared up at the Doctor's face. He could feel the Time Lord's twin hearts racing against his side, and his own heart was beating rapidly in his chest. "I–" Finn coughed. "I fucking hope not."

The Doctor's eyes shined before he let out a bark of laughter and bent forward, resting his forehead against Finn's.

* * *

The Doctor had yet to let go of Finn. He'd had an arm wrapped around Finn since he'd helped him to stand and they'd made their way onto the rescue vehicle. Finn hadn't said a thing in those twenty minutes, neither had the Doctor.

They sat next to each other on the way back to the Leisure Palace. Finn was not at all embarrassed by how clingy he was being. The Doctor didn't seem to mind anyway. He held onto Finn, and as they traveled back the two-hundred something kliks, began to whisper things to Finn.

Stuff like: Stories of his various adventures, jokes and tales he'd learned over the years, places he wanted to show Finn and various recipes he wanted to try out. Anything, really.

He clearly knew that Finn needed the distraction.

And, maybe, the Doctor needed the distraction as well.

It was a private moment. None of the other passengers tried to intrude upon it, keeping to themselves and also looking rather guilty as they went about their business.

Every now and then the staff would come along and ask if they need anything.

Finn remained silent as the Doctor politely declined them each and every time.

It wasn't that Finn was trying to be rude or anything. He just… didn't have anything to say. Even when the Doctor said something funny, he struggled to manage a laugh.

And over the course of the journey back, the Doctor seemed to grow more and more concerned.

Blessedly, the Time Lord refrained from commenting on Finn's silence.

And he deserved all the awards for that, because Finn wouldn't have had any idea of what to say.

Eventually the Doctor lapsed into silence. Finn was sure it wasn't for a lack of things to say. The quiet was okay, though. He didn't need the distraction anymore.

It was crazy how good the Doctor was at making Finn feel better.

Or… maybe not. Doctor Who had always been a comfort to Finn.

More specifically, the Doctor always cheered him up.

Despite not wanting to fall asleep and risk nightmares (or worse- drooling on the Doctor), it was only a few minutes later when Finn's eyelids grew too heavy and the seat felt far too comfy.

The Doctor's steady breathing lulled him to sleep.

* * *

Finn was a deep sleeper at the best of times. Alas, the stress of the day's events led to Finn being awoken when the cruiser suddenly jolted. His eyes snapped open, and panic gripped him like a vice. _Fuck fuck fuck_ , Finn cursed mentally. What if it was another one of those _things_?

"It's alright," the Doctor soother, having noticed he'd awoken. "We're just docking now. That's all."

Finn breathed rapidly in and out of his nose, before calming when the Doctor grabbed his hand and rubbed soothing circles on it.

There was a loud _thunk_ and then the cruiser stopped moving completely. The Doctor grinned broadly. "There we are. All done."

' _We have arrived at the Leisure Palace. Please wait until the exits are opened. Expect a full refund of your journey today. We thank you for your patience.'_

"A full refund?" The husband exclaimed. "I'll be suing for this!"

Finn huffed and turned to bury his face in the Doctor's shoulder. He never wanted to hear those voices again. Fuck 'em.

"When we get inside we'll go and find Donna," the Doctor began. "Then we're getting the hell out of here."

Finn just nodded simply.

"Hey," the Doctor said. "What'll I have to do to get you talking again? Hmm?" He poked lightly at Finn's arm. "Come on. I miss your voice. Say anything. Anything at all."

But Finn didn't know what to say. Which was freaking him, because he always knew what to say. It was one of his few talents, that also apparently included laser tag and– Oh.

"Did I just say that out loud?" Finn asked the Doctor as he noticed the amused look on the man's face.

The Doctor smiled and nodded, looking immensely relieved. "Congratulations," he said. "You've figured out what to say."

* * *

 **A/N: Ugh the Doctor comforting Finn gives me so many feels. Poor Finny :(**

 **Replies to reviews:** twilightvamps: I'm always down for the jealousy trope! I feel like Jack and Finn would be good for that one :P

xxtoushirou: Thank you! All of those are REALLY aweoms erecs! I'll def be doing most of 'em :) And I'm glad you're enjoying this so much, that's why i write!

TricksterAngel1: Which other doctors? 9 & 12? 9 will be soon (5ish chapters?). 12 will be after 9. And please do! I need more fics in my life

PanoramaGirl: I will DEF be doing one with Jack! I love jack sm omgogmomog. And thank you! glad u like it 3

V3RYFunnyBunny: I sent you a PM on here.

twilightvamps: I have it all planned out. Their first kiss will be real soon :) That's when their official relationship will start. I want to keep it a somewhat realistic progression of a relationship/ not forced.

loonylovegood3225: I'm glad you like what I've done recently! I'm always down for you joinging me on google docs sometime and chatting bout what I have planned.

funny coolness: I'm so glad you're still enjoying! Thanks so much ur the best xo

goddessofwar1872: I too am excited to see how they progress. Thanks so much!

 **Next time... Nakey nakey nakey heheheheheh**


	10. The Next Doctor

**A/N:** This chapter is over 5k words. Ya'll have been killing it with the support so this is your reward! Also, naked Finn.

* * *

Donna was waiting for them when they made it back to the Palace. She immediately came and hugged them, starting with the Doctor and then moving onto Finn.

"They said there was some sort of complication?" She prompted. "That someone got hurt?"

"Not now," the Doctor told her softly. Finn's grip on him tightened.

"Oh," Donna mouthed. She looked between the two of them, gaze growing concerned. "Of course. To the TARDIS, then?"

"As much as I want to get out of here, someone needs to tell them that they can build a Leisure Palace somewhere else." The Doctor glanced at Finn. "Let this planet keep on turning 'round an Xtonic star, in silence."

"Yeah. I wouldn't want anyone else to have to go through all of that shit." Finn squeezed the Doctor's hand.

"Could you show Finn back to the TARDIS?" The Doctor requested as he slipped his hand free and rubbed Finn's back soothingly. "I think he needs a nice cup of tea."

"Such a cliche," Finn grumbled, drawing a smile from the Doctor.

"For sure," Donna agreed. She stepped right up to Finn's side and took over the Doctor's job by grabbing Finn's hand. "Maybe something to eat as well."

"I'll see you soon, Finn." The Doctor stepped back, gaze sweeping searchingly across Finn's face.

The Time Lord must've found what he was looking for, because he left a moment later with a parting wave.

Finn waved back, and then followed after Donna as they returned to the TARDIS.

* * *

They made their way inside of the TARDIS, and Donna led him along the familiar route to the kitchen. She'd tried to pry some more information out of him, but he hadn't had much to say to her. He'd much rather the Doctor explain the whole ordeal.

He was the kind of person that shoved all their crap deep down in their mind, never to be worried about again. Although, he did feel a lot better about it all with the Doctor's help.

"So," Donna began as she fussed about the kitchen. Finn took a seat at the counter, knees a bit too weak to hold him up for long. "Tea. And what would you like to eat?"

"Anything that you're happy to make is fine by me."

Donna chuckled. "I'm not much of a cook, but I can manage a couple sandwiches for you. Got any preference?"

"Ham and cheese?" Finn offered after a moment.

"Plain and simple. I like it."

She set the kettle to boil and went about preparing his food. Finn knew he had to be careful. He was starting to get used to having food made for him.

"Thanks for this," Finn said after a moment.

Donna shrugged. "Least I could do. You look like death warmed over. Hopefully this'll bring some color back to your cheeks."

Finn watched as the ginger-haired super-temp spread butter across the slices of bread. He took in her appearance, admired her for what she was and how much better it was to meet her in person. The television really didn't do her justice.

A thought hit him suddenly, and he hurried to question: "Did you end up finding Lee?"

"Oh, yes!" Donna paused her work, turning to Finn with an excited smile. "He was right where you'd said he'd be. Exactly as I'd known him from the computer's world."

"Are you guys keeping in contact?"

Her smile widened. "Definitely. No way am I letting him go that easy. I mean, it's a bit difficult being from different times and all. But we make it work. He's not all human either, but we're compatible. Er–" She cut herself off. "That's a weird thing to be discussing, isn't it? Compatibility."

Finn chuckled lightly. "A bit."

"Anyway," Donna cleared her throat. "We're going good. Thank you, Finn; for finding him for me."

"You're more than welcome," Finn replied.

Donna gave him another smile before she turned back to her work.

The room descended into silence once more.

"How did the spa go?" Finn finally asked, remembering his manners. He'd completely forgotten to ask about her day.

"I'm sure you don't wanna hear about that."

Finn shrugged. "I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't at least a bit interested. Surely you had more fun than we did."

Donna winced, but managed: "It was nice– I mean. I just did some sunbathing. Time flies like that, y'know?"

"And how did it compare to sunbathing on Earth?"

"You really can't compare the two," Donna answered. She elaborated: "It's two completely different worlds and times. I think… I'm always gonna have an attachment to _my_ sun and _my_ planet and all that.

In saying that…" Donna huffed. "I got burnt a lot quicker out there than on Earth."

Finn laughed at that. "Ha! Now _that_ doesn't surprised me."

"I mean, what? You'd need SPF five-thousand to survive that place."

"They might even have that," Finn said. "Being the future and all."

Donna hummed. "Well then with all that roasting, they wouldn't have a need for fake-tan. Imagine that!" She laughed suddenly. "An alien with a fake-tan."

"Oh my God," Finn joined in. "Imagine the _Doctor_ with a fake tan!"

Donna sorted at that as it only made her laugh harder. They were both still howling at the imagery when the Doctor walked into the kitchen. He quirked a brow at them both. "What's going on here?"

"An orange Doctor!" Finn tried to explain.

His words only made Donna choke as a new bout of their laughter burst forth.

* * *

The Doctor had joined them for tea. Donna had even made some extra sandwiches so everyone could have a share. They avoided talking about the day's events, and the curiosity in Donna's eyes continued to grow. But she was kind enough not to ask anything whilst Finn was there. When he eventually left to get cleaned up, he was sure she'd start questioning the Doctor on what'd happened.

Finn headed to his room. It was the same as he'd remembered, although some of the stuff that'd been there in the future, wasn't there now. Which made sense, of course.

He took a moment just to look out the window. He let the stars calm him, the knowledge that his problems were so small in comparison to the vastness of space. That things would pass, as they did with time, and that he would one day make peace with the day's events.

Still, though, in that moment Finn felt pretty damn shitty. He rolled his shoulders, huffed a sigh and went to take a shower.

The bathroom was the same. He made sure there were towels ready for him, before stripping off his clothes and making his way into the shower.

He'd just reached to turn the water on, when the white lights descended upon him.

* * *

Now, Finn had been getting used to the whole 'being thrown through time and space thing'. Unfortunately for him, he was normally wearing clothes through the whole ordeal.

Which meant he was very much exposed, unable to see clearly, and in an entirely different time _and_ space.

"Hello?" He tried as he flailed his hands about. It was completely unhelpful in figuring out his situation and also probably made him look ridiculous.

"Ah! Hello, Finn."

A blurry face appeared in front of him, and Finn blinked rapidly to try and _see_.

"Can't see me?" Hands reached out and landed on Finn's shoulders. They gripped him comfortingly and Finn relaxed into the touch.

"Doctor," Finn sighed, relieved as his vision cleared. Ten was beaming at him, pearly whites showing in full. "Should I be running for my life?"

"Nope," Ten said, popping the 'p'. He searched Finn's face, eyes bright with amusement. "Would you like to explain why you're not wearing any clothes?"

 _Oh right_ , Finn blinked.

He was _naked_. In front of _the Doctor_.

Talk about embarrassing.

But then again, it was kinda a fantasy that may or may not have played out in Finn's head when–

"Erm." Finn's hands quickly dived to cover his genitals. "I was about to have a shower. Does this happen often?"

"You having a shower?" The Doctor asked, eyebrow quirking as he took a step back. The Time Lord shrugged off his jacket. He slipped his sonic free and tucked it into his pant pocket before offering the iconic pinstriped-coat to Finn.

Finn gratefully took the article of clothing and held it in front of his privates. "No. Me showing up naked."

"Not as often as I'd like," the Doctor admitted.

"Showering, or me showing up naked?" Finn asked, confused by his answer.

The Doctor nodded. "Good question. So. Why don't you go have that shower you wanted, and then we can get going."

Finn heaved a mental sigh, but was unsurprised by the Doctor changing topics. He was pretty sure he didn't want to know the answer, anyway, because that would end in embarrassment either way.

"Going where?" Finn prompted.

"Anywhere." The Doctor answered. He walked over to the nearby console and cycled through the display. "I have nothing planned."

"Where are we in your time?" Finn couldn't discern the episode for himself. "Where's your companion?"

The Doctor stared at the screen for a while. "I don't have one," he finally said. He flashed a smile at Finn. "Just you."

"We're past Rose?" Finn asked, and the Doctor hummed his agreement, attention back on the display. "So then… Donna? Is she–"

"You'll have to wait and find out," the Doctor interrupted before Finn could ask. "But yes, she's… She's gone. I'm flying solo now… and I'm not saying that again. Sounded better in my head." He looked up, finally. Finn couldn't read anything from his expression.

He held out his hand, and Finn shifted his grip on the jacket before accepting the man's grasp.

The Doctor grinned and then, as expected, he turned tail and walked off, dragging Finn along with him.

He lead a familiar path through the corridors, their steps echoing across the walls. Finn was more than happy to let the silence simmer, as he considered what might've happened with Donna.

Surely if the timeline had followed cannon, the Doctor wouldn't have had to hide what'd occurred. So… Maybe Donna was okay? Or… Or she _wasn't_ okay.

Shit.

"Ah, here we are." The Doctor paused in front of the door to Finn's room, expecting it to open automatically.

It didn't move.

"Huh." The Doctor pulled out his sonic and did a quick scan before declaring the door to be, "Locked."

Thoroughly distracted from his worrying, Finn asked: "These doors can be locked?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No."

"Then this is–"

"Strange," the Doctor finished for Finn. "Yes. It is. No matter, I can get it open."

He began to fiddle with his sonic, but Finn saw an opportunity and stopped him.

"Wait, wait, wait. Show me how to do it."

The Doctor quirked a brow, looking more amused than annoyed as he asked, "Really, now?"

Finn stared at the Time Lord and said very seriously: "I will never pass up an opportunity to learn how to use the sonic."

"Alright then." The Doctor leaned over to Finn, fingers deftly toying with the device. Finn struggled for a moment, the Time Lord's fingers were rather distracting. All long and dexterous and one could just imagine–

"Cycle through settings like this," the Doctor explained as he demonstrated how to use the sonic screwdriver. "I did a scan before with this setting, and that was just to see why it wasn't opening- what kind of lock it was exactly. The setting to open this specific lock is eighty-five."

Finn committed the settings to memory, knowing there was a good chance it would come in handy eventually. "I've gotta tell you, Doc. This is like a dream come true for me."

"Well, maybe I can make it better." The Doctor turned and offered the device to Finn. "Your turn."

Finn gaped openly. "You've got to be shitting me," he finally managed.

"I swear I am _completely_ serious." The Doctor waggled the sonic screwdriver in front of Finn.

"I mean…" Finn reached out slowly, almost afraid to actually _touch_ it. "If you're sure…"

The Doctor shrugged. "Worst comes to worst, the old girl can make me a new one."

Finn shot the Time Lord a glare. "I'm not going to _break_ it!"

"'Course you're not."

"I won't!" Finn defended.

The Doctor smirked. "I never said you would."

Finn huffed and grabbed the sonic, turning it to the correct setting and aiming it at the door. "Fuck you," he said as he started it up. The familiar whirr of the device rang in Finn's ears, and after a moment the door _ca-thunked_ and Finn held off the button.

"There," the Doctor beamed at Finn. "Told ya'."

The door slid open after a moment, and Finn stared at the Doctor accusingly. "You baited me on purpose," he realised.

"What? I did no such thing." The Doctor held out his hand, waiting.

Finn heaved a sigh of exasperation, but handed the sonic screwdriver back to its rightful owner. He eyed it as the Doctor tucked it back into his jacket.

"So.. Door's open," the Doctor announced. "You gonna go get dressed?"

"I just _used_ the sonic screwdriver." Finn could not believe his life right then. "We need to cement this moment."

"Well…" The Doctor grinned cheekily. "I could join you in that shower of yours?"

Finn's gaze snapped to the Doctor, his cheeks heating as the man's words registered. "Hold on, say that again?"

"I'll meet you in the kitchen for some tea." The Doctor said and then spun on his heel, trotting off.

 _Okay_ , Finn thought. He was really starting to despise how often the Doctor did that. He was going to start keeping a tally. Although, that probably wouldn't solve the problem.

Finn crept carefully into his room. It'd been locked for some reason, and though he was sure the Doctor wouldn't leave him to be eaten or whatever, he still had _some_ self-preservation instinct left. Although, spending so much time around the Doctor, that line was getting a bit less clear.

He looked around, and once declaring things safe, gently laid the Doctor's jacket onto his bed and then headed into the bathroom for his long-awaited shower.

* * *

Finn had taken his time in the shower, getting thoroughly cleaned at a scalding temperature. It was therapeutic, like he was washing off the last traces of that stupid mind-controlling body snatcher bastard.

Once clean and scrubbed raw, Finn dressed in layers. Lovely, comforting layers, topped with a pale grey patterned sweater.

He then set out for the kitchen.

 _Tea_ , Finn thought. Finn wasn't a big fan of tea, but he knew tea to be calming. Also, it was _tea_ with the _Doctor_. He wasn't an idiot.

It was another of those surreal moments. Finn was _so so_ glad he was a Doctor Who fan.

"Feeling better?" The Doctor asked as soon as Finn entered.

Finn blinked, surprised. He hadn't thought he'd been giving off his _hello darkness my old friend_ vibe. "You knew?

"If you want to talk about it, you can." The Doctor offered a gentle smile.

He slid across a mug of tea.

Finn chuckled as he took in the mug. There was an adorably accurate picture of the painting Sokka had drawn at the end of ATLA. Finn loved that show.

"Was it… Something in my future?" The Doctor asked, as Finn sat down across from him.

Finn clasped the mug between his hands, its warmth quickly seeping into his palms. "No. Not your future." He brought the drink up to his mouth and blew on it. "And we've already talked about it."

"Let me guess. You're still early in your timeline… And you left randomly pre-shower. So…" The Doctor suddenly stilled. "Oh."

"Oh?"

The Time Lord took a sip from his own mug. "You know I hated that day."

Finn took a sip of his tea. It was pretty good, but he barely tasted it. His mind was back to earlier events. "I think we all did," he finally said.

"It was… hard, to see what that _thing_ did to you." The Doctor turned his mug absently. He had his own novelty mug, one that spelt 'UNT' and– Oh. The curve of the handle was painted black, to spell 'CUNT' in total. "Ah," the Doctor smiled softly at Finn. "You got me this."

"I never would have guessed," Finn teased.

They both paused to take a few more sips.

"You went through that alone," Finn began eventually. At the Doctor's curious look, he continued. "The bus ride? On the show, you had to face that creature– and that _mob_ , alone. I don't know how you did it. I mean… I had to– And–" Finn broke off, feeling his throat tighten uncomfortably.

The Doctor reached across the table and grabbed his free hand, wrapping it up in those long, beautiful fingers of his.

"I'm going to be okay." Finn caught the Doctor's gaze and held it, promising both the Time Lord and himself. "I am, really. I just need time."

"I know," the Doctor agreed.

"Thank you, though." Finn gave the Doctor an affectionate grin. "For this, and for on the bus."

"You only have to ask," the Doctor assured.

And God, if Finn didn't just melt into a puddle right then and there.

* * *

They finished their tea and chatted away amicably. Finn's shoddy social-skills blended so well with the Doctor's own idiosyncrasies, and he was sure if given the opportunity they could talk for hours. It made for a welcome reprieve between all of the running for his life and such.

After they'd both finished their teas, the Doctor pursed his lips in a thoughtful manner. "What do you say we go on a _relaxing_ adventure to make up for that disaster of a bus ride?"

"A 'relaxing' adventure?" Finn scoffed. "'Cause that's ever gonna happen."

"It could, one day…" The Doctor trailed off.

Finn huffed a laugh. "Relaxing or not, I can't turn down an offer like that."

"Splendid!" The Doctor jumped to his feet.

"On one condition," Finn said.

The Doctor paused.

Finn beamed. "I get to drive the TARDIS."

* * *

"Okay. Destination is set. We're good to go," the Doctor signalled to Finn. "Go ahead, Finn!"

Finn took his time, wanting to cherish the moment. "Apparently I get to do this in the future."

"Oh yeah. Plenty of times." The Doctor quirked a brow. "You have done this before, right?"

"Nope."

The Doctor grimaced. "Well… I'm sure you'll do great."

"I refuse to let you make me nervous." Finn cracked his knuckles. "I was born for this moment. My whole life has been leading up to this."

"I do always say to reach for impossible goals."

Finn shook his head. "No you don't."

"No I don't," the Time Lord acquiesced.

Finn chuckled, gazing fondly at the Doctor. "You're ridiculous."

The Doctor didn't try to deny it.

"Fuck it," Finn said. Enough bullshitting. He reached out and tugged a lever, starting the dematerialisation process.

The TARDIS shook and Finn stumbled whilst the Doctor whooped: "Nicely done!"

"Now the landing," Finn replied. Although, the TARDIS really was going crazy and Finn just _couldn't_ keep his hand steady enough to press the right buttons.

"How the fuck do you do this!" Finn exclaimed, growing frustrated.

"I suggest you hurry up, Finn," the Doctor said oh-so-helpfully.

"Argh!" Finn cried out as he _reached_. He stretched muscles that he hadn't stretched in years, but he finally flicked the right switch and–

"Ha!" The Doctor cheered. "Textbook landing. Well done, Finn."

Finn groaned as he collapsed onto his ass, exhausted from the struggle. "Textbook?" He parroted in disbelief.

"Oh yes." The Doctor messed with a few controls as he spoke. "Now let's see where we've ended up."

Ten raced to the doors and threw them open in a big sweep. "Ooo," he sounded in intrigue and then stepped outside.

The doors shut behind him.

Finn sighed, not at all surprised. He sat, unmoving, for a few minutes. It was just too much effort to get up at that moment.

"Okay." Finn took a breath, counted down from five and then hauled himself upright.

He then looked across the controls, making sure everything was good before he left. Once that was sorted, Finn straightened his sweater and went to track down a 900ish year old Time Lord that really shouldn't be left alone.

* * *

Finn stepped out into frigid cold air, under an unassuming archway with no Doctor in sight. He was immensely grateful for the numerous comfy layers he'd put on as he watched snow fall to the ground nearby. Finn stood, watching the white flakes drift to the ground with a wondrous grin on his face.

It didn't snow in Australia, so this was a real treat.

He reached out to catch a flake, and chuckled as one landed on his palm. He brought it up to his eyeline and examined it as it slowly melted in his hand.

"Right then," Finn wiped his hand on his sweater. "Where the fuck did you wander off to, Doc?"

He didn't quite recognise the scenery from any episodes, so he had to take a guess as to which way the Doctor might've gone.

Finn memorised where the TARDIS was located, and then followed the sound of people.

Seemed like the kind of thing the Doctor would do.

Eventually he made it to a bustling plaza, filled with stalls and shoppers and an honest to God choir. "Oh shit," Finn cursed as he recognised where and when he was.

"Finnick!" The Doctor exclaimed cheerfully as he approached. "I bought you something."

"Is it a puppy?" Finn deadpanned.

The Doctor paused and cocked his head. "...Would you like a puppy?"

Finn scoffed. "How is that even a question?"

"So is that a yes?"

"Normally." Finn shook his head and elaborated, "But probably wouldn't be a good idea right now to get a pet."

"How very mature of you." The Doctor then presented a rather familiar leather satchel. "Maybe this will make up for the no-dog situation you have going on."

Finn accepted the offering gratefully and flipped the top open to peek inside.

"Huh. Beautiful." Finn whistled his appreciation as he pulled out a bouquet of colorful flowers to get a better look. "What are these? Carnations?"

"Peonies," the Doctor answered. "At least, that's what the lady said."

"And what's with the satchel? Didn't they have any bags?"

The Doctor scratched the back of his neck. "Er... They did, but they were boring brown paper ones. I thought I most as well grab something nicer for you."

"Well," Finn grinned at the Doctor. "They're perfect. Thanks."

Finn tucked the flowers safely back into the satchel, and then hooked the strap on his shoulder.

"So, what's next?"

The Doctor pursed his lips in thought. "We should probably figure out where we are, because this is _not_ what I entered for our destination."

Finn walked alongside the Time Lord as they cruised through the market.

When they came upon a young kid by a post, the Doctor stopped. "You there, boy." He leaned in close to hear over the nearby singing choir. "What day is this?"

"Christmas Eve, sir."

Finn stepped forward. "And what year are we in?"

The kid gave them a funny look. "You thick or something?"

"Oi," the Doctor replied, offended on Finn's behalf. "Just answer the question."

"Year of our Lord eighteen-fifty-one, sir."

"Right." The Doctor turned to Finn and commented, "Nice year. Bit dull."

"If only," Finn responded.

The Doctor had just enough time to frown, before a yell pierced the air. "Doctor!"

They both looked around for the source as it cried again: "Doctor!"

"Who, me?" The Doctor questioned, quirking a brow at Finn.

He then chuckled and grabbed Finn's hand. Together they raced off to help whoever was in need.

They ended up in an alley and the Doctor immediately ran to Rosita. "Don't worry, don't worry. Stand back." He grabbed her and tugged her back, "Oh. What have we got here?" He asked as the double-doors in front of them shuddered. Something snarled within, sounding super creepy and Finn wondered if he should start bringing a shield with him on these adventures.

Better yet, a whole suit of armor.

"Ooo. Okay, I've got it." The Doctor glanced at Rosita. "And whatever's behind that door, I think you should get out of here.

"Doctor!" Rosita cried again.

"No, no. I'm standing right here," he explained. "Hello."

And Finn stifled a smile at that (so not the time) because that little hello had been adorable.

"Don't be stupid." Rosita scrunched up her nose in distaste. "Who are you?"

The Time Lord frowned. "I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor who?" Rosita asked.

"He's John Smith," Finn answered before the Doctor could confuse the poor woman any further.

The Doctor quirked a brow at Finn, but didn't try to argue.

"Where the hell have you been?" Rosita called suddenly, as 'the next Doctor' ran up to them.

Finn's mood soured a bit as he recalled the man's story. But… at least he'd be reunited with his son in the end.

"Right then. Don't worry." The next Doctor shoved both Finn and the Doctor behind him. "Stand back. What have we got here then?"

"Hold on, hold on." The Doctor turned to Finn. "Who's that?"

Finn shrugged. "The Doctor."

"No way," the Doctor responded, eyes going wide.

"Rosita," the next Doctor said. "Give me the sonic screwdriver."

The Doctor gaped. "The what?"

"Now quickly, get back to the TARDIS." The next Doctor commanded.

"Back to the what?" The Doctor questioned.

"His ship," Finn explained. "You're not the only one who has a ship, Doc."

"If you could stand back, sir." The next Doctor put a placating hand on the Doctor. "This is a job for a Time Lord."

"Job for a what lord?" The Doctor blinked, stupefied.

"Well this is getting old," Finn sighed. But, hey, it was still kinda funny.

The doors burst open then, with a loud, gunshot like bang. A cyber-mutt-thing poked out to growl at them, and the Doctor instinctively pushed forward to step in front of Finn– Which, hey, _rude_.

Finn could defend himself thank you very much.

"Oh that's different," the Doctor said as at the same time the Next Doctor commented-

"Oh, that's new."

Then they both pointed their screwdrivers at the creature, proclaiming simultaneously: "Allons-y!"

Which, really, didn't make much sense- but Finn would take it.

"I've been hunting this beast for a good fortnight. Now step back, sir." The next Doctor shoved him back again.

The beast suddenly leapt into the air, managing to land high up on the opposing wall. "Some sort of primitive conversion," the Doctor observed. "Like they took the brain of a cat or a dog.

"Well, talking's all very well." The next Doctor said. "Rosita?"

Rosita brought over a large bundle of rope. "I'm ready."

"Now, watch and learn." The next Doctor then proceeded to lasso the creature, and Finn really wasn't sure what the man was planning to accomplish by that. "Excellent. Now then, let's pull this timorous beastie down to earth."

As he hooked his arm through the rope, the cyber-mutt began to climb higher, easily pulling the next Doctor with it.

"Or not." The Doctor said.

"Somehow he's managed to fuck things up more than you usually do," Finn commented absently. "It's impressive, really."

"Oi," the Doctor replied.

Finn just smirked at the Time Lord. "Don't worry. You're still my favorite."

The Doctor positively preened at that.

"Uh. I might be in a little bit of trouble." The next Doctor shouted down at them.

"Nothing changes," the Doctor admitted as he ran forward to help.

Finn just stood back and watched, wishing he had popcorn right then and there.

Nice, salted popcorn- with butter. Mmm.

"I've got you." The Doctor attempted to tug the beast back down, but then it just climbed higher and the Doctor joined the next Doctor in his compromising position.

"You idiots!" Rosita shouted.

"They've really done it this time," Finn commented.

Knowing what was to come, Finn searched around for the axe as the Doctors argued overhead. Once he'd found it, he turned to Rosita. "Come on. Let's go save those two cunts."

She didn't argue, and together they raced into the warehouse and up to the highest level.

When they made it through the door, Finn sprinted for the window that the creature was headed to. The two doctors' screams drew closer and closer and Finn feared that he might not make it in time.

And then the cyber-mutt jumped threw the window, and Finn stumbled to a stop just before it. He then hauled the axe overhead and brought it down in one fell swoop, cutting through the rope before both Doctors were dragged out after the creature.

Rosita rushed forward and looked out the window, whilst Finn turned to glare at the Doctors.

He opened his mouth to give them both a verbal bashing, but then the two Doctors were hugging and it was too cute of a moment to interrupt.

* * *

As they left the warehouse, the Doctor and the next Doctor got better acquainted. Finn hung back with Rosita, because the next Doctor was a mystery he wanted to let the Time Lord figure out for himself.

"Now might I ask," the next Doctor began after he'd sent Rosita off. "Who are you both, exactly?"

"No, I'm, er, I'm just. Smith. John Smith." The Doctor glanced at Finn. "And this is my… friend, Finnick Anderson." Finn quirked a brow at the Time Lord's hesitation to call him a friend. "But I've heard all about you, Doctor. Bit of a legend, if I say so myself."

And then there was more vague questions by the Doctor, who had shifted closer to Finn and taken his hand. Which, Finn was totally okay with because it was _fucking cold_.

"Oh, the funeral!" The next Doctor suddenly exclaimed as he remembered. "The funeral's at two o'clock. It's been a pleasure, Mister Smith, Mister Anderson. Don't breathe a word of it."

The Doctor frowned. "Oh, but can't we come with you?

"It's far dangerous. Rest assured, I shall keep this city safe." The next Doctor paused. "Oh, and, er merry Christmas to you both."

The Doctor smiled sadly. "Merry Christmas, Doctor."

Finn and the Doctor watched as the next Doctor made a hasty retreat.

"You know what we've gotta do now, right?" The Doctor asked.

Finn scoffed. Of course he knew, but he'd rather not waste time following the next Doctor when he knew exactly where they had to go. "Yeah, but my way will be quicker."

It was then Finn's turn to tug on the Doctor's hand and drag him back to the market.

He asked around for directions to the Reverend's house. The Doctor seemed more than happy to let Finn take the lead, and all too soon they'd arrived at Fairchild's residence.

"So, why's this guy important?" The Doctor asked.

Finn smirked and answered unhelpfully, "Open the door and you'll find out."

The Doctor scoffed at Finn's teasing, but slipped free his sonic. He paused, though, and then offered the device to Finn. "Why don't you do us the honors?"

"You really don't have to ask," Finn replied with a boyish grin and accepted the screwdriver.

He gave the lock on the door a scan, and then showed the readings to the Doctor. The Time Lord told him which setting to use, and Finn eagerly aimed the sonic at the lock and they were in.

"Keep it," the Doctor said when Finn tried to give it back.

"Really?"

"Well," the Doctor smiled. "Just for now. At least."

"Sweet," Finn beamed at the Time Lord. He then proceeded to aim and flash the sonic randomly, albeit achieving nothing.

"Run a scan for tech, here." The Doctor snatched the sonic and fiddled with it, showing Finn which setting to use. "Oh!" He said suddenly and switched the setting once more. "You'd better remember this one. If you come upon something dangerous, this might just shut it down."

"Might?" Finn repeated skeptically as he took the sonic back. He turned it back to the setting for running the scan and started flashing it.

"Yup," the Doctor responded, popping the 'p'.

Finn just shook his head fondly, and worked to track down the info stamps which he knew to be hiding somewhere nearby.

"So… a funeral. This man… the Reverend, he's dead yeah?" The Doctor mused nearby. "I'm guessing then that the Cyberman are to blame."

"Maybe," Finn replied absently as the sonic picked up on the info stamps. Finn stopped the scan and headed over to the writing desk.

"Got something?" The Doctor asked and hurried to join him.

Finn cheered as he opened the desk to reveal–

"Infostamp," the Doctor declared as he grabbed the metal cylinder from its hiding spot.

Caught up in the moment, the Doctor snatched the sonic from Finn's grasp and gave the cylinder a scan.

Then, suddenly, they both turned at the sound of an ominous _creek_ as the rear door was opened.

"Took him long enough," Finn said as he went to go and greet the next Doctor.

The last thing Finn registered as the white light consumed him, was the next Doctor's shocked face as he disappeared in thin air.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you enjoyed that! If you remember, Finn saw the satchel before so now we know where he got it from! I'm excited to explain some of the other ones too. Also, I'm so proud of Finn for learning how to use a sonic. I'm so jealous :P

 **Replies to reviews** :twilightvamps: I will be doing it in 3-ish episodes time. I'm looking forward too it! I feel like Finn isn't nearly as flirty and charming as Jack, but we'll see!

funny coolness: I think the first time It'll be a nine episode, and nine & Finn's relationship won't really be fully formed so he probably won't get _that_ jealous, but there will definitely be some glare side-eying. Ten though, oh man. He will not be happy at all o:

Stevie: WELCOME BACK! I missed you, i worried u stopped enjoying the story :( I'm definitely trying hard to make sure Finn is relatable, I always imagine what i would do in a situation (ie fangirling over davids eyes for example) when im trying to do some of reactions, but Finn always manages ot surprise me & make me laugh. I hope u liked the nakey bit :P there will definitely be more of them! alas, the side effects of random time travel

xxtoushirou: Thank you! Midnight is one of my fav episodes so I'm glad i did it justice! I love u too xoxo I'm so glad u enjoyed it! (and i accept :P)

TricksterAngel1: I understand that feeling oh-so well! No pressure, but when u finally do I'm sure it'll be great!

: Thank you, I'm sorry you feel that way though! I personally wouldn't say Finn is a love sick puppy but I can see how he might come off across as that. I think you'll see next chapter that he doesn't quite need to doctor's love to survive. At least, I hope. I'm really not trying to portray him that way. Finn is an adult, after all. He's had a life and had relationships in the past. He's never really depended on anyone before, either (more backstory to come in later chapters). But... anyway. keep me posted on how ur feeling about this story, it helps a lot!

ElysiumPhoenix : Your wish is my command xo

Mini-Teahouse : Ahhh! Thank u so much, im glad u think it's well written aha! I can't find any omc inserts, let alone well written ones :/

 **Next time...** **Finn's first alien invasion. How fun! Also, Finn gets to save some lives and live up to his nickname.**


	11. The Christmas Invasion pt1

**A/N: OH MY GOD GUYS WE BROKE 50 REVIEWS IM FREAKING OUT ASFJAKJ !$ $ )**

 **P.S. So this ended up being 12k, so ive split it into 3 parts. Enjoy! [I loved writing this episode.]**

* * *

 _Good luck explaining that one_ , Finn thought as he was deposited into wherever the fuck he was now.

There was the sound of a dog barking off in the distance. Finn frowned and brought his hands up to rub his eyes. He never usually had such a peaceful landing, and normally by now the Doctor was saying hello–

Which meant…

Panic gripped Finn like a vice, and he squinted to try and make out _anything_.

"Doctor?" Finn asked, quietly. Just in case.

He wasn't going to be that one person in a horror movie that gave away their location by screaming or whatever.

Finally, as the room came into focus, Finn breathed a sigh of relief.

He was in a bedroom, which he assumed meant he was safe, but there was no Doctor in sight.

Concerned, he headed out into the hall to take a look around.

There wasn't much to be seen or heard, and he didn't recognise anything either. "Doctor?" he asked again, a little louder this time.

There was no response.

Eventually, he made it to the end of the hall. Finn carefully peeked around the corner and grinned as he _finally_ recognised where he was.

Not wanting to scare the blonde woman that sat in the living room, Finn cleared his throat.

Jackie turned, and then promptly screamed when she saw Finn. Finn held up his hands in a peaceful gesture as she jumped to her feet. "Who the hell are you?" She exclaimed. "How did you get in here?"

 _Okay_ , Finn thought. _Probably could've done this better_. "I'm with the Doctor," he explained in a hurry. "My name's Finnick Anderson–"

"Are you here for Rose?" Jackie demanded as she converged on him. "I'm not going to let you lay a _hand_ on my daughter you _creep_."

"No, no, no!" Finn waved his hands frantically. "I swear, I'm not here to hurt anyone–"

"I have a gun!" Jackie announced.

Finn blinked. "...No you don't."

"Oh yes I do," Jackie reached into the pockets of her jacket and Finn sighed internally. He'd only made things worse.

"Look! Look, alright." Finn crouched down, lowering his height in hopes of being less intimidating. "I swear I'm not gonna hurt you, just let me explain!"

"You've got five seconds _mister_ ," Jackie spat the last word. "Five."

"Wait, are you actually–"

"Four."

"Oh shit," Finn cursed.

"Three."

He looked around frantically, spying the christmas tree and presents.

"Two."

And then he heard it, the unmistakeable sound of the TARDIS.

"One."

"Listen!" Finn shouted before she could do anything rash. "Just... Just listen!"

Jackie frowned, but must've managed to hear the sound as well, because she turned and gasped. "Rose!" She exclaimed.

She was out the door without even a second glance in Finn's direction.

"Jesus fucking _christ_ ," Finn swore as he released a deep sigh of relief. He had _not_ been prepared for that. The wrath of a mother, he mused, and then remembered that the Doctor was pretty much the only chance he had at escaping said wrath.

He hurried out the door, and took the steps two at a time. He paused when the TARDIS passed by, watching it land almost-perfectly before dashing out into the courtyard.

Mickey and Jackie had already grouped in front of the TARDIS, and neither paid Finn much attention as he waited behind them.

After a moment, the door opened and the Doctor poked his head out. Finn had to stifle a laugh at the Time Lord's outfit. Ten looked adorable in his baggy leather jacket and tee.

The look really didn't suit him all that well.

 _Oh_ , Finn thought suddenly. Maybe he'd get to be there for the first time the Doctor put on the pin-striped suit. Finn was probably more excited about that than he should be.

"Here we are then, London. Earth. The Solar System." The Doctor grinned. "We did it."

 _We?_ Finn thought, curious. Rose couldn't drive the TARDIS.

Then the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and looked around at his surroundings, before pausing when he stumbled upon: "Jackie!" He said cheerfully, then, "Mickey. Blimey!"

And then his expression turned serious when his eyes landed on Finn. "I see you're back again. Oh well, one problem at a time."

"I don't even get a happy rendition of my name?" Finn sassed cheekily, but wasn't really bothered.

This was the earliest version of the Doctor he'd met, and boy-oh-boy was he fucking nervous.

The Doctor carried on without responding to Finn. "All of you, wait there. I've got something to say. There was something I had to tell you, something important. What was it?" He then reached out and placed a hand each on Mickey and Jackie's shoulders. "No, hold on, hold on. Hold on, shh, shh, shh, shh. Oh, I know!" He grinned. "Merry Christmas!"

Knowing what was to come, Finn had already positioned himself close enough for when the Doctor collapsed. As the Time Lord fell, Finn swiftly snuck an arm around his waist, maneuvering the Doctor so that he fell into his arms.

He lifted the man (easily, Ten was impossibly thin) bridal style, not wanting him to fall to the ground and hit his head. The regeneration was hard enough on the Time Lord by itself.

"What happened?" Rose asked as she exited the TARDIS. "Is he all right?"

She paused as she noticed Finn.

"I don't know, he just keeled over." Mickey answered. "But who is he? Where's the Doctor?"

"Better yet," Jackie stared scathingly at Finn. "Who's the wannabe Hugh Jackman?"

"I am honored that you likened me to Wolverine," Finn said seriously. "And this _is_ the Doctor."

"What do you mean, that's the Doctor? Doctor who?" Jackie asked.

 _Roll credits_ , Finn thought.

"Finnick." Rose stormed right up to Finn and pointed a finger at him. "You have a lot of nerve showing up here after the stunt you pulled! I ought to have you arrested." She crossed her arms. "What even are you, anyway? Slitheen? Dalek?"

"...I sense that you're angry at me," Finn replied after a beat. "But you should know: I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. I'm human though, since you're wondering."

"Don't pull that crap, Finn. I _saw_ you when–"

"Spoilers," Finn interrupted. "Please, don't say anything more. You're talking about a future me, if you tell me too much it could fuck things up."

Rose glared at Finn. "Get out of here!"

"I can't," Finn replied evenly. "I'm holding the Doctor."

"Give him to Mickey!"

Mickey shook his head. "I don't want any part in this."

 _Wise choice_.

"Seriously, Rose." Finn tried for a beseeching smile. "This is my first time meeting you. Can you save the anger for the future me that pissed you off?"

Rose narrowed her eyes at Finn, but finally relented. "You're lucky you've got such a gorgeous face."

"Hold on," Mickey piped up. "'Gorgeous face'?" He parroted.

"Finnick Anderson," Finn said before the sorta-kinda-couple could fight. "I would offer my hand, but I'm currently carrying an unconscious Time Lord."

"We've been introduced," Rose said, unamused. "Come on then. Most as well make yourself useful. Let's get him inside."

Pleased that he'd managed to diffuse the situation, Finn nodded. "Aye, aye, captain."

"Shut up," Rose sassed.

Finn pressed his lips tightly together, earning an exasperated eye-roll from Rose.

Mickey and Rose took the lead, and Finn brought up the rear as he was moving a bit awkwardly with the extra weight. Jackie held the door open for him when they made it back to their flat.

"So who is this guy?" Finn heard Jackie ask as he headed off to the bedroom. "This… Finnick."

"I don't really know," Rose responded. "But… we can trust him."

Finn smirked to himself. G _ood on ya, Rose_.

He made it to the bedroom, and their conversation was too far away for him to hear. He sighed forlornly, but turned his attention to the Doctor.

"Now then," he said to the Time Lord as he lowered the man softly onto the bed. "I hope you don't need me to sing you a lullaby. I'm a shit singer."

He drew the blankets back, lifting the Time Lord's torso as he did so.

Then he propped the man's head up with some pillows that he'd taken the liberty to fluff up and straighten.

"You're gonna be okay," Finn said with a small, private smile.

"Is that a future knowledge thing, or you just being optimistic?"

Finn turned to find Rose standing in the doorway, her expression carefully guarded.

"Both," Finn answered after a moment's consideration.

Rose nodded, accepting his answer. She then threw a folded set of PJs onto the bed. "Okay, go ahead."

"What?"

She waved at the clothes. "Change him. He stinks."

" _Excuse me_?" Finn near-squeaked.

Rose shifted uncomfortably as she said: "Well, Mickey doesn't want to do it. You're the only other guy here."

Finn swallowed as he thought about that would mean. _I'd have to stirp him_ , he realised. _A naked Doctor_. "But–" He tried, only to be interrupted

"Man up and grow a pair," Rose told him finally, and then left the room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Finn was totally capable of keeping things professional. He was a decent bloke, he didn't get off on getting a peek at naked _unconcious_ people- especially when they hadn't given him permission first.

But… he was a bit stuck on the logistics of it.

Was the Doctor wearing underwear? Would he have to take _off_ said underwear when putting on the PJs? Finn certainly didn't wear his boxers under his pyjama pants.

On top of that, Finn doubted he could survive the whole process of _taking off the Doctor's pants_.

"Start small," Finn decided finally. "Fuck it."

He kneeled at the end of the bed and took off the Doctor's boots. Then he rolled off the Doctor's socks.

Next, he took off the Doctor's jacket.

He held the material between his hands, thumb caressing the texture. Finn smiled, more than a bit in awe. He was holding the _Ninth_ _Doctor's_ jacket!

A thought hit him suddenly, and he searched through its pockets, eventually finding the sonic screwdriver. He chuckled and placed it on the dresser.

With practiced movements, he folded up the jacket carefully and laid it across the back of a nearby chair.

Now he was down to the last two items, with a possible surprise bonus round waiting for him.

"I promise I won't stare," Finn assured aloud.

The Doctor gave no response.

Channeling his inner nurse for professionalism, Finn got the pyjama top ready, undoing the buttons for efficient 'putting on'. _God_ , Finn thought. _I'm doomed_.

As quickly as he could manage, Finn tugged the shirt over the Doctor's head ( _oh shit chest, lots of chest, lots of skin_ ) and then slipped the top on. His fingers failed him on the second button, because the whole act of dressing another person- especially _the Doctor_ \- was way too sensual and he had to take a break to calm down.

"You can do this," he said to himself. It was a total lie. He really needed to stop lying to himself.

Finn stared at the ceiling for a good few minutes, before drawing a breath and racing through the last couple of buttons.

Once he was done, Finn removed his hands from the Doctor's chest-vicinity and mentally recited the lyrics to the Friends theme song to distract himself.

His last challenge remained before him, and Finn bid his sanity goodbye because _this_ was going to ruin him forever. He was sure of it.

"Locker room rules," Finn reminded himself. Then he spent a good ten seconds staring at the zipper of the Doctor's slacks.

It was a minefield, and Finn treated it as such.

With a delicate touch, he unbuttoned and then unzipped the pants _slowly_. He made sure to avert his eyes as he parted the fly. To tug the pants off, he stared at the lower-half of the Doctor's legs with laser-focus and _tugged_.

It took a bit of effort as they were tight fitting, but eventually the pants were free and Finn immediately tossed them to the side.

Finn then grabbed the pyjama bottoms and slipped them over the Doctor's feet, deciding that he didn't not have to will power to deal with underwear either way. He pulled the waistband up, and as he neared the DANGER zone, Finn couldn't help but chance a peek.

Boxer-briefs. And whilst it was a very… inspiring view, Finn was the teensiest bit disappointed.

He was kinda hoping the Doc wouldn't have had undies on.

With one final pull, the pyjama bottoms were securely on and Finn wiped at his brow in relief.

He had just enough time to adjust himself and pull the blankets up over the Doctor when there was a knock at the door. "All done?"

"Yeah," Finn called. Then, under his breath he sighed: "Thank God."

Rose entered and looked between Finn and the Doctor. "He okay?"

"Yeah. No change," Finn told her.

She nodded and moved closer, but appeared wary.

"We should check him out," Rose said.

Jackie came up behind her. "How's he doing?"

"He'll be fine," Finn reassured them both.

"Hold on, I have an idea." Jackie placed a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder for a moment, before dashing off.

Finn shrugged at Rose and sat down on the end of the bed. He examined the Doctor's face, checking for any signs of discomfort. Even though he knew the Time Lord was going to be okay, he couldn't help but worry.

"So, first time meeting me, huh?" Rose said as she joined him. She sat down on the edge of the bed, near the top. "What do you think so far?"

Finn hummed thoughtfully. "Well. You're a lot prettier in person."

Rose scoffed. "Aren't you just a charmer."

"I try," Finn grinned. "It helps when it's the truth."

She raised a brow. "Why, Finnick, you've only just met me."

"Don't tell me you mind."

Rose grinned. "I don't."

"Here we go." Jackie bustled into the room, interrupting the moment. She took a seat at the head of the bed and passing Rose a stethoscope. "Tina the cleaner's got this lodger, a medical student, and she was fast asleep, so I just took it. Though I still say we should take him to hospital."

"We can't. They'd lock him up. They'd dissect him. One bottle of his blood could change the future of the human race." Rose explained. When Jackie try to stress the matter, Rose interrupted: "No! Shush!"

"Hey," Finn said, perturbed. "Be nice to your mother."

"Sorry," Rose apologised half-heartedly. She then proceeded to check both of the Doctor's hearts. "Both working."

"What do you mean, both?"

Rose didn't answer, though. She'd turned away from the Doctor and was now shifting closer to Finn. He frowned in confusion as she began using the stethoscope to check _his_ heart.

"The Doctor has two hearts," Finn explained because Rose hadn't and Jackie was still waiting.

Jackie scoffed. "Oh, don't be stupid."

"One heart," Rose mumbled to herself as she pulled away from Finn. _Curiouser and curiouser_ , Finn thought to himself. Rose then stood to leave the room. "And he has got two hearts, mum."

"Anything else he's got two of?" Jackie asked cheekily.

Rose turned on her mother. "Leave him alone," she reprimanded softly.

Jackie glanced at Finn as she moved to follow her daughter. "Are you coming, Finnick?"

"Nah," Finn said. "I'm fine right here, thanks."

She nodded. "Suit yourself. We'll be out here if you need anything, or if something changes with the Doctor."

Finn waved goodbye as she left and then turned his attention back to the Doctor.

It was nice to just _sit_ for once, Finn thought.

And right before his eyes, the Doctor exhaled some of his residual regeneration energy. Finn admired how beautiful it was, golden and glowing gorgeously. There was no way CGI could ever compare.

The golden tendril then escaped _through_ the window, and Finn watched it go.

* * *

After a while of watching the Doctor and reassuring himself that he was _okay_ , Finn got up and left the bedroom.

"Is something wrong?" Rose asked as he entered the lounge. "Is the Doctor awake?"

"Nah," Finn answered. "I was just going to go and check on the TARDIS."

"Oh. Okay then."

Finn paused. "Come get me if something goes wrong, yeah?"

Rose smiled. "Sure thing."

He gave her a mock-salute and then left the flat. As awesome as it was to see Rose in person, he felt kind of awkward around her. Obviously something had happened to make her feel wary about both himself _and_ the Doctor.

The latter was obvious. In the episode Rose had been skeptical of the Doctor's transformation.

As to why Rose was suspicious of Finn… He was drawing a blank.

"Hey there Sexy," Finn greeted as he reached the TARDIS. "How's it going?"

He grinned excitedly as he brought his thumb and forefinger up, snapping them dramatically. The TARDIS doors swung open, and Finn gave a cheerful _whoop_.

Once he entered the vehicle, the doors automatically closed behind him. Finn patted the TARDIS thankfully and then approached the console. "Just wanted to check up on you," Finn said. He looked over all of the switches and knobs. Whilst the look differed amongst all of the Doctor's regenerations, the configuration was still the same.

"Which reminds me- I like the new look," Finn commented.

Miraculously, he received a response. The TARDIS hummed in what he figured was a happy way, and Finn beamed. "You're very much welcome."

The TARDIS… chirped? He wasn't exactly sure, but it was an _incredibly_ adorable noise that had his inner fanboy squealing.

"You know, I tried talking to you before," Finn said. "But I guess you didn't respond because House had you?"

There was an affirmative warble.

"Ah. Well, it's a pleasure to be able to converse with ya', Sexy."

The TARDIS chirped again, and Finnick patted the console affectionately.

He brought up the status of the TARDIS on the screen to make sure there wasn't any problems. Finn was careful not to connect to any external sources- like TV or wifi, because then the Sycorax would notice the 'foreign machinery'. He couldn't have that happening early.

Everything he read appeared to give the okay, or, at least everything that he read that he _understood_. Except, from what he could tell, the TARDIS was still rebuilding. He pursed his lips in consideration.

He didn't know how to help the process, so really, there wasn't much he could do.

"It's all okay as far as I can tell. You know, whilst I'm here… I most as well get something to eat." He looked to the ceiling. "Wanna join me?"

He received another affirmative warble, and Finn chuckled. "This is so cool. We should do this more often."

The TARDIS chirped in agreement, and Finn shut down the monitor to go and get some food.

* * *

Much to his surprise, there was a whole meal set out on the table when he arrived in the kitchen. He gaped and said to the TARDIS: "Is this all for me?"

He received a sassy sounding hum in response. Finn figured it was TARDIS speak for 'duh'.

"Wow. Thanks so much!" He sat down and took in the fare greedily.

Roast and potatoes with veggies on the side, all soaked in gravy. A few dinner rolls with butter waiting, and a drink of soda. To top it off, a side of grilled prawns with tartar sat temptingly just to the left of him.

"This is _classic_ ," Finn boasted in awe. "It really is Christmas, or… Christmas eve? What day is it, anyway?"

The TARDIS warbled as though it didn't care either way. Finn had to agree.

He thanked the TARDIS once more before digging into the meal. Sexy had really outdone herself. It was all delicious and Finn could very easily get used to this kind of lifestyle.

Once he was finished, he cleaned and stacked the dishware on the rack. Because he was nice, not because he was trying to suck up to the super awesome space/time travel machine he was in.

Ugh, Finn was so lame.

Finn quickly went and freshened up in his ensuite. He also emptied out a pencil cup to fill it with water and place the flowers in it. Then he took off his satchel and tugged off his sweater, leaving him in a Deadpool tee and undershirt. He grabbed a jacket for later.

Finally he tousled his hair just the right way and declared himself ready for Doctor-adventuring duty.

"Bye, Sexy!" Finn farewelled as he passed through the console room.

The TARDIS sounded a goodbye chirrup.

Finn grinned. "Catch you later."

He pulled the doors open, and as soon as he had both feet on the ground, he clicked his fingers.

The TARDIS doors swung shut behind him.

"So fucking cool."

He blinked up at the setting sun, surprised by how quickly nightfall had come. He hurried up to the flat before it got too dark.

Also he was eager to check on the Doctor again.

...He wasn't going to overthink that fact.

"Oh, welcome back, Finnick." Jackie looked up from where she was seated on the couch. "Rose just left with Mickey for some last minute Chrissie shopping."

"Ooo, fun." Finn grinned.

Jackie thumbed the mug she held. "Did you want something to drink? A snack? You're welcome to anything in the fridge."

"Aww, that's really kind of you." Finn waved her off, "But I just ate in the TARDIS."

"There's food in there?"

Finn nodded and replied: "If you know where to look."

"Rose never mentioned that. Does that mean the Doctor pops off for some grocery shopping every now and then? I can't imagine that."

"Me neither." Finn chuckled. "Nah, the TARDIS provides whatever we need. She's cool like that."

Jackie frowned. "She?"

"The TARDIS is a she. She thinks and communicates and takes care of us." Finn leaned against the counter, folding the jacket over his arm. "The Doctor just never brings it up. He does call her 'old girl' sometimes."

"Wow," Jackie breathed in wonder. "You know I don't think I'll ever wrap my head around all of this alien stuff. You kids will just have to make sure I don't accidently sign away my life or something."

"We'll do our best," Finn told her. "But I think you need to give yourself more credit."

"Aw. That's sweet of you, love." Jackie settled back in the couch. "Now why don't you go check on the boyfriend you're so worried about."

Finn sputtered as she gave him a knowing look. "I– He– We're not–"

"Oh you don't need to explain anything to me." Jackie cut him off, blessedly. "I'll bring some tea in for you both in a tick."

More than happy to make his escape, Finn thanked her in advance and then headed off. When he made it to the bedroom, the Doctor was exactly how he'd left him. Seeing as Rose wasn't there anymore, Finn went ahead and took a seat near the head of the bed.

To reassure himself that the Doctor wasn't dead (because he kinda looked dead to be honest), Finn hovered his hand over the Time Lord's mouth to see if he was breathing. Then he rested his head against the Doctor's chest and listened to his twin hearts beat… for a few minutes. The sound was oddly soothing.

Satisfied, he took the Doctor's hand in his and waited.

"I wish you were awake," Finn began after a while. "I mean, I'm gonna let you sleep as long as I can. I don't want you to go through the same pain you experienced on the show… But if you were here, maybe I wouldn't feel so… alone."

He sighed and rubbed his thumb over the Doctor's hand.

"– Oh, no. Don't come round, darling. No, flat's all topsy turvy." Jackie bustled into the room, carrying a mug in each hand and clenching the phone between her shoulder and neck. "Yeah, she just barges in and litters the place. Yeah. No, I'll come round and see you on Boxing day."

She placed one down on the bedside table for the Doctor, and then gave one to Finn.

He mouthed a thanks at her, and she gave him a smile before leaving with a little wave.

Finn sipped at his tea, then startled as more golden regeneration energy escaped through the Doctor's lips. Finn watched it fondly, still so amazed by how ethereal it was.

The door slammed outside, causing Finn to startle and nearly drop his drink. Shouts followed, and Finn placed his mug down on the table, frowning in concern.

An awfully loud _whirring_ noise started up after a moment of deathly silence. Finn jumped to his feet, realising something was wrong.

In the next instant, a horribly loud rendition of 'jingle-bells' began to play, and then the screaming started.

 _Oh shit_ , Finn thought as he figured out what was going on. He'd been so focused on the Sycorax he'd completely forgotten about the killer tree.

...And that was not a thing Finn thought he'd ever have to think.

Jackie and Rose appeared in the doorway, shouting at each other. "We've got to save the Doctor," Rose insisted.

"What're you doing?" Jackie questioned, panicked.

"We can't just leave him," Rose responded, horrified that her mother could even imply that.

She then rushed inside and started trying to wake the Doctor. Jackie called for Mickey, who must've still been trying to hold back the tree.

Finn, meanwhile, had grown way too used to the whole 'facing death' thing. He very calmly (at least in his mind) went over to the dutchess and grabbed the sonic that he'd placed there earlier. He tuned out all the panic and impending doom, focusing on switching the screwdriver to the right setting.

" _You'd better remember this one. If you come upon something dangerous, this might just shut it down."_

Once the sonic was ready, Finn made his way back around the bed.

As soon as the door broke open, Finn pointed the sonic screwdriver and activated it, causing the tree to explode.

* * *

 **A/N: Seriously, guys, thank you all so much for the support! Big round of applause for all of you!**

 **Replies to Reviews:** twilightvamps: I'm more than happy to reply to reviews, they keep me going. Thanks for always leaving one!

TricksterAngel1: Thanks! 12 will be next episode (2 chapters) and 9 will be in 2 episodes. Unless I change my mind. And yeh im sooo excited! A really big thing is happening for their relationship in 1 episode! Love ya!

Stevie: Oh nooo! I feel the pain of being with shoddy internet. Glad you've got it back tho! Also, if u want u can fav the story to get email alerts. Thanks for reviewing xo

Equinox: That's okay! I appreciate all constructive criticism so that was totally fine. I'm happy your excited, hopefully I don't dissapoint:)

amrawo: YASSSS THEY ARE SO CUTE OMGOMG plus ignorant finn is my fav I don't really want that to change but at the same time I do want them to progress (which will be happening SOON WOO)

funny coolness: !Thanks!~~ It does take more time to write so i appreciate the Reviews.

 **Next Time... More of the same stuff, really. There's some cute Finn/Doc moments tho**

 **(please review)**


	12. The Christmas Invasion pt2

**A/N: i am just constantly amazed at how much love this story is getting. i never expected it. Thank you all so much, enjoy!**

* * *

Without saying another word, Finn left his stunned compatriots behind and rushed outside. He walked with purposed strides until he had a good view of the evil Santas.

All three of them, Mickey, Jackie _and_ Rose, had followed him out.

"That's them," Mickey stated once recognising the creatures. "What are they?"

"Shh!" Rose hushed him.

Finn took the cue and slowly raised the sonic threateningly. The Santas all stepped back and after a beat they were all beamed away.

"Bastards," Finn hissed and lowered the sonic.

"They've just gone." Mickey scoffed. "What kind of rubbish were they? I mean, no offence, but they're not much cop if a sonic screwdriver's going to scare them off."

"Pilot fish," Finn said after remembering the Doctor wasn't here to explain.

Rose turned to him. "What?"

"They were just pilot fish." Finn sighed in relief. He was glad they still backed off just for little old him. He wasn't sure what he'd do if he hadn't been enough. Though, all the credit went to the sonic screwdriver of course.

Jackie cocked her head. "What's that mean?"

"When the Doctor is regenerating, he becomes overwhelmed with regeneration energy." Finn faced the group, deciding it was safe to let his guard down. "The pilot fish could smell it a million miles away. So they came to eliminate the defence, us, and take him. They could run their batteries off of the Doctor for ages."

"But they're gone now, right? So we're safe?" Mickey asked.

Finn shook his head. "I can only tell you one more thing." He paused for dramatics, because he was _that_ kind of person. "The pilot fish mean that... something is coming."

"But that's not fair!" Rose argued, when Finn simply walked passed them to return to the flat. "If the Doctor is in danger, then you need to help us!"

"I already have," Finn said. "I can't give too much away, otherwise I could fuck the whole timeline up."

"I've heard that excuse a thousand times." Rose rolled her eyes. "You never seem to mess anything up though, I think you're just playing with us! You're gonna get us killed!"

"No, I'm not!" Finn couldn't help but shout. "Today is a _very_ important day and I'm not going to risk messing it up because _you_ can't calm down and see reason."

With that said, Finn stormed off without giving any of them another glance.

* * *

He secluded himself in the bedroom with the Doctor. Finn needed to cool off. It wasn't that he was angry with Rose or anything. He understood where she was coming from. It was more that he was pissed at the situation.

Finn didn't like being the 'bad guy'. Normally he could do the whole 'mysterious and all-knowing thing', but it was hard when there wasn't anyone to joke around with about it. Everyone he'd met so far seemed to get the whole 'future consequences' gig, and this was his first time dealing with a sceptic without the Doc to back him up.

"Knock, knock." Jackie poked her head in, interrupting Finn's brooding. "How are we all?"

"Still the same," Finn said. "And I'm sorry about yelling before."

Jackie laughed. "Honey, that happens all the time around here. I wouldn't worry your handsome little head about it."

Finn sighed, and nodded, resigning to let it be.

"Although, I've gotta ask." Jackie stepped closer. "Things are starting to go topsy-turvy out there and we could really use the Doctor. You know the future. How long 'till he wakes up?"

Finn hesitated, and then admitted: "I can't be sure, but I do know that he'll save the day. Hell, the Doc will probably charge in right before the earth explodes. He has annoyingly perfect timing."

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?" Jackie said, sounding amused.

Rose suddenly rushed to the door, stopping just behind Jackie. "Mickey just got access to the military. Those aliens? They're sending a spaceship!" She looked to Finn. "What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing good," Finn told her.

There really wasn't much else to say.

"Ugh," Rose huffed. "I can't deal with you right now. Come on, mum." Rose grabbed her mother's elbow and dragged her off. Jackie shrugged apologetically at Finn, but he was just glad he didn't have to suffer getting yelled at again.

He turned to the Doctor and told him very seriously, "If you're feeling ready to wake up; now would be a great time to do that."

The Doctor, of course, did not wake up. Which was just plain rude.

Worst come to worst, though, Finn figured he could give the bloke a shot of adrenaline or something. That would work, right?

* * *

"The Doctor wouldn't do this." The sound of Rose's voice jarred Finn back to reality. He'd been day-dreaming after fighting to stay awake all night. He was sure he'd sleep for three-days straight after all of this was over.

"What?" Finn blinked up at Rose, taking in her disheartened expression.

"The old Doctor, the proper Doctor, he'd wake up." Rose sniffled. "He'd save us."

"But he is the Doctor," Finn stated simply.

"No," Rose shook her head. "I don't think he is."

And then she sniffled once more before the tears started flowing. Finn looked to her with sympathy and stood. He pulled her into a hug, and she grabbed onto him with all her strength.

"I will promise you one thing," Finn began as her sniffles gradually quietened. "Worst comes to worst, I won't let you guys get hurt. I'll figure something out. Okay?"

Rose nodded wordlessly, and Finn rubbed her back soothingly.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Dawn came and brought with it even more chaos. He heard Mickey and Rose as they left to go and check out all of the blood-controlled people. Finn stayed with the Doctor, holding the Time Lord's hand and hoping that everything was going to be alright.

It wasn't long before Rose was rushing into the bedroom. She ripped the blankets off of the Doctor, and Finn scrambled to his feet.

"Finn, you carry him." Rose glanced at Jackie. "Mum, get your stuff, and get some food. We're going."

"Where to?" Mickey asked.

Finn evaluated the situation. He really didn't have any other plans though, so he hurried and grabbed the sonic screwdriver and tucked it in his pocket. If they were leaving, he didn't want to leave that behind.

"The Tardis." Rose answered. "It's the only safe place on Earth."

Jackie frowned. "What're we going to do in there?"

"Hide," Rose replied.

"Is that it?"

Rose stopped. "Mum, look in the sky. There's a great, big, alien invasion and I don't know what to do, all right?" She glanced at Finn. "Unless you have any suggestions."

"Nope," Finn said truthfully.

"Thought not," Rose spat. "Now, all we can do is run and hide, and I'm sorry. Now, move."

Finn was tempted to flash her his middle finger, but decided that now wasn't the right time. He slipped on arm under the Doctor's knees, and used the other to support his upper-back as he lifted the Time Lord bridal style.

They went ahead and started packing bags. Finn gradually made his way to the door, burdened by the man in his arms and his lack of sleep.

Seriously, the Doctor got to nap whilst Finn was working his ass off. No fair.

Rose, Jackie and Mickey all appeared after a few minutes. They each had their hands full with bags, and Finn had to wonder what they'd packed.

"Let's go," Rose said as she bustled to the front. She propped the front door open with her foot, and everyone piled out- Finn going last.

The descent down the stairs was slow going, but they managed it without anyone tripping and breaking their necks. Finn shifted the Doctor's weight, arms burning from the effort of holding him for so long.

"Everybody in." Rose held the TARDIS doors open, and Finn hurried in first. Once inside, he staggered over to the console, and then gently lowered the Doctor onto the mesh floor.

"No chance you could fly this thing?" Mickey asked Rose.

"No," Rose answered and then looked at Finn. "But he can."

Finn shook his head. "We're not going anywhere."

"So you're just gonna let us _die_?" Rose questioned, incredulous.

Finn shrugged, not really knowing what to say.

Mickey scoffed. "So, what do we do? Just sit here?"

"I guess that's as good as it gets," Rose replied.

"Right, here we go." Jackie undid a thermos. "Nice cup of tea."

"Mmm, the solution to everything," Rose said sarcastically.

"Now, stop your moaning. I'll get the rest of the food." Jackie declared. "The TARDIS might provide her own ingredients, but I'm not letting all of my groceries go to waste."

She raced out of the TARDIS, handing the thermos to Mickey.

"Tea," Mickey laughed. "Like we're having a picnic while the world comes to an end. Very British. How does this thing work?" He put the thermos down to take a look at a screen. "If it picks up TV, maybe we could see what's going on out there. Maybe we've surrendered. What do you do to it?"

"I don't know." Rose moved to help him out. "It sort of tunes itself."

Finn wondered if he should stop them, but he figured it was about time that the Sycorax beamed them up. There was no sign that anything had changed, only the sound of constant beeping as they managed to turn on the screen.

Rose took a seat with an annoyed huff. She rested her chin on her hand and watched as Mickey examined the screen. "Maybe it's a distress signal," he guessed.

"A fat lot of good that's going to do," Rose replied, unenthused.

"Are you going to be a misery all the time?"

"Yes."

"Should look at it from my point of view, stuck in here with your mum's cooking."

"Where is she?" Rose asked, looking around. Then she stood and continued, "I'd better give her a hand. It might start raining missiles out there."

"Tell her anything from a tin, that's fine!" Mickey called to Rose.

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" Rose countered.

"I'm not that brave," Mickey admitted.

Rose smirked cheekily. "Oh, I don't know…"

Mickey grinned to himself, chuffed. Finn shook his head fondly. Those two were adorable.

A moment later, there was a scream.

"Rose?" Mickey said, growing concerned. He dropped the thermos, spilling tea all over as he raced out of the TARDIS.

Finn… did not follow them.

* * *

"C'mon, Doc. Nap time's over. It's time to get to work."

Finn crouched over the Doctor, hands grasping the Time Lord's cheeks. "Seriously. I've let you have your fun. Now you've gotta stop an alien invasion and all that. C'mon, be cool."

When there was no response, Finn rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, fine. Fuck you." Finn groaned as he reached over to grab the thermos. "I was hoping to avoid this. I hate the whole 'tea stereotype'. If this works, I might just slap you."

He upended the remaining liquid in a circle around the Doctor, soaking as many lights as he could. Most of them sparked and fizzled, emitting an incredibly thick smog of tea vapor.

"Have at it," Finn said finally- completely disappointed in both himself _and_ the Time Lord.

Like, seriously, _tea_?

After a few unnecessarily dramatic moments, the Doctor inhaled deeply, face turning upwards as the vapor clouded around him. Then, after a beat, he exhaled a long stream of golden regeneration energy.

"That's it," Finn urged. "Come on you lazy cunt, wake _up_."

The Doctor stirred, turning towards Finn's direction.

"Yes, yes!" Finn cheered. He shuffled closer, getting caught up in the moment. It was all stupidly exciting. "Let's go, Doc. You've got an incredibly gorgeous girl to save, a planet to protect and a new suit to put on. As a bonus, I'm sure I could get you a celebratory trophy. Maybe I'll engrave with with 'world's laziest hero' or something."

At that, the Doctor's eyes blinked open.

 _Hah_ , Finn thought. _He's so getting that trophy now_.

"Finn?" The Doctor asked, beautiful brown eyes looking up at him.

"Hey, Doc." Finn grinned. "Enjoy your nap?" The Doctor tried to stand, and Finn hurried to help him. "Woah, woah. Hey."

Finn stood up himself and hauled the Time Lord up with him.

"Thank you," was all the Doctor said. He then spun and marched off towards the exit.

"Wait," Finn said, causing the Doctor to pause and turn back around to face him. As soon as he did, Finn slapped him across the face.

"Ow!"

The Doctor grabbed at his cheek in shock.

"That's what you get for needing tea to wake up," Finn snarked. "I thought by letting you sleep you wouldn't need the… What was it? Free radicals and tannin."

The Doctor apologised, "Well I'm sorry to disappoint." He then smirked teasingly, completely undermining his sincerity and also managing to look _way_ too beautiful.

"You're an ass and I hate you," Finn told him.

"Duly noted." The Doctor spun back around. "Now, as you said, I've got a planet to save."

He then tugged the TARDIS doors open, and Finn was left to regret ever even liking the man.

* * *

Despite his current intense hatred of the Time Lord, Finn could not hold back the fanboyish flail that he exhibited when the Doctor opened the TARDIS doors and asked: "Did you miss me?"

Finn really did not appreciate how fucking hot the whole obnoxious attitude thing was.

The Sycorax leader cracked his whip and flung it at the Doctor. The Time Lord easily caught the end and pulled it from the leader's hand. "You could have someone's eye out with that."

"How dare–" The leader began to yell, but was interrupted when the Doctor strode up to him, stole his weapon, and broke it across his knee.

If Finn wasn't currently overwhelmed from the badassery, he'd be fanning himself.

"You just can't get the staff. Now, you, just wait. I'm busy," the Doctor told the Sycorax leader, with a cute little accusing finger point. Then he turned and faced Mickey. "Mickey, hello!" He turned to Jones. "And Harriet Jones MP for Flydale North. Blimey, it's like This Is Your Life.

Tea! That's all I needed," the Doctor continued, approaching Rose. "A good cup of tea! Superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin. Just the thing for getting the synapses going. Now, first thing's first. Be honest, how do I look?" He looked to Rose with a questioning brown gaze.

"Fat lot of good you were," Rose stated, without answering his question. "He had to take care of us whilst you were _snoozing_."

Finn froze as Rose pointed at him. He was halfway out of the TARDIS when all eyes turned in his direction.

" _You_ kept them safe?" The Doctor asked, sounding the littlest bit surprised, but also resigned.

Finn shrugged. "What else was I gonna do?"

"Huh," the Doctor eyed Finn for a moment.

"I'm not going to complain about getting to blow up a tree, though." Finn offered the Doctor a sheepish grin. "And to answer the question, you look different."

"Good different or bad different?" The Doctor asked, not missing a beat. Which was a shame, Finn would've really loved to explain the whole 'tree exploding' event.

"Neither," Finn said. He gave the man an appraising once-over. "But you look good, Doc. Even in pyjamas."

The Doctor was visibly taken aback for a moment by Finn's words. After a moment of recovery, the Doctor advanced on him, and asked a very important question. "Am I... ginger?"

"Sorry to disappoint." Finn began in a soft voice. He was more than a bit overwhelmed by their suddenly close proximity. "But you're a brunette."

"Aw, I wanted to be ginger," the Doctor whined as he spun away from Finn. "I've never been ginger." He whirled to face Rose. "And you, Rose Tyler, fat lot of good you were. You gave up on me– Oh, that's rude. Is that the sort of man I am now? Am I rude? Rude and not ginger."

"I'm sorry. Who is this?" Jones asked.

"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor said.

"The one and only," Finn seconded.

"But what happened to my Doctor?" Jones asked. "Or is it a title that's just passed on?"

"I'm him. I'm literally him." The Doctor began to explain. "Same man, new face– Well, new everything."

Finn gulped, his mind going to places it really shouldn't.

Jones continued to stare. "But you can't be."

"Harriet Jones," the Doctor started. "We were trapped in Downing Street and the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens, it wasn't the war, it was the thought of your mother being on her own."

"Oh, my God," Jones gaped.

"Did you win the election?"

Jones grinned. "Landslide majority."

"If I might interrupt," the Sycorax leader… interrupted.

"Yes, sorry. Hello, big fellow." The Doctor addressed the alien with a carefree grin.

Like, how the fuck was he such a badass? Finn needed to know his secrets.

"Who exactly are _you_?"

The Doctor nodded in agreement, hands tucked behind his back. "Well, that's the question."

"I demand to know who you are!"

The Doctor shouted then, using a deep bellow in an attempt to imitate the leader. "I don't know!"

"See, that's the thing. I'm the Doctor, but beyond that, I– I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am." The Doctor tucked his hands into his pockets. "It's all untested. Am I funny? Am I sarcastic?" He began to list as he ambled forward. "Sexy?" He asked, glancing back at Finn and clicking his tongue and– yep.

Finn's heart totally just stopped.

"Right old misery?" The Doctor carried on, without caring he'd just made Finn's brain explode. "Life and soul? Right handed? Left handed? A gambler? A fighter? A coward? A traitor? A liar? A nervous wreck? I mean, judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob." The Doctor stopped as he reached the bottom of the steps. "And how am I going to react when I see this– a great big threatening button?"

He hurried up the steps, and everyone drifted to follow him. "A great big threatening button which must not be pressed under any circumstances, am I right?" The Doctor smirked cheekily. "Let me guess... It's some sort of control matrix, hmm? Hold on, what's feeding it?"

He opened the panel under the button, dipping his finger in the pool of blood.

"And what've we got here? Blood?" The Doctor wagered. He licked the liquid on his finger and tasted it. "Yeah, definitely blood. Human blood. A-positive, with just a dash of iron. Ah," the Doctor flicked his tongue, not liking the tangy taste.

"But that means…" He trailed off, and then realised: "Blood control– Blood control! Oh, I haven't seen blood control for years. You're controlling all the A-positives. Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem."

The Doctor clicked his tongue. "'Cause... I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So if I see a great big threatening button which should never, ever, ever be pressed, then I just want to do this."

He then proceeded to slam his hand down on the button.

Everyone cried out against it simultaneously, except for Finn.

"So dramatic," Finn sighed, though no one heard him of course. They were too busy freaking out.

"You killed them!" Alex, the assistant, cried.

"What do you think, big fella– Are they dead?" The Doctor asked, smug as fuck.

The Sycorax leader said after a beat, "We'll allow them to live."

"'Allow'?" The Doctor repeated with a laugh. "You've no choice. See that's all blood control is. A cheap bit of voodoo." He continued as he descended from the platform, "Scares the pants off you, but that's as far as it goes. It's like hypnosis. You can hypnotise someone to walk like a chicken or sing like Elvis. You can't hypnotise them to death. The survival instinct's too strong."

"Blood control was just one form of conquest." The leader spat. "I can summon the armada and take this world by force."

"Well, yeah, you could. Yeah, you could do that. Of course you could. But why?" The Doctor questioned. "Look at these people. These human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet and, blinking, step into the sun, there is more to see than can ever be seen. More to do than–"

"Doc," Finn interrupted. "I'm pretty sure that shit's copyrighted. Shut up before we're sued."

The Doctor nodded. "Right, sorry. That's The Lion King."

"Circle of life," Finn elaborated. "Great song."

"Oh, no doubt." The Doctor grinned, and then shook his head to focus. "But the point still stands. Leave them alone!"

"Or what?" The Sycorax asked.

"Or…" The Doctor hurried over and stole a sword from a nearby aide, and then ran to the center of the room. "I challenge you."

The entire chamber erupted in laughter, but the Doctor was non-plussed. "Oh, that struck a chord. Am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?"

"You stand as this world's champion." The Sycorax leader declared as he drew a blade.

"Thank you. I've no idea who I am, but you just summed me up," the Doctor said. "So, do you accept my challenge? Or are you just a cranak pel casacree salvak?"

His insult, which was probably savage as fuck, made the leader hiss in outrage.

The two kneeled down across from each other, and the Sycorax leader asked, "For the planet?"

"For the planet." The Doctor confirmed.

They then stood and entered battle.

The Doctor was shoved back after a momentary clash of swords, and then after another short back-and-forth the Doctor was thrown to the ground. "Look out!" Rose shouted.

"Oh, yeah, that helps." The Doctor sassed as he got back on his feet. "I wouldn't have thought of that otherwise, thanks."

"Hey!" Finn called. "You might be saving the world, but you don't need to be a dick about it!"

"Shut up, Finn!" The Doctor sassed.

"Fuck you, ya' wanker!" Finn retorted light-heartedly.

The Doctor laughed, _laughed_ , but was cut off when the Sycorax leader elbowed him in the gut. The Doctor retreated up an incline, and came across a button. "Bit of fresh air?" He asked, and then slammed his hand on the button.

A door opened nearby, and he raced out into the sunshine. Everyone quickly followed. The Sycorax leader pursued the Doctor, and drove him towards the edge. The Doctor stumbled as the leader elbowed his nose, and on instinct, Finn rushed forward to help.

Rose did as well.

"Stay back!" The Doctor ordered. "Invalidate the challenge and he wins the planet."

 _But that won't matter to me if you're_ _ **dead**_ , Finn thought. He then came to the horrifying realisation that he had no idea what would happen to him if the Doctor died.

Finn was distracted from his existential crisis when the Doctor and the Sycorax leader charged at each other. The leader managed to knock the Doctor down, and using his blade, he sliced the Doctor's hand off.

"You cut my hand off," the Doctor whispered, stunned.

"Jah!" The leader cheered. "Sycorax!"

But the Doctor wasn't phased. He got to his feet, and faced the Sycorax leader. "And now I know what sort of man I am. I'm lucky…" The Doctor lifted his arm-sans-hand. "Because quite by chance I'm still within the first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle, which means I've got just enough residual cellular energy to do this."

Right before Finn's eyes, the Doctor's hand regenerated, and it was impossibly cool to witness in real life. Finn really wished he had a camera.

"Witchcraft." The Sycorax leader sneered.

The Doctor countered: "Time Lord."

"Hey, Doc!" Finn shouted. Once he had the Doctor's attention, he stole a sword from a nearby aide and chucked it at the Time Lord.

"I though I was a 'wanker'!" The Doctor yelled.

"Yeah," Finn agreed. "But now you're a wanker with a new sword!"

"You're too kind," The Doctor said sarcastically. He turned back to the Sycorax leader, balancing the sword in his hands. "Want to know the best bit? This new hand?" The Doctor adapted a southern twang. "It's a fightin' hand!"

They resumed battle, and it was clear that the Doctor now had the advantage. After a while, the Doctor managed to disarm the Sycorax leader. He used the hilt of his sword to bash the leader in its abdomen twice, causing the creature to fall. It landed right on the edge of the ship, overlooking London.

Finn was glad he wasn't afraid of heights.

"I win," the Doctor declared as he held his sword to the leader's throat.

"Then kill me," the Sycorax leader spat.

"'ll spare your life if you'll take this Champion's command– Leave this planet, and never return. What do you say?"

The Sycorax leader sputtered against the pressure on his trachea. "Yes," it finally managed.

"Swear on the blood of your species," the Doctor pressed.

"I swear," the leader promised after a moment.

"There we are, then." The Doctor suddenly turned, no longer so serious. "Thanks for that. Cheers, big fella."

He paced away, stabbing the sword into the ground as he no longer needed it.

"Bravo!" Jones cheered.

"That says it all." Rose agreed and dashed forward. "Bravo!"

Finn drifted closer too, not wanting to miss out on this.

"Ah, not bad for a man in his jim-jams.

"Very Arthur Dent. Now, there was a nice man."

...Wait.

Finn frowned.

Something was missing…

 _Oh crap_ , Finn thought as he saw the Sycorax leader stumble to his feet. _The mother fucking satsuma_.

"Watch out!" Finn screamed as the leader charged for the Doctor.

Finn backtracked and sprinted for the button, all the while letting out a stream of cusses from between his lips.

As soon as he got close enough to the buttom, he threw himself at it. He pressed it mid-air, and then landed on the ground with an audible _thud_. There was a scream in the distance, and Finn hoped to God he'd gotten there in time.

He flipped himself over and checked the damage.

The Doctor and Rose were both looking at where a section of the floor had folded in. The Time Lord had shoved Rose behind him protectively, and Finn sighed in relief when he saw that there was no Sycorax leader in sight.

"Are you alright?" Jones asked, hurrying over to Finn and checking him out. "That was a nasty landing."

"I'm alright if the Doc's alright." Finn looked back to where the Doctor had been, and froze as he realised the Time Lord was advancing on him.

"You killed him," the Doctor stated when he got close enough.

Finn swallowed. "Yeah," Finn finally managed. "I did."

The Doctor pursed his lips thoughtfully. "You knew that was going to happen. How did it go last time if you weren't here to stop it?"

"You had a dressing gown." Finn pushed to his feet, dusting off his pants. "There was a satsuma in it. You threw it at the control."

"A satsuma?" The Doctor quirked a brow.

"Don't ask me. I've never seen one before in my life."

The Doctor nodded, seemingly satisfied. "I bet that would've been fun to watch."

"It _was_ pretty epic," Finn agreed.

"Well," the Doctor leered. "Thanks for stealing the glory from me."

"Fuck you," Finn jested. "I saved your life."

"And our's earlier," Rose added, joining the Doctor's side.

The Doctor looked between the two of them, something indecipherable dancing in his gaze. Finally, his eyes settled on Finn. "I never said you didn't," he stated, and then smiled brightly. "How about we get you all back to Earth for dinner?"

"Yes, please." Rose grinned.

The rest of the group added in their approval, and once again Finn was left reeling from what had just occurred.

Finn watched them all walk off, and had to wonder just how he ever managed to _befriend_ the Doctor. Seriously, the guys was impossible to read.

But, hey, at least the planet was saved.

* * *

 **A/N: Ugh this Doctor is such a brat, but I love him!**

 **Replies to Reviews:** ElysiumPhoenix: If i told you I'd spoil something, but maybe the next chap will give u more of a hint

dr equinox: I'm glad ya liked it! Finn's definitely capable of kicking ass when needed. I don't want to spoil anything, all's I will say is maybe next chap will give more of a hint.

canadduh: I totally understandx that feeling! I hope you enjoyed how the Doc woke up this chap, and we'll eventually get to their first meeting. Just to sate my cxuriosity, which episode would you want their first meeting to be? (season 1 at some point)

amrawo: A mystery indeed! And hell yeah he blew up a tree, fuck that tree! Thanks!

TricksterAngel1: I have a few planned for both 9 AND 12, but I'm open to suggestions. 12 will actually be showing up real soon! (im so excited I hope you like how 12 and finn interact) I'm actually not sure about Jack. I think at some point in errr The sound of drums. It won't be a long scene. It should be not next episode, but the one after that.

funny coolness: I wouldn't say this Doc hates finn, but he definitely doesn't trust him and they aren't really 'friends'. Sorry to put ya through this :/

Yoooooooooooooo: iM SRRY BUT ITS BOUND TO HAPPEN

Sarah: I loved reading ALL of your reviews! It was so great to see your reactions as you went through each chapter. To answer your questions: River will be close to them but they probably won't be polyamorous, im sorry to do this to ur heart but the kiss is gonna be real soon ;P yes dona and lee= endgame for me xo annnnnd that ones a spoiler. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! You're da bees knees

VictoriaGuerra: yeh there's certainly not enough slash fic on this site, especially doc/male. And I see Finn to look like the guy on the cover of the story (there's a link to a moodboard i did for him, which also has his pic, on my profile). But I'm really just leaving it to fan interpretation because I never envision anyone specifically.

staticburn: Yasss! I love Finn so much omgogmg he's one of my fav OC's ive ever created. & I'm glad you find my humor funny, I try :) Thank you so much!

 **I have a question:**

 **How quickly do you want Finn and the Doctor's relationship to progress?** It's going to pick up, very soon (:D), but I was wondering if it's feeling forced for you guys at all? It's hard for me to judge because I'm biased af and love the two dweebs.

 **Next time... The Doctor changes clothes and Finn pops a stiffy**

 **(please review)**


	13. The Christmas Invasion pt3

**A/N: Hey guys! So I'm going to start uploading at a 'schedule' for this fic. Right now it's Friday night for me, and I'm going to aim for uploading _every_ friday night. If I miss an upload, I'll try for the next morning or otherwise there won't be an upload that week. Thanks everyone!**

 **also im posting this w/o editing cause i wanna keep to this schedule. lmk if there's any awful grammar mistakes etc**

* * *

As he neared the TARDIS, the Doctor turned around and addressed the court. "By the ancient rites of combat, I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time. And when go you back to the stars and tell others of this planet, when you tell them of its riches, its people, its potential– When you talk of the Earth, then make sure that you tell them this: _It is defended_."

And with that final note, the group (along with TARDIS) were then beamed down back to Earth.

"Where are we?" Rose asked, looking around in confusion.

"We're just off Bloxom Road." Mickey laughed in relief. "We're just 'round the corner, we did it!"

He jumped up and down, cheering with his fists in the air.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute." The Doctor held his hand out, stopping Mickey.

The group watched as the spaceship took to the sky, gradually making its way off into the distance. Finn watched it with a torn expression, knowing what was to come.

"Go on, my son!" Mickey shouted. "Oh, yeah!"

Rose laughed and jumped on Mickey's back in her excitement. "Yeah! Don't come back!"

"It is defended!" Mickey repeated the Doctor's earlier statement, pointing aggressively.

The two separated, and Rose wrapped her arms around Mickey's neck in a tight hug.

Jones walked over to the Doctor, a smile on her face. "My Doctor," she confirmed, simply.

"Prime Minister," the Doctor returned with a grin.

They hugged, Jones patting the Doctor on the back. Then she stated: "Absolutely the same man." She pulled back, and turned to look up at the sky. "Are there many more out there?"

"Oh, not just Sycorax." The Doctor joined her. "Hundreds of species. Thousands of them. And the human race is drawing attention to itself. Every day you're sending out probes and messages and signals. This planet's so noisy. You're getting noticed more and more. You'd better get used to it."

And then Jackie joined in the fun fun. "Rose!" She called as she raced to them.

"Mum!" Rose shouted back as she ran to hug Jackie.

"Oh, talking of trouble," the Doctor commented.

"Shut up," Finn sassed.

The Doctor chuckled at Finn. "Never."

Finn rolled his eyes, exasperated, but he smiled anyway.

"Oh, my God!" Jackie yelled. "You did it, Rose! Oh!"

They hugged, and Rose told her: "You did it too! It was the tea. It woke him up."

Alex, meanwhile, walked off a few paces to answer a call.

"That was all I needed," the Doctor agreed. "Cup of tea."

Finn groaned miserably. "Why must we suffer these stereotypes," he complained.

"Oi," Jackie groused. "Come here you."

Finn relented and joined the three, latching onto Mickey's side. He could never resist a good team huddle.

"Is it him, though?" Jackie questioned. "Is it really the Doctor?"

The Doctor shrugged.

Jackie's eyes caught sight of Jones. "Oh, my God," she gasped. "It's the bleeding Prime Minister!"

Rose chuckled at her mother's ridiculousness.

The Doctor beamed at Jackie and held out his hands. "Come here, you."

Jackie raced forward and the two hugged, Rose piled on the left and Mickey took the right. Finn just fucking jumped at the chance to squeeze them all even tighter as he piled on. Thank God he had long arms.

"So you're finally awake," Jackie observed.

The Doctor pulled back. "I am, yeah," he agreed with a sheepish smile.

"Took you long enough," Jackie accused. Then she turned to Rose. Finn stepped back so they could all have some space. "You left me," she said.

"I'm sorry," Rose apologised.

"I had all the food!"

The Doctor turned, glancing at Jones with a smile, before turning back to the group. His eyes caught on Finn, taking in his suddenly somber expression. The Time Lord grew serious, frowning at Finn.

Finn just swallowed.

Five green beams abruptly shot into the sky, joining to create a terrifying stream of destruction. The sound caused the group to turn, and they watched as it attacked the Sycorax's ship, causing it to explode.

"What is that?" Rose asked. "What's happening?"

The Doctor turned to Jones and noticed how she seemed unsurprised. "That was murder," he claimed.

"That was defence," she countered. "It's adapted from alien technology. A ship that fell to Earth ten years ago."

"But they were leaving," the Doctor argued.

"You said yourself, Doctor," Jones debated. "They'd go back to the stars and tell others about the Earth. I'm sorry, Doctor, but you're not here all the time. You come and go. It happened today. Mister Llewellyn and the Major, they were murdered. They died right in front of me while you were sleeping. In which case we have to defend ourselves."

"Britain's Golden Age," the Doctor quipped.

"It comes with a price."

"I gave them the wrong warning." The Doctor waited a beat. "I should've told them to run as fast as they can– Run and hide because the monsters are coming. The human race."

"Those are the people I represent." Jones stood tall. "I did it on their behalf."

"Then I should have stopped you."

Jones coked her head. "What does that make you, Doctor? Another alien threat?"

"Don't challenge me, Harriet Jones, because I'm a completely new man!" The Doctor threatened.

"Doc…" Finn tried, but the Doctor waved him off.

He advanced on Jones, furious. "I could bring down your Government with a single word."

"You're the most remarkable man I've ever met, but I don't think you're quite capable of that."

"No, you're right. Not a single word," The Doctor amended. "Just six."

"I don't think so."

The Doctor repeated: "Six words."

"Stop it!"

"Six," the Doctor stated finally.

The Doctor walked over to Alex and whispered in his ear.

Then he turned and walked off. The rest of the group trailed behind him, but Finn hesitated.

He gazed at Jones for a beat, but then sighed and joined the others in the TARDIS.

Harriet Jones' questioning shouts echoed behind him.

* * *

They dropped the Tyler's back at their flat, and stepped outside to see them off.

"Oh, Doctor." Jackie grinned at him. "You're joining us for dinner, right?"

The Doctor blinked, but smiled. "Of course. I just need to get changed first."

"We'll see you inside," Rose told him, arm wrapped around Mickey.

"See ya," Finn waved as they trotted off.

Once they'd 'rounded the corner, Finn turned to find a rather cross looking Doctor.

"You could've stopped that," the Doctor said. "You knew what was going to happen–"

"What would you have me do?" Finn asked. "Tackle her?"

The Doctor was not amused.

"Her choice leads to events in the future that I can't mess with," Finn said with a sigh. "I couldn't have stopped it. So don't get mad at me because of what _she_ did. I didn't chose to blow up that ship. It sucks, but I'm trying my best, Doc."

Silence.

Finn shifted uncomfortably under the Time Lord's intense gaze.

Then, finally: "You're right." That was all he said in the end. He turned and entered the TARDIS.

Finn hesitated, not sure if he should follow or not.

But then the chilly winter winds picked up and he said: "Screw it."

He clambered inside the TARDIS before he could freeze his balls off, and the doors automatically shut behind him.

The Doctor was poised at the controls, reading the scans on the TARDIS and fiddling with some levers. Finn walked over and leaned against the railing, waiting patiently for the Time Lord to take the lead.

"How long have you been doing this now?" The Doctor asked without looking. "The whole 'stalking me' thing."

"Stalking you?" Finn sputtered. "I mean– I don't exactly have a choice in it."

The Doctor shot him an unimpressed look.

"Er, not long." Finn looked up as he tried to think back and get an exact time. "I can't really give you an estimate, time-wise."

"Have you met my past regeneration yet?"

"No."

"Future?"

"Yes."

The Doctor turned to face Finn fully. His expression didn't give anything away. "What're they like?"

"Annoying," Finn answered truthfully. At the Doctor's quirked brow, he continued. "Frustrating, exasperating, silly, funny… adorable." Finn finished as he'd run out of adjectives.

"Adorable?"

Finn shrugged. "You're adorable too."

The Doctor huffed and ducked his head for a moment. "Do we get along, in the future?"

Finn paused. He wasn't sure where he stood with the Doctor, but he always figured there were close. Friends, hopefully. It wasn't like they hated each other or anything. They fit together pretty well, even.

"Why wouldn't we?" Finn finally asked.

At that, the Doctor's head snapped up. He eyed Finn for a beat, and then reached over and swung the screen so Finn could see it. "You're human," the Doctor said. Finn frowned at the diagram of what must've been _his_ body that was displayed on the screen. "No abnormalities. I don't understand it. I don't _trust_ it."

"Is this about my random time travelling issue?" Finn hazarded a guess. "Because I don't get it either. I do know I'm human though. Promise."

The Doctor blinked at him. "You really don't know, do you?"

Finn sighed, growing frustrated. "Know _what_?"

"I wonder how far in your future it is," the Doctor mused. He then turned to the screen. "How old are you? Twenty-three? Twenty-four?"

"Twenty-five," Finn answered.

"And you've only just gotten thrown into this mess now?" The Doctor tutted. "What an odd age for something like this to start up."

"Well," Finn smirked. "At least I'm old enough to drink."

The Doctor shook his head. "This won't do. I need an older you to examine. Maybe then I'll be able to figure this out."

Finn deadpanned: "Sorry to disappoint."

"It's not all about you."

"Right back at ya'," Finn huffed.

The Doctor faltered, eyes wandering across Finn's face. Like a switch had been flicked, the Doctor suddenly grinned. It wasn't even a falsely-cheerful one. Finn really couldn't keep up.

"Come on," he said and held out his hand. "I need to get changed. You seem like a man who knows a thing or two about style."

Finn looked at the offered hand as though it might explode. "Er. Okay." He accepted the proffered limb, at relaxed into the familiarity of it. It also helped that the Doctor didn't try to kill him or whatever. "I won't brag but I do follow Nyle DiMarco on Instagram."

"Who?" The Doctor asked, blinking his gorgeous brown eyes at Finn innocently.

"Oh man," Finn moaned as the Doctor lead them from the room. "You are missing out, my friend."

* * *

The Doctor browsed through his wardrobe (and God, the man had a lot of clothes) whilst Finn stood by his side for moral support. Finn was tempted to start singing the tenth Doctor's theme, but he was a terrible singer, so it probably wouldn't be a good idea.

"You know what I'm going to pick, don't you?" The Doctor asked. He tugged free a hawaiian themed shirt. "Is it this?"

Finn shook his head. "No, thank God."

He pulled down an 80's styled windbreaker. "How about this?"

Finn stared at the item, and then looked at the Doctor. "No."

The Doctor picked out a garish olive button-up. "And this?"

"Eugh," Finn scrunched his nose in distaste.

The Doctor sighed and put all the items back before facing Finn. "You're really not helping."

"Well you could try _not_ being ridiculous." Finn paused. "Wait, who am I kidding? That's never gonna happen."

"You–" The Doctor began as he rifled through the racks. "Are a menace."

"And apparently you have a terrible taste in clothing." Finn followed the Doctor as he moved further down the row. "You also might have a hoarding issue. Seriously, you wear the same outfit everyday once you've picked it. Are all these clothes _really_ necessary?"

The Doctor stopped and turned to Finn. "Yes, Finn. You may come and borrow clothes from here anytime you wish."

Finn gaped, even as his fingers trailed down the sleeve of a studded leather coat. "That's not what I was saying."

"You're only lying to yourself now," the Doctor lamented. "For shame, Sir Anderson. For shame."

"You can't prove anything."

The Doctor quirked a brow.

He looked pointedly to where Finn was absently fondling previously-mentioned studs. Finn grumbled to himself and quickly let go.

"Okay," Finn relented. "Maybe I might like to try on this jacket."

The Doctor continued to stare.

"...And those skinny jeans," he pointed at a gorgeous pair of red jeans that looked to be his size.

"Huh," the Time Lord smirked. "I was thinking you'd wanna try on that hat over there."

Said hat was a khaki bucket cap with additional neck-protecting flap at the back.

Finn shook his head. "No," he said. "Just… No."

The Doctor chuckled and returned to his browsings. Finn took the opportunity to snatch the jacket off the rack and shrug it on.

It was a little big, but Finn would deal with the too-long sleeves just for the studded collar.

"Ooo," Finn grinned as he saw the next outfit the Doctor had picked out. "A suit. Looks good."

"You don't think it's too serious?" The Doctor asked as he pulled it off the rack.

Draped on that coathanger, was a brown pin-striped suit that had Finn's inner fanboy screaming.

"No," Finn answered. "I think it's perfect.

The Doctor considered the suit again, and then spotted the tan overcoat just behind it. He held both of them out in front of him and grinned.

"Alright then. I'll give it a go." The Doctor said and then began to undress right then and there.

Finn's brain sorta shut down for the next few seconds, as he stood there, blatantly watching the Doctor take his clothes off. The Time Lord had undone all of the buttons of his shirt when Finna finally managed: "I understand that you're not so bothered about nudity… But I feel like I should probably look away."

The Doctor shrugged and grinned at him. He then took off his shirt and _oh fuck there's that chest again_. "It's not like you haven't seen it all before. You changed me into my jammies earlier, didn't you?"

"But I was completely respectful through it all!" Finn squeaked in defence, cheeks flaming as he remembered the ordeal. "I mean– I didn't even look– _Honest_!"

"Well," The Doctor slipped his index fingers under the rim of his pants. "You seem to already know that I don't mind if you look."

And with that he dropped his pants.

"Oh my God." Finn yelped and quickly covered his eyes with his hand, because he couldn't bring himself to turn away. "You are _such_ a tease!"

"It's all just boring flesh, Finnick." The Doctor said in an amused tone.

Finn scoffed. "Not to me it isn't. Same goes with pretty much ninety-nine percent of the human population."

"Who makes up the remaining one-percent?"

The Doctor's question reminded Finn of Amelia Pond, and how she'd reacted to Eleven getting naked. "Obviously not me."

"I dunno." The Doctor's voice was suddenly a _lot_ closer. "I think you'd like to take a look."

Finn swallowed, mouth suddenly bone dry.

"Finnick," the Doctor whispered. "Open your eyes."

Unable to resist any longer, Finn dropped his hand and took a peek.

The Doctor's serious face greeted him, very _very_ closely. Finn licked his lips as the Time Lord's brown eyes swung back and forth, searching his gaze. Finally, the Doctor smirked and took a step back.

"What do you think?"

Finn… was absolutely speechless.

He'd seen the Doctor in this outfit before, of course. It fit him so perfectly, accenting his build and long ( _long_ ) legs. Plus, the color really suited him, and made his eyes pop.

Basically: the Doctor looked _hot_ , which was no surprise.

Finn just rarely got the chance to take a moment and admire the Time Lord.

And now that he finally did, he really had _no_ words.

"Um," Finn cleared his throat, cheeks heating once again. "It suits you."

The Doctor's smirk grew but, much to Finn's relief, he spun around and said: "I'll be the judge of that."

Although, watching the Doctor parade around wasn't much better for Finn's state than the obnoxious smirking. Finn adjusted himself in his pants, as subtly as he could, and then moved closer to see what the Doctor was doing.

He'd tracked down a mirror, and was checking himself out. At first just stroking his new outfit, and then leaning closer to examine his face. The Doctor licked at his new teeth and ran a hand over his face.

"Why do you stay?"

"Hmm?" Finn asked, having gotten distracted by the Doctor's ample behind as the man had bent forward.

The Doctor stood. "You show up alongside my timeline without any choice. You have no obligation to stick around." He shrugged. "I could always drop you off somewhere until you next dissapear… So why do you bother sticking with me?"

Finn frowned, not quite understanding the conversation.

The Doctor approached Finn as he elaborated. "Is it because you like the adventure? Do you like danger?" The Doctor quirked his head. "Or is it for some other reason?"

He stopped right in front of Finn and suggested: "Perhaps it's more simple." The Doctor leaned forward and breathed the next words into Finn's ear. "You stay because you're attracted to me."

"Doctor!" Finn exclaimed and stepped back. "What the fuck?"

"I'm just curious," the Doctor supplied with an unconcerned expression.

"Well you don't have to be weird about it." Finn rubbed at his elbow, goose-bumps trailing along his skin from the proximity he'd just shared with the Time Lord. "You could try asking nicely."

The Doctor hummed, and then offered: "Please."

"See? Was that so fucking hard?" Finn sniffed. "And I guess… to answer your question, it's because I–"

His answer was cut off when the white light came and plucked Finn away.

* * *

 **Replies to Reviews:** canadduh: Not quite sure what you mean about 'reading' the Doctor. But yeah, Finn's just a human, so he's not gonna be able to understand everyone's quirks/expressions/meaning behind words. Also there's a lot being purposely kept from him so... :P And thank you! I like those suggestions.

Stevie: Yes that's exactly what I mean. And hopefully this schedule will help you out a bit! Ahhh thank you I hope you had a good Halloween too!

staticburn: Ohhhh they're marriage! I have something special planned for that :DDDDDD I'm so excite. Thank you for the review! xoxo

twilightvamps: Yeh, that's what I think too! the doc's def known Finn for aheas (since his ninth regen) and Finn trusts & knows the doctor cause of TV and also from their adventures so far. Glad you agree!

Dr equinox: Thanks! Hopefully I can keep it up. xoxo

TricksterAngel1: Yasss! Hopefully you enjoy next episode ;P Thank you so much xoox You're too sweet xo

 **Next Time: Finn's the boss. He is _totally_ the boss. No shut up, Doc, he's the fucking boss here... :/**

 **(please review)**


	14. The Caretake pt1

**A/N: So here we are! The Twelfth Doctor! I hope I do him justice... I'm pretty nervous about this one, folks.**

 **But anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

"-Like being around you…" Finn finished lamely.

 _Thank God_ , Finn thought. He was sure the Doctor would've hated such a mushy answer.

"Like being around who?"

"Holy shit!" Finn jumped at the sudden voice, and whirled around.

"Can you see yet?"

"No."

Hands suddenly covered Finn's eyes.

"Guess who?" A familiar voice asked.

Finn smirked, but played along. "Oh… I dunno. Could be anyone."

There was a thick pause, and then–

"Wait. How did you not know it was me?" Twelve pulled his hands back and glared at Finn.

Much to his delight, now Finn could see those beautiful 'angry brows' in high-definition because his vision had cleared. For a seemingly-long moment, he was caught up admiring the man before him. So incredibly gorgeous in person. It certainly wasn't a sight he'd ever want to forget.

Finally, gathering his wits about him, Finn rolled his eyes. (Because this was still _his_ Doctor, even if it was Finn's first time meeting Twelve.) "Don't worry. I knew it was you. I was just going along with it, because I didn't wanna ruin your fun."

"Ah," The Doctor sounded in understanding, and then smiled- only a bit sardonic. "You really fooled me."

Chuffed by their back-and-forth, Finn smirked. "I am a man of many talents."

"Oh, I am well aware." Twelve's grin turned cheeky and he took a step closer to Finn.

He frowned, though, when he noticed something. "You look pale." The Doctor pulled out his sonic and scanned Finn. "Are you okay? Have you been eating? Sleeping? Partaking in recreational drugs? Where did you just come from?"

Finn quirked a brow at the influx of questions, but answered: "I'm fine, yes, not really, only on Mondays and I came from the Sycorax invasion."

"Well then that explains it." The Doctor tucked away his screwdriver. "Why didn't you start with that?"

Finn shrugged. "I enjoy a challenge."

The Doctor nodded in commiseration. "So do I."

"I'm well aware."

The Doctor looked at Finn thoughtfully. "If I remember correctly, you're not very far along in your timeline, are you?" Something in the Doctor's expression deflated.

"Nope." Finn agreed, wondering why that fact upset the man.

There was a pause as the Doctor absorbed the situation.

Finn shifted, a little nervous. He wasn't feeling his best (he hadn't slept in _days_ ), and even though he was aware this was still _the Doctor_ , he couldn't help but feel a little bit out of his element.

"So, what do you think of this face?" The question came after a weighted pause, and surprised Finn with its straightforwardness. The Doctor made a circular gesture with his hand. "This is your first time meeting me in person. You always seem to have an impression from the telly, how do I fair?"

After a nervous swallow, Finn greedily accepted the opportunity to further take in the Doctor's twelfth regeneration. He was beautiful from top to bottom, and despite the showing of age, Finn still thought he was absolutely perfect.

"Much better," Finn said, his vocabulary escaping him right at that moment. How was it fair that the Doctor's regenerations got to look so _damn good_? "Very much better than on television."

Another pause, Finn could've sworn the Doctor was blushing just a bit. Though, he didn't look too surprised by Finn's answer. Between one second and the next, the Doctor's mouth dropped into an 'o' shape and he blinked at Finn.

"Wait, hold on. Hold on. Hold _it_ on," Twelve waggled his finger and spoke quickly. Finn tampered down the urge to jump at the suddenness. "When you disappeared back then, I'd just asked something along the lines of: why you always followed me around like a German duckling–"

"Did you just call me a duckling?" Finn said, and then asked: "And why is it German?"

"-And just then you said: ' _like being around you_ '."

"Pfft." Finn waved him off. Internally, though, his heart began to race. The last thing he needed was their relationship getting complicated by Finn having _feelings_ (and the Doctor knowing about them.) "I was just saying whatever I could to get you off of my case."

"No, no. It's not that." The Doctor grinned and began circling Finn. It reminded Finn of a lion stalking it's prey. "You… You _like_ being around me," he teased in a melodic tune.

Finn's lips thinned. He felt a blush began to spread its way up his cheeks. "You've got no proof."

The Doctor pressed a button on the console.

'- _Like being around you…'_ Finn heard his voice echo overhead.

"You recorded me!" Finn accused.

The Doctor played it again: '- _Like being around you…'_

"No," the Doctor denied. "The TARDIS did."

"Sexy!" Finn gasped, shocked. "How could you betray me like this?"

'- _Like being around you…'_ The Doctor smiled as he played it again. "This is fun."

'- _Like being around you…'_

"I think I'm going to try and remix this," he proclaimed.

'- _Like being around you…'_

"Okay, that's enough." Finn huffed. "You're such a child."

"Yeah but it doesn't matter because–" The Doctor grinned and pressed the button.

'- _Like being around you…'_

Finn began to rant: "Oi, fucking give it up already I'm not–" But a yawn cut him off mid sentence.

The Doctor stilled his movements, quirking a brow to look at Finn. If Finn weren't sure the Doctor was trying to make him mad, he'd have through the Time Lord almost looked the tiniest bit concerned.

"Time for bed?" The Doctor queried, though it sounded more like a statement.

"No," Finn shook his head. "I'm totally fine."

But then he yawned again, and the Doctor nodded.

"That decides it then." In one swift, practiced motion, the Doctor stepped forward and lifted Finn off his feet. He carried him easily, and much to Finn's chagrin, bridal style.

"Ah!" Finn yelped. "What the fuck are you doing?"

The Doctor smiled down at him in amusement. "You're mouthy when you're tired."

"I'm not tired," Finn denied. He would never admit to how petulant and childish he sounded in that moment.

The Doctor's hilarity shone in his eyes. "Need me to sing you a lullaby?"

Finn rolled his eyes at the Doctor's teasings. "Please no. I'm not a child."

"You're certainly acting like one."

They turned right and Finn gave in. He wrapped his arms around the Doctor's neck, not wanting to fall. "It's only 'cause this is my first time seeing you. I want to enjoy it."

"Enjoy it when you wake up."

The Doctor paused in front of Finn's door, waiting for it to open.

"Is it really necessary for you to be carrying me around?"

They entered Finn's room and the Doctor headed straight for Finn's bed. "No," the Doctor said. "But I find it entertaining, so too bad."

Finn was then gently laid down on the bed, and he frowned as the Doctor stared down at him.

"There. Now I've made up for when you carried me on Christmas."

Twelve's words caused Finn's heart to warm, and he smiled. "It's okay. I didn't mind."

The Doctor grinned. "'Course not." He took a seat on the edge of the bed. "My knight in studded leather."

Finn's felt his cheeks warm once more at the fondness expressed in the altered nickname.

"Speaking of which." Finn said to change the subject, as he shifted uncomfortably. "I'd kind of like to take my jeans off before going to sleep."

Without missing a beat, the Doctor responded with a simple: "So go ahead then."

Finn gasped. "Doctor!"

"Bah, fine." The Time Lord stood and made for the door. "Young-you is no fun."

Finn felt a pout tug at his lips. "I'm plenty fun."

The Doctor paused in the doorway, turning back to glance at Finn. The Time Lord watched Finn for a weighted moment, eyes sharp with an emotion he couldn't decipher. Finn thought he was going to say…. something. Instead, the Doctor merely scoffed and then spoke in a soft, tender tone, "Goodnight, Finnick."

He left as Finn replied, just as gentle and _fond_ : "Goodnight, Doc."

* * *

The first thing Finn did when he woke up was take a shower, then he got dressed (jeans, plain-blue tee) and _then_ he went to find the Doctor.

Finn had his priorities set, after all.

He checked the kitchen on his way to the console room, but the Doctor wasn't in either room and Finn wondered how anyone found _anyone_ in this place. A though struck him, and turned his concern to the TARDIS: "Where's the Doc at, Sexy?"

There was a soft hum and a light began to blink on and off in a steady rhythm. Finn followed the path with his eyes and smiled. "That's awesome! Thanks so much."

He followed the path of blinking lights down the hall and along a sequence of dizzying turns. He was sure he'd never be able to retrace his steps. He hoped he wouldn't have to come here too often, but he supposed Sexy would always be there to help him out.

Finn ended up in front of an open doorway that seemed to lead to a bedroom. Finn could make out the edge of a bed, a bedside table that had a few magazines, a novel and a photo frame on it. He crept closer to make out the picture. Finn frowned. _Was that–_

"Finnick!" The Doctor appeared from further in the room, and blocked Finn's entrance. "What're you doing here?" He blinked at the open door. "How did you get the door open?"

"Sorry," Finn quickly apologised. "I didn't mean to invade your privacy or whatever. Sexy just led me here, and the door was open."

The Doctor frowned, and then looked up at scowled at the ceiling. "She shouldn't be doing that."

Confused, Finn found himself asking without thinking: "Why not?" He shrugged and elaborated, "It's not like I'm going to steal your stuff or anything."

Finn's words must have amused the man, because the Doctor chuckled before changing the subject. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"No…" Finn replied after a beat. He wondered if he should press the matter, but decided against it. If the Doctor was patient enough not to ask Finn for future knowledge, then he could award the man his own privacy. "Have you?"

The Doctor considered for a moment. "Nope, but I'm not hungry. Let's get you some food."

He held out his hand in offering, and Finn eagerly accepted it. It was something Finn was used to, something not-new and comfortable. He appreciated it.

Finn stepped back to let the Time Lord through, and then they made their way back to the kitchen.

"What'd on the agenda today?" Finn asked. The Doctor dragged him to the cupboard and began rifling through it with one hand.

"The TARDIS has picked up a disturbance in East London." He pulled out a box of pancake premix and pressed it to Finn's chest. "We need to investigate it, find out what it is."

Finn looked down at the box and grinned. He fucking _loved_ pancakes. "Where exactly in East London?" Finn prompted as he let go of the Doctor's hand to open the packaging.

"A school. Clara's school, actually." The Doctor went and started grabbing out all the utensils Finn would need. "I was going to go undercover to check it out. I'll have to adjust the plan slightly to include you, but it shouldn't be a problem."

Finn thanked the Doctor as the man passed him a bowl. "You don't have to bring me if it'll be too hard," he offered as he poured the mix into the bowl.

The Doctor just laughed as though Finn was being ridiculous.

With a shrug, Finn poured water into the bowl, and then whisked the mixture until it was smooth and most of the lumps were gone. Then he began cooking the pancakes on the frying pan that the Doctor had kindly set out.

"So do you know which 'episode' this is?" The Doctor questioned, leaning against the counter opposite Finn.

He was aiming for an air of casualty, but Finn knew he was deeply curious.

"I think so," Finn answered, being purposely vague.

The Doctor nodded. "And…?"

"Oh you're not getting anything outta me." Finn jabbed his spatula at the Doctor. "But give it your best shot."

"Oh, my Knight," the Time Lord beamed. "My dearest friend and lov– loveliest wanderer that has helped me many times…"

The Doctor trailed off pointedly, eyes beseeching Finn, like an adorable puppy.

"Valiant effort," Finn acknowledged. He served up his pancakes, turning from the man. "But no."

The Doctor huffed. "Tease."

Finn poked a tongue out at the Time Lord, and then smirked. "You love it."

The Doctor just shook his head at Finn in exasperation.

Now that all of his pancakes were ready, Finn topped them with some butter and pooled maple syrup on the side. "Hey!" He yelped when the Doctor snatched one of the pancakes.

"Muu smoosh smu rooz," the Doctor garbled.

"Doc, don't talk with your mouth full." Finn scrunched up his nose in distaste.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, but chewed, swallowed and then repeated: "You snooze, you lose."

Finn stared at the Doctor in deadpan. "Never say that again."

"Agreed." The Time Lord nodded, expression grave.

They took a seat across from each other, and Finn licked his lips at the meal before him. He glanced up, and saw the Doctor staring at him intently.

"What?" Finn asked.

The Doctor smiled, almost… sadly. "Nothing. Enjoy your breakfast, Finn."

"Alright, but don't think I've been missing all these... confusing things that've been happening since I arrived in this world." Finn cut at the pancake. "I'm not blind. I know _everyone_ is hiding stuff from me because of spoilers, and I need to accept that, but that doesn't mean I like it."

"Don't worry, Finn." The Doctor reached out and placed his hand over Finn's to cease his movements. Once their gazes were locked, he continued. "One day you will catch up and it will be well worth the wait."

"Yes, but _when_?" Finn huffed. "Do you have any idea how annoying it is when everyone knows more about your life than you do?"

The Doctor shot a bland expression at Finn.

"Okay. Shutup. I know I'm a hypocrite."

He eyed Finn, almost amused.

"Well, I can tell you one thing." The Doctor leaned back against the counter. "You're not going to learn anything by sitting here moaning about it. Eat your pancakes. We've got work to do."

Finn rolled his eyes at the Doctor's blunt manner, but went ahead and did as suggested. He wasn't about to pass up some fluffy golden circles of life, after all.

Especially when the Doctor himself had helped to make them.

* * *

"Step one: infiltrate the school."

Finn quirked a brow. "'Cause that doesn't sound creepy as fuck."

"Alright. Step one: re-word step one." The Doctor cleared that off the chalkboard and adjusted the step. He then started writing a new line. "Now, next we need to scan the school once we're in. We'll need to maintain our position within the school for quite a while so I suggest–"

The Doctor spun around to face Finn with a dramatic flair. "-We go undercover."

"As what?"

"Aha! That's what I was getting to." He reached into his pocket and began to pull out a mess of brown material. "Tada," he said as he held up two plain janitor outfits.

"...No." Finn shook his head. "You don't seriously expect me to clean up after _children_?"

"What've you got against kids?"

Finn faltered. "Nothing."

"In that case, you should have no problem being my _apprentice_." The Doctor smiled sweetly.

"Oh, so now I'm not even a janitor!" Finn grumbled as he accepted the offered outfit. "I'm a fucking janitor's _apprentice_. That's worse!"

"Okay, so what do you suggest then, Finnick?"

Finn thought for a moment, mentally going through his options. Finally, he smirked as he decided upon something. "I think I have an idea."

* * *

"Stop fidgeting!"

"Shush," the Doctor hissed back, toying with the buttons of his disguise.

"You're like a child." Finn swiped at the Doctor's incessant hands.

The Doctor pouted in the way only _he_ could. "I'll have you know I'm over–"

"Nine hundred years old. Yes. I get it." Finn huffed and then found himself gazing at the Time Lord fondly. "You look great, Doc."

The Doctor stilled, eyes alighting with hopefulness. "You think so?"

"Duh. When don't you?" Finn chuckled, being purposefully cheeky. Before the Doctor had time to respond, Finn strode forward and rapped his knuckles against the staff room door.

It was already propped open, and his knocking drew the attention of Armitage, who smiled warmly at Finn. "Ah, here they are." He announced and then stood back to let them through.

Finn entered first, lugging a toolbox along with him. "Morning," Finn greeted as he rounded the door. He caught sight of Clara, her eyes going wide as she spotted him. "I'm Finnick Anderson, and I'll be filling in as your caretaker whilst Atif is away."

The Doctor peeked out from over his shoulder with a bland, "Hello."

"This is my apprentice," Finn explained smugly when the Doctor said nothing else. The Time Lord sent him an annoyed glare. "If you need anything, come to me and not him." _Because he's incapable of managing any decent human interaction_.

"My name's Petey," the Doctor introduced in that same bored tone.

Finn had to stifle a laugh.

"Welcome to Coal Hill, Mister Anderson." Danny stepped forward and shook Finn's hand. "Petey," he nodded at the Doctor, who was too far away to reach.

"Thank you," Finn smiled. "Happy to be here."

"Yes, Petey's the name." The Doctor spoke up suddenly, without prompting. "But, you know, here's a thing. Most people just call me 'the Doctor'."

He winked at Clara.

Finn elbowed him in the side, then turned to address the room. The staff had all begun to pack up and prepare to leave, so he added somewhat pointlessly: "We'll be in the storeroom if you need anything."

"Just give us a shout," the Doctor seconded. Mostly everyone had filtered out of the room as he continued, "Yes, nobody's taking any notice at all. Absolutely good news because it means I must be coming across just as an absolutely boring human being like you."

He trailed after Clara, as she was the last one in the room. She kept her gaze on the two of them and mouthed at the Doctor: 'What are you doing here? How dare–'

"Deep Cover," he murmured. The Doctor closed the door in Clara's face. "Deep cover."

He then turned and faced Finn. "How'd I go?"

"Terrible. I thought we agreed that _I_ would do all the talking." Finn crossed his arms. "You're going to blow our cover."

The Doctor quirked a brow. "Did I 'blow' it on your show?"

Finn hurried to clear away any unclean thoughts that popped up from the Doctor's wording, and pursed his lips. "...No."

"Then I will not allow you to silence me." The Doctor pulled a blueprint from his pocket.

Finn huffed, annoyed at having lost the argument. "Fine. But could you lay off on the superiority complex?"

"I don't have a superiority complex."

"You _just_ called human's boring!"

The Doctor paused and looked up from the school plans. "These ones are. I mean, really Finn. They spend all their time at a school, teaching–" The Doctor scrunched up his nose in distaste. " _Children_."

" _You've_ got a thing against kids?" Finn couldn't help but ask, turning the earlier questioning back on him.

"No," the Doctor replied. "But the monotony of it all is _disturbing_."

Finn sighed, deciding to change the subject. "I still don't understand why you didn't go with John Smith. Isn't that your usual cover?"

"But the one you came up with is so much better," the Doctor said, clearing being sarcastic.

Finn continued, non plussed: "Whilst that's true, wouldn't it have been easier for you? You're more used to Smith, right?"

He couldn't help but feel like the Doctor was hiding something.

The Doctor was saved from having to reply by Clara bursting through the door. He swiftly pocketed the plan of the school's buildings, and turned to face her.

"So you recognised us then," the Doctor said in way of greeting.

Clara stumbled to a stop in front of him. "You're wearing a different coat," she pointed out, exasperated.

"Ignore him. He's been a butthead all morning," Finn said. "It's good to see you, Clara."

"'Butthead'?" The Doctor looked to Finn as though he'd gone mad.

"Well I can't say much worse, can I? We're at a school." Finn looked to the Time Lord pointedly. " _Deep cover_. Around kids!"

"Exactly," Clara interrupted. "Deep cover in my school? Why? Where's Atif, what have you done with him?"

As she spoke, she advanced on the Doctor. He raised his broom to block her path. "He's fine. Hypnotised. He thinks he's got the 'flu."

"The Doc was going to do worse to the poor bloke, but I talked him down."

The Doctor glanced at Finn. "As you should have."

Finn cocked his head. "Or, y'know, you could try not being a di– dollophead."

"'Dollophead'?" The Doctor parroted.

"Ugh. We need to get ya' to watch Merlin." Finn frowned, suddenly. "Do you even have Merlin here?"

"Guys!" Clara cut in once more. "What's going on? Is it aliens?" Her voice quavered with concern. "Oh, my God, is that why you're here? Are there aliens?"

"It's assembly. You'd better get going. Go and worship something."

"That's not what they do at assembly," Finn pointed out.

"Shut it." Clara shook a finger at Finn and then advanced on the Doctor. "Are there aliens in this school?"

The Doctor remained unfazed. "Listen, it's lovely talking to you, but I've really got to get on. I'm a caretaker now." He headed for the door, but spun and lifted his broom. "Look, I've got a brush."

"A caretaker's _apprentice_."

The Doctor shrugged. "Only on paper."

"Doctor," Clara said. "Is there an alien in this school?"

"Yes, me." The Doctor glanced at Finn after his joke, but Finn managed to refrain from rewarding the man with a smile. He glared at Finn for a beat, betrayed, but turned back to Clara and continued: "Now, go. The walls need sponging and there's a sinister puddle."

"You can't do this." Clara's brows furrowed. "You cannot pass yourself off as a real person among actual people."

"Don't worry about that." The Doctor shifted closer to Finn and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Finn immediately tried to free himself from the hold, but didn't put much effort into it and thus failed. "Finn here will take care of me."

Clara looked to Finn, eyes sharp and piercing.

He shrugged. "It's a burden I'm loathe to bear."

The Doctor smiled, despite Finn's dramatics. "See? Despite Finn now being unable to use half of his vocabulary, I think we've got it covered."

...Finn really was going to miss swearing.

Clara looked between the two of them, clearly sceptical. Finn was only a little offended that she didn't trust him to take care of everything. "Okay. One question. And you will answer this question." She then asked: "Are the kids safe?"

"No." The Doctor said. "Nobody is safe. But soon the answer will be yes, everybody is safe, if you let us get on. Now," the Doctor left Finn's side. He went and opened the door for them to leave through. "Pretend you don't know us. Stay out of our way. The less you know, the better."

Finn rolled his eyes, but followed after the Doctor. "We'll fill you in later."

Clara remained behind to hiss at them (though mainly at the Doctor): "I hate you."

"That's fine." The Doctor spun to grin back at her. "That's a perfectly normal reaction."

Nodding sagely, Finn said, "It's sad that that's true."

With that final remark, they turned down the corridor and left an unimpressed Clara in their wake.

* * *

 **A/N:** Poor Finn having to both get used to Twelve and also an angry Clara. I can't wait to explore Finn/12s relationship more next chap! Let me know what you think of 12  & Finn so far!

 **Replies to comments:** twilightvamps: You're more than welcome! Thanks for the review xo

Dr equinox: 12 and Finn's relationship is gonna be a bit awkward, bear with me! they're both getting used to one another (which may not quite make sense but it'll be explored a bit more next chap) Thanks!

ElysiumPhoenix: Thank you so much! xo

Scribleyellow: ahhh! Thankksss! Yes he's such a tease ughhh

amrawo: Thank you! Will do xo

TricksterAngel1: I'm glad to hear ur still enjoying! Hopefully this one was to ur liking as well xo

Sarah: hehe I hope the beginning of this chap made up for that. And yay! I'm glad this is all realistic, id hate for it to be too far fetched.

 **(please review)**


	15. The Caretake pt2

**A/N:** I have only edited half of this as I want to post on time. Please let me know if there are any mistakes etc and I'll fix them ASAP

Also, I'm so sorry for missing last weeks update. I'd only gotten half of this chapter done at the time and there'd just been no way to make posting in time, so i figured I'd hold it back for today.

* * *

Not wanting to stick around for too long, the Doctor and Finn headed to the maintenance shack to get ready for the day. The TARDIS was already in place, and with their position at the school firmly secured, it was time to get on with the next stage of the plan.

"Operation Mango Juice is a go."

"'Mango Juice'?" The Doctor repeated, incredulous. He probably wasn't as much a fan of mangoes as Finn was.

"Duh." Finn handed the man a rag. "Don't forget that my codename is Stormageddon, your codename is Bob–"

"Bob, that's an interesting choice."

Finn chuckled. "Not really."

He honestly didn't know where the name had come from.

The Doctor eyed Finn for a beat, almost… disappointed(?), and then said: "Finnick, I thought I told you we weren't going to do codenames."

"Shh," Finn hushed the man. "Don't ruin this for me! And that's an order."

The Doctor huffed. "An 'order'. Of course."

"Well, I am your boss."

With a forlorn sigh, the Doctor repeated- almost pouting: "Only on paper."

It was adorable, really. Finn consoled the Time Lord with a hearty slap on the shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm a great boss."

For a long moment the Doctor just looked between Finn and the hand on his shoulder. Eventually Finn came to his senses and pulled his hand back.

At that, the Doctor turned and grabbed a ladder. He held it out to Finn. "Come on," he said, expression carefully blank. "I believe we have some windows to attend to."

He then proceeded to stalk off without another word.

"Hey!" Finn called, hurrying after him (though struggling with the bulky ladder). "I'm the boss, I give the orders!"

"Of course you do!" The Doctor shouted back.

Finn decided that he was going to ignore the sarcasm that'd been dripping from those words.

* * *

They made it to the outer edge of the school building. Finn watched the Doctor as he stalked along the perimeter, staring up at the rows of windows that overlooked them.

"Could you… I dunno, maybe take a turn at carrying this?" Finn grumbled as he shifted his grip on the ladder. Not only did he have the ladder, but also a duster wedged against his chest, and a bucket dangling off of his elbow. Of course, inside of the bucket was more crap like sponges and dusters and– "Seriously, please."

"Can't." The Doctor did a quick spin on his heel, waving his broom… Just one, single broom. That was all the bastard had. "My hands are full."

"Fucking prick." Finn muttered to himself under his breath, and thus wasn't looking when the Doctor suddenly came to a stop. Finn crashed into him, and the two went sprawling to the ground.

The Doctor immediately jumped to his feet, brushing off all of the cleaning tools that'd landed on him in the fall. "Finn," he groaned. "You should watch where you're going."

"I– You–-" Finn sputtered, and then settled on glaring up at the Doctor from his position on the floor.

The Doctor stared back down at Finn, and it felt quite a lot like a competition until the Time Lord conceded. He smiled softly down at Finn and held out his hand. "My apologies. It's hard for me to keep in mind that all this is still somewhat new to you."

"I can't imagine that I get any better at all of this craziness." Finn hesitated, but accepted the Doctor's hand. The Time Lord hauled Finn up as though he weighed nothing, and then proceeded to dust him off with a rag.

The Doctor topped his efforts off with a cheeky slap on Finn's ass that made him yelp.

"Oh hush," the Doctor pulled back and straightened Finn's collar. "I know for a fact that you like it."

"Doctor!" Finn replied, scandalized and feeling rather out of his element. "This is _so_ not the time."

The Doctor smirked, mischievously. He leant forward and whispered in Finn's ear, sending shivers down Finn's spine. "I can't help but notice that you didn't disagree."

"You're ridiculous," Finn huffed as the Doctor pulled back. He hated the fact that the Doctor's words had made his cheeks heat. "Come on, we've gotta get to work."

Donning a resigned expression, the Doctor gestured with his hand. "There's an _awfully_ grimy window up there."

"Let me guess." Finn sighed. "That's Clara's classroom?"

"Maybe." The Doctor adopted a half-assed almost puppy-like expression, lips pursed, eyes beseeching. "But it really is dirty."

Finn looked up at the window, and then back to the Time Lord before him. "And you think we should clean it?"

The Doctor smiled sweetly. "Whatever you deem best, boss."

"Fuc– fudging–" Finn huffed. "Alright. Go ahead, have your fun. But _don't_ pi– _annoy_ Clara anymore than you already have or I'll knock the ladder out from underneath you."

The Doctor leaned forward, eyes boring into Finn's with a tenacity that threw him for a loop.

"That's quite a violent threat from you."

Finn frowned. "What? You don't believe me?"

"I have it on good authority that you enjoy my presence." The Doctor smirked as Finn's face heated in embarrassment. "But I'll try my best not to aggravate her, because you asked so nicely."

"Good." Finn nodded as though he'd planned for this.

He helped set up the ladder, and positioned himself to support the ladder. The last thing he wanted to watch- despite his threats- was the Doctor fall off a fucking ladder.

"Now, remember what I said." Finn spotted the Doctor as he began to climb. "I'll be watching you like a hawk."

The Doctor, in an impressively smooth move, continued to climb but turned briefly to smirk down at Finn. "I quite like the sound of that."

Finn then needed to take a second to calm himself down. The Doctor had just given Finn blanket permission to ogle him. What. The. Fuck.

* * *

They were back in the caretaker's storeroom after needing to pack away some of their gear. Finn was taking a break, snacking on a muesli bar as he waited for the Doctor to return from the TARDIS.

"You know, when we started all of this, I didn't think there'd be nearly so much _actual_ cleaning," Finn said as he noticed the door start to creak open.

"Yep, and we're not even getting paid for it."

Finn froze. "...We're not getting paid for this?"

"Sorry to break the bad news." The Doctor walked over to the table, tinkering with a piece of tech in his hand. "But don't worry, we're going to take a break for a bit."

"Need to start doing some _actual_ work, do we?"

The Doctor looked up for a moment to give Finn a grin. "Got it in one, boss."

"Doc…" Finn moved to stand behind the Time Lord, peering over his shoulder. "You don't have to keep calling me 'boss.'"

"I'm happy to call you whatever you want," the Doctor responded, sounding horribly genuine.

Finn blinked a few times. The Doctor really needed to stop saying shit like that. It was throwing Finn for a loop.

"I've been meaning to ask you something." The Doctor cleared his throat and took a step away to put some space between them. "You've seemed uncomfortable since we've started working at the school, and earlier you said something that made me feel like you weren't fond of kids…"

Hesitant to discuss the subject, Finn replied: "Do we have to talk about this?"

"I would like to know what's troubling you," the Doctor said carefully. "If only so… maybe, I can help you feel better."

The Time Lord's gaze was intense, vision imploring, as he stared at Finn.

Finn shifted on the spot. "I mean…" He released a breath. Finn knew that he should at least explain _some_ of the issue to the man, because they were working together and- apparently- it was affecting his performance on the job. That didn't mean he had to spill his life story, of course, but this _was_ the Doctor; someone who had come to mean a lot to Finn.

"I guess it's because I didn't have an… _easy_ time at school." Finn dropped his gaze. "I was the one who was different, I never really fit in. I was a bit of a dork, didn't really get on with any of the other students and I felt awkward in my own skin. There were problems outside of school, too, but– Anyway, it only got worse when I realised I was bi and had to sorta… hide that part of me."

The Doctor nodded empathetically.

"So, overall it just wasn't the best experience for me. I've kinda blocked a lot of those memories out." Finn chuckled derisively. "And it's not that I _don't_ like kids… I just don't know how to deal with them. They kinda scare me, to be honest."

When he finished, the Doctor immediately moved forward and took Finn's hands in his. He made of a show of kissing all ten of Finn's knuckles, before pulling back and stunning Finn with a warm smile that was full of affection.

 _Thank you_ , the Doctor mouthed silently. Then aloud, he said: "I have to admit, children kind of scare me too."

Finn barked out a laugh, having not expected that.

"Come on," the Doctor said, keeping hold of one of Finn's hands. "We can keep each other safe from the little brats."

With a chuckle, Finn agreed, "Best idea you've ever had."

Evidently, the Doctor mustn't have liked Finn's comment because he tugged Finn forward sharply, and he stumbled as they exited the caretaker's shed.

Whatever. It had definitely been worth it.

* * *

"So… How long have you been in the caretaking business?"

Finn was standing off to the side with Adrian, watching the Doctor work on the junction cabinet. Adrian had ambled over pretty much as soon as they started, and Finn had to admit he kinda did look like Eleven, even more so in person.

"Not long," Finn answered honestly. "How about you, with teaching?"

"Feels like forever." Adrian chuckled, and Finn had to smile. He knew that feeling all too well. "But I love it, so." He shrugged. "What were you doing before caretaking, then?"

"Um." Finn hesitated, and then he remembered that _technically_ he wasn't part of this Universe, so there wasn't a need to lie. It wasn't like he'd had the chance to make a facebook page or anything. "I was actually a mechanic."

"Wow." Adrian grinned. "That's amazing. I can't even change a tire."

"To be honest, me neither."

Adrian laughed at that, and Finn joined him. It was nice to have a normal conversation with someone, Finn had worried he wouldn't be able to manage it after spending so much time with the Doctor.

"Um, but yeah it was good while it lasted." Finn sighed. "I did actually have plans to maybe one day own my own garage."

"Oh?" Adrian cocked his head. "What happened?"

Finn's eyes flickered to the Doctor briefly, before he faced Adrian again. "I guess you could say… Something kind of plucked me out of my world and threw me into another."

Adrian nodded sagely, as though he totally got what Finn was saying. "Well, I think you're doing a great job here, Finnick," Adrian complimented. Then, he scratched at the back of his neck and said: "You know, if you've got any free time this weekend, maybe we could get dinner and–"

There was a sudden _thunk_ as the Doctor dropped something into the cabinet. Finn turned to him with concern. "You okay?"

"Fine," the Doctor replied simply, keeping his head bowed.

Finn frowned at him, but turned back to Adrian to respond. Only, Danny showed up then with an enthusiastic: "Hey guys."

Both Adrian and Finn greeted him, but the Doctor remained silent.

"What's going on?" Danny asked, turning to where the Time Lord was crouched in front of the junction cabinet.

"Isn't it obvious?" The Doctor replied without even looking up.

"We're fixing a fault with the electrics," Finn elaborated to Danny.

"Maybe Danny can help you out with that." Adrian grinned and bumped Danny's shoulder. "Five years' military experience, sergeant, here and Afghan, so electrics, boilers, if you need a hand, give him a shout."

"We'll definitely keep that in mind," Finn spoke, because the Doctor hadn't said a word. His gaze wavered for a moment when he noticed Clara sneaking over to them.

"I've helped Atif with a couple of things," Danny proclaimed.

"I'm sure I won't need you, Sergeant," the Doctor declined in an uninterested tone. "Fully qualified." Something sparked in the cabinet, but it didn't faze the Time Lord. "You best get back to your PE class. You too, bowtie."

 _Bowtie_ , Finn scoffed internally.

Danny faltered for a beat, before clarifying, "Oh, I teach maths."

"Do you?" The Doctor glanced at Danny in disbelief. "What, in emergencies?"

"Doctor," Finn looked pointedly at the man. "I'm sure Danny is great at his job as a _maths teacher_ ," he finished pointedly.

The sound of glass breaking filled the courtyard, and Adrian turned, distracted. "Mohammed, put that down!"

He left in a hurry, and Finn felt for him. These kids were crazy.

"But how does that work?" The Doctor questioned. "What if the kids have questions?"

"About what?" Danny replied.

The Doctor looked at Danny as though he were thick. "Maths."

"I answer them. I'm a maths teacher."

"But he said you were a soldier."

"Yeah. I was a soldier, now I'm a maths teacher."

The Doctor was adamant. "But what about all the PE?"

Finn couldn't help it anymore, he started laughing. It had been ridiculous on the show, but in person it was all the more surreal. He definitely wasn't going to try to stop it anymore.

"I don't teach PE." Danny repeated once more, looking visibly frustrated. "I'm not a PE teacher."

"Sorry, that seems very unlikely."

Finally, the back-and-forth was stopped when Clara interrupted. "Er, excuse me. Mister Pink, I think class 9M4 are waiting."

"Yes, you better run along, Sergeant," the Doctor said. "That ball isn't going to kick itself, is it?"

"I–" Danny began, then paused for a moment because he was so frustrated. "I'm not a PE teacher, I'm a maths teacher."

"Nope, sorry. No," the Doctor disagreed. "I can't retain that. I've tried. It's just not going in."

"Don't worry," Finn consoled as Danny turned to leave. "I'll remember for him."

Danny scoffed as though he didn't believe it, but gave Finn a short nod before heading off.

"So, Pink?" Clara faced the Doctor. "The name remind you of anything?"

"Yeah." The Doctor agreed. "The colour."

"Colonel Orson Pink? The guy we met at the end of the universe."

"Oh, yeah." The Doctor nodded slowly as he remembered. "Okay, yeah. Same name, doesn't look anything like him though."

"Looks very like him," Clara argued.

"Does he? I don't know. Who remembers a PE teacher?"

Finn chuckled. "The Doctor, asking the important questions."

The Doctor nodded as though he agreed. As he did so, he placed the piece of tech he'd been working on into the cabinet and secured it onto the circuit board.

"Oh, never mind." Clara waved them both off. "What are you doing?" She asked when he shut and locked the cabinet. "What, what's in there?"

The Doctor ignored her questions, in favor of asking a far more _important_ question. "So, is he here then?"

They all started walking, and Finn was content to trail behind except the Doctor grabbed his hand and tugged him along by his side.

"Is who here?" Clara asked, confused.

"The one that you keep going on serious dates with," the Doctor supplied.

"If he is, are you going to start talking like a normal human being?" Clara asked.

"I promise I won't. I'm being nice."

"Doctor-" Clara began but was cut off.

"Hey, Finn." Adrian reappeared, looking slightly flustered. "Sorry for running off earlier."

Before Finn could say anything, the Doctor started dragging Finn off in a hurry, throwing over his shoulder: "Yes, yes. Excuses, apologies, blah diddy-blah." The Doctor waved. "Bye."

They stepped into the hallway, and Finn couldn't see Adrian anymore.

* * *

"That was rude," Finn began to chide. They were back in the storeroom after successfully placing the scanner components all over the school.

"Did you put up the sign?" The Doctor called from within the TARDIS completely ignoring Finn's reprimand.

"The one that says: 'Go Away Humans'." Finn read it aloud as he turned the sign over in his hands. "No."

"That's probably for the better."

Finn rolled his eyes and turned at the sound of the door squeaking. A girl walked in, and she smiled at the sight of Finn. "Hi."

"G'day," Finn responded absentmindedly. He was too busy glaring at the half-open TARDIS door as a bunch of green light spilled out.

The girl giggled. "You're Australian."

"Yep." Finn turned back to her. He took in her sweet smile and bashful stance and immediately felt a bit uncomfortable. "Is there something you needed?" He asked, wanting to get this over with.

"There's been a spillage in Geography, I need some paper towels." She paused, and then added in afterthought: "Please."

"Sure." Finn turned and tracked down a stack of paper towels for her, and then handed it over with a polite grin. "Here you go."

"Thanks." She grinned back, and then hurried out the door. Though she did glance back once before she rounded the corner.

"What a strange kid," Finn commented to himself. He then pulled out his phone. Well, not _his_ phone. He'd lost that when he'd first been dragged into this world. The Doctor had given him a new phone for their undercover mission, and he'd gone ahead and downloaded a few fun looking apps on it.

In the middle of a pretty tough level, the door swung open and Clara said: "Where's the Doctor?"

"It's good to see you too, Clara." Finn chuckled to himself and paused the app. He looked up to the sight of an unamused Clara. "He's in the TARDIS," Finn answered, deciding it best not to play with her right then.

"Thanks."

She stormed past him and disappeared inside the blue box.

"I have _got_ to see this," Finn said to himself. He slipped his phone into his pocket and followed after her.

"-The others before me. Did they let you get away with this kind of thing?" Clara was asking as Finn made his way inside the TARDIS. "This school is in danger."

"Well, it's lucky I'm here, then." The Doctor turned and made his way to the exit. When he noticed Finn, he nodded his head towards Clara. "Can you believe her? So unappreciative of my help."

Finn arched a brow and said: "Glad to see your ego is still the same as always."

The Doctor… poked his tongue out at Finn.

Finn narrowed his eyes at the Time Lord. _Rude_.

"No surprise there." Clara spoke up and hurried after the Doctor. "And why would I be thankful when _you're_ putting this school in danger."

The Doctor faltered and spun around to face her. "Me?"

"You wouldn't be here if there wasn't an alien threat nearby. Your strategy for dealing with it involves endangering this school."

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Finn said. He held the door open for them both as they left the TARDIS.

Clara offered him her begrudging attention. "Yes, but clearly you aren't doing a very good job of controlling him."

Finn scoffed. "Nobody controls the Doctor."

She paused and considered him. Finn shifted under her heavy gaze, looking desperately to the Doctor. The Time Lord didn't pay him any attention though, too busy fiddling with his sonic screwdriver.

And yes, that was most definitely a euphemism.

"No." Clara sighed after a long moment, looking defeated. "Not yet."

As soon as she'd finished speaking, the familiar whirr of the sonic filled the air, and they were both distracted by the bright-green glowing globe that flared to life nearby.

"What's that?" Clara asked, approaching the spinning hologram with a somewhat hesitant gaze.

"It's a scanner. I'm scanning." The Doctor finally glanced at Finn. "Why do I keep her around?"

"Because she's there to keep you from piss– _angering_ people when I'm not." Finn said, and then added: "Also she makes up for your terrible fashion sense."

Clara laughed, and Finn joined in when his jibe caused the Doctor to pout adorably.

"Sorry, Doc." Finn patted his arm in consolidation. "Explain your science thingy-majiggy to us."

The Doctor glared at Finn, knowing full well that Finn knew and understood that it was a scanner, and had purposely baited the Time Lord. He drew a breath and turned back to the hologram. "It's scanning for any alien technology in this vicinity. If it's there, it will show up." He smiled suddenly, gesturing to Clara with his sonic. "I used to have a teacher exactly like you-"

"You still do," she interrupted. "Pay attention."

God, Finn was really enjoying getting to soak up Clara's presence. She was a fucking queen.

Gradually, the image of some kind of robot spider-looking creature came into focus within the hologram. Clara squinted and leaned forward, trying to decipher what it was. "What the hell is it?" She asked.

"My kin," Finn answered. When he received matching looks of confusion, he elaborated: "We have a lot of nasty spiders back home."

 _Home_. His heart twinged painfully, but he tried not to show it.

"Bet you that you wouldn't have had these." The Doctor turned to the hologram. "It's a Skovox Blitzer. One of the deadliest killing machines ever created. Probably homed in here because of artron emissions. You've had enough of them in this area over the years. There's enough explosive in its armoury to take out the whole planet."

Finn nodded sagely, it was some heavy stuff.

Clara faced the Doctor. "Then leave it alone," she said, as though it was that simple.

Finn kinda wished it was.

"Sooner or later it will creep from its hidey-hole and some military idiot will try to attack it," The Doctor explained. He shut off his hologram and began packing up his gear, clearly frustrated that Clara wasn't getting it. "The world is full of PE teachers."

 _Ouch_ , Finn thought. _Low blow_.

The Doctor dashed back into the TARDIS, hurrying because he had a lot of work to do. Finn and Clara followed once more, and Clara shut the door behind them. "So, your _insanely_ dangerous plan is...?" Clara asked and trailed off, waiting for a response.

They approached the Doctor at a table, where he picked up what looked to be a digital wrist watch. "A new watch." Clara said in surprise. "Tiny bit disappointed."

"This is a very special watch," the Doctor explained vaguely. He then slipped the watch onto his wrist and with a dramatic flare, pressed the button on the side of it.

In the next instant, he'd vanished.

"Doctor?" Clara said and looked around in concern.

Finn was just about to call the Doctor out for being such a showoff, when suddenly he felt a soft pressure against his face. Finn reached up and pressed a hand to his cheek. "Doctor?" He asked.

"What happened?" Clara questioned.

"He's invisible," Finn answered. He decided not to share the fact that the Doctor had just kissed his cheek. Or, at least, that's what Finn _thought_ he did.

"Correct. I am invisible and I am incredible." _Show off_ , Finn thought, only a little bit fond. "It's simply a matter of reversing light waves. Hang on, I'm coming back."

He reappeared right in front of Finn, their faces mere _inches_ apart.

For a moment, Finn allowed himself the chance to take in the levity to the Time Lord's gaze. He thought back to the earliest version of the Doctor he'd met. Despite going through a whole bunch of crap, Twelve looked almost… happy. He wondered if there was such a difference between them in the show. If there was, Finn hadn't been able to pick up on it.

So what had changed?

When it didn't seem like the Doctor planned to put some space between them, Finn did it for him. He stepped back.

The Doctor smirked, as though he'd won some kind of challenge. He then explained to Clara, "So, I give the Blitzer a tiny whiff of non-threatening alien tech, I lead it back here, but I don't want it to scan me, hence invisible."

"So you're... you're leading the thing here?" Clara guessed. "To a school? My- my school?"

"'My school?'" The Doctor quoted. "Oh, that is telling. This is the only suitably empty place in the area. I've set up a circle of time mines around the school. Chronodyne generators. Bit unstable." He throws one at Clara, and she catches it with a yelp. "Switch them on, the Blitzer gets sucked into a big old time vortex, billions of years into the future. It's dead easy. Tiny bit boring. I'll need a book and a sandwich."

Finn shook his head slowly. "Or… You know, we can do my idea."

"No, this is easier." The Doctor shook his head. "Besides, your idea is _my_ idea, you just stole it."

"What about me?" Clara asked as she handed the gizmo back to the doctor.

"I've got Finn. Don't need anymore help than that." The Doctor wrapped an arm around Finn's shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow. We'll go somewhere nice. Ancient Egypt. Crocodilopolis. They worship a big crocodile there, so the name is a useful coincidence."

When Finn realised that the Doctor wasn't going to say anything else, Finn went ahead and did it for him. "Have fun with your boyfriend, tonight."

"Who?" The Doctor asked with a frown, looking between Clara and Finn.

"You didn't recognise him?" Clara asked.

"Recognise who?"

Both Clara and Finn sighed simultaneously. "Nevermind," Clara said. She headed for the door.

"Wait!" The Doctor called. "Tell me which one your boyfriend is!"

But Clara just left, without even offering the Doctor a second glance.

* * *

"I still think you should create that thing in case something goes wrong," Finn insisted whilst they were making final preparations for that night.

"What thing?" The Doctor asked absently, not looking up from his work.

"A rough copy of a Blitzer General, you know, so it'll think it's your superior and then you can command it." Finn sighed dramatically, as though this was the biggest problem he'd ever had to deal with in his life. "You know, the thing I was talking about earlier… Just… In case something goes wrong."

The Doctor ceased his movements, in favor of turning to him with a suspicious expression. "Is something going to go wrong?"

"Well… You made the plan, you set everything up and– Oh, right. _You're_ the one who's going to carry it out." Finn smirked, devious. "What do you think is gonna happen?"

With a bored scoff, the Doctor replied: "Well then I guess we have nothing to worry about."

Now, normally that would've had Finn busting out with laughter- because, duh, classic Doctor arrogance- but right then he just wasn't in the mood for it. "Doc, seriously." Finn moved closer, so he was almost leaning over the man. "Please just do it as a backup, for me?"

For a moment, Finn truly feared that the Time Lord would reject his idea… again. Which would've sucked. A lot.

"Fine." The Doctor drew out the word, sounding like a petulant child.

Finn broke out into a grin, and he was tempted to hug the man for a moment, but held back. Mostly because he knew Twelve wasn't much of a 'hugs' kinda guy. He'd have to figure out some other kind of non-hug hug… If that made any sense.

"So, what did you say it looked like again?"

The Doctor's question broke Finn from his thoughts, and he was quick to answer: "Like Ghostbusters' gear. Have you seen that movie?"

"'Have I seen that movie'" The Doctor stared at Finn blankly. "What do you think?"

Finn considered for a moment, and then went with, "No."

The Time Lord changed the subject without answering. Finn held back a smirk. "I'll work on this 'backpack.' But I'm going to need your help."

"Just tell me what you need doing." Finn spoke with a smile.

The Doctor matched his expression, but then frowned. "Finnick."

"Yeah?"

"Before, when that teacher asked you to dinner…" The Doctor's face evened out into a blank mask. "Were you going to say yes?"

Finn paused, surprised by his question. Then he took a moment to think it through. "I mean, he was sweet and all, but I would've had to have said no."

"Why?" The Doctor pressed.

"Well, besides the obvious 'I'm currently stuck being thrown randomly through time and space' thing… I just wasn't interested."

The Doctor hummed non-committedly at that, but Finn could've sworn he saw a hint of a smile as the man turned his attention to the platitude of tech parts before him.

Finn just let it go, because he had no idea how to decipher that exchange, let alone the willpower to pester the Doctor for the second time in a row.

 _One day_ , Finn decided. _I'll actually be able to read that man_.

* * *

Between the two of them, they'd managed to get everything ready for that night. Despite Finn's lack of experience with advanced, extraterrestrial technology, he was still able to attach components and tweek parts. It seemed to be a universal standard.

The Doctor had basically walked him through it, step-by-step, whilst he worked on coding the software to make the whole 'General Blitzer' ruse work.

Finn had to admit that they were quite the team.

The whole thing was made even better by the fact that the Doctor hadn't gotten frustrated with him _once_. He was patient (well, as patient as the Doctor could be), and content to explain things to Finn.

Helping the Doctor with the tech also gave Finn his own idea. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad for him to study up on a few things in his spare time… If he ever _got_ any spare time.

"Now." The Doctor and Finn had relocated to the school hall, in preparation of the 'big night' they had ahead of them. "You stay here, and wait for me."

"I thought _I_ was the boss here," Finn countered.

"It's past school hours." The Doctor replied easily. "We're off the clock. So it doesn't count. Now, _stay_." When Finn didn't try to argue, the Doctor patted his head and said: "Good boy."

"Prick," Finn muttered under his breath, shaking his head fondly.

The Doctor turned back just before reaching the door, and pointed at Finn. "Oh! And if you're _really_ good, I'll give you a treat."

Finn crossed his arms and blinked at the man. "Wuff," he stated in monotone.

His imitation caused the Doctor to cackle all the way down the hallway.

Whilst he waited for the Doctor, Finn took a seat and pulled out his phone. As he unlocked it, the browser icon caught his interest. Curiosity peeked, Finn opened up the app and then googled himself.

There were nearly 900 thousand results. He narrowed it down by adding 'Australia' to the search.

No results.

He tried to find his facebook page, nothing came up.

He drew in a shuddering breath. It was one thing _thinking_ you didn't technically exist, it was a whole other thing to have it proven. Finn was sure there were more things he could search to confirm that he, at the least, had no online presence in this universe, but he wasn't sure he could stomach much else.

Finn took a moment to check for the Doctor. He couldn't hear any signs of approach, and so he turned back to his phone.

He had one more person he wanted to search, before he called it a wrap.

After steeling himself with a breath, Finn searched for his sister on google.

Again, there were no results.

Finn scoffed to himself and closed the app. "Really not that big of a loss," he reassured himself.

A beeping started up then, as all of the time mines began flashing red. Finn merely opened up piano tiles, not the least bit surprised by the turn of events.

And then, a few moments later Finn heard footsteps outside the hall. He swiftly locked his phone and put it away, then jumped to his feet as the doors slammed open from an invisible force.

Then, a second later, the Doctor appeared, hand on his watch. "What?" He stared at the flashing time mines in horror. "Red?" He asked, and then confirmed: "Red. No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" He muttered, beginning to race around the room in panic.

Finn merely picked up the backpack and accompanying microphone. "Doctor!" He shouted, gaining the man's attention.

Just in time too, because the Blitzer burst into the hall, and Finn froze in shock.

The Skovox Blitzer was downright _terrifying_ to face in person. Finn stood there, immobile. Thankfully, the Doctor wasn't nearly as daunted, because he got with the program and snatched the backpack from Finn.

"Finn!" The Doctor called, snapping Finn from his shock.

"Range-one-point-four-nine-scan-complete." The Robot aimed its gun at the Doctor, and Finn felt his body stiffen in response. "Problem-problem," it chanted.

"Hurry up!" Finn said to the Doctor, as he got the backpack ready.

"Problem. Solution." The Skovox Blitzer whirred. "Destroy."

 _Oh fuck_ , Finn thought. _They needed more time_.

"Hey!" Finn shouted, waving his arms to gain the Skovox Blitzer's attention. "Over here!" He began to run around the robot, drawing its attention away from the Doctor.

The Doctor clearly did not appreciate his heroic efforts. "Finnick, what the hell are you doing?"

"Saving your life!" Finn called back as he came to a stop in front of a stack of chairs.

"Problem. Solution," the robot repeated. It's guns began to charge. "Destroy."

As Finn prepared to dive out of the way, the Skovox Blitzer fired and his world exploded in white.

* * *

 **A/N:** At first I felt the Doctor was kinda pushing Finn's buttons, but in a playful way- testing his limits etc. But then he realised that Finn was struggling to find common ground with him, and so he started to be a real sweetheart, and toned it down a bit. I enjoyed writing that, and I hope it came across.

 **So we have nearly reached 100 reviews and I would be OVER THE MOON if we made that mark next chapter, but there's no pressure. I'll be updating either way because I live to serve (winky face)**

 **NOTE: I AM ONLY DOING REVIEWS THAT WERE POSTED FOR THE LAST CHAPTER (in this case, chapter 14, sorry for any conufsion!)**

 **Replies to Reviews:** twilightvamps: I totally understand that ur getting frustrated by their relationship progress... all that I can say is wait until the next chapter :P xo

Alex-Is-A-Nerd: I hope that next chapter/this chapter begins to fill your needs on the motional level. I think it's hard because Finn's journey is so action packed, there's not been much time for the two of them to connect. Things will be picking up next chapter though! Thank you for the review & thoughts xo

LetsBeFrenemies: Thanks for the review :D Hope you enjoyed the flirting & Twelve!jealousy!

amrawo: Thank you! xo Glad you're enjoying.

ElysiumPhoenix: YESSS! Damn right. Finn's got great taste :P

Sarah: A kiss?! NEVER! Jk... I have a feeling you're going to hate/love me for next chapter, though :) thanks for the review! And im glad you're enjoying how I write twelve, hopefully I did him justice again this episode

twilightvamps: Sorry to disappoint, but hopefully this extra long chap makes up for missing last weeks update.

Minho'sgirl15: Finnick is pretty chill, definitely down to switch. I like the idea of top!Doctor. I agree, thanks for the review! Also, I aim to update weekly, at this time (friday night for me) failing that, I will do it the next morning (saturday morning for me). Failing that, it will be the next week. Hope that makes sense!


	16. The Eleventh Hour pt0

**A/N:** Oh boi guys, here we go. I'm SOOOOO nervous about this chapter im literally shaking writing this.

I really, _really_ hope you guys enjoy. I have been planning this moment since the beginning.

 **P.s** OGMOGMGOMOGMGOGM WE PASSED 100 REVIEWS IM DYING IM DEAD IM NOW A GHOST POSTING THIS BYEEEEEE (it really means a lot to me, i love all of u, u keep my inspiration levels up uP UP)

* * *

 _His sister was crying. Finn didn't like the sound. He liked it less than the sound of nails scraping against chalkboard, forks scratching at plates. He didn't know what to do. He'd already tried hugging her, telling her it was going to be okay- because at least they had each other. He was only fourteen, and she was nineteen, but she wasn't giving him any suggestions as to how to solve this mess._

" _Please," Finn finally begged. He'd resorted to begging, because he was out of options, and he just wanted her to_ stop crying _. "Please, stop crying. I'm sorry. I love you. Please."_

 _She didn't stop._

 _But she did grab him up into a tight hug, and instead of crying into her empty palms, she cried into his shoulder, which was okay. It had to be okay._

 _They only had each other now, after all._

* * *

Finn's first kiss had been claimed by Eleanor Johnson in grade 3. It had been a massive mistake, in terms of his chosen recipient, but overall not that gross of an affair. Around the age of 16 Finn had realised that he was attracted to both men and women in turn, and had discovered the word bisexual at the ripe age of 17.

The first man he slept with was when he went out of town for schoolies, which was basically a massive celebration Aussie kids had when they graduated high school. It had been a one time thing, but Finn had kinda wished it could've been a _many_ times thing, because Darren (if that was even his real name) had been a God damn amazing fuck.

Finn had never really had any long-term relationships. He'd tried it once or twice, but work would always get in the way. Unfortunately, he'd had to work pretty much 24/7 to make it through life, as all of his money went to rent and food and whatever the hell else he'd needed.

Maybe if he hadn't been sucked through time and space into the Doctor Who Universe, he would have eventually settled down. Preferably with a bloke, but then he would've had to wait until gay marriage was legalised in Australia. (Who knew how long that was gonna take?)

As it was, there just was no way he could have a relationship with someone right now. He never knew where (or when) he was going to end up. How could you date someone if you could never meet up with them?

But… That wasn't really a problem for Finn.

With the Doctor and his companions and all the other people he'd been meeting, Finn wasn't lonely. Far from it.

Still… It'd be nice if he got a chance to hang out with someone _eventually_. Just to hug, or kiss (or fuck) them. Finn felt like that really wasn't asking for much.

Obviously he was going to have to find a solution to that problem at some point. Without some kind of physical intimacy, Finn was sure he would implode, and by all accounts it seemed that he was still alive in the future.

So, Finn was hoping for the best, despite being more of a glass-half-empty kind of guy. Maybe he would get lucky and his optimism would work out.

Fingers crossed.

* * *

"Wow." Finn heard the Doctor chuckle. Heard, but not saw, because Finn's vision was still horribly impaired from the stupid blinding light. Seriously. He needed to find a way to counteract that. "You really have remarkable timing, Finn."

Finn squinted, trying to see past the white spots. "Doctor?" He asked, as the room gradually came into focus. "Where are we?"

"The TARDIS." There was a pause. "And how about you? Where did you come from?"

"Your future," Finn answered. His vision had finally cleared, and he smiled at the familiar sight of Ten before him. It was jarring to have come back to this version of the Doctor, after spending so much time with Twelve, but Finn was happy to see him all the same.

For a moment, Finn wondered how many regenerations of the Doctor he would end up meeting. Was he limited to just Ten, Eleven and Twelve? Or was his scope even wider than that?

The Doctor nodded, unaware of Finn's internal monologue, and then guessed: "A future regeneration of mine, perhaps?"

Finn wasn't sure if he should say.

Thankfully, the Doctor spoke before he had to decide. "Tell me," he began, sounding hesitant. "My next self, do you like them more than me?"

Finn hesitated, a bit thrown as to why the Doctor was asking. It seemed he kept landing in situations that threw him for a loop. Which was ironic, considering his extensive collection of future knowledge. You'd have thought it would've been more useful, but there really was no guideline for the Doctor, no matter how much Finn knew of his past, present, and future.

"Why?" Finn asked finally, after some consideration. "Jealous?"

When in doubt, tease.

…Which probably wasn't a great motto, but it had worked out well for Finn so far.

The Doctor chuckled, not seeming all that surprised by Finn's response. "You know what," the Doctor said and shifted closer. "I suppose I kind of am."

Finn's heart seemed to skip a beat, registering the Doctor's flirtatious tone for what it was.

"You don't need to be," Finn reassured him. He deftly ignored their suddenly close proximity, lest he let things become awkward- what with his massive crush on the man and everything. Whatever the Doctor was doing, Finn wasn't going to ruin the moment with his own stupidity. "Future you is still you."

The Doctor's answering smile seemed almost amused, but there was a blankness to his gaze that started to unsettle Finn.

Finn was missing something.

He did not like missing things.

"I'm glad you think so," the Doctor said. There was something to his tone though, genuine and false at the same time.

How the _hell_ did he managed that?

The Time Lord was so close now, gaze sharp and hooded, with a hint of shimmering tears at the corners of his eyes.

An awful feeling flared to life in Finn's bones as he noticed this. It spread through the rest of his body at a slow, hesitant pace.

"Doctor…" Finn cleared his throat, the air felt thick as it filled his lungs. "Is something wrong?"

The Doctor sighed, looking to the ceiling as though searching for some semblance strength. When he looked back down at Finn, his expression was sad, somber.

Finn did not like it one bit.

"No, Finnick." The Doctor reached out, placing a hand on each of Finn's shoulders. "Nothing is wrong."

His words did nothing to relieve the terrible ache building in Finn's chest. "You're scaring me," Finn said, honestly.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor wouldn't meet Finn's eyes. He rubbed Finn's shoulder with his thumb. "Everything's going to be okay, I promise."

Promises were never a good sign with the Doctor.

Finn had watched the show more than enough times to know that.

"For fuck's sake," Finn cursed, because this was ridiculous. They were grown men capable of basic communication and the suspense was tearing at Finn's insides. "Just tell me what's going on."

When the Doctor refused to say anything, Finn began to ramble because he was out of his element. He didn't know why everything felt so wrong, or why the Doctor was acting like more of a frustrating prick than usual.

"If this is about something a future me did, I'm sorry. I'm sure he is– _I_ am too."

One day Finn would get used to past/present/future tenses. At least he hoped.

"Or if it's something that's happened, you can talk to me about it, if you want. I've probably seen it anyway- whatever it was. So I guess I'd do a pretty good job of understanding everything." Finn paused, hoping that the Doctor would say… _anything_. The Time Lord was merely looking at Finn now, staring into his eyes with those gorgeous brown orbs of his. "Please, Doc. Come on, you've gotta give me _something_ because–"

Before Finn could finish that sentence, the Doctor slid his hand behind Finn's neck and drew him forward. Their lips met, Finn's mouth half-open as he'd been in the middle of speaking. The Doctor didn't seem to care. He only took that as an invitation to slide his tongue into Finn's mouth, exploring and teasing and… _God_.

Finn moaned, because it had been a really long fucking time since he'd had the chance to do this. He reached up and lightly grabbed at the Doctor's hair, pressing their mouths closer and enjoying the feeling of their bodies touching, shifting against each other- even with the layers of fabric between. He relished in the ability to muss up the Doctor's hair, and combined with the fact that _oh my God he was kissing the Doctor_ , Finn was on Cloud Nine.

Just as things were getting good (like, _holy shit_ did the Doc know how to kiss), Ten worked two hands between their chests and shoved Finn back.

As he staggered backwards, Finn's lips remained parted, tingling pleasantly. He worked to catch his breath, frowning at the Time Lord before him. He took in the Doctor's kiss-swollen lips, mussed hair and er... prominent bulge, and revelled in the fact that _he'd_ caused that.

This was, quite literally, his fantasy come to life.

Breathless, Finn asked: "Why, for the love of all that is holy, did you _fucking stop_?"

The Doctor remained silent, not saying a single word.

Instead, Finn got his answer when the Time Lord's skin glowed a familiar gold.

"Oh," Finn breathed. "Shit."

Time seemed to stand still. Finn could feel each inch that his heart dropped, from his chest to his stomach. A cold, awful numbness spread through his body as everything began to make sense.

Eyes beginning to water, the Doctor said: "I don't want to go."

Finn felt like his heart was breaking.

"No," Finn heard himself say. He moved quickly to the Doctor, and the Time Lord collapsed into Finn's arms. He leaned them both against the console, reaching down to grasp the Doctor's hand tightly. "No, this can't be happening."

"I'm sorry," the Doctor said.

"Oh God," Finn said, and then choked on a laugh: "You're a bastard."

Finn's eyes were stinging painfully, but he didn't give a crap about that.

The Doctor was regenerating.

That _asshole_ had kissed him and then gone and dropped this fucking **bombshell** on Finn.

"I always knew it," Finn continued, voice shaking. "And I must've told you that a thousand times. You are a right, bloody cunt."

 _How could he do this?_ Finn thought. _Why did he do that when he just–_

The Doctor huffed a chuckle, and then closed his eyes as another wave of golden energy glowed from within him.

"I don't want to go," he repeated.

 _Fuck_ , Finn thought.

Finn's throat was thick, voice broken as he said, "Doctor…"

"At least I've got you," The Doctor whispered. "My stupid, profanity-loving, knight in blue jeans."

Finn tried for a laugh, but it felt wrong with the tears in his eyes. "Maybe you do... just a bit."

The Doctor finally smirked, eyes crinkling in the corners. "I'll take what I can get."

As soon as he finished speaking, the Doctor's face contorted in pain.

"Finn," he said, softly, gently. "You need to step away."

"No," Finn refused. He was nothing if not stubborn. "No. I can't leave you."

"I can't hold them back any longer." The Doctor managed a chuckled. "The next me. Promise you'll keep saving my life, even if I have a different face?"

Finn laughed wetly. "Duh. How could I not?"

Finn didn't want to let go, but he knew the Doctor was holding his regeneration back because of him.

The Doctor was in pain, because of him.

He stood up, and the Doctor did as well. Then Finn started to move away… Except he couldn't let go of the Doctor's hand.

The Doctor spared him by pulling his own hand away. Their hold parted, finger by finger, their pinkies the last to go.

Once they were seperated, the Doctor took a few steps back. Finn remained frozen to his spot.

He knew that, logically, the Doctor wasn't dying. He wasn't just going to… disappear forever.

But, as Finn watched the man he'd come to care about so deeply, so _intrinsically,_ walk away from him, it felt like they were saying goodbye.

And he was, wasn't he?

He was saying goodbye to Ten. To the first regeneration of the Doctor he had met, to the one who had taught him how to survive in this brave, new universe.

"I'll be seeing you very soon, Finn," the Doctor said, eyes gazing at Finn with an intensity that was now finally beginning to make sense.

The Doctor had kissed him. _The Doctor had kissed him_.

"I can't–" Finn swallowed as his voice was breaking. "I can't watch you regenerate. I just can't."

He sucked in a sharp breath. _He would not cry_. He refused to cry.

Finn did not want Ten's last memory of him to be tainted by his tears.

Helpless, Finn asked: "How did I not stop this?"

At his question, the Doctor looked at him with sympathy. "You tried."

"And I guess I failed." Finn's expression dropped. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Finn." The Doctor smiled. It was a sweet expression, fond and oh-so caring. "Because otherwise, I wouldn't have had the courage to kiss you."

And with those final words, the Doctor looked up and he let go.

His regeneration energy exploded outward. Powerful flumes of golden light filled the console room, setting fires and destroying everything. Finn hurried to duck behind the console. He pulled himself into a tight ball and protected his head with his arms.

One of the pillars holding the control room together snapped free from its place. It crashed to the ground right at Finn's feet. He dove away as it crumbled to pieces, the heavy construction coming so close to crushing him.

When the Doctor began to scream, voice shifting pitch mid-yell, Finn scrambled to his feet. He looked to the Time Lord in concern, squinting against the bright, golden light.

It left him in the perfect position to witness the Doctor's face shift from pronounced sideburns and spiky hair to floppy locks and prominent chin. From the tenth Doctor, to the eleventh. Finn grabbed the console for support as the TARDIS shook, watching in reluctant awe as the regeneration energy began to fade.

As it cleared, the Doctor's scream died down until, at last, he was simply standing there. The eleventh Doctor spun around, spotting Finn right away, but became distracted as something sparked behind him. His gaze was drawn to his hands that had flailed at the sudden noise, and then he noticed his legs.

"Legs!" The Doctor exclaimed, voice squeaking adorably. "I've still got legs."

The Doctor brought his left leg up and kissed his kneecap, "Good." He declared, and then he dropped his leg and looked back up at Finn. He seemed to want to say something, but then he grew distracted again and patted at his chest. His hands made their way to his arms, and he said: "Arms."

Finn was glad to be reassured that the Doctor still remembered his basic anatomy.

"Hands, Ooo," he continued, wiggling his fingers in front of his eyes. "Fingers. Lot's of fingers."

At the familiar sight of Eleven's first appearance, Finn found himself wanting to _enjoy_ the moment. It was supposed to be entertaining, and Matt Smith had played it so brilliantly on the show. The real thing was even better.

Now, though, after just having to say goodbye to Ten, Finn wasn't in the mood for it.

Though he did nothing to dampen Eleven's moment, merely watching on in silence.

"Ears, yes. Eyes, two." the Doctor listed, touching each part in turn. "Nose–" He paused and then judged how far it was protruding from his face, comparing it with his earlier regenerations. "I've had worse. Chin," his eyes widened as he felt how it was shaped. "Blimey."

Finn's heart warmed a bit at that.

The Doctor reached up and grabbed at his hair, listing, "Hair." He felt the length. "I'm a girl!" His voice broke again, and Finn's lips twitched. "No!" He said in disbelief. He felt around at his neck, pinpointing his adam's apple. "No. I'm not a girl."

Then he managed to remember Finn again.

"Am I Ginger?" He asked, looking at Finn as though they both hadn't just been so close to tears.

"Um." Finn cleared his throat. "No."

The Doctor groaned and glared at his fringe. "Still not ginger." Then he turned back to Finn and said: "There's something else. Something important."

Eleven just kept staring at Finn. Finn was beginning to worry that the Time Lord had malfunctioned, when Eleven jumped and pointed an arm at him. "You!"

"Me?"

"Finnick Oliver Anderson," the Doctor said and started walking towards Finn.

Finn frowned. "You know my middle name?"

"You need a hug," the Time Lord declared, ignoring Finn's question.

He then proceeded to pull Finn to him, crushing him against his chest and rubbing his head into the crook of Finn's neck.

Finn didn't know how to react, so he stood there stiffly. The Doctor didn't care, nuzzling into him in a saccharin-sweet, affectionate manner.

Just as Finn had given in and begun to return the hug, the TARDIS shook again. They were thrown apart, both of them latching onto the console to remain steady.

"Oh, right!" The Doctor grinned, glancing at Finn. "And we're crashing!"

He let out a laugh, and grabbed Finn's hand, hauling them both to their feet. The Doctor went and checked the console, whooping as he did so. Finn realised he should probably help out, and began pulling levers and flipping switches. Nothing seemed to be working though.

They were fucked.

"Ah!" The Doctor shouted all of a sudden. He also must have realised that they were pretty much screwed. He tightened his grasp on Finn's hand, looked to the ceiling and yelled: "Geronimo!"

Only a moment later, the TARDIS rocked violently and sent both of them flying.

* * *

 **A/N: *insert any gif of the Doctor screaming* = my reaction**

 **Also I felt like this was a good place to end it. If you guys are good lil readers, i might throw in a bonus update in a few days time :O**

 **Replies to reviews:** twilightvamps: akshfskajf Thank you so much! Hope u enjoyed xo

Dr equinox: Yep! We won't be addressing it again in a while, though. Since it's all the way in the future. Thanks so much for the review.

TricksterAngel1: eRrrrrRRRR- all's I can say is that we'll get to the make out session! Hopefully this will tie you over. thank u for the review!

ChaoticMango: TBH He's my fav too aha. thank you tonnes for the review!

staticburn: Yesss! The Doctor is such a dork I'm glad that's what he did when he went invisible.

MLGJessica: Flirty! Doctor is the best, and Finn responds so well to it. YESSS I SHIP FINN AND DOC SO HARD ASLKKAGK:KA. I don't have a ship name for them though oops. I'm glad u enjoyed Adrian's bit, he's such a cute character and i wish he had more screentime but he worked perfectly with Finn! And yes, Finn is HELLA bi. I'm glad you relate to that, there's not enough bi characters on fanfic net. Thanks so much for the review! It was awesome to read xoxo

Minho'sgirl15: No problem, I reply to all reviews unless I accidently miss one. Thank you so much for reviewing xo

Sarah: Yesss! Twelve and the doc make me so happy i can't wait to revisit them.

 **(please review)**


	17. The Eleventh Hour pt1

**A/n: So, the response for last chapter was overwhelming. I am so glad you all enjoyed it, and even more so, I am so grateful for your reviews. I can die happy now :D**

 **The next 3 chapters are going to be longer than usual (around 6k) and will finish off the Eleventh hour. I'm keeping them longer as a thanks for the awesome response ya'll left on last chapter, seriously, thank you all so much. I think that's the largest amount of alerts I've ever had on a story!**

* * *

"Grab my hand!" Finn yelled. The Doctor had been thrown through the doors, and was hanging on to the edge of the TARDIS. His body dangled precariously in the open air as the TARDIS flew over London.

"No!" The Doctor disagreed. "I might pull you out."

Finn huffed, kind of offended. "I've got this!" Finn assured him. Instead of waiting for the Doctor to grab his hand, Finn reached down and wrapped his hands around the Doctor's forearm. With Finn's help, the Doctor was able to haul himself back into the TARDIS.

As soon as he was safely inside, Finn closed the doors. Meanwhile, the Doctor soniced the control panel, saving them from crashing into Big Ben.

Immediate crisis averted, they collapsed against the doors in relief, but then the TARDIS shuddered as it went into a tailspin. They both began tumbling through the console room as gravity went crazy, and then they ended up clinging to the rails so that they wouldn't fall through the rest of the TARDIS.

"Finnick!" The Doctor called out in concern, shifting over so he could get a hand next to Finn's.

"Holy shit!" Finn cursed as he looked down, seeing the horrible drop that waited below them.

The Doctor then warned: "Don't look down!"

Finn chuckled in an unamused fashion. "Too late."

"Finn," the Doctor said, catching Finn's attention. "Do you trust me?"

Eleven looked nervous as he asked that, as though he thought there was actually a chance that Finn didn't trust him.

Hi-lar-i-ous.

"Always," Finn confirmed, not a piece of doubt in his mind.

"Good." The Doctor grinned. "Because we need to let go."

Finn took a breath. He looked down at the drop that waited below him, then turned back to the Doctor. It wasn't like they had any other choice. "Okay," he said. "But if we die I'm going to haunt your ass for the rest of your life."

The Doctor laughed, and then turned serious. "On the count of three?" He asked.

Finn nodded.

"One," the Doctor began. Finn's eyes were glued to the drop below him. "Two." He felt the Doctor move his hand so that it was on top of his, effectively holding Finn's hand. "Three!"

Together, they plummeted down through the TARDIS. Throughout the whole fall, the Doctor's grip on Finn's hand never faltered..

* * *

Finn should not have been as surprised as he was when they landed in a deep, bubbling, body of water. They sunk far beneath its surface, and Finn panicked at the sudden loss of air. The Doctor's grip on his hand tightened, and Finn shook his head to clear his worries.

He realised that the Doctor was waiting for him, and so Finn began to kick at the water. Once they broke the surface, the Doctor grabbed Finn's face, a hand on each cheek, and pressed his lips to Finn's. It was a quick kiss that still easily managed to leave Finn's mind a blank.

It just wasn't fair. The Doctor shouldn't have such a power over him, because Finn was sure that the Time Lord was going to misuse it.

"We did it!" The Doctor cheered, oblivious to Finn's stunned expression. "We're not dead!"

"Yeah," Finn agreed, still dazed from the kiss.

The Doctor then leaned forward and kissed Finn again, for the hell of it. Then he paddled his way over to the pool's edge. Finn, who was now a ghost after being kissed by the Doctor, took a moment to catch on with the program. Once he did, he swam to the edge as well.

At the same time, he realised that he could cross off about every item on his bucket list because nothing could top being kissed by the Doctor.

Except maybe meeting Nyle DiMarco.

...Nah.

"I think the gravity's normalised," the Doctor said as he pulled himself out of the pool. "I mean, nothing has fallen on our heads. That has to be a good sign."

Finn remained silent.

The Doctor glanced back at him and offered his hand.

Finn shook his head, knowing it would be easier if he just got himself out of the pool. He pushed himself up and flopped onto solid ground, laying face down on the floor. He then proceeded to wait for the dream to be over. Because he had to be dreaming, right?

"Or it's at least normalised in the halls. The console room might be a different story." The Doctor continued on, bouncing to his feet. He'd apparently not realised how the entire world had so drastically shifted in the past few minutes. "On your feet, Finnick. We need to get out of here before we asphyxiate from smoke inhalation."

Maybe Finn was being overdramatic…

Nope. Being kissed by the Doctor, more than once? Finn's entire existence felt like a lie.

"In a minute," Finn tried, but the Doctor started hauling him to his feet anyway.

"Right, the TARDIS is on fire, got it." Finn reached up and tousled his hair, shaking out loose water. Then he wrung his shirt out as best he could, and reached into his pocket. His new phone was water-clogged when he pulled it out. "Fuck," Finn cursed under his breath.

So much for his high scores.

"Hey," the Doctor said. Finn looked up, meeting the Time Lord's worried gaze. "Are you… okay?"

Finn swallowed, picking up on his underlying concerns. "I will be," Finn answered and managed a smile.

There was a lot he has to wrap his head around: the Doctor's regeneration, the Doctor's sudden need to kiss him every damn minute, and the Doctor's attitude towards suddenly needing to kiss him every damn minute.

It was like the man was used to it.

Then again, Finn kind of remembered that Eleven had been fond of kissing on the show, too. Though, that'd been more of Matt Smith's influence, if rumors were to be believed.

He just hoped that everything would be explained once their lives weren't in danger. Though, who the hell knew when that would be?

Despite Finn's short reply, the Doctor seemed to understand, or at least enough to know not to press the issue. He grinned and snatched Finn's hand to drag him from the pool/library room hybrid. "Come on!" The Doctor's excitement was infectious. "Let's go see where we've crashed. Maybe there's some apples nearby. I'm positively starving."

* * *

As they passed through the hall, the Doctor ducked into a room and came back out with a grappling hook. As it turned out, the gravity in the control room had malfunctioned, and so the Doctor had to throw the grappling hook out the doors like he had in the show.

He then gestured to Finn. "Ladies first."

"Hardy-har," Finn replied. He began to climb up first anyway, because he really needed some fresh air. Not only because it might help him process his thoughts, but also because there was a lot of fucking smoke.

A strong plume of smoke blew by as he was hauling himself over the rim of the doorway. Finn coughed and spluttered, hurrying to poke his head out into fresh air. As he did so, his eyes caught with those of a familiar little girl.

"Er," Finn said, feeling awkward. "G'day."

She stared. "Hi?" Amelia Pond greeted, though it was more of a question.

Woah, Finn thought. Talk about surreal.

"Could I have an apple?" The Doctor asked as he climbed up next to Finn. "All I can think about- Apples. I love apples. That and-" The Doctor cut himself off, glancing at Finn

Finn frowned, but brushed off the Time Lord's weirdness as he, and everyone else usually did.

"Maybe I'm having a craving?" The Doctor carried on after a beat. "That's new. Never had cravings before."

He started to push himself out of the TARDIS. Finn followed his lead.

Finn managed to position himself so he was sitting on the TARDIS. The Doctor ended up straddling the thin slice of surface, back pressed against Finn's side.

"You know how I said not to look down?" He asked.

Finn quirked a brow, "Yeah?"

"Well, look at that." The Doctor grinned.

Finn complied and looked back into the TARDIS. He then immediately wished he hadn't. Shit, that's a long fucking fall, he thought, growing uneasy.

"Are you both okay?" Amelia asked.

"We just had a fall," the Doctor said. He spun himself so he was sitting as well, side-by-side with Finn. "All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up."

"You're soaking wet," Amelia pointed out.

"We were in the swimming pool," he explained, rolling up his sleeves.

She narrowed her gaze. "You said you were in the library."

"So was the swimming pool."

Amelia rolled her eyes, exasperated.

"Don't worry," Finn said. "He has that effect on everyone."

"What effect?" The Doctor asked.

"Are you policemen?" Amelia asked, saving Finn from having to explain.

"Why?" The Doctor responded. He leaned forward and questioned in a grave tone, "Did you call the police?"

"Did you come about the crack in my wall?" Amelia returned, sounding hopeful.

"What cra-?" The Doctor began to inquire, but he spasmed suddenly. "Agh!" He cried in pain, arms twitching. Finn grabbed onto him, intending to keep him from falling off. Alas, there was nothing to ground himself on, and so instead they both went tumbling to the ground.

They both groaned as they landed on top of each other, Finn taking the brunt of the fall, which was just lovely. He bit back a curse as the Doctor elbowed him in the ribs, and was quick to try and shove the Time Lord off of him.

"Can't breathe," he complained when the Doctor was too heavy to move.

"Sorry." The Doctor rolled off of Finn, managing to knee Finn in the groin as he did so.

"Jesus–" Finn moaned, holding off yet another curse.

"Sorry… Again," the Doctor apologised once more, and began to pat at Finn's crotch in dismay.

Finn yelped and scrambled backwards. "Doc! What the heck?" Despite his confusion, Finn still managed to censor himself. There was a kid around, after all.

"Er…" The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Finn had no idea what he'd been thinking.

"Are you fellas all right?" Amelia asked.

"Fine. We're fine." The Doctor got to his knees. "This is all perfectly norm–" He was cut off as he jerked again. When he exhaled, a burst of golden energy was expelled into the night air.

Finn sighed and let himself collapse back onto the ground.

"Who are you?" Amelia asked with wide eyes.

The Doctor held out his hands in front of him, which were glowing with regenerative energy. "I don't know yet. I'm still cooking." The Doctor then asked Amelia, "Does it scare you?"

"No, it just looks a bit weird."

"No, no, no." The Doctor said, but was amused by her answer. "The crack in your wall. Does it scare you?"

Amelia answered without hesitation: "Yes."

The Doctor grinned and jumped to his feet. "Well then, no time to lose." He turned and offered a hand to Finn. Finn took it, and the Doctor helped him to his feet. "This is Finn," the Doctor explained. "And I'm the Doctor. Do everything we tell you, don't ask stupid questions, and don't wander off."

He then turned and walked right into a tree. Finn hadn't even bothered to stop him.

Call it getting even for the earlier sprawl.

"Are you all right?" Amelia asked for the second time in the past five minutes.

"Don't worry about him." Finn chuckled. "He's got a thick skull."

The Doctor shot him a look, and Finn just smiled sweetly at him.

Amelia frowned. "But why'd he just walk into a tree?"

"Early days," the Doctor explained to her. "Steering's a bit off."

Finn shook his head at the man, but moved to help him up. Once he was standing, the Doctor took both Finn's hands and pressed a quick kiss to Finn's lips. "Thanks," he said, eyes bright and smile far too adorable for Finn to survive.

"No problem," Finn replied in barely a whisper.

He was never going to get used to that.

"Do you want to come inside?" Amelia offered, watching the two of them closely. Which was a tad bit unsettling.

"You shouldn't just invite strangers into your home," Finn scolded, at the same time the Doctor said-

"Oh, definitely."

"Doctor," Finn reprimanded. "Do you know how weird this is? We're two grown men just entering this kid's home…"

Finn trailed off when the Doctor merely watched him with a blank look.

"Ugh, never mind."

The Doctor grinned and pulled Finn along after him as he followed Amelia into her home.

One day Finn would stop enabling the Time Lord.

One day.

* * *

They stood in the doorway to the kitchen, Finn offset a bit behind the Doctor. Amelia was in front of them, holding an apple. "If you're a doctor, why does your box say Police?"

The Doctor took the apple, had a bite, chewed it for a bit, and then spat it out.

"Ew," Finn commented. At least now I know he likes to spit rather than swallow, Finn thought drily to himself.

"That's disgusting." The Doctor coughed, clearing his throat. "What is that?"

Amelia looked at the Doctor as though he were stupid. "An apple."

"Apple's rubbish. I hate apples."

"You said you loved them."

"No, no, no." the Doctor looked around, trying to think of something else to earth. "I like yoghurt. Yoghurt's my favourite. Give me yoghurt."

Finn sighed. "And so it begins."

He squeezed past the Doctor and started looking for the bin. Unfortunately, he did not manage to find it before Amelia passed the Doctor a tub of yoghurt. The Doctor gulped it down, and then spat it out.

"I hate yoghurt." The Doctor wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand. "It's just stuff with bits in."

"You said it was your favourite," Amelia pointed out.

"New mouth. New rules. It's like eating after cleaning your teeth. Everything tastes wrong. Argh!" The Doctor spasmed again, and slapped a hand to his forehead.

"What is it?" Amelia asked. "What's wrong with you?"

"Wrong with me? It's not my fault. Why can't you give me any decent food?" The Doctor then proclaimed: "You're Scottish. Fry something."

"I'm not letting a kid use the stovetop." Finn glared at the Doctor.

"Well then you fry me something."

Finn's gaze narrowed, and he crossed his arms.

The Doctor paused, and then added: "...Please."

Finn flicked him the bird for his rudeness, but turned to Amelia. "Where's your bacon?"

Soon enough, Finn was cooking the Doctor some bacon, and Amelia was standing by his side, watching him with interest. "You aren't English."

Finn smiled at her. "No, I'm from Australia."

"Then how did you meet the Doctor?"

"Oh, that was a complete accident." Finn paused, and flipped the bacon whilst he tried to figure out what to say. "I guess something just happened in my life that set me on a path to meet him. Things happen like that, sometimes."

"So did you meet in Australia or UK?"

The Doctor answered for him: "We met on a spaceship that was hurtling towards a star of the Torajii system."

Amelia blinked. "Where?"

"We do a lot of travelling," Finn explained. "You wouldn't have heard of most of the places we've been too."

Amelia shrugged. "That's okay." She glanced between the Doctor and Finn. "So how long have you two been married?"

Finn sputtered, nearly dropping the spatula in surprise. "Huh? We're not married."

That only seemed to confuse Amelia. "But you two kissed."

"Er…" Finn trailed off. No way was he going to attempt to explain what was going on between himself and the Doctor. He didn't even understand it himself!

"Is that bacon ready yet?" The Doctor asked, giving Finn an out.

"Yeah, one sec." Finn turned the stove off and served the bacon onto a plate.

He placed it down in front of the Doctor. Amelia sat opposite of him, and Finn remained standing as he knew what was coming. Also because the marriage thing had thrown him.

Marrying the Doctor? That certainly gave Finn a few things to think about.

"Ah, bacon!" The Doctor cheered, and then cut a slice and shoved it in his mouth. He chewed for a bit, seeming content. Amelia giggled, but her smile dropped when the Doctor gained a disgusted expression.

He opened his mouth and took out the mashed up clump of bacon with his hand, dumping it back onto his plate. He leaned towards Amelia. "Bacon," he said in disbelief, then turned to Finn. "That's bacon. Are you trying to poison me?"

"Something else then?" Finn questioned.

The next thing Finn new, he was stirring some beans in the saucepan. "Ah, you see? Beans." The Doctor smiled as he watched Finn cook. "This is great. I like it when you do the cooking."

"I'd do it more often if I ever got the chance."

The Doctor just smiled mysteriously. "I'm sure you will."

Once the beans were ready, Finn scooped some onto a plate and gave them to the Doctor to try. As soon as they were in the Time Lord's mouth, he rushed to the sink and spat them out. "Beans are evil. Bad, bad beans."

Amelia looked torn between amusement and frustration. Wordlessly, she began to prepare something simpler.

Finn stepped aside to give her space. He took the chance to surreptitiously study the Doctor. Could the Doctor possibly have… feelings for Finn? Finn just couldn't imagine it, couldn't imagine the Doctor telling him that he liked him.

Then again, he'd never imagined ending up in the Doctor Who universe. Maybe Finn needed to adjust his expectations.

For now, though, he was content to play it by year and let the Doctor call the shots.

He watched as Amelia finished buttering up the bread and handed it to the Doctor.

"Bread and butter." The Doctor grinned as the plate was placed in front of him. "Now you're talking."

"You know what," Finn sat down and made himself a slice too. Despite how gross the Doctor was being with his food, Finn was fucking hungry. "I'm going to have some too. Got any vegemite?"

Both the Doctor and Amelia looked at him as though he was mad.

Finn sighed at the loss, but buttered a slice anyway.

Finn scoffed it down swiftly, whereas the Doctor cut himself a piece and chewed it thoughtfully. Then hthe Time Lord made a face and grabbed the plate. He rushed to the door before Finn could react.

The Doctor lobbed the plate outside; there was a crash, a meow, and then a dog began barking.

"And stay out!" The Doctor yelled in the bread's wake.

"Talk about an overreaction," Finn commented, amused.

Eleven's brand of comedy was just so precious.

Running out of ideas, Amelia got up and searched through the freezer. The Doctor returned and began pacing. Finn merely prepared himself another slice of bread.

"We've got some carrots," Amelia offered after a while.

Finn had finished his second slice and was putting away the bread and butter. The last thing he wanted was to leave the kid anymore of a mess. The spat apple and yoghurt was bad enough, not to mention all the dirtied utensils and plates.

The Doctor turned on his heel as Amelia spoke. "Carrots? Are you insane?" The Doctor said. "No. Wait. Hang on. I know what I need." He pushed in next to Amelia and began looking in the freezer. "I need... I need…. I need: fish fingers-" He pulled out a box of fish fingers. "-And custard." He grabbed a carton of custard.

He took out the two packages and then dumped them on the table. The Doctor then stared at the fish fingers, as though he could cook them if he glared at them hard enough.

"You are rubbish," Finn told him.

Amelia, having come to the same conclusion as Finn, got out a baking tray and some baking paper. Meanwhile, Finn skimmed the instructions and set the oven to preheat.

Together they placed the fish fingers on the tray and put them into the oven.

"You're a lifesaver, Finn." The Doctor smiled at Finn, sounding sincere.

Finn raised his brows. "They're just fish fingers."

"Yes, but if they're good and they cure my cravings, then my life will be saved." The Doctor spoke as though it were obvious. "Hence, lifesaver."

"That doesn't make sense," Amelia told him.

Finn chuckled. "I know right?"

The Doctor pouted at their commentary.

"Aw, Doc." Finn patted the Doctor's shoulder. "I still appreciate the sentiment."

That earned him a smile and another kiss, though this one was to the back of his hand.

Not that he was complaining. Finn would take whatever he could get.

The oven then buzzed, alerting them that the fish fingers were done. Finn pulled them out and then served them onto a plate and gave them to the Doctor. The Time Lord had poured all of the custard into a big bowl, and ignored the fish fingers in favor of turning to Finn.

"Thanks," the Doctor said.

Then, much to his please, the Doctor leaned up and pressed his lips to Finn's. It was a lingering kiss that was only broken when Amelia sat down across from them.

Finn took a seat, because he didn't want to just keep standing there, looking like the idiot he felt he was. Talk about fireworks.

For his first bite, the Doctor dipped half of the fish finger in custard and ate it. Then he drained some of the custard from the bowl, picking it up like one would to slurp soup. Finn and Amelia stared at him, the latter putting down her scoop of ice cream having probably been grossed out by what the Doctor was doing.

Once he was finished, the Doctor set down the bowl, leaving him with a custard-stache.

He wiped it off with the back of his hand, and Amelia watched in rapt attention. "Funny," she commented.

"Careful now," Finn said. He snatched a fish finger and took a bite. "You don't want to inflate his ego any further."

The Doctor ignored him, in favor of asking Amelia: "Am I?" She nodded. The Doctor smirked, "Good. Funny's good. What's your name?"

Amelia took a deep breath, clearly happy to be finally asked what her name was. "Amelia Pond."

"Oh, that's a brilliant name." The Doctor smiled, and then repeated: "Amelia Pond. Like a name in a fairy tale. Are we in Scotland, Amelia?"

Finn took the opportunity to dip his fish finger into the custard, not giving a shit about double-dipping or washback or whatever the fuck else the Doctor had done to the poor bowl of custard.

He'd actually tried 'fish custard' before. Finn kind of felt like it was the thing to do if you were a fan of the show. For him, he couldn't handle more than one of two of the fish-fingers dipped in custard. They tasted alright, but left an unpleasant feeling in his stomach.

Still, they were strangely addictive.

"No. We had to move to England." Amelia grew forlorn. "It's rubbish."

"So what about your mum and dad, then?" At the Doctor's question, Amelia dropped her gaze. "Are they upstairs? Thought we'd have woken them by now."

"I don't have a mum and dad. Just an aunt."

"I don't even have an aunt," the Doctor said.

Finn was tempted to join in on the whole 'lack of family' debacle, but felt he would ruin the moment.

"You're lucky," Amelia grinned.

"I know." The Doctor smiled. "So, your aunt, where is she?"

"She's out."

"And she left you all alone?" The Doctor said, sounding halfway to outraged.

Finn scoffed. "Oh so now you're concerned."

"Shut it," the Doctor replied, chucking the last bite of his fish finger at Finn.

"I'm not scared," Amelia proclaimed.

"'Course, you're not. You're not scared of anything. Box falls out of the sky, two men fall out of the box, man likes vegemite-" the Doctor looked pointedly at Finn for that one. "-Man eats fish custard, and look at you, just sitting there. So you know what I think?"

Amelia leaned closer. "What?"

The Doctor paused for a beat, and then said, "Must be a hell of a scary crack in your wall."

* * *

They made their way upstairs. Finn trailed behind, because he wasn't really looking forward to seeing the crack. Seriously. The whole thing was way too scary for Finn. Being erased from existence? No thanks.

He'd already disappeared from one world, he'd rather it didn't happen in this one.

The Doctor stepped into the room without hesitation, Finn hung back with Amelia at the doorway.

"You've had some cowboys in here." The Doctor said as he examined the crack. "Not actual cowboys, though that can happen."

"Throwing it back oldschool," Finn said. "I like it."

"Knew you'd appreciate that one," the Doctor replied without turning.

"I used to hate apples," Amelia said, toying with an apple in her hand. "So my mum put faces on them."

She walked into the room, and the Doctor paused his examination to face her. She gave him the apple, and Finn knew it had a smiley face cut into it. "She sounds good, your mum." He tossed the apple into the air and caught it. "I'll keep it for later." The Doctor turned back to the crack, pressing his cheek against it. "This wall is solid and the crack doesn't go all the way through it. So here's the thing. Where's the draught coming from?"

The Doctor glanced at Finn. "Got any guesses?"

Finn shrugged. "Bad foundation work?" He offered.

The Doctor scoffed in amusement. "That's probably part of it."

He stepped back and scanned the crack with his sonic, then looked at the readings. "Wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey." The Doctor's gaze snapped up to meet Amelia's. "You know what the crack is?"

"What?"

"It's a crack." The Doctor approached the crack again. "But I'll tell you something funny. If you knocked this wall down, the crack would stay put, because the crack isn't in the wall."

"Where is it then?" Amelia asked in a soft voice.

"Everywhere." The Doctor answered. Finn shuddered, fuck that. "In everything. It's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched, pressed together right here in the wall of your bedroom. Sometimes, can you hear...?"

"A voice." Amelia confirmed: "Yes."

Knowing what the Doctor was going to need, Finn went ahead and emptied the glass for him. Then, when he came over for it, Finn held it out.

The Doctor smiled and gave him a nod of thanks. Then he went back to the wall, and listened to the crack through the glass.

"'Prisoner Zero'?" The Doctor repeated after a moment.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped." Amelia finished. "That's what I heard. What does it mean?"

"It means that on the other side of this wall, there's a prison and they've lost a prisoner." The Doctor moved back from the wall, growing excited. "And you know what that means?"

"What?"

"You need a better wall," the Doctor joked. He then sprung into action, moving Amelia's dresser out of the way. Finn helped him. "The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way." The Doctor explained as they moved the dresser to the side of the room. "The forces will invert and it'll snap itself shut. Or…"

Amelia prompted him with a simple, "What?"

The Doctor turned and gave her his full attention. "You know when grown-ups tell you everything's going to be fine and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?"

"Yes," Amelia commiserated.

The Doctor paused, and then said: "Everything's going to be fine."

He grinned and held out his hand.

Amelia accepted his grasp, and then Finn offered his hand to Amelia as well. She took it with a smile.

"Don't worry," Finn said. "We've got this."

The Doctor then began to slowly raise his sonic, aiming it at the crack in the wall.

When the sonic screwdriver activated, the crack slowly began to open. The rim of it glowed brightly, and a voice could be heard. "Prisoner Zero has escaped. Prisoner Zero has escaped."

"Hello?" The Doctor called. "Hello?"

Amelia's hand squeezed Finn's.

After a few nerve-wracking seconds, an eyeball appeared.

An actual, giant blue eye that looked way too freaky in person. The CGI version had been eery enough. This was just straight up creepy.

"What's that?" Amelia asked in a small voice.

A bolt of light shot out from the crack that headed straight for the Doctor. He doubled over as it collided with him and fell onto the bed.

Then, the crack drifted shut.

"There, you see?" The Doctor said as he dug around his pocket. "Told you it would close. Good as new."

"You had no idea what would happen," Finn pointed out.

"Tomato, tomato." The Doctor waved Finn off.

"...You just said tomato the same way twice," Finn said.

"What's that thing?" Amelia asked, cutting off their dispute. "Was that Prisoner Zero?"

"No. I think that was Prisoner Zero's guard. Whatever it was, it sent me a message." The Doctor pulled out his... "Psychic paper. Takes a lovely little message. 'Prisoner Zero has escaped'. But why tell us? Unless..."

"Unless what?" Amelia prompted.

"Unless Prisoner Zero escaped through here." The Doctor looked around in concern. "But he couldn't have. We'd know."

The Doctor rushed out of the room and into the hall. Amelia and Finn followed after him.

The Time Lord pulled to a stop by the staircase and began to look around. "It's difficult. Brand new me. Nothing works yet. But there's something I'm missing…" He trailed off as he faced forward and looked to the right without turning his head. "...In the corner-" he began as his gaze locked onto the door at the end of the hall. "-Of my eye."

Then, with wonderful, dramatic timing, the Cloister Bell began to toll.

"No!" The Doctor yelled, and then repeated the word many times as he raced down the stairs. Finn hurried after him, Amelia right at their heels.

"Finn!" The Doctor called back to him. "We need to get back into the TARDIS. The engines are phasing. It's going to burn!"

They emerged outside, and they rushed to the TARDIS. Finn knelt down next to the Doctor to help him disconnect the grappling hook.

"But it's just a box." Amelia said as she caught up. "How can a box have engines?"

"It's not a box." They finally freed the hook, and the Doctor stood as he began to wind up the rope. "It's a time machine."

Finn nodded his agreement. "And he's not just a hack, it actually works."

"Not for much longer if we can't get her stabilised," The Doctor pointed out. "Five minute hop into the future should do it."

"Can I come?" Amelia asked.

"Not safe in here. Not yet." The Doctor finally finished untangling the rest of the length of rope, and chucked it into the TARDIS. "Here, Finn. You first."

Finn complied, pulling himself on top of the TARDIS. Then he reached down and helped the Doctor up, though it wasn't quite necessary because he was so damn tall.

"Five minutes. Give us five minutes," the Doctor told Amelia. "We'll be right back."

Amelia looked forlorn. She explained sadly, "People always say that."

The Doctor hesitated, then turned to Finn with a pointed stare.

Crap, Finn thought. The Doctor was leaving this to him to deal with. Finn cursed again as he realised that he was going to have to reassure the girl that they were going to return.

Finn hesitated.

Then, between one beat and the next, the Doctor shoved Finn, sending him sliding off of the TARDIS. He landed with a huff, right in front of Amelia.

He shot a glared at the Doctor, but turned back to Amelia. There wasn't time to argue with the Doctor right then, though Finn wished there was.

Taking a breath to steel himself, Finn knelt down in front of her and said: "I'll let you in on a secret, Amelia." His eyes searched hers, making sure he had her undivided attention. "I know the future, and I know that we will return." Eventually.

"Trust us," the Doctor added. "I'm the Doctor, and he's my knight. We'll be back, I promise."

Finn stood, quirking a brow at being called the Doctor's knight.

"Are you going to make a habit of introducing me as that?"

The Doctor just smirked back at him without answering, and then jumped into the TARDIS with an echoing: "Geronimo!"

A few moments later, there was an audible splash. Finn shook his head. "What an idiot."

Unfortunately though, he was stuck with said idiot.

"See you," Finn farewelled her.

She smiled at him. "See you soon."

Finn gave Amelia one last glance, before running forward and diving into the TARDIS.

The doors slammed shut behind him, and then a moment later, the TARDIS dematerialised.

* * *

 **A/N: I'd like to point out that I actually have tried fish fingers and I used my experience as Finn's experience. I definitely recommend trying fish fingers! They're not half bad!**

 **Replies to reviews:** twilightvamps: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) As the action started happening there wasn't a lot of time for romance, but we'll get there :D

TricksterAngel1: Yay! I'm glad to hear that xo thanks for the review!

ElysiumPhoenix: I know, ugh! It hurts so much :( It was tough to write and tough to edit but I'm so happy it seems to have turned out so well! Thanks so much for the review xo

canadduh: Thanks for taking the time to review, and I hope you're enjoying how finn and the gang interact!

xxtoushirou: Heheheh :D DW, i cried too xo Than much for the review!

transistorrobot: Awww! You're too kind. I'm excited to write more for you guys!

Rabbit887: That's the reaction I was aiming for! thanks for your kind review xo

Drequinox: I edited this chapter so many times to make sure the feel was right and that it achieved the impact I wanted. Thanks for the review, as always, incredibly insightful :)

mkooihoi: ajksoljgsldgs Thank you so much c:

MLGJessica: It is definitely the beginning of their relationship, and they'll talk about it as soon as all this world ending business blows over. On a side note, I had to rewatch tenths regeneration 10+ times to write last chapter, so I was an emotional wreck zzzzz Thank you for your review! And Finn will definitely be getting some... eventually :D

Minho'sgirl15: Great guess! I don't want to reveal anything, but thank you very much for your review :)

goddessofwar1872: YEP! I ship them SOOOO hard too! I'm so glad they work together as well as I'd hoped they would. And I'm not sure when Jack's going to come in, now. Hopefully not next episode, but the one after. So... 4 chapters? I keep pushing it back! Sorry! Thanks for the review xoxo

Kat ACoop: I'm glad to hear you're enjoying this! I aim to please xo Thanks for leaving a review.

Sarah: IM SORRY BUT IT HAD TO HAPPEN AHHHHH, It hurt me a lot writing it, if that's any concellation.

bored411: I think it's def easier for him seeing as he's dealt with eleven a few times now. I hope you're enjoying their dynamic :D Thanks for reviewing!

 **Next Time... (Sorry I keep forgetting to do this bit) Finn flirts/teases Rory, and Rory's not quite cool with it. The Doctor flirts/teases Finn, and Finn is definitely cool with it. Amy is over all of them.**

 **(please review)**


	18. The Eleventh Hour pt2

**A/N: Okay so firstly I want to apologise for missing last nights update. I had a shit week and didn't feel like editing.** (for those of you who wanna kno smth about my life: I didn't get the job i did 2 trial days for, hence found out I'd have to figure out what to do this coming year- and I have _no idea_ what I wanna do- and have just been way too stressed tbh.)

 **Secondly, HOLY FUCKING SHIT! Given this chapter gets at least 1 review, this fic will have beaten my record for most reviews on a fic. Tbh, that's fucking insane and it makes me so happy and just gives me so much life. I cannot thank you all _enough_ for your support... hopefully a new chapter will manage to be part of my gratitude.**

 **Finally, I may have started to ship Rory and Finn a bit whilst editing this chapter- DONT WORRY! They're gonna be nothing more than close friends xox it's doc/finn all the way for me!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The Doctor and Finn had made their way back to the console room from the pool. Together they managed to stabilise the TARDIS, and as they did so, the Doctor mumbled to himself about Prisoner Zero.

"There was something wrong about that door," he said, finally. "Out of the corner of my eye…"

Finn pulled the brakes once they'd landed, and turned to the Doctor with an encouraging expression. "The door at the end of the hall," he said. "It wasn't supposed to be there."

"Exactly." The Doctor jumped and turned to Finn, eyes widening in realisation. "The Prisoner never left her house!"

It was lucky that they'd landed, because the Doctor didn't think twice before racing out of the TARDIS.

Finn sighed to himself, "I'll be chasing after him for the rest of my life."

He hurried after the Time Lord, though he had to take a moment to clear his lungs when he exited through a thick wall of smoke. It seemed the TARDIS still wasn't back to a hundred percent. Finn just hoped Sexy was going to be okay.

"Amelia!" He heard the Doctor call. "Amelia, I worked out what it was. I know what I was missing! You've got to get out of there!"

Finn waved the smoke away from his face, and stumbled blindly through the thick, grey haze. As soon as he was free of it, he raced to the front door. If he was quick enough, he could prevent the Doctor from getting a head injury.

As soon as he was within range, Finn barreled through the door and looked up the staircase. He was just in time to see Amy whack the Doctor in the back of his head with a cricket bat.

 _Ah, fuck_ , Finn thought. _That's gotta hurt._

He debated for a moment on what to do, and then decided it was best not to scare Amy any further. One 'intruder' was bad enough, let alone Finn adding himself to the mix. He turned and began tip toeing away, only for the floorboards to creak beneath him.

 _Well…. Shit_.

Slowly, he spun around on his heel. He was greeted with the very pleasant sight of _the_ Amy Pond, standing at the top of the stairs. She balanced the cricket bat in her hands, looking mighty intimidating.

"Er…" Finn tried for a smile. "Hi?"

Apparently, that was the wrong choice. Amy let out an angry shout, and then rushed down the stairs towards him. Finn yelped and turned around, only his foot caught on something and he fell flat on his face.

He groaned, and then began to push himself upright. Amy must have reached him then, though, because he felt a weight on his back and then a moment later his hands were cuffed with an audible ' _click'_.

"For fuck's sake," Finn cursed as he lay there, flopping like a fish stuck on dry land. "Let me go!"

"No!" Amy denied. "You broke into this house."

"You hit my friend with a bat!" Finn countered, and he wished he could turn around and see her face. Seriously, it was already difficult enough being handcuffed and straddled by his future-friend. It would be nice to at least be able to look her in the eyes.

Amy, unsurprisingly, did not care for petty retorts. She got up, off of him, keeping a hand on the cuffs around Finn's wrists. "On your feet," she ordered.

Finn obliged, not really enjoying lying on the floor. It wasn't a very nice floor, though he wasn't about to tell her that.

"Upstairs," she then said.

Finn tried to sneak a peek back at her, but Amy put a hand on his head, turning it so he was front-facing. She kept it there as she marched him up the stairs, and Finn began to sulk. He had been hoping everything was going to go a lot smoother.

Though, Finn figured that his luck would never be able to reach quite that level of awesomeness.

"What now?" He asked, when they reached the second floor. "Want me to get in position so you can frisk me?"

When in doubt… tease.

"Ugh," Amelia grumbled and shoved him quite forcefully down against the radiator. Finn managed to flip himself so he was sitting with his back to the wall.

"Hi there," Finn smiled, finally able to make eye contact with her.

"Shut it," Amy snapped. She bent down next to him and started fiddling with his cuffs, reattaching them to the radiator.

"I like your earrings," Finn commented, feeling kind of awkward in the silence.

Amy didn't acknowledge him.

Finn began planning ways to make her warm up to him.

Once she was done affixing Finn to the radiator, she went over to the Doctor. He was still lying haphazardly where she'd knocked him out. After searching her pockets for a bit, she managed to find another set of cuffs.

"If you want, I can help you drag him over here." Finn gave her a genuine grin. "You'll just have to undo my cuffs for a moment."

"What?" Amy scoffed. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

"I don't know. What do you recon I'm gonna do, huh?" Finn asked. "Beat you with my non-existent crowbar? Last I checked, you've got hold of the cricket bat."

"Is that a threat?" Amy asked.

Finn rolled his eyes. "No, I'm merely pointing out that I'm weaponless and you're decked to the niners. Can't we just settle this dispute over a nice pot a tea? That's what you guys do here, right? Drink tea? Eat biscuits? Lick stamps with the Queen's face on them?" Finn paused to shake his head at the last one. "No. Just no. That is wrong on _so_ many levels."

Amy's lips twitched, but she didn't say anything as she half-carried, half-dragged the Doctor across the floor and towards Finn.

"I mean, personally I prefer toast with vegemite on it. At least that's a _yummy_ stereotype," Finn said.

He watched as Amy faltered, perhaps remembering when Finn had made himself toast with vegemite all those years ago. Unfortunately, she simply regained her composure and began moving the Doctor again.

Finn sighed, _no die_.

"What are you planning to do with us?" He asked, trying to keep her talking.

"That's none of your business."

"...Can I at least get a hint?"

"No."

"What about if I start guessing, and you tell me if I'm warmer or colder."

Amy's lips thinned into a tight line.

"Well, it seems like you're tying us both up," Finn said as she finally got the Doctor to the radiator. As expected, she cuffed him to it like she did with Finn. "Are you planning to go all 'Hannibal Lecter' on us?"

Amy stood, nose scrunching in distaste. "Ew, no. Why on earth would you think I'd do that?"

"Because you're not giving me anything else to work with." Finn stared at her, and she glared back at him. His tongue flickered out to wet his lips as he thought up a solution to their problem. Amy's eyes tracked the movement.

Something in Finn softened.

"Alright," Finn said. "How about we cut the crap? My name is Finnick Anderson, most people call me Finn. I know the future-" Amy's hands clenched into fists at her side. "-And I know how this is going to end. So why don't you just let us go, and we can avoid anyone else getting hurt, alright?"

Amy watched him for a long moment, and Finn grew hopeful. Maybe he'd actually managed to solve a conflict with words, for once in his life.

"Sarge," she said suddenly, grabbing onto her radio and pressing the button. _God damn it,_ Finn thought, dissapointed. "Reporting, two men, both white, mid twenties, breaking and entering." Finn turned to his right and saw that the Doctor was beginning to wake up. He reached out with his foot and nudged the Time Lord, causing him to groan adorably. "Send me some back-up. I've got them restrained." Amy let go of the radio and looked at the Doctor. "Oi! You, sit still."

The Doctor cleared his throat, gaze locked on the woman before them. "Cricket bat," he said and frowned. "I'm getting cricket bat."

"You were breaking and entering," Amy reprimanded, leaning forward with a hand on her hip.

The Doctor blinked at her blankly, and then suddenly tried to get to his feet, only to fall back on his ass. He glanced down, noticing the handcuffs. "Well, that's much better." The Doctor declared in a sarcastic tone. "Brand new me. Whack on the head, just what I needed."

"That's what you get for running off without me," Finn commented. The Doctor turned and stared at him, apparently just noticing he was there. "Maybe if we were together, this wouldn't have happened."

"Do you want to shut up now?" Amy cut in. "I've got back up on the way."

"Are you okay?" The Doctor asked, ignoring Amy for the moment.

His eyes were full of concern as they scanned Finn for injuries.

Finn's insides turned to goop at the look on his face.

"Yeah," he reassured the man. There was no way Finn could let that expression remain on the Doctor's face for a second longer, lest he die from the adorableness. "Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"As good as I can be, I mean– Hang on," the Doctor turned back to Amy, their moment forgotten. "No, wait. You're a policewoman."

"And you're breaking and entering. You see how this works?"

"But what are you doing here?" The Doctor asked. "Where's Amelia?"

Amy paused, eyes wide. "Amelia Pond?"

"Yeah, Amelia. Little Scottish girl. Where is she? We promised her five minutes but the engines were phasing. I suppose we must have gone a bit far." The Doctor noticed the look on Amy's face. "Has something happened to her?"

"Amelia Pond hasn't lived here in a long time," Amy responded stiffly.

"How long?" The Doctor asked.

"Six months."

"No!" The Doctor exclaimed, full of disbelief. "No. No. No, we can't be six months late. I said five minutes. I promised. What happened to her? What happened to Amelia Pond?"

Amy ignored him in favor of talking into her radio. The Doctor turned to Finn for an explanation, but Finn didn't know what to say.

The Doctor huffed at him and turned back to Amy. "I need to speak to whoever lives in this house right now."

"I live here," Amy said.

"But you're the police."

"Yes, and this is where I live. Have you got a problem with that?"

The Doctor paused, and then asked: "How many rooms?"

"You're gonna have to give her more than that, Doc," Finn said.

"On this floor." The Doctor elaborated. "How many rooms on this floor? Count them for me now."

"Why?" Amy asked.

The Doctor then said, very dramatically, "Because it will change your life."

And so she counted five rooms without looking, and the Doctor corrected her: "Six."

"Six?" Amy asked.

"Look," the Doctor encouraged.

"This isn't a good idea," Finn warned the Doctor.

"Look where?" Amy questioned.

"Exactly where you don't want to look." The Doctor explained. "Where you never want to look. The corner of your eye. Look behind you."

Amy did so, and then stared at the sixth door in shock. "That's... That is not possible. How's that possible?"

"There's a perception filter all round the door. Sensed it the last time I was here." The Doctor spoke in a frustrated tone, mad with himself. "Should've seen it."

"It's all good, Doc," Finn comforted him.

The Doctor smiled at him softly. Finn counted it as a win.

"But that's a whole room. That's a whole room I've never even noticed."

"The filter stops you noticing. Something came a while ago to hide. It's still hiding." He paused, and then finished in a louder voice, "And you need to uncuff us now."

"I don't have the key." Amy said as she began to walk towards the door. "I lost it."

"How can you have lost it?" The Doctor exclaimed. "Stay away from that door! Do not touch that door! Listen to me, do not open that–" Amy opened the door. "Why does no-one ever listen to me? Do I just have a face that nobody listens to?"

Amy walked into the room, and the Doctor added under his breath: "Again."

Finn just bumped his shoulder with the Doctor's. "There, there," he said. "Don't worry, I appreciate your face, even if no one listens to it."

"Really?" The Doctor asked, frown turning into a smile.

"Don't ask me to say it again," Finn replied, but smiled back.

The Doctor sighed and leaned against Finn. "You know, this wouldn't be so bad if there wasn't an escaped convict hiding out right across from us."

"Yep," Finn agreed, popping the 'p'. "So you should probably break us out of these cuffs with the sonic, right?"

"Right," the Doctor agreed. He dug around his pockets, and then froze. "My screwdriver, where is it?" He called out to Amy. "Silver thing, blue at the end. Where did it go?"

"There's nothing here." Amy's voice carried back to them.

"Whatever's there stopped you seeing the room," the Doctor began. "What makes you think you could see it? Now _please_ , just get out."

"Silver, blue at the end?" Amy asked.

"My screwdriver, yeah."

"It's here," Amy yelled to them.

The Doctor hesitated by Finn's side. "Must have rolled under the door," he tried.

"Yeah. Must have," Amy agreed, though she didn't sound very confident. "And then it must have jumped up on the table."

The Doctor froze, and then said very calmly: "Get out of there." Then, when Amy didn't emerge from the room, he began to shout. "Get out of there! Get out!" He struggled against the handcuffs. "Get out of there!"

Finn began to grow nervous, and joined the Doctor in the struggle against their handcuffs.

"What is it?" The Doctor yelled when she'd been quiet for a while. "What are you doing?"

"There's nothing here, but..."

"Corner of your eyes," the Doctor said slowly, figuring it out for himself.

"Nice one, Doc." Finn grumbled, "Now she knows how to find the damn thing."

"What is it?" Amy questioned just as Finn finished.

"Don't try to see it." The Doctor yelled in a hurry. "If it knows you've seen it, it will kill you. Don't look at it. Do not look."

A moment later, there was a scream. "Get out!" The Doctor called.

Amy raced out from the room, sonic screwdriver in hand. When she got close enough, the Doctor said: "Give me that."

Once he had his screwdriver in hand, he aimed it at the door Prisoner Zero had been hiding behind and locked it. Then he turned to Finn and nudged him forward a bit. "Come on," the Doctor urged. Finn heard the buzz of the sonic behind him. "What's the bad alien done to you?" The Doctor muttered to himself as Finn heard the sonic screwdriver malfunction.

"Will that door hold it?" Amy asked.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, 'course. It's an interdimensional multiform from outer space– They're all terrified of wood."

"No need to get sassy," Finn reprimanded the Doctor.

"What's that?" Amy said. "What's it doing?"

"You don't wanna know," Finn said.

"Run," the Doctor told her. "Just go." He paused his attempt to free Finn, and started rubbing the sonic to clean it. "Your back up's coming. We'll be fine."

"There is no back-up," Amy admitted.

The Doctor looked up in confusion. "I heard you on the radio. You called for back up."

"I was pretending. It's a pretend radio."

The Doctor persisted. "You're a policewoman."

"I'm a kissogram!" Amy declared, rolled her eyes, and tugged her cap off. Her hair fell free, and she chucked her hat away with a fabulous flare.

Finn _gagged_.

The reveal had been gorgeous on television, but to see Amy Pond up close in person..

The moment was cut short when the door-that-shouldn't-be burst open, revealing a workman in overalls and toolbelt... with a rottweiler. "But it's just…" Amy began, but trailed off.

"No, it isn't. Look at the faces," the Doctor said.

They watched as the man barked and growled, whilst the dog remained silent at his side.

"That's fucking freaky," Finn said.

"What? I'm sorry, but what?" Amy turned to them, shocked.

"It's all one creature. One creature disguised as two. Clever old multi-form. A bit of a rush job, though. Got the voice a bit muddled, did you?" The Doctor asked it. "Mind you, where did you get the pattern from? You'd need a psychic link, a live feed. How did you fix that?"

Prisoner Zero took a step forward and screeched at them, revealing sharp, needle-like teeth.

"Stay, boy!" The Doctor ordered. "Her, Finn and me, we're safe. Want to know why? She sent for back up."

"I didn't send for back-up!" Amy denied.

"I know." The Doctor said. "That was a clever lie to save our lives. Okay, yeah, no back up. And that's why we're safe. Alone, we're not a threat to you. If we had back up, then you'd have to kill us."

A voice sounded overhead. "Attention, Prisoner Zero," it began. "The human residence is surrounded. Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded."

"It seems the back-up has arrived," Finn said.

The Doctor nodded. "Okay, one more time. We do have back up and that's definitely why we're safe."

Finn couldn't help a sardonic chuckle at that one.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated," the voice announced overhead once more.

The Doctor amended: "Well, safe apart from, you know, incineration."

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

Prisoner Zero turned to look out the window. The Doctor took the opportunity to try and get the sonic to work. He banged it against the floor a few times, and struggled with it for a bit until finally the familiar buzzing sounded and he soniced Finn's handcuffs.

They popped open, and Finn hurried to tear them off as the Doctor unlocked his own handcuffs.

Once they were both free, the Doctor grabbed Finn's hand and hauled him to his feet. "Come on," he said. "Run. Run!"

They raced down the hall, Amy following close behind. The Atraxi continued to repeat their warning, thankfully distracting Prisoner Zero from their escape.

As soon as they made it out, the Doctor soniced the front door shut, and turned to Amy. His grip tightened on Finn. "Kissogram?" The Doctor demanded of her.

"Yes, a kissogram." Amy agreed. "Work through it."

"Why'd you pretend to be a policewoman?" He asked.

"You broke into my house. It was this or a French maid." As she spoke, the Doctor began running again, dragging Finn along with him. "What's going on? Tell me." They pulled to a stop in front of the TARDIS and Amy caught up with them. "Tell me!"

"An alien convict is hiding in your spare room disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions?"

The Doctor turned and tried unlocking the TARDIS.

"Yes!" Amy said, and Finn didn't blame her. He'd have a fucktonne of questions too.

"Me too." The Doctor agreed and Finn huffed a laugh. When the TARDIS didn't unlock, he groaned. "No, no, no, no! Don't do that, not now!" The Doctor explained: "It's still rebuilding. Not letting us in."

Just then, Prisoner Zero spotted them and began barking. Amy grabbed onto Finn's arm, pulling him, and the Doctor in turn, along after her. "Come on!"

The Doctor stopped them though as he noticed something. "No, wait, hang on. Wait, wait, wait, wait. The shed. I destroyed that shed last time I was here." He raced over to said shed to examine it. "Smashed it to pieces."

"So there's a new one. Let's go," Amy said.

Finn hung back and watched the display.

"Yeah, but the new one's got old. It's ten years old at least." The Doctor sniffed the shed, and then swiped it with his finger and... tasted his finger. The display wasn't enough to make Finn regret kissing the Time Lord, though he had to admit it was pretty gross.

"Twelve years," the Doctor amended his earlier estimate. With that realisation, he turned to face Amy. "I'm not six months late, I'm twelve years late."

"He's coming," Amy reminded him, ignoring his statement.

"You said six months." The Doctor said. "Why did you say six months?"

"We've got to go."

"This matters. This is important," the Doctor insisted. "Why did you say six months?"

Amy finally snapped, turning on him to shout: "Why did you say five minutes?!"

The Doctor reared back in shock. "What?"

Amy then turned to Finn. "And you!" She stormed over to him. "You said you knew the future! You said you'd be back!"

"I did," Finn agreed. "And we are back."

"What?" The Doctor repeated, still not catching on.

Amy glared at Finn, but released a reluctant sigh and grabbed his hand. "Come on!" Amy shouted, and began leading Finn to safety.

"What?" Finn heard the Doctor say behind them, for the third time. Despite still being hung up on the whole 'twelve years' debacle, the Doctor managed to compile enough of his wits to follow after them.

The last few minutes had been a disaster, but somehow they were making it out alive.

* * *

Once they were far enough away to deem things safe, the Doctor rushed over to Amy. "You're Amelia."

"And you're late," Amy returned.

"Only by twelve years," Finn added helpfully.

That earned him a glare from Amy.

"Amelia Pond," the Doctor repeated. "You're the little girl."

"I'm Amelia and you're late."

"What happened?"

Amy reminded him, "Twelve years."

"You hit me with a cricket bat!" The Doctor exclaimed.

Amy remained unapologetic. "Twelve years."

"A cricket bat," the Doctor said again.

"Twelve years and four psychiatrists," Amy elaborated.

"That beats my two," Finn contributed.

"Two?" The Doctor said, and then looked at Amy. "Four?"

Amy hesitated, and then admitted: "I kept biting them."

"Why?"

Amy looked between Finn and the Doctor, and then dropped her gaze. "They said you weren't real."

They were interrupted when the Atraxi's warning sounded nearby, coming from an Ice cream van's speakers.

"No, no, no, come on." Amy gasped. "What? We're being staked out by an ice-cream van."

The Doctor ran over to the van, and both Amy and Finn followed hot on his heels. "What's that? Why are you playing that?" The Doctor asked the man behind the counter.

"It's supposed to be Claire De Lune," he explained.

They then realised that not only was it coming from the van's speakers, but it was also coming from the ice-cream van's radio, a nearby jogger's iPod and a woman's mobile phone.

"Guys, what's happening?" Amy asked.

Finn swallowed, watching as the Doctor headed over to a house to check the TV. The Time Lord had forgotten about them in favor of figuring out how and why the world was ending. Finn was definitely okay with that.

"It seems," Finn began to intone gravely. "That shit has officially hit the fan."

* * *

Finn and Amy entered the home just a few minutes behind the Doctor, and Finn managed to catch the tail end of what the Time Lord was saying. "...Doing a special on television faults in this area." He paused as Amy appeared next to him, his gaze darting to her police uniform and back to Mrs. Angelo. "Also crimes. Let's have a look."

"I was just about to phone," she told them. The Doctor took the remote control from her and began to fiddle with it. "It's on every channel. Oh-" Mrs. Angel noticed Amy. "Hello, Amy dear. Are you a policewoman now?"

"Well, sometimes..." Amy said with a nervous smile.

"I thought you were a nurse," Mrs. Angelo said.

"I can be a nurse."

"Or actually a nun?"

"I dabble," Amy explained with a laugh.

Finn grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, telling Mrs. Angelo: "She's a woman of many talents."

Mrs. Angelo nodded slowly, and then looked between Finn and the Doctor. "Amy, who are your friends?"

"Who's Amy?" The Doctor cut in. "You were Amelia."

"Yeah? Now I'm Amy," Amy said, affronted.

"Amelia Pond. That was a great name," the Doctor argued.

Amy paused, and then said, bluntly: "Bit fairy tale."

"I know you, don't I?" Mrs. Angelo said, cutting their discussion short. She looked Finn up and down. "I've seen you somewhere before."

Finn blinked. "Me?"

"What sort of job's a kissogram?" The Doctor asked, saving Finn from having to answer the ladies question.

"I go to parties and I kiss people," Amy explained. "With outfits. It's a laugh."

"Can I get a kiss?" Finn asked.

"No!" The Doctor denied Finn before Amy had a chance to respond. He then turned to Amy. "You were a little girl five minutes ago."

"You're worse than my aunt," Amy accused the Doctor.

"I'm the Doctor. I'm worse than everybody's aunt," he informed her. Then he turned to Mrs. Angelo. "And that is not how I'm introducing myself."

Finn agreed. "I'd hope not."

The two exchanged a pointed look, before Finn ducked his gaze. _Yeah, he probably didn't need my backup on that one_.

When he looked back up, The Doctor was soniccing the radio, and the same Atraxi announcement played, only in many different languages as he cycled through the frequencies.

"Okay." The Doctor put the radio down. "So it's everywhere, in every language. They're broadcasting to the whole world."

He hurried over to the window and opened it to look up at the sky.

"What's up there?" Amy asked. "What are you looking for?"

The Doctor pulled his head back in and began to walk around the room. "Okay. Planet this size, two poles, your basic molten core?" He asked as he approached Finn, who blinked when their faces drew so close. The Doctor stopped moving, just before their lips touched. "They're going to need a forty percent fission blast."

Then the Doctor turned and came to a stop in front of Jeff, who had just entered through the front door. "But they'll have to power up first, won't they? So assuming a medium sized starship... that's 20 minutes. What do you think, twenty minutes?" As he spoke, he bobbed up and down. Jeff's gaze remained glued to the Doctor's face. "Yeah, twenty minutes. We've got twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes to what?" Amy asked.

Jeff, meanwhile, pointed at the Time Lord and questioned: "Are you the Doctor?"

That sparked Mrs. Angelo's memory. "He is, isn't he? He's the Doctor! The Raggedy Doctor." She turned to Finn. "Oh! And the Knight in Not-So-Shining Armor." She turned to Amy, who looked extremely uncomfortable. "All those cartoons you did when you were little. The Raggedy Doctor and his Knight. It's them!"

Amy cleared her throat and whispered, "Shut up."

The Doctor looked between Amy and Mrs. Angelo. "Cartoons?"

Apparently the revelation didn't interest him much, because the Doctor just went and sat down on the couch.

"Gran, it's them, isn't it?" Jeff's gaze flickered to Finn and back again. "It's really them!"

"Jeff, shut up," Amy said quickly. "Twenty minutes to what?"

"No, hold on." Finn crossed his arms. "Jeff, I'd like to hear more about these cartoons. How have I been described? Handsome? Smart? Clever?" Finn quirked a brow. "Heroic?"

"The human residence," the Doctor began, interrupting Finn's questions. Whatever. He'd get his answers eventually. For now, there were more pressing matters. "They're not talking about your house, they're talking about the planet. Somewhere up there, there's a spaceship, and it's going to incinerate the planet."

Finn swallowed thickly, and concluded: "Twenty minutes to the end of the world."

* * *

They walked down the street with purpose, and what better purpose was there than trying to save the world?

"What is this place? Where am I?" The Doctor asked.

"Leadworth," Finn answered. "And before you ask, the only thing they've got is a post office."

"What about a nuclear power station?"

Finn quirked a brow. "No, and I really don't want to know why you want a bloody nuclear power station."

The Doctor thought for a moment and then asked: "Nearest city?"

"Gloucester." Amy flicked hair out of her face. "Half an hour by car."

"We don't have that long," Finn commented.

He was _so_ helpful.

The Doctor glanced at Amy. "Do we have a car?"

"No," Amy answered.

Finn shrugged and pointed out: "I can steal one."

The Doctor nodded. "Alright, that's a start."

"No," Amy denied. "I'm not going to stand here and watch you rob a car."

Finn stared at her. "...Then look away?" He suggested.

Amy just glared at him.

Welp, he'd tried.

The Doctor sighed. "Twenty minutes to save the world and I've got a post office." He gestured to said post office over to his left. "And it's shut."

He then noticed something in front of him.

"What is that?" The Doctor asked and raced forward, interest piqued.

"It's a duck pond," Amy told him. They hurried to keep up with the Time Lord.

The Doctor came to a stop in front of the duck-less pond and turned to Amy. "Why aren't there any ducks?"

Amy shifted back, perturbed by his question. "I don't know. There's never any ducks."

Finn quirked a brow. "So then why call it a duck pond?"

"Because it just _is_. Is it important?" Amy frowned at them both. "The duck pond?"

"I don't know. Why would I know?" The Doctor replied.

When the Doctor suddenly spasmed, Finn was ready. The Time Lord clutched at his chest, and Finn reached out and grabbed onto the man to steady him, figuring he'd help the man to sit down. Instead, the Doctor leaned into his hold, back pressing against Finn's side. He rested the back of his head against Finn's shoulder.

"This is too soon." The Doctor moaned. "I'm not ready, I'm not done yet."

"It's okay," Finn reassured him. "You got me to help you out."

The Doctor's gaze drifted upwards, and he grinned at Finn. "Oh yeah," he said, tone light with realisation.

Finn shook his head at the man in exasperation.

A shadow loomed over the group, and they all tilted their heads back to see what the hell was going on.

"What's happening?" Amy questioned, looking up at the darkened sky. "Why's it going dark?"

The darkness shifted, coming to rest in front of the sun, making it seem… off.

"What's wrong with the sun?" Amy asked.

"Nothing." The Doctor began. "You're looking at it through a forcefield. They've sealed off your upper atmosphere. Now they're getting ready to boil the planet."

Amy turned to look at the Doctor, a horrified expression on her face. Finn, on the other hand, merely rolled his eyes at the Doctor's lack of tact.

At the sound of an approaching crowd, the Doctor distanced himself from Finn and looked around. "Oh, and here they come." He gazed out at all of people that were enamoured by the fucked up sun. "The human race. The end comes, as it was always going to, down a video phone."

"This isn't real, is it?" Amy reasoned, shaking her head in disbelief. "This is some kind of big wind up."

The Doctor frowned. "Why would we wind you up?"

"You told me you had a time machine," Amy explained as she clasped her hands in front of her face.

The Doctor's frown deepened. "And you believed us…"

Amy's gaze dropped. "Then I grew up."

"Oh, you never want to do that," the Doctor said.

"I dunno." Finn pursed his lips in consideration. "There's some things you can't do as a kid, like driving a car or drinking a really nice cold beer, or having se–"

"No. Hang on. Shut up," the Doctor cut Finn off. Finn quirked a brow at the man. "Wait. I missed it." The Doctor smacked his forehead. Finn's eye twitched. Why the hell did he have to have a crush on the insane guy? "I saw it and I missed it." The Doctor smacked his forehead _again_. "What did I see? I saw... What did I see? I saw, I saw, I saw…"

There was a pause as the Doctor seemed to malfunction for a moment, and then he started back up again: "Twenty minutes," the Doctor declared, after glancing at a nearby clock. "I can do it. Twenty minutes, the planet burns. Run to your loved ones and say goodbye," the Doctor looked pointedly to Amy. "Or stay and help us."

"No," Amy responded.

The Doctor leaned closer, as though he thought he'd misheard her. "I'm sorry?"

"No!"

With that said, she grabbed the Doctor's tie and dragged him off.

Finn watched the display, considered helping the Doctor out, and then decided against it. The Doctor needed to convince Amy to believe, and Finn had no idea how to help him with that. Or, at least, he didn't _feel_ like helping the Doctor with that. Instead, he went to go and find an old friend.

Well, not that old, but it felt like it.

Rory Williams was a sight to behold. The world was ending, and he was looking at his phone and taking pictures of a dog. Of course, Finn knew the reason behind that, but still.

He looked batshit crazy.

"Hi," Finn greeted, coming up alongside the man.

Rory replied without looking away from his phone: "Hello."

"Lovely weather isn't it?"

"Yeah. I suppose." Rory replied in an uninterested, bordering annoyed tone.

Finn whistled a happy tune and rocked back on his heels. "...Think it's going to rain?"

At that, Rory turned around. "Look, I'm kind of in the middle of something– Wait." He frowned as his gaze landed on Finn. "Do I know you?"

With perfect timing, the Doctor appeared, snatching Rory's phone and giving it a quick once over. "The sun's going out, and you're photographing a man and a dog. Why?" He finished, turning back to return Rory's phone.

Rory's mouth hung open as he gaped at the Doctor, and then Amy ran up to them. "Amy," Rory greeted, a smile growing on his face, Finn and the Doctor forgotten.

Finn held back a grin. They were too damn cute together.

He wondered if he would get to witness their wedding.

"Hi!" Amy greeted with a smile, and then explained to Finn and the Doctor. "Oh, this is Rory, he's a friend."

"...Boyfriend," Rory corrected.

"Kind of boyfriend," Amy countered.

"Amy," Rory replied, in a way that seemed to mean they'd had this argument one too many times.

"Well, which one is it?" Finn asked. "Because if you don't want him, I'll have him."

He gave Rory and approving once over, and the man's mouth dropped open again.

"Finn," the Doctor scolded in a no-nonsense manner. Finn pouted, but let the matter drop. Then he addressed Rory: "Man and dog. Why?"

Rory didn't say anything for a moment, taking the time to look both Finn and the Doctor up and down. "Oh my God," Rory said, slowly. "It's them."

"Just answer his question, please." Amy interjected.

"It's him, though." Rory stammered, finger raising in Finn's direction. "The Knight– The Knight in Not-So-Shining Armor." Rory turned to the Doctor. "And it's the Doctor. The Raggedy Doctor."

"Yeah," Amy agreed, clearly not wanting to have this discussion. "They came back."

"But they were just a story. They were a game."

 _Ooo_ , Finn thought, excited. Did he get a role in the game? Awesome.

The Doctor, done with Rory's shit, stepped forward and hauled the man up by his lapels. "Man and dog. Why? Tell me now."

"Sorry," Rory apologised. "Because he can't be there," he explained. "Because he's–"

At the same time, Rory and the Doctor said: "In a hospital, in a coma."

Rory nodded. "Yeah."

Finn tapped his foot against the ground. "Can we let go of poor Rory now?"

The Doctor obliged. "Knew it," he said and straightened Rory's hoodie. "Multiform, you see? Disguise itself as anything, but it needs a life feed. A psychic link with a living but dormant mind."

Something barked behind them.

They all spun around at the noise. Finn subtly shifted himself in front of Rory and Amy, just in case something went wrong. He felt like he could handle himself, at least for long enough that it could give time for the couple to run.

The Doctor swaggered forward, tucking his hands in his pockets as he greeted: "Prisoner Zero."

"What?" Rory asked, looking to Amy and Finn. "There's a Prisoner Zero too?"

Finn nodded. "Yep."

As he spoke, an Atraxi ship drifted down from the sky. The giant eyeball began to scan the fields, and the Doctor used it to his advantage. "See, that ship up there is scanning this area for non-terrestrial technology. And nothing says non-terrestrial like a sonic screwdriver."

The Doctor then proceeded to have way too much fun making all of the streetlights explode, the car alarms go off and an unfortunate woman's mobility scooter zoom off down the road. A fire engine passed by, driving itself, siren wailing.

Then a few firemen followed, chasing after the self-driving automobile.

"Well," Finn huffed. "We can't say that the Doctor didn't give it his all."

Rory and Amy looked at him as though he was mad. Maybe he was, after having to just accept the Doctor's antics for so long.

"I think someone's going to notice, don't you?" The Doctor asked Prisoner Zero. Then he increased the screwdrivers power, causing a red telephone box to explode. Right after, the sonic sparked and blew up, getting dropped to the ground in the process.

Smoke billowed up from its remains.

 _Rest in peace_ , Finn thought, sad to see it go.

"No, no!" The Doctor kneeled down and picked it up, only to throw it down a second later in frustration. "No, don't do that!"

The Atraxi ship whirred as it began to take off, drawing everyone's attention.

"Look, it's going," Rory pointed out helpfully.

It seemed he was just as helpful as Finn. They'd make a good couple.

"No, come back. He's here!" The Doctor yelled. "Come back! He's here. Prisoner Zero is here. Come back, he's here! Prisoner Zero is… here."

His voice trailed off as he realised the ship was long gone.

Finn walked over to him and gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. "There, there," he soothed. "You tried, Doc."

"Guys!" Amy called, gaining their attention. "The drain. It just sort of melted and went down the drain."

The Doctor frowned as though that was obvious. "Well, of course it did."

"What do we do now?" Amy questioned.

"It's hiding in human form. We need to drive it into the open." The Doctor paused. "No Tardis, no screwdriver, seventeen minutes. Come on, think." He shouted at himself: "Think!"

Finn nodded. "Thinking would definitely be a good start."

"Instead of being sassy," the Doctor glanced at Finn. "Why don't you offer some advice?"

Finn held up his hands in surrender.

"So that thing," Amy began. " _That_ hid in my house for twelve years?"

"Multiforms can live for millennia," the Doctor explained. "Twelve years is a pit-stop."

Amy pressed on. "So how come you two show up again on the same day that lot do? The same minute!"

"They're looking for him, but they followed me," The Doctor said. "They saw me through the crack, got a fix, they're only late because I am."

"What's he on about?" Rory questioned.

The Doctor ignored his question. "Nurse boy, give me your phone."

"How can they be real?" Rory asked, slashing his hands in a kind of 'x'ish motion. "They were never real."

"Phone." The Doctor held his hand out. "Now. Give me."

"Say _please_ , Doc." Finn told him.

The Doctor huffed. "Please."

Rory handed it over without paying any attention, continuing on "They were just a game. We were kids. You made me dress up as him."

Finn froze as he realised Rory had pointed at him. "Me?" Finn asked, then blinked. "Did you have to do an Aussie accent?"

Rory didn't answer.

Finn took that as a yes.

"Oh, that's fucking great." Finn laughed and leaned closer to Rory. "Can I hear a bit? Come on, give it a go. This is a safe space."

Rory remained silent, looking a fair bit uncomfortable.

The Doctor, meanwhile, had flicked through the images Rory had taken on his phone. "These photos, they're are all coma patients?"

"Yep," Rory agreed.

"No, they're all the multiform." The Doctor scrolled through the photos. "Eight comas, eight disguises for Prisoner Zero."

"He had a dog, though." Amy pointed out. "There's a dog in a coma?"

"Well, the coma patient dreams he's walking a dog, Prisoner Zero gets a dog." The Doctor's head snapped up, away from the phone. "Laptop! Your friend, what was his name? Not him," the Doctor glanced at Rory, then back to Amy. "The good-looking one."

"Thanks," Rory said.

Amy answered: "Jeff."

"Oh, thanks." Rory turned away, miffed.

"Don't worry, mate." Finn gave him a nudge with his shoulder. "Personally I find you a hell of a lot more attractive than what's-his-face."

Rory hesitated. "...Thanks?"

"He had a laptop in his bag. A laptop," the Doctor continued, too focused to overhear Finn's compliment. "Big bag, big laptop. I need Jeff's laptop." He pulled Amy and Rory into a huddle, but glanced at Finn as well when he said: "You three, get to the hospital. Get everyone out of that ward. Clear the whole floor. Phone me when you're done."

"Wait, why am I getting saddled in with these two?" Finn questioned.

Rory glared at Finn, almost hurt. " _Thanks_."

Finn just offered him a helpless shrug.

"Because I trust you," the Doctor said, voice soft. "I trust you to get the job done and keep these two in line."

With that said, he turned and raced off to get on with his side of the plan.

"Hey!" Rory exclaimed, offended. Though it didn't make much of a difference because the Doctor was already long gone.

"Your car," Amy said, ignoring Rory's indignation. "Your car. Come on."

She hurried off as well, leaving Finn alone with Rory.

"But how can you be here?" Rory asked. "How can the _Doctor_ be here?"

Finn just, again, shrugged at the man. When he realised Rory wasn't going to make a move to follow Amy, Finn sighed and grabbed his hand. "Come along, Williams," Finn said, unable to stop himself.

Rory stumbled along, eyes so wide that Finn feared his eyeballs would pop out.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you're all excited for the last part of Eleventh Hour that I'll be posting next week. The baes will finally have a chance to talk and sort out wtf is going on with their relationship, so yay!**

 **Replies to reviews:** ElysiumPhoenix: I really LOVE young amelia and there's so lil fanfic about her. I'm glad i finally got around to this ep so I could write her, I love her dynamic with Finn! Thanks for the review!

bored411: She's mad at them both :) So Finn's gonna have a fun time dealing with that. Thanks for leaving a review :D

Alex-Is-A-Geek: I'm so grateful to hear you're enjoying this story. I hope I can continue to entertain! Thanks for reviewing xoxo

Rabbit887: :D:D Thanks so much for the review!

Kat A Coop: I'm so glad you like Finn! He's my precious cinnamon roll & 1 of and I'm so glad you're fond of him. Thanks for reviewing!

xxtoushirou: I started watching Doctor who with a friend and she started me with eleven. So I'd already seen Matt Smith before David. I feel your pain tho :/ Yes! Fanfiction is great that way :) I will never fill my fix of the doctor. thank you so much fro your continued support xoxo ily too!

TricksterAngel1: I really wanted Finn to just take amelia with them, but I don't feel comfortable rewriting the story with them dragging a young girl around. It's weird on so many levels. But yeh, I love writing Rory and Finn! They bounce off of each other so well :D Thank you v much for the review xox

Dr equinox: Nah the episode is too jam packed to have much development happen XD And Finn definitely has his suspicion that something is going on between him and the doctor, but for him it's hard to just straight up think 'well the guy likes me'. Mainly because the Doctor hasn't really stated it outright, they've had some teasful flirting but the Doctor kinda flirts with everyone. And the kissing, especially with eleven, the doctor isn't afraid to just kiss people. So it really doesn't prove anything. Don't worry though, the doc will clear things up soon enough. Then we can have a happy Finnick :D Thanks for the review xo and I hope my explanation makes sense.

Sarah: yes yes there's gonna be many kisses from now on! Though I've got something a lil diff planned for 12/Finn in terms of how they show affection. I know! I absolutely LOVE this episode and ive had it planned for ages so... yay! Thank you so much :D I try v hard to keep their characterisation accurate & consistent. Thanks for the continued support xo!

Guest: Here you go! And for your info, i update every friday night!

elise caester: haha! TBH I do the same thing! So, one of the things I try rlly hard for in all of my fics is to keep relationship progression realistic. It's one of my main pet peeves. I'm very happy to hear that I've succeeded in this fic :D Thank you for your kind review xo and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

SmillyReaper: Will do! thanks for the review xoxo

Cutey-314: Please do give it a go! and lmk when you've posted it! There are a few hints throughout the story for what's coming in the future (obviously cause it's all wibbly wobbly timey wimey and such) and if you pick up on them I'll give you a cookie! Although, a few of these things have been revealed so... anywho, enjoy your re-read! Thank you so much for your review xo

 **Next Time... Finn falls in love with a car, there's some important relationship-y stuff, and something about shoelaces (which are surprisingly important)**

 **(please review)**


	19. The Eleventh Hour pt3

**A/N:** Okay. Where do I start? This has been such a long journey, about 77k worth of it (which is as long as a fucking novel OMG). We're finally here. They're finally fucking together and I could cry from how happy I am. I hope you guys feel the same way, at least to some extent :)

BTw I'm posting this in a rush cause im tired and ive got fics to read and ALKSDLKGSD I REALLY NEED A BETA (or at least a pre-reader, im a mess)

* * *

"Oh, she's gorgeous."

Finn's gaze raked the classic Austin Mini Cooper up and down, admiring her great condition for such an old beauty.

It was a real sight to see. He'd been stuck with Fiestas and Mazdas and fucking Corollas back in bumfuck nowhere. This was a treat, and he longed to pop her hood and check inside.

"Cars?" Rory asked, coming to a stop next to him. "You've got a thing for cars?"

"Oh yeah." Finn nodded. "This one's beautiful. What year is she? Seventy-one? Seventy-two?"

"Boys!" Amy yelled from inside the vehicle. "Shut up and get in!"

Beware the wrath of a woman.

Both Finn and Rory sprinted to the car. Finn threw himself over the front seats and into the back, in his hurry, as there were no passenger doors. He righted himself, ignoring the pain in his shoulder from where he'd landed on the seat wrong.

Whatever. He had bigger problems. The world was ending.

Rory buckled himself in, and then they took off.

As they drove, it didn't take long for Rory to start asking questions again.

"You were just a character," Rory said, gaze flickering to Finn through the rear-view mirror. "How are you here right now?"

"Rory," Amy scolded.

"It's cool," Finn said, brushing off Amy's frustrations. "That's a good question. The answer is simple. We travelled through time and wound up here."

"But you can't be real!"

Finn paused. "...Would you mind saying that again, but in an Australian accent?"

"Just let it go, Rory," Amy told him.

Rory shook his head. "It just doesn't make sense. We played dress up as them. You drew them– Painted them! You made those puppets that had–"

"Shh!" Amy shushed him.

"Puppets?" Finn asked, intrigued. He remembered seeing them on the show, though it'd only been a glimpse. "Can I see?"

"No!" Amy denied.

"Aw," Finn sighed. "Well then expect a notice from my lawyers for stealing my likeness."

Rory scoffed, and Finn smiled, "Did she make anything else other than puppets?"

Amy turned and directed a death glare at Rory.

"...A few paintings."

"Rory!" Amy exclaimed.

"Nice," Finn chuckled.

Amy smacked Rory's shoulder, and he yelped. "What? He can _time travel_ , that's insane! How can I resist answering him?"

"You could try not being an idiot," Amy snapped back.

"Hey," Finn said. "Ease up on him. He can't help how he reacts in the face of someone as badass as myself."

"Thanks," Rory replied, though Finn couldn't tell if he was being genuine or not.

"You're more than welcome," Finn said anyway.

"That's a good point," Amy began, sounding wistful. "You can travel through time, you claim to know the future… Are you an alien?"

"As in, not from Earth?" Finn said. "Then no. I'm from Earth and I'm one-hundred percent, bonafide human."

Rory raised a brow at him in the rear-view mirror. "I'm sensing that there's a 'but'."

"Yeah." Finn pursed his lips, considering how to explain his predicament. "I'm from Earth, but not this one. A different one. One where you two, the Doctor, aliens- what have you- they're from a television show."

Rory frowned, shaking his head slightly. "I don't understand."

"What do you mean a 'television show'?" Amy asked.

"It's like... " Finn looked upwards as he thought it through. "I watched this show called 'Doctor Who'. It follows the story of a madman who travels through time and space in this police telephone box. There are many different characters that he meets throughout his adventures, and overall it's a really great show. I would definitely recommend it… If it existed in this universe."

The couple paused as they took in his words.

Finn had to wonder if it would get easier to explain this to people. So far he'd been lucky and hadn't had to explain it to anyone… yet.

He dreaded the time he would have to explain his predicament to the Doctor.

After a few moments of silence, Amy spoke up. "That sounds… impossible," she said.

"I know." Finn chuckled humorously. "Believe me, I know. But this weird light brought me here, put me right in front of a man possessed by a murderous sun– Don't ask," Finn added when he noticed Rory's mouth open. "And that's where I met the doctor. On a ship, in the future."

"The future?" Rory questioned. "How does that work? Did you travel back in time with him or…"

"Whilst that's a thing that happens often with the Doctor," Finn told Rory. "My journey has been a little different. A light, the same one that brought me to this universe, randomly comes and takes me away. It's normally every few hours, and it always takes me to some point in the Doctor's timeline. I'm connected to him, somehow. It's weird and worryingly co-dependent.""

"Every few hours?" Amy quoted back to him. "But it's definitely been more than that… If you include the time you spent at my place twelve years ago."

There was a bitterness to that last statement that Finn chose to ignore; because that was something he could do.

He nodded in agreeance to that fact. "Yep. It's weird like that, and I don't understand it anymore than I did when I first arrived in this universe."

"We were on this show?" Rory asked, not missing a beat. "So you know our future?"

"Yes, and yes."

They grew silent again.

"And before you try and squeeze some information out of me, there isn't much I can tell you."

Amy released a short breath. "Okay. What can you tell us?"

"That…" Finn paused. His eyes caught on something. "That we're about to arrive at the hospital," Finn finished.

Right on cue, Rory pulled to a stop in the hospital's parking lot.

Finn thought that was pretty funny, evidently, Amy did not have the same taste in humor as him.

She sent a glare his way, and then got out of the car without saying another word.

"Err," Finn turned to Rory. "I guess she didn't find that funny."

"Nope," Rory agreed.

"Huh." Finn scratched the back of his head, and then was distracted when he remembered that there were no doors in the backseat. "Hey, mind letting me out?"

Rory considered for a beat, and then like his girlfriend, got out of the car without another word.

"Wait!" Finn shouted at him. "No, come back!" He poked his head through the two front-seat headrests. "You didn't even lock the car!"

Rory did not return.

Finn was alone.

He heaved a heavy sigh and began working on figuring out how to bump the seat forward on his end. It wasn't a model he was familiar with, and though he'd had to deal with 2-doors in the past, he couldn't find a single lever in any of the usual places.

"Need a hand?"

Finn bolted upright, hitting his head against the ceiling in the process. "Ow," he groaned and rubbed his scalp, finally noticing that Rory had returned. "Oh thank God."

"Come on," Rory said. "Let's get you out of there."

Good guy Rory. Finn reminded himself to buy the bloke a beer when he got the time.

Once Finn was free, and the car was locked, they entered the hospital. Amy stood there, arms crossed and looking kind of bored.

"Okay," Finn began. "You guys go ahead. I'm going to go use the little men's room real quick."

Amy looked at him like he was mad. " _Now_?"

"What?" Finn replied. "I haven't had the chance for hours," he defended.

Rory and Amy shared a look, and then the former said: "Alright. Find us when you're done."

"Will do," Finn saluted.

He watched the couple head off, and then went to go and find the bathroom.

What? Just 'case the world was ending, didn't mean he was suddenly immune to a full bladder.

* * *

When he made it back to where he'd left Amy and Rory, they were no longer there. With a sinking feeling in his gut, he began to search for them. He worried that he was too late, that the big showdown was happening without him.

Much to his relief, he found them after a little bit of searching. Amy was on the phone, and Finn hurried over to Rory. "What's going on?" Finn asked.

Rory nodded to where people had grouped in front of a set of doors. "Something's happened up there and we can't get through." Rory turned back to Amy. "What did he say?"

"Look in the mirror." They turned, and sure enough, Amy's reflection reminded her and Rory that she looked like a policewoman. "Ha ha! Uniform." She paused, as the Doctor must've spoken up again on the phone. "What? Oh, sure alright."

She then handed the phone to Finn.

"Hi?" Finn said as Amy began doing up her hair to complete her look.

 _"Just wanted to check in_ ," the Doctor explained over the line. _"Is everything going as it should?"_

"So far," Finn answered. "Don't worry, I've got it under control."

…Sort of. If you ignored his nearly being locked into a car.

 _"Okay,"_ the Doctor said. _"Stay safe, Finnick."_

The Doctor hung up before Finn could respond.

 _Huh_ , Finn thought. He felt pretty chuffed that the Doctor had thought to wish him well.

"We good?" Amy questioned as Finn handed her phone back.

"Yeah." Finn grinned at the two of them. "Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

Amy did an awesome job manoeuvring them through the crowd and getting them into the hall. Rory complimented her on her efforts, and Finn enjoyed the smile that graced her face at his words.

It was disgusting how hard he shipped the two of them.

Which meant that _maybe_ he should hold back on the teasy/flirty thing that he enjoyed directing Rory's way.

Except, that would be no fun and Finn was not about to cut back on harmless entertainment.

Unless there was a _thing_ between Finn and the Doctor, now. Then he'd have to be more careful with his words and who he joked around with. He'd hate to upset the Time Lord, especially when he didn't have feelings for anyone _but_ the Doctor.

Finn really hated himself for getting so hung up on the bloke, but then again; who could blame him?

The elevator door _dinged_ as they reached the floor that the coma ward was on. The noise snapped Finn out of his thoughts, and he raced after Amy and Rory, who had gotten a head start on him due to his daydreaming.

He caught up with them as they slowed down in the hallway.

"Oh, God," Amy murmured, and Finn could see way.

The corridor was a mess, trolleys knocked over and hospital beds discarded in the middle of the path. It was obvious that people had evacuated in a hurry, and Finn gulped as the reason for that walked around the corner.

Prisoner Zero, disguised as a mother and two daughters, called out to them. "Officer."

"What happened?" Amy asked, as they hurried towards the newcomers.

Finn remained a step behind, ready to step in if need be, but not wanting to give away the fact that he knew it was Prisoner Zero.

"There was a man. A man with a dog. I think Doctor Ramsden's dead," the 'mother' told them. "And the nurses," 'she' added.

Amy turned to Finn. "Prisoner Zero's here- in the ward," she realised.

"Yeah," Finn agreed, gaze flickering to the disguised Prisoner Zero.

Amy paused, as though expecting Finn to say more. When he didn't, she asked: "What do we do?"

"Call the Doctor," Finn said, knowing it needed to happen so Amy could tell him which window to bust through. "Let him know. Then we'll come up with a plan.

Amy nodded, not disagreeing. She pulled out her phone and dialled Rory's number.

Seriously, when Finn got his new phone to replace his water-clogged one, he was going to force the Doctor to get one as well.

"Yep," Amy answered into the receiver after a beat. "But so's Prisoner Zero."

Before her phone call could continue any further, the 'mother's' voice filled the hallway again…

Except it was coming out of the kid's mouth.

"He was so angry. He kept shouting and shouting. And that dog. The size of that dog–" The Prisoner Zero continued on, not realising its mistake. "I swear it was rabid. And he just went mad, attacking everyone."

Fucking creepy.

The imagery of the 'kid' speaking with the 'mother's' voice whilst clearly not being dubbed over… Ugh. Finn was going to have nightmares for _weeks_.

Rory and Amy began to back away. Finn was already _well_ ahead of them.

"Where did he go, did you see? Has he gone?" the 'child' asked. "We hid in the ladies."

There was a paused as Prisoner Zero finally noticed something was off. "Oh, I'm getting it wrong again, aren't I?" It was the 'mother' that spoke this time. "I'm always doing that. So many mouths."

With that said, Prisoner Zero opened its mouths, revealing pointy-needle teeth.

"Oh, my God!" Rory exclaimed.

"Fuck this shit," Finn declared. He grabbed onto his two friends, tugging on Rory's hoodie and Amie's collar in turn. They both spun around, and together, they legged it.

The three of them bolted down the corridor, Prisoner Zero screeching as it chased them.

Finn was the first through the door. Amy and Rory were hot on his heels, and they both stopped to close the doors.

Rory grabbed a broom and shoved it through the handles, just in time for Prisoner Zero to reach them and start banging on the doors.

As they began to back away once again, Amy brought her phone back up to her ear. After a moment, she said: "We're in the coma ward, but it's here. It's getting in."

 _"Which window are you?"_ Finn could hear the Doctor yell over the line.

"Four from the end!" Finn shouted, figuring the Doctor would be able to hear him. "First floor, on the left and hurry the hell up!"

As soon as he finished explaining their location, the broom snapped in half and the doors burst open. Prisoner Zero snarled at them, and Finn flinched so violently at the sound he was sure he pulled a muscle or something.

"Oh, dear little Amelia Pond," it began, tone dripping with condescension. "I've watched you grow up. Twelve years, and you never even knew I was there. Little Amelia Pond, waiting for her charming Knight and magic Doctor to return. But not this time, Amelia."

"Hey, at least I get to be called charming," Finn commented to Rory and Amy.

Neither bothered acknowledging him for that.

Prisoner Zero snarled at them again. Halfway through, Amy's phone chimed.

Finn didn't even bother looking at the screen. He just grabbed Rory and Amy and pulled them down with him as he ducked.

A second later, the window behind them was obliterated as a fire engine ladder crashed through it. Then, after a brief wait, the Doctor made it to the top of the ladder and he jumped down next to them. "Right!" He said, wrapping his arms around the three of them. "Hello. Am I late?" He stood and glanced at the clock above the doorway. "No, three minutes to go. So still time."

"Time for what… Time Lord?" Prisoner Zero asked.

Finn, Amy and Rory stood as The Doctor walked forward to the center of the room. He was in prime position for a stare down with Prisoner Zero.

Did Finn mention that one of his reasons for his huge crush on the Doctor was because of his massive pair of balls?

"Take the disguise off," the Doctor said. "They'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies."

"The Atraxi will kill me this time." Prisoner Zero tilted its head. "If I am to die, let there be fire."

"Okay," The Doctor chuckled in the way one would when someone had just said something insane. "You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again- Just leave.

"I did not open the crack," Prisoner Zero told him.

The Doctor's brows raised. "Somebody did."

"The cracks in the skin of the universe, don't you know where they came from?" Prisoner Zero teased. "You don't, do you?"

With a maturity that rivalled Finn's, Prisoner Zero switched to the little girl's voice and half-sang: "The Doctor in the TARDIS doesn't know. Doesn't know. Doesn't know!"

Finn cringed, not liking that one bit.

Much to his relief, Prisoner Zero switched back to the mother's voice. "The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall."

 _Fuck. That. Shit,_ Finn though, eloquently.

There wasn't a lot of time for the words to sink in. The clock ticked above them, and the Doctor began to smile. "...And we're off! Look at that." He grinned and pointed to the clock. "Look at that!"

Everyone directed their attention to where the Doctor was pointing.

Finn smirked as he took in the 0:00 that was displayed on the clock.

"Yeah, I know, just a clock. Whatever. But do you know what's happening right now?" the Doctor asked. "In one little bedroom, my team are working. Jeff and the world. And do you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word all over the world, quantum fast. The word is out. And do you know what the word is? The word is Zero."

Cue Finn's internal screaming.

"Now, me," the Doctor continued, not noticing how he'd just caused Finn to fanboy– which was good. The Time Lord had a big enough ego as it was. "If I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd probably take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able track a simple old computer virus to its source in, what, under a minute? The source, by the way-" the Doctor pulled out Rory's phone that he had borrowed. "-Is right here."

A bright light beamed in through the windows, and for a moment Finn worried that it was _his_ light.

Now would be a really bad time to get sucked away.

"Oh!" The Doctor exclaimed. "And I think they just found us!"

Finn breathed a sigh of relief, glad that his time wasn't up… yet.

Amy and Rory rushed to the windows to get a look outside. Finn remained where he was, keeping an eye on Prisoner Zero.

"The Atraxi are limited," Prisoner Zero said. "While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone, not me."

"Yeah," the Doctor agreed in a lilting manner. "But this is the good bit. I mean, this is my favourite bit."

Finn grinned. "Mine too," he told the Doctor.

"Knew it." The Doctor directed a quick grin Finn's way before turning back to Prisoner Zero. "Do you know what this phone is full of? Pictures of you. Every form you've learned to take, right here. Ooo, and being uploaded about now. And the final score is, no TARDIS, no screwdriver, two minutes to spare. Who da man?" The Doctor finished, throwing his hands into the air.

"You are!" Finn cheered, not giving a single shit about how tacky it was.

The Doctor turned, stared at him, and then quirked a brow. "Was that a good catchphrase, or are you just appeasing me?"

Finn shrugged.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Amy and Rory shaking their heads in disappointment.

"Oh," the Doctor shook his head. "I'm never saying that again. Fine."

Prisoner Zero spoke up again, ending the awkward moment: "Then I shall take a new form."

"Oh, stop it. You know you can't. It takes months to form that kind of psychic link."

"And I've had years," Prisoner Zero retorted.

With that said, Prisoner Zero's form began to glow.

A second later, Amy collapsed…

Into Finn's arms.

He'd rushed over to her, having known what was to come. Finn kneeled on the ground and held Amy to his chest. Rory crouched down in front of him, mouth agape and looking deeply concerned.

The Doctor rushed over to Amy. He knelt down next to Finn and grabbed Amy's face between his hands. "No! Amy? You've got to hold on. Amy?" The Doctor turned her head back and forth. "Don't sleep! You've got to stay awake, please."

"Doctor," Rory said.

The Doctor and Finn turned around to find Prisoner Zero standing there, disguised as Eleven. Finn frowned at the sight, not liking how statuesque Prisoner Zero made the Doctor seem.

The Doctor stared at Prisoner Zero for a moment, and then jumped to his feet. "Well, that's rubbish. Who's that supposed to be?"

"It's you," Rory said. He was also standing, having gotten up when he'd witnessed Prisoner Zero transform into the Doctor.

"Me?" The Doctor asked. "Is that what I look like?"

Rory did a double take. "You don't know?"

"Busy day." The Doctor stepped around Amy and approached Prisoner Zero. "Why me, though? You're linked with her. Why are you copying me?"

"I'm not," a voice replied.

A moment later, little Amelia Pond stepped out from behind the duplicate Doctor. She stared at the Doctor, hand encased in the duplicate's. "Poor Amy Pond. Still such a child inside. Dreaming of the magic Doctor she knows will return to save her." Amelia paused, and then finished: "What a disappointment you've been."

There was silence for a long moment, and then the Doctor asked, "But why not Finn?"

He glanced back at Finn, and Finn shrugged, wanting to give the Doctor a chance to figure it out.

"No," the Doctor disagreed with Prisoner Zero. "She's dreaming about _me_ because she can hear me."

The Doctor spun around and raced over to Amy. He leaned over her, and began to speak. "Amy, don't just hear me, listen. Remember the room, the room in your house you couldn't see. Remember you went inside. I tried to stop, but you did. You went in the room. You went inside. Amy, dream about what you saw."

"No." Prisoner Zero said. "No. No!"

Prizoner Zero's form began to glow once more as Amy's dreams shifted it back into its original form.

The Doctor got to his feet and approached Prisoner Zero with a small smile. "Well done, Prisoner Zero. A perfect impersonation of yourself."

The Atraxi did not waste a second. A beam shot down from their ship, encasing Prisoner Zero in a vibrant light. "Prisoner Zero is located," the Atraxi declared. "Prisoner Zero is restrained."

Right before the Atraxi beamed it away, Prisoner Zero warned the Doctor. "Silence, Doctor," it said. "Silence will fall."

Prisoner Zero then disappeared in a burst of white light.

As the Atraxi flew away, the Doctor hurried over to the windows and looked outside.

"The sun- It's back to normal, right?" Rory asked. The Doctor had already begun dialling something on Rory's phone. "That's... that's good, yeah? That means it's over."

Amy began to stir in Finn's arms, so he _gently_ gave her over to Rory.

The last thing he wanted was for her to wake up _in his arms_. That would just be too weird for him.

"Amy." Rory helped her sit up. "Are you okay? Are you with us?"

Amy blinked in confusion. "What happened?"

"He did it," Rory said. The two of them turned to look at the Doctor. "The Doctor did it."

"No, I didn't." The Doctor disagreed, still playing with his phone.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked, sounding annoyed.

"Tracking the signal back. Sorry in advance."

Rory frowned. "About what?"

"The bill." the Doctor answered.

Rory began to ask what he was talking about, "Um–"

The Doctor cut him off as he began talking into the phone. "Oi, I didn't say you could go! Article fifty seven of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established level five planet, and you were gonna burn it? What? Did you think no-one was watching? You lot, back here, now." With that said, he hung up and chucked the phone back to Rory. "Okay, now I've done it."

 _Doo-da-do-da doo-da-do-da dum dum_ , Finn began humming Eleven's theme as he watched the man race off. It was an absolute tragedy the song didn't exist in this universe. Finn was going to rectify that immediately.

"Did he just bring them back?" Rory asked. Amy clambered to her feet and hurried off after the Doctor. "Did he just save the world from aliens and then bring all the aliens back again?"

Finn grinned at worry. "Duh," he said. "Now, come on."

He grabbed Rory's hand and dragged him onwards.

"Trust me," Finn said. "You don't want to miss this."

* * *

"What's in here?" Amy asked.

They caught up with the Doctor as he turned into the locker room. Finn hurried forward as the Doctor began flinging clothes over his shoulder.

"I'm saving the world - I need a decent shirt." The Doctor stalked forwards, and Finn scrambled to catch all of the clothes that were flying his way. "To hell with the raggedy. Time to put on a show."

"You just summoned aliens back to Earth," Rory said. The Doctor ignored his rant, and instead began undressing right in front of them. "Actual aliens, deadly aliens, aliens of death, and now you're taking your clothes off-" Rory turned to his girlfriend. "Amy, he's taking his clothes off."

The Doctor commented over his shoulder: "Turn your back if it embarrasses you."

He then began trying on different coats. Finn watched on, mind drifting to places it probably shouldn't at a time like this, as he watched the Doctor take off his clothes many times over.

"Are you stealing clothes now? Those clothes belong to people, you know." Rory finished and then turned around so he wasn't facing the Doctor. He then glanced at Amy, who had yet to turn around. "Are you not going to turn your back?"

Amy snuck a look at Finn. "Do you mind?" She asked.

"If the Doc doesn't care, then I don't either. So long as you know he's off limits."

Amy scoffed. "Duh."

Finn sighed, swooning, as he turned back to the Doctor and traced his form up and down. "Jesus Christ," Finn hissed, feeling like the temperature had suddenly risen a few degrees.

"Amen to that," Amy concurred.

Eventually, the Doctor settled on a rose-hued patterned shirt and brown slacks with maroon suspenders. The whole time the Doctor had put on quite the show, and Finn had had to sit down towards the end of it.

He watched as the Doctor started collecting an assortment of ties. He also threw jackets at Finn every now and then. Finn was glad to have the ever-growing bundle of fabric to cover up his–

"Finn," the Doctor called.

Finn jumped to his feet and headed over to where the Doctor was leaning over a pile of shoes.

"Here." The Time Lord had pulled the shoelaces from a few of the shoes. He handed the laces to Finn.

Finn took them with a frown. "What am I supposed to do with these?"

The Doctor considered, and then answered: "Hold onto them."

"Why?"

The Doctor grinned. "They're important."

Finn paused. "...It's a shoe lace."

"It's leather."

"It's a _shoe lace_ ," Finn repeated.

"Just trust me," the Doctor said, eyes searching Finn's. "It's important."

"Why?"

The Doctor smirked. "I'll tell you later."

Finn sighed and stuffed the shoelaces in his pocket.

"Perfect," the Doctor declared. He then grabbed up a pair of formal black shoes and sat down to put them on.

Finn waited as the Doctor slipped the shoes on and did up the laces. It didn't take the Time Lord too long to complete the task, and when he was done, he stood.

"Everyone," he called out to the group. "To the roof!"

The Doctor then took Finn's hand and hauled him onwards.

Neither even thought to check if Amy and Rory were following.

* * *

They emerged onto the rooftop, and all of them stared up at the Atraxi ship that floated above. The Doctor had yet to let go of Finn's hand, so he matched strides with the Time Lord as he headed right for the giant-floating eyeball.

He wanted to be by the Doctor's side and support him, so Finn put his fears aside (err, hello? Giant, creepy, flying eyeball.)

"So this was a good idea, was it?" Amy asked. "They were leaving."

"Leaving is good. Never coming back is better," the Doctor told her.

"Couldn't have put it better myself," Finn agreed.

The Doctor grinned and leaned over to kiss Finn's cheek. Whilst Finn was too stunned to react, he turned and faced the Atraxi: "Come on, then! The Doctor will see you now."

The eyeball dropped down in front of them. Finn flinched and the Doctor noticed. He squeezed Finn's hand, and Finn let out a breath and squeezed back.

He steeled himself. If he could handle being possessed by a terrifying Midnight entity, then Finn could handle a giant eyeball.

"You are not of this world," the Atraxi declared, after scanning the Doctor and all of his glory.

Finn remained a little bit behind the Time Lord, happy to let the Doctor carry the conversation.

"No," the Doctor agreed. "But I've put a lot of work into it."

He began sorting through the many ties draped around his neck. "Oh, hmm, I don't know. What do you think?" The Doctor glanced at Finn.

"Nah," Finn shook his head. "Not that one."

The Doctor must have agreed, because he took off that tie and chucked it back to Amy and Rory.

"Is this world important?" The Atraxi questioned, getting them back on topic.

"Important?" The Doctor repeated. "What's that mean, important? Six billion people live here. Is that important? Here's a better question. Is this world a threat to the Atraxi?"

He showed another tie to Finn, Finn shook his head and he threw that one away as well.

"Well, come on," the Doctor urged when the Atraxi didn't reply. "You're monitoring the whole planet. Is this world a threat?"

The eyeball then displayed a projection of flashing images. They all had to do with the Earth and what had happened in its past, and what was happening in its present.

The Atraxi took all of that information in, and then answered, "No."

The Doctor was left with one last tie, and he pulled it free to prep for putting it on.

Finn was positively gleeful.

The origin of the bowtie… And he was there to see it!

"Are the peoples of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?" The Doctor asked as he began buttoning up his collar.

The Atraxi ram through clips of Earth's people. "No."

"Okay," the Doctor said. "One more. Just one. Is this world protected?"

At his question, the Atraxi's projection shifted to many clips of all the invading aliens that had attacked Earth in the past: Cybermen, Daleks, Racnoss and so many more that Finn had seen on the show.

"Because you're not the first lot to come here," the Doctor explained as the list continued. "Oh, there have been so many. And what you've got to ask is... What happened to them?"

The projection changed to displaying all the past reincarnations of the Doctor. From the first, to the tenth. Finn watched them all roll by in awe, staring at the many versions of his hero.

After the tenth Doctor showed on the projection, Eleven stepped through it. He'd done up how bowtie and decided on a tweed coat.

He was the eleventh Doctor and Finn couldn't have been more proud than he was in that moment.

Finn was watching one of his favorite moments of Doctor Who, in real life, right in front of him; and the Doctor was not letting him down.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor," the Doctor greeted. Finn just _barely_ resisted the urge to flail. "Basically... run."

The eyeball darted back and forth, before retreating back to the ship. After a few seconds of charging up the engines, the Atraxi took off and disappeared into space.

The instant it was out of sight, the sound of the TARDIS materialising filled the air. The Doctor gasped, as though he'd been hit in the chest, and reached into his coat pocket.

He pulled out a brand new, glowing TARDIS key.

The Doctor looked to Finn. Finn grinned and grabbed the Doctor's hand.

Excited to see the new TARDIS, the two of them sprinted across the rooftop and descended the stairs. They exited the hospital and then ran all the way back to the TARDIS.

In hindsight, Finn probably should have suggested they take the fire truck back to Amy's place. Alas, it was all worth it in the end. They pulled a stop in front of a shiny new blue police phone box.

"Okay," the Doctor began, breathless. "What have you got for me this time?"

He grinned and pulled out his key, unlocking the TARDIS door and opening it wide.

Finn looked over the Doctor's shoulder, smiling at the new interior.

"Look at you," the Doctor whispered. "Oh, you sexy thing! Look at you."

The Doctor then stepped inside, and Finn followed.

A little while later, the TARDIS dematerialised, leaving a shocked Amy and Rory in its wake.

* * *

"The moon," Finn repeated. "Is this supposed to be some kind of grand, romantic gesture?"

The Doctor tugged down a lever, not glancing at Finn as he said: "No. If it were, you would know."

"And I'd be impressed?"

"Hopefully."

Finn smiled. He watched as the Time Rotor worked up and down, thinking over his next words.

"Can we talk?" Finn asked. "I feel like we need to talk."

The Doctor spun a knob and flicked some switches.

"Doctor?" Finn asked.

The Time Lord paused, then finally turned to look at Finn. He grinned. "We're here."

Finn sighed to himself as he watched the man race across the console room. The Doctor opened the TARDIS door and stuck his head out.

"Did we arrive at the right place?" Finn asked as he approached the Time Lord.

"Yep!" The Doctor glanced back, grabbed Finn's hand and pulled him forward. "Have a look."

The Doctor sat down and dangled his legs over the edge of the TARDIS. Finn crept forward and looked outside. "Wow," he said, awed as he took in the luminous moon below them. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah," the Doctor smiled. "It is." He patted the space next to him. "Come, sit."

Finn obliged. It felt weird, his feet hanging out in open space. He chanced a look down below and gulped. Finn wondered what would happen if he fell.

He probably didn't want to find out.

"So, you wanted to talk?" The Doctor prompted, gazing out at the stars.

Finn nodded, though the Doctor wasn't looking at him to see it. "Yeah. You need to explain what all of the… kissing was about. Is it– Do you…" Finn trailed off.

How exactly does one go about asking a 900-ish year old Time Lord whether he fancies you?

"I thought I made my intentions fairly clear," the Doctor answered. He continued looking out into space.

Finn huffed. "Well clearly not. Care to enlighten me?"

The Doctor didn't speak for a moment.

"Do you still have the shoelaces I gave you?" He asked finally.

Finn blinked. He'd _not_ been expecting that. "Yeah..." He replied. Finn pulled out said shoelaces and the Doctor took them with a soft thanks.

Finn watched as the Doctor began to braid the three leather shoelaces. His nimble fingers threaded them together with an expertise that made Finn feel like he'd done it many times before.

The whole thing was surreal. The Doctor was braiding? Braiding _shoelaces_ , of all things!

"Before I continue," the Doctor said after a while. "I need to know if you're okay with what happened."

"What-" Finn faltered as he realised. "The kiss?" Finn asked, flabbergasted. "How is that even a question?"

For the record, Finn was very _very_ okay with the Doctor kissing him. Very _very **very**_ okay.

The Doctor smiled. "Good."

 _Cheeky bastard_ , Finn thought.

"I'm going to be honest with you, Finn. I wasn't sure whether you were okay with what happened," the Doctor admitted. "Normally you kiss me a lot more than that." He finished in a somewhat bitter tone, under his breath, but Finn heard him anyway

"Wait, we've kissed before? But I– I've–"

"Of course we have."

The way that the Doctor had said his answer, as though it was so simple, caused Finn to bristle. "But that was my first time kissing–"

The Doctor cut him off again. "I know," he said, eyes wide with understanding. "But, a future you…"

Finn paused as he absorbed what that meant, and then after a beat, let out a half-hearted chuckle. "This is ridiculous!"

"It is," the Doctor agreed. "But I'll help you figure it out."

"How?"

The Doctor held up his creation. "This is a start."

Finn stared at the necklace the Doctor had made. Most of the length had gone into the circle for around the neck, but the rest of it fell down the front in varying lengths. It looked… good, perfect even. It was something Finn would buy, something he would wear. "Really, shoelaces?" He found himself asking, despite the impressive necklace the Doctor had turned them into.

"It was the best I could do on short notice." The Doctor offered the necklace to Finn, and he took it with a quiet thanks. "Wearing this lets me know that we're together."

" _Together_ together?" Finn couldn't help but ask.

The Doctor's lips twitched. "Just put it on, Finnick."

Finn rolled his eyes, but loosened the necklace so he could slide it over his head. The Doctor then took the liberty of reaching over and tightening the leather straps so they fit comfortably.

"Clarify something for me," Finn said as the Doctor leaned back a bit. "If future me is wearing this, then how did you not know to buy something earlier?"

"I did but.. this just seems… right," the Doctor explained. Then he shrugged. "It was meant to be."

"Well, I do appreciate that you made it for me," Finn said. Then he had to add something on, because that had sounded way too sappy: "Even if it's made from shoelaces."

The Doctor huffed in exasperation, but gazed at Finn, with eyes full of affection. The moon was long forgotten.

"Is that so?" The Doctor asked, quirking a brow.

Finn took in the ridiculous expression on the Time Lord's face, with a raised brow and smug grin; he just couldn't take him seriously. "Stop it," Finn said, laughing and nudging the Doctor in the hope it would stop him from making that face.

"Make me," the Doctor retorted.

Clearly the two of them were the epitome of maturity.

Finn considered his options for a second. There were a few good ideas, but his choice of action was obvious.

Finn leaned forward, intention clear.

The Doctor caught on and moved to meet Finn in the middle.

Soon enough their lips were inches apart and Finn's eyes drifted shut on their own accord.

He was going to kiss the Doctor.

 _The Doctor was going to kiss him_.

Just as their lips touched, however, a bright light sparked to life behind Finn's eyelids and he was ripped away and placed in a different time and space.

* * *

 **A/N: SHAFAJLSJSAJLAS okay but i hope u guys like the shoelace idea it's just something that came to me that reminds me a bit of OUAT Gremma FTW!**

 **Replies to reviews:** bored411: I had so much fun writing that scene! Hopefully you enjoyed it too :) Thanks for the review!

Sarah: Thanks! I'm gonna just keep applying for jobs and we'll see how it goes. I'm looking forward to writing 12/finn now that they're together. Thanks so much for the kind review I really appreciate it xo

PanoramaGirl: I'm so glad you're enjoying the fic. I'm excited to write some jack & finn interactions but I'm kind of procrastinating it too because it'll be a tough episoide to write. Thank you for the review :D

Dr equinox: Yeah I'm surprised I managed to do it with this fic! Not a lot of people click on m/m fics on this site. I'm going to keep striving for realism and I'm glad it came across last chapter. It's one of my main pet peeves so I always try the best to keep things believable. Thanks so much for the review & continued support!

twilightvamps: I think it would awesome if I could be a writer! I've been thinking of ideas for an ebook (or maybe even if i can get it published). I'm going to try an IT degree next year, but if I'm really not feeling it ill probably just switch to an arts degree majoring in creative writing (which is what my cousin did, weird!) I'll try to make him jealous for you then :D Thanks for the review xo

Kat A Coop: I loved writing this ep so I'm so glad you enjoyed it! Thankyou sm for the review :))

KitaandOpie: I know right? The representation in fics is sorely lacking considering you literally have the freedom to do whatever the fuck you want. It's really not a problem, Finn is bi af and I'm more than happy to express that in my writing. Thanks for the review, really appreciated hearing that :)

Rabbit887: OMG I SHOULDVE WRITTEN THAT AHAH! Unfortunately the doctor had to run off. Maybe another time! thanks for the review xo

amrawo. Thank you! xo

Kosmic Kandi: It's my lifeblood too tbh. Also I am so happy i can now write them kissing etc, you'll never understand how long ive been waiting to get to this point. Thanks so much for the review!

 **Next time... Finn is overwhelmed, there's some tears, some hugs. It's gr8 m8.**

 **(please review)**


	20. Smith and Jones pt1

Hahahah? What? I didn't update for 2 months? Pfft, no way. I'm a responsible adult female who is completely organised with her time and knows what she's doing with her life hahahahahhahaha :))))))))))))))))

(No but for real I'm so sorry guys. I've had this chap completed for like a month but just... haven't... posted it? I'm such trash please forgive me.)

(I blame Malec. Malec has ruined me. Also ATLA, specifically Zuko. These past few months I've written a 60k zuko x ofc atla fic, a 50k+ shadowhunters omc x alec x magnus fic and a 20k+ twilight jasper x alic x omc fic... I'm so productive...

Can i bribe you with these possible fics? I feel like I can. This is a bribe. It's official

...)

 **P.S this chapter is unedited maybe? Idk? My beta went AWOL I think?**

* * *

Disappointment. Finn was not overly familiar with the feeling, but he had definitely felt it often enough in his life. Like, take right now for example.

"You utter cockblock!" Finn shouted to empty air. He was, of course, directing his annoyance and aforementioned disappointment at the mystical lights that were nowhere to be seen. "I swear, if you keep this up I'm going to find a way to _shut you down_! I don't care how good a wingman– thing– _whatever_ you've been, I'm putting my fucking foot down. You'd better not beam me away when I next try to kiss the Doc, let alone I even _consider_ what would happen if you took me away during se–"

Finn was cut off when the age-old sound of the TARDIS materialising filled the empty alleyway.

Finn was glad for the distraction, as he'd been getting a bit ahead of himself in that rant and had deserved to be stopped. Although…

"Don't think I didn't warn you," Finn hissed the threat to nowhere in particular, but he hoped the weird lights heard him. Not that they probably _could_ hear him, because, you know… they were just _lights_.

Finn could dream, okay?

"Finnick!"

Finn turned to find the Doctor emerging from the TARDIS.

As he took in the Time Lord before him, he froze.

"Doctor…" Finn trailed off. He didn't know what to say.

Ten walked towards him, a knowing expression on his face. "Hi."

"You're–" Finn cut himself off. "Um." He chuckled awkwardly, having no idea what to say to the man he'd practically seen die only mere hours ago.

After a moment, the Doctor spoke: "How are you, Finn?"

Finn frowned. The way the Doctor had asked… It was almost like... "You know?"

"Not really." The Doctor stepped even closer. "You only told me that _something_ happened. You didn't tell me the specifics. But I know that, whatever it was, it upset you. The only thing I can't figure out, is when… or why." The Doctor's lips pressed together in an almost-pout. Not that the Doctor would ever, actually pout. "Or how. Or– You know what, that doesn't matter."

Before Finn had a chance to react, the Doctor had pulled him in for a hug. The Time Lord wrapped one arm around Finn's back, the other came up so he could use his hand to cradle the back of Finn's head.

Finn didn't hesitate to relax into the touch, melting against the man he'd been quietly grieving for the past few hours. _He's not dead_ , was all Finn could think.

The inaccuracy of that thought was not lost on Finn. The Doctor wasn't dead. Ten wasn't dead, and wouldn't _die_ (not exactly), but Finn had still felt the loss as though Ten _had_ died. Even though Finn understood how the Doctor's regenerations worked, better than anyone even, he still could not control his feelings.

Thus, he was incredibly embarrassed to find himself beginning to cry against the Doctor's shoulder.

"Hey," the Doctor soothed. "It's okay. It's okay." He scritched lightly at Finn's scalp and rubbed Finn's back up and down in a calming motion.

Finn didn't trust himself to speak, so he just sniffled and buried his face into the Doctor's coat, not wanting the Doctor to see the blubbering mess he probably was.

The Doctor continued to murmur reassuring words into Finn's ear as they held onto each other in that empty alleyway. Finn relished in the Doctor's presence, in the fact that he was _there_ , he was _alive_.

Eventually, Finn's emotions calmed and his tears dried up. He pulled away and wiped at his eyes.

The Doctor wordlessly offered a napkin. Finn took it and freshened himself up, before tucking it into his pocket to throw away later.

"Better?" The Doctor asked, smiling softly.

"Yeah." Finn cleared his throat and sniffled one last time. "Sorry 'bout that. It's probably weird considering you don't know the backstory."

The Doctor shook his head. "Don't be sorry, Finn. No one needs a reason to cry, and I'm more than happy to lend a shoulder for you to use."

"That's sweet, Doc." Finn chuckled and tucked his hands into his pocket. "Do you say that to all of the ladies?" He couldn't help but quip.

The Doctor did not miss a beat. "Only ones that know my future and can tell me how I go about perfecting my plan for world domination."

Finn's brows raised. "Well, I'm sure you get a lot of those."

"Oh, definitely." The Doctor grinned.

Finn smiled.

Silence.

Finn licked his lips.

"So…" Finn gave the Doctor a once over. "What's on the agenda for today?"

The Doctor blinked, startled, as though he just remembered there was probably some world-saving quest he was meant to be doing. Knowing the Doctor, Finn probably wasn't that far off on his assumption. The Time Lord pulled out a black ID wallet that Finn recognized to, probably, contain the psychic paper.

"You'll be needing this." The Doctor handed it over, and Finn accepted it. He flipped it open, briefly, confirming his assumption was correct. "I trust you'll figure out what to do with it. Now, I'm going to have to hurry if I want to catch her. Follow me."

The Doctor passed Finn on his way to the street. As he did so, the Doctor brushed the back of his hand against Finn's, almost as though by habit.

The idea warmed Finn's heart.

Finn cocked his head, racking his brain to figure out what episode this was. He didn't recognise the area, and the Doctor's appearance and behaviour so far hadn't given any hints.

"Oh, also!" The Doctor turned back around, giving Finn a cheeky grin. "Don't be afraid to use your tongue."

He then merged seamlessly with the oncoming crowd and Finn hurried after him. He was desperate to find out exactly what _that_ had been about, but it wasn't like he could call to the Doctor ' _Hey, what's this about using my tongue?'_ when in a public space and surrounded by people of all ages. He did have _some_ common sense, after all.

No matter how little he must've had, considering he continued to hang around the Doctor. For the record, Finn was _not_ attracted to danger.

A madman with a box however...

He managed to keep up with the Doctor, but he pulled short as he saw who the Doctor was zeroing in on.

Martha Jones.

Finn watched on, standing dumbstruck in the middle of the street as he watched the Doctor approach her. Just like on the show, he pulled off his tie, said a few words, and then walked away.

As he came back Finn's way, the Doctor gave Finn a wink. "Good luck," he said, and then headed for the alleyway they'd came from.

Finn stood there, deeply confused as to what had just transpired. He remained motionless until someone bumped into him with a sharp: "Watch where you're going!"

 _I wasn't even moving_ , Finn thought to himself, but figured that he ought to get a move on. He may have been from a small town, but he'd watched enough television to know it was never a good idea to stand in the middle of a busy street for too long.

He wasn't sure whether to go after the Doctor or not. The Time Lord hadn't seemed like he'd expected Finn to follow him though, so maybe he was just supposed to head after Martha.

Finn thumbed the psychic paper in his possession, and slowly he began to fit the pieces together.

 _Oh_ , he thought, dumbly.

The reason the Doctor had known that something was up with Finn was because he was from the future. Right.

So… Finn was probably supposed to go after Martha then.

He nodded to himself and moved to do just so, picking up the pace when he realised she'd gotten quite a bit ahead of him. Finn thought through the reasons as to why he'd need psychic paper.

The answer came to him surprisingly quickly, considering he was emotionally, mentally and physically exhausted. He needed a fucking nap.

When he caught up to Martha, he matched her speed and positioned himself at her side.

She glanced over at him immediately, aware of how close he'd gotten and probably still startled from her recent encounter with the Doctor.

Before his proximity managed to freak her out, he held up his 'badge'.

"My name is Finnick Anderson. I work for the Hospital Grade Investigations sub-unit, for the Government." He fingers the psychic paper in his hand, hoping to God that it was working to back his bullshit story up. "You've been flagged by our analysts and chosen."

"Chosen?" Martha frowned. "Chosen for what?"

Finn offered what he hoped was a comforting smile. "For our regulation checks. We want to cause as little interference as possible. I'm to shadow you at work today, make sure everything is up to code and that you, a soon to be fully-fledged doctor, aren't treated any differently than the rest of the staff."

Her steps faltered, and then she looked around for a quiet spot and promptly dragged Finn over to it. "Say that again?" She said, eyeing the 'badge' Finn was still holding up.

"My job today is to blend in and not stand out whilst I make sure everything is to standard. To do that, the Hospital Grade Investigations sub-unit thought it was best agents shadow workers from the hospitals under investigation." Finn took a breath. This fake-agent stuff was hard work. "Until the end of the work day I will need to follow you as you work."

Martha frowned. "I've never heard of you guys."

Finn nodded. "We're only called in when situations are particularly dire."

"Dire?" Her eyes widened. "Is something wrong with Royal Hope? Should I call in sick?"

"Nothing's wrong… yet." Finn made sure to give her his 'this is super important so don't question it' expression. So, basically, he was channeling his inner Captain Fury. "As long as I can make sure the hospital's code is up to standard, then you shouldn't have any problems."

"Shouldn't I be getting some kind of paperwork about this?"

Finn nodded. "It's already been posted. In the meantime, if you have any concerns you can bring it up with your superiors. We've already cleared this with the board."

Finn did not understand a single word he was saying, and Martha seemed to be in the same boat. She merely nodded and said: "Okay. As long as you don't get in my way."

"Trust me," Finn smiled. "I'm very good at making myself scarce."

As they headed on their way, Finn thought to himself smugly: _Technically I don't even exist in this world, how's that for scarce?_

Though he didn't say it out loud, of course. Even if it was a pretty good retort. He'd tell it to the Doctor later.

* * *

When they reached the hospital, Finn split off from Martha, telling her: "I've got to check in with security, go through protocols, that kind of thing. Where can I meet you?"

She told him where to find her, gave him directions, and they parted ways.

Finn walked up to the security desk and took in the man that was stationed there. He seemed like the psychic paper would work on him, not completely lacking in imagination like that one guy in Flatline, so Finn gave it a shot.

"Hi, I'm Finnick Anderson. I work for the Hospital Grade Investigations sub-unit, for the Government." He waited as the man took in his badge, and once the security-clerk had done so, Finn performed a quick sleight-of hand inspired by the Doctor. He passed the psychic paper behind his back, willing it to show something else, and then handed it over to the clerk.

"An inspection?"

"Sort of." Finn watched as the man took in what Finn _hoped_ was a very convincing legal document granting him clearance for roaming around the hospital. "Everything good?"

"Looks so," the man agreed and relief rushed through Finn– "But I'll have to make a call to confirm."

"Oh there's no need," Finn said. He scrambled for a lie. "As you can see, the Chief of Staff has already approved it, and I'll be heading to his office right after this anyway."

The man focused back on the paper, and then nodded as he scanned the bottom text. "So it seems." He turned and typed something on the nearby computer, and then a moment later, the printer whirred as it worked. "Take this with you everywhere," the man said as he handed over a security pass along with Finn's psychic paper. _Finnick Anderson, HGI. SL-8_ ; it said, plus a whole bunch of other shit Finn couldn't be bothered to read. "If you're found without it, then you're on your own."

"Thanks," Finn told him. "Have a good day."

"You too," the man said in a bored tone, not giving Finn a second glance as he made his getaway.

Finn smirked to himself as he walked off. It felt… good to have that kind of power. Finn wondered if he could ask the Doctor to get him his own psychic paper.

He caught Martha as she was exiting the staff locker room. Finn smiled in greeting and showed her his mint security pass. "I'm cleared and ready to go." He glanced around at the bustling hospital, taking in the nurses, doctors and visitors that walked about. "Do I need to get myself a lab coat?"

"Shouldn't you know the answer to that?" Martha asked, sceptical.

Finn shrugged. "Probably."

Martha scoffed, amusement warring with disbelief. Her gaze flickered to the security pass in his hand, before drifting to where a bunch of med-students were gathering.

"Well," Finn began. "Long day ahead of us, I'm going to need a coffee. Where can I make one?"

"Too late now. It's time for our rounds."

Finn shrugged. "I'll just find you guys when I'm done."

"If you say so," Martha replied. She then gave Finn directions to the nearest staffroom.

He thanked her and then went off to get his caffeine fix.

Finn took the time to truly appreciate the coffee he made, taking slow sips. He used the break to calm down a bit and get in the right headspace for what was to come.

He then popped into the bathroom and checked to make sure he didn't look like a mess. His clothes had long since dried from when he and Eleven had fallen into the pool, but he looked dishevelled. His hair had dried all stuck up and tousled and his eyes were still a little red from his earlier cry. Finn fixed up his hair and straightened his clothes. Then he splashed some water on his face.

"You can do this," Finn said to himself in the mirror. "Keep it together, you've got a hospital to save and a Doctor to babysit. Let's kick some ass."

With his pep talk fresh in mind, Finn exited the bathroom to track down the Doctor. He knew that the med-students would end up checking on 'Mr. Smith', and he wanted to talk to the Time Lord before shit went down.

It took a bit of searching, but he finally found the right ward. He'd been stopped a few times, but Finn had just flashed his security pass and they'd sent him on his way without a fuss.

"Hey, Doc." Finn grinned as he located the Time Lord. The Doctor was lying in the hospital bed, and he smiled as he noticed Finn.

"Oh, hi!" The Doctor shifted so he was sitting up.

"Should I have brought a 'get well soon' card?" Finn asked. He approached the bedside and reached out to take the Doctor's hand in his.

The Doctor chuckled. "No," he denied. Finn watched as the Doctor's eyes gave him a once over, gaze catching on something at Finn's neck. "But I wouldn't say no to a 'get well' kiss."

Finn looked down and remembered the necklace that Eleven had given him. He smiled, and turned back to Ten. "I can't resist an offer like that," Finn said.

He leaned forward to kiss the Time Lord, but then paused as their lips were mere inches apart.

"Wait."

The Doctor huffed, annoyed as Finn pulled away. "What?"

"I'm undercover," Finn began to explain. As much as he hated saying no to kissing the Doctor, the last thing he needed was the staff thinking he and 'Mr. Smith' had something going on between them. It my blow his cover. "Probably not a good idea."

The Doctor sighed, but relented. His disappointment was replaced with curiosity. "Undercover?"

Finn nodded. "I had to use this to get in here." He held up the psychic paper. "How else do you think I'm here?"

"Where did you get that?"

"You gave it to me," Finn said. He tucked the psychic paper back in his pocket. "Future you."

"Ah."

Finn licked his lips. He took in the Doctor's pleasant expression, as though the man was content to just stare at Finn all day. _Guess we're pretty alike in that respect_ , Finn thought.

"So… I was wondering if–" Finn drew a breath, suddenly feeling self-conscious. "Maybe when this is sorted we could–"

"Excuse us."

Finn spun around, mouth snapping shut as he took in Mr. Stoker- the consultant- and his gaggle of med-students.

"Of course," Finn said and stepped aside.

"Now hold on." Mr. Stoker squinted at Finn. "Who might you be?"

Finn hurried to retrieve the psychic paper as he repeated for the umpteenth time: "My name is Finnick Anderson. I work for the Hospital Grade Investigations sub-unit, for the Government. I'm here to shadow Ms. Jones."

"Right," Mr. Stoker said as he eyed Finn's 'badge' wearily. "Why was I not informed about this?"

"I'm not sure, but we let the Chief of Staff know, and he was to pass on the message."

Mr. Stoker scoffed. "Well then that makes sense. Maxwell is horribly forgetful." Satisfied with Finn's excuse, Mr. Stoker turned his attention to the Doctor. "Now then, Mister Smith, a very good morning to you. How are you today?"

"Oh, not so bad. Still a bit, you know-" the Doctor pulled a face. "-Blergh."

"John Smith, admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains." Mr. Stoker explained to the med students. "Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me."

Martha's eyes widened at being called out, but she went ahead and began her examination. "That wasn't very clever, running around outside, was it?" She asked as she freed her stethoscope.

The Doctor blinked dumbly. "Sorry?"

"On Chancellor Street this morning?" Martha explained. "You came up to me and took your tie off."

"Really?" The Doctor asked in a quiet voice, so different from his usual boisterous self. "What did I do that for?"

"I don't know, you just did."

"Not me." The Doctor shook his head. Finn resisted cooing at the man for how adorable he was being. "I was here, in bed. Ask the nurses."

"Well, that's weird, cause it looked like you." Martha frowned in through. "Have you got a brother?"

"No, not any more. Just me."

Again, adorable.

Finn decided the adorableness definitely outweighed the gravity of that statement.

Mr. Stoker sighed and shook his head, interrupting them. "As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Jones."

Martha blinked and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. Right."

She returned her attention the task at hand, placing her stethoscope against the Doctor's chest. Finn watched as her eyes widened, and the Doctor glanced at Finn, before turning back to Martha and winking.

 _Huh_ , Finn thought. He already knew he could trust her… somehow.

Mr Stoker spoke up as Martha froze. "I weep for future generations. Are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones?"

"Er," she pulled back with an embarrassed chuckle. "I don't know. Stomach cramps?"

"That is a symptom, not a diagnosis. And you rather failed basic techniques by no consulting first with the patient's chart."

Mr. Stoked moved to the end of the bed and grabbed the Doctor's chart. Once he picked it up, a bolt of static electricity raced up his hand and he dropped the chart onto the bed.

Martha's eyes widened and she looked at the man. "That happened to me this morning."

"I had the same thing on the door handle," a fellow med student agreed.

Another spoke up: "And me, on the lift."

"That's only to be expected." Mr. Stoker clasped his hands in front of him. "There's a thunderstorm moving in and lightning is a form of static electricity, as was first proven by. Anyone?"

"Benjamin Franklin," the Doctor answered.

Mr. Stoker seemed surprised by his quick response. "Correct."

"My mate, Ben." The Doctor grinned. "That was a day and a half. I got rope burns off that kite, and then I go soaked..."

Mr. Stoker stared at the Doctor, perturbed. "Quite."

"And then I got electrocuted," the Doctor added.

Finn barely resisted the urge to slap a hand over the Doctor's mouth to shut him up.

"Moving on," Mr. Stoker said. As he walked away, he leaned down to whisper to the med students: "I think perhaps a visit from psychiatric. And next we have..."

His voice trailed off as he moved further away. Finn hung back with Martha as she took a moment to share a grin with the Doctor.

Finn watched on, feeling blessed to witness the beginnings of a beautiful partnership.

* * *

 **Replies to Reviews:** bored411: Same tbh. and dw he'll get plenty of kisses in from now on :D Thanks for the review!

ElysiumPhoenix: I feel you, fam. I feel you. Thanks for reviewing!

amrawo: yayayay! throws confetti everywhere! TYSM for the awesome review xo

Kosmic Kandi: xoxoxo whered u go beau

twilightvamps: My cousin? He wants to be a writer and is currently working on a novel. I've decided against going back to uni this year and am instead going to try and work and maybe write a book?! fk me im a mess. Thanks for the revie! No i haven't read any other doc x omc, but i haven't seen any so

Kat A Coop: I friggin love the shoelaces don't even get me started they give me so many feels. Thanks for the review!

Rabbit887: the light is a massive cockblock im telling you right now. And yesss i'd been planning the shoelaces thing for AGES! so glad u guys enjoyed :D TYSM for dropping a review!

Minho'sgirl15: ily too beau. Thanks for the reviewww!

nearlyheadlesspotter: i too am happy they are finally together it only took eIGHTY FOUR THOUSAND FRIGGIN WORDS AJLJJSDLFJSLGSJLSDJL. thank you for reviewing!

Wolf and Leopard: I have a few more episodes i want to write of this planned out and then i have an 'ending' which is gonna be kind of the pinicle of the story, from then on just one shots of episodes with finn in them every now and then when I'm inspired. Thank you for the kind reciew!

Sarah: Me too friend. me too. now we just need to get them on a date, urgh!

MLGJessica: there will be a few more eps with 10 so plenty of time to be all romantic and mushy gooey! Timey wimey stuff makes things so much more fun. Thanks for leaving a review!

MageVicky: tHANK YOU!xoxoxo

Twinkitty2 : I used to update weekly, now that I'm busy w other fandoms it'll be more sporadic. oopsie!

Jiwa: AJDLJDJSLFD?! Do you really think so?! That is so sweet of ya!

E Hutchinson: I'll do my best! Thank you for the revciew!

m: :DDDDD!

scarlet rose white: I always need more doc x omc in my life. thanks for the review!

Smiley-Zombie-Studio: I always try to keep my stories as realistic as possible. I'm glad you're able to see that. Thank you so much for your generous review!

DenJimmy: So there's not gonna be any time jumps. But as you can see I'm not going episode by episode cause Finn's travelling all about the place. So no time jumps, but im not going to be 'writing' every episode either. Just assume the eps i don't write, finn has travelled too but nothing major happened. Thanks for the review, glad you're enjoying my humble fic!

ShipIt: Thank you! I'm glad you think they're cute together! That's what I aim for!

Daiski29: Yay! I'm glad you gave it a shot and it didn't disappoint! Ummmm, i have something really big planned for that episode! I won't say anymore, but you won't be getting that ep for a while, sorry! Thank you so much for the review xoox

Guest: Yeah ahhahaha oops im a mess. Sorry! I hate making you guys wait. And yassss, im glad you think they're cute!

RedDragon395: NO OMG DONT CRY AJDLJDSFJLGJLSJ also i feel u on the homework thing ajljlf but u should probably get homework done then u can enjoy fics guilt free! Thanks for the review xooox

MickeyLOLgirl: JFSAJLFASJLJ THANK YOU?! I mean 100 us a big number but sureeeee? how can i disobey an order like that? what chapter am i at? 20? fuckkkkk idk if i can do 100 dang ?! we'll see. ill just post a bunch of 50 word oneshots hahahahahahahahha *is a mess* thanks for the reviewww! i laughed when I read it xo

 **Next time... Finn and the Doctor flirt. Martha is a horrible enabler. Alien Rhinos.**

 **(please review)**


	21. Smith and Jones pt2

hOLY FRICK HOW HAS IT BEEN A MONTH SINCE I LAST UPDATED? IM SO SORRY GUYS!

TBH I was waiting to see if I'd write anymore of this fic but nOPE. I've been too inspired with my shadowhunters fic to do anything with this. Hopefully inspiration will return when Doctor Who does :D

(Basically I have this and 1 more chapter then I'm out of pre-written stuff so oh boy)

Anywho, enjoy!

P.S unbeta'd, unedited, let me know if there are any glaring errors.

* * *

After they finished the morning rounds, Martha and Finn headed to the breakroom.

He went ahead and toasted a bagel for himself as Martha made a phone call.

"So you work for the Government?" Swales asked, pouring herself a mug of coffee.

"Yep," Finn answered, popping the 'p'.

"Are you like… a spy? Or something?"

Finn shook his head. "Nothing that cool. My job's more of a basic box ticking kind of thing."

"Oh." Swales stared into her cup.

"How about you?" Finn questioned. "You're going to be a Doctor? Know what you're gonna specialise in yet?"

"No." Swales sighed. "But I've still got a year to figure it out."

Finn offered her a reassuring smile. "That's plenty of time."

The toaster pops, and Finn reaches in and quickly pulls out his bagel, dumping it on a napkin. He then started spreading butter on it and waiting for it to cool down.

"Do you want some coffee?" Swales offered.

Finn thought for a moment, then shook his head. If he grabbed a coffee now, then it would only make a mess when the hospital is transported to the moon.

"I'll tell you what we'll do." Finn glanced up when Martha's words caught his attention. He watched as she glanced out to the hall, and they both saw as the Doctor walked past, dressed in his patient robe. "We tell Dad and Annalise to get there early, about seven thirty," Martha carried on, brushing off what she's just seen.

As she continued speaking, Finn turned and quickly stuffed the entire bagel in his mouth, chewing down on it as fast as he can. He was running out of time, and there was no way he was skipping this chance to eat.

"And we tell Leo get there at the same time so we can do all that birthday stuff. We tell Mum to get there for about eight thirty, nine, and that gives me time to have a word with Annalise, and–"

Martha's sentence suddenly cut off, and Finn looked over to see that Swales had interrupted her by placing a hand on her arm.

"What?" Martha asked.

Swales replied, looking out the window. "The rain."

"It's only rain," Martha replied without looking.

Finn hears a murmur sound from Martha's phone. "Why's everyone fussing about rain?" Martha scoffed.

Swales swallowed in fear. "It's going up."

Finally, Martha turned to look out the window, phone dropping to her side as she did so.

Then, suddenly, there was a big flash of lightning right outside the window. The entire building shook, and the two women cried out as Finn cursed to himself: " _Holy shit!_ "

The building rocked from side to side, tossing them all over the place. Finn did his best to hold on while trying to steady the two other girls, but the room shook violently and eventually they all ended up fallen on the floor.

"What the hell was that?" Martha asked, pushing herself upright.

"An earthquake?" Finn suggested. "Or, this is like in that Ocean's Eleven movie where they drilled the foundation and faked an earthquake."

Martha blinked at him. "What?"

Swales ignored Finn's ridiculousness. "Is everyone alright?"

"I think so, yeah." Martha nodded.

"Here," Finn said, offering Martha his hand. The soon-to-be doctor accepted it, and as Finn stood he hauled her up along with him.

"Guys?" Swales said. "It's night. Look. It was lunchtime."

"Not night time," Finn disagreed. "It's just dark, because we're in outer space."

"We can't be," Swales argued. Finn envied her naivety.

"We're on the moon," Martha gasped, staring out the window. The Earth glowed before them, however many miles away. Finn wished he had his phone so he could take a picture. "We're on the bloody moon."

Oh well. Maybe if he asked nicely, the Doctor could take him back here and he could get a picture. Now probably wasn't the time, anyway, considering the whole 'transported to the moon with limited oxygen and impending Jadoon invasion'.

The two med-students continued to stare out the window. "Martha?" Finn prompted. "Guys?" He tried again. They were both too stunned at the sight before them to notice him, though. _Fuck it_ , Finn thought.

He turned and headed out of the break room, almost running into a panicked nurse as he did so. As he hurried down the hall, patients and staff began to fill the corridor, all in varying states of distress. Progress was slow as he maneuvered his way through, but eventually he made it to the ward that the Doctor was staying in.

Finn found the Time Lord, peeking out from behind the curtains to look through the window.

"You know, I think this is one of the most surreal experiences I've had since getting stuck with you." Finn walked up to the Doctor's side, standing close enough to brush elbows with him.

The Doctor hummed and replied, "I don't think I can argue with that."

"I mean, I never thought I'd get to visit the moon, let alone in a hospital that was transported up here." Finn glanced at the man beside him, taking in his bedhead and slight frown. Ten's eyes glimmered with ochre flecks in the harsh, hospital light. _Gorgeous_.

The Doctor turned to Finn, catching his stare. His lips quirked into a smirk, and he gazed at Finn with an intensity that left him breathless. "It's too bad you won't have time to take in the scenery."

"Yeah," Finn swallowed. The Doctor's eyes tracked the bob of his adam's apple.

A familiar voice rang out in the room, drawing their attention and the moment was broken.

"All right now, everyone back to bed," Martha ordered as she walked through the room. "We've got an emergency but we'll sort it out. Don't worry."

The two med-students headed for the windows, and as they passed by, the Doctor drew the curtain across.

"It's rude to eavesdrop," Finn commented, but hid along with the Doctor.

"It's rude to abduct an entire hospital, but apparently some rules are being broken today."

Finn scoffed. "Just because someone else did worse, doesn't mean you can do it."

"I know," the Doctor replied. "But I'm still gonna do it."

"You're incorrigible," Finn sighed.

The Doctor grinned at Finn. "That's why you love me."

Finn faltered, cheeks heating at the Doctor's casual remark. Thankfully, the Doctor didn't see his shocked reaction as he'd focused on listening to Martha and Swales converse.

"It's real. It's really real. Hold on."

There was a shuffle, and Swales cried out, "Don't! We'll lose all the air."

"She must've tried to open the window," the Doctor muttered, ear tipped towards the two med-students.

"But they're not exactly air tight," Martha pointed out.

As Martha reasoned with Swales, the Doctor pulled back and bent down. He tugged a bag out from under the hospital bed and unzipped it, revealing a bundle of clothing.

"Wow," Finn murmured in awe as the Doctor began to undress. "Twice in a row, how did I ever become so lucky."

The Doctor quirked a brow at Finn as he dropped his pyjama bottoms, not an inkling of hesitation to be completely naked to the word. "If you're referring to me changing, then I'm not sure, but if you want it to happen again-" The Doctor paused to retrieve his clothes from the bag, giving Finn a beautiful view of the man's bare ass. "-You just have to ask."

Finn sucked in a sharp breath, blood rushing from his head. "Could you stay naked for the rest of eternity, then?" He asked without even realising what he was saying.

He was kind of distracted by other matters.

"I would," the Doctor replied, turning back to face Finn and giving him an even better view and _Jesus Christ_ Finn wished they weren't in the middle of saving an entire hospital full of people. "But it's obviously very distracting for you."

"That's a burden I'm more than happy to carry," Finn replied. He took a step forward, gravitating towards the Doctor. He reached out, placing his hands on the Time Lord's bare hips.

"Finn," the Doctor murmured, words ghosting across Finn's skin and sending goosebumps down his spine.

"Mmm," Finn hummed, eyes dropping closed on their own accord as he felt down along the man's skin.

It had been _too damn long_.

Suddenly, his hands were left empty as the Doctor spun free of his grasp. "Mind out of the gutter, Finn." The Doctor shook out his pants and then slipped them on. _Oh God he's going commando_ , was all Finn could think.

"I don't know what you expected to happen when you just dropped your pants like that," Finn replied, trying to shake the sluggishness from his brain.

The Doctor chuckled and shrugged, "I couldn't resist a golden opportunity."

The Time Lord deftly zipped and buttoned his trousers, then he pulled on his shirt and started with the buttons. Finn reached over and grabbed the Doctor's suit jacket, giving it a shake as well before handing it to the Time Lord.

"Thanks," the Doctor said, smug grin firmly in place.

Finn flipped him the bird and then went to search for the man's tie. By the time he'd found it, deep in the bottom of the bag, the Doctor was all buttoned up and presentable… unfortunately.

"Let me," Finn said when the Doctor tried to take the tie from him. The Time Lord raised his brows at Finn in speculation, but tilted his chin up as Finn worked to put the tie on. The whole time, the Doctor directed a cheeky grin at Finn, tongue tucked between his teeth.

When he tugged the knot to fit, Finn may have used a bit more force than necessary.

"If the air was going to get sucked out it would have happened straight away, but it didn't," Martha explained to Swales, and the Doctor finished tying his shoelaces. Finn, meanwhile, contemplated burning all of the Doctor's clothes so he wouldn't be able to wear anything anymore. It would be a win-win situation, more naked Doctor for Finn, and no more favorite clothes for the Doctor. _Hehe, sweet revenge_. "So how come?"

At Martha's question, the Doctor pulled back the curtain. "Very good point. Brilliant, in fact. What was your name?"

"Martha," she replied with a confidence Finn admired.

"And it was Jones, wasn't it?" He asked. She nodded. "Well then, Martha Jones, the question is, how are we still breathing?"

"We can't be," Swales sobbed.

"Obviously we are, so don't waste my time–"

"Doctor!" Finn interrupted the Time Lord. "Manners," he reprimanded. Finn walked over to Swales to check on her.

"Sorry," the Doctor apologised absently, turning to Martha. "Martha, what have we got? Is there a balcony on this floor, or a veranda, or-"

Martha nodded. "By the patients' lounge, yeah."

"Alright." The Doctor glanced at Finn. "Let's go, Finny."

"Hold on." Finn cocked his head at the man. "Aren't you going to ask Martha to come along with us? Also, _Finny_?"

As though to avoid explaining 'Finny', the Doctor turned to Martha. "Fancy going out?" He asked.

Martha looked up from where she'd been staring out the window. "Okay."

"We might die."

Martha's brows quirked. "We might not."

"Good. Come on," the Doctor grabbed Finn's hand and began to pull him along. He paused to glance back at Swales. "Not her, she'd hold us up."

* * *

They find the set of glass doors that lead to the balcony. Finn hurried to the far door whilst the Doctor took the one of the left, leaving Martha to hang back and watch. Finn wanted to be the one to open the door, just in case something did go wrong, he'd rather face it than put Martha in harm's way.

The Doctor glanced at Finn, took in the fact that Finn didn't seem all that concerned, and opened his door.

"Hey!" Finn exclaimed as he hurried to open his door as well. "You did it without me. No fair!

"Sorry, got over excited."

Finn quirked a brow at the man, a smirk forming on his face. "Does that happen often?"

The Doctor faltered, eyes going wide. Then, he huffed and matched Finn's smirk. "Only when around you."

"Oh." Finn felt a blush dust his cheeks.

"We've got air," Martha whispered as she stepped outside. All three of them approached the edge of the balcony, taking in the amazing view. "How does that work?"

Knowing exactly the right thing to say, the Doctor responded: "Just be glad it does."

Finn shot him an unimpressed look.

The Doctor just grinned, grabbed Finn's hand and tugged him to his side.

"I've got a party tonight," Martha said. She glanced over at them, not noticing their close proximity. Or if she did, she didn't comment on it. "It's my brother's twenty first. My mother's going to be really, really..."

The Doctor turned to her. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Sure?"

Martha nodded: "Yeah."

"Want to go back in?"

Martha scoffed. "No way. I mean, we could die any minute, but all the same, it's beautiful."

"Do you think?" The Doctor asked, looking up at the Earth.

"How many people want to go to the moon? And here we are!"

"Standing in the Earthlight," The Doctor concurred, leaning down against the rail.

Martha turned to the Doctor. "What do you think happened?"

"What do you think?" The Doctor shot the question right back at her.

Martha considered it for a moment. Finn shared a glance with the Doctor. He appeared thoughtful, intrigued by the woman beside them. They both looked back at the med-student as she answered. "Extraterrestrial. It's got to be. I don't know, a few years ago that would have sounded mad, but these days? That spaceship flying into Big Ben, Christmas, those Cybermen things... I had a cousin, Adeola. She worked at Canary Wharf. She never came home."

"I'm sorry," the Doctor apologised, one of those rare times he didn't miss a social cue.

Martha just nodded. "Yeah."

"I was there," the Doctor admitted. "In the battle."

"Was I?" Finn questioned.

The Doctor gave him an obscure smile. "Spoilers," he said.

"Damn you," Finn cursed. He sighed and took a step back. "Well, I'm not worried. We got here somehow, there's obviously a way back."

"Yes. Don't you worry Mister Smith, we'll find a way out." Martha looked determined, seconding Finn's words.

The Doctor straightened and paced to the other end of the balcony to get a look at the ground. "It's not Smith. That's not my real name."

"Who are you, then?"

"I'm the Doctor."

Finn grinned, _roll credits_.

"Me too, if I can pass my exams. What is it then, Doctor Smith?"

"Just the Doctor."

"How do you mean, just the Doctor?"

"Just... the Doctor."

Finn raised a brow at them both. _What a mess_.

"What, people call you the Doctor?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm not. As far as I'm concerned, you've got to earn that title."

Finn positively beamed at that, turning to the Doctor to whisper: "Can we keep her?"

"Aww, but why do I need her when I've got you?" The Doctor whispered back to him, almost sounding serious. Without giving Finn a chance to respond, he turned to Martha. "Well, I'd better make a start, then. Let's have a look. There must be some sort of-" He bent down and picked up a fragment of loose cement and then threw it out into the air. It ricocheted off of something unseen.

"Cool," Finn said. "A forcefield. It's like something out of a video game. We need to get our hands on tech like that."

"Well we're not stealing this one. It's keeping the air in," the Doctor stated.

"But if that's like a bubble sealing us in, that means this is the only air we've got. What happens when it runs out?" Martha asked, which was nice because it wasn't like they didn't have _enough_ to worry about. Not that he blamed her, Finn was kinda concerned as well.

By being there, did he even further reduce the amount of air they had left? Was he going to screw everything up? Surely not. He was only _one person_ , right?

"How many people in this hospital?" The Doctor questioned.

"I don't know. A thousand?"

"One thousand people Suffocating."

Finn rolled his eyes at the man. "Thanks for that _lovely_ thought, Doc."

"Just keeping things interesting," he replied. Subtlety, he made his way over to Finn and grabbed his hand again.

Finn appreciated the gesture.

"Why would anyone do that?" Martha exclaimed, shocked that anyone could be capable of suffocating an entire hospital.

There was a growing rumble overhead as a bunch of ships descended onto the moon. "Head's up!" The Doctor called. "Ask them yourself."

Three massive columnar spaceships passed overhead, and landed nearby. Troops of Judoon came marching out, heading for the hospital.

"Aliens. That's aliens." Martha stared down at the Judoon in shock. "Real, proper aliens."

The Doctor, meanwhile, looked _pissed_. "Judoon," he seethed.

"This is gonna be fun," Finn said, trying for sarcasm. "Fuck me. I'm so sick of having to deal with alien invasions."

"It's good. You've had practice." The Doctor's irritation at the Judoon melted into amusement at Finn's complaint. "Builds character."

"Speaking of character," Martha said, glancing at Finn. "Care to explain how you two know each other?"

The doctor opened his mouth to reply, probably with some bland, uninteresting answer. Instead, Finn took the liberty of telling Martha: "We're super spies. I'm under double-cover. The real reason I'm in the hospital is because this guy's been smuggling albino peacocks in and out of Britain." He jerked a thumb at the Doctor.

Martha and the Doctor exchanged matching looks. "Are you buying this?" The Time Lord asked.

"No." Martha sighed. "But I'll figure you two out later. Right now we've got bigger problems."

With that said, Martha Jones turned on her heel and strutted back into the hospital.

Finn blinked at her exit, before turning to the Doctor. "I think… You know what, I think I might just be the slightest bit scared of her."

"Yep," the Doctor agreed, popping the 'p'.

"We should probably get a move on then," Finn suggested.

"Nah." The Doctor gazed at Finn with the slightest quirk to his lips. "You look good in this light. The moon suits you, Finnick Anderson."

Finn felt his cheeks flame in chagrin. He ducked his gaze and coughed as he choked on his tongue. "Right-" he spluttered, not sure he'd ever recover from the Doctor's casual words. "-Whatever you say, Doc."

The Doctor's responding grin was so wide Finn was sure the man's cheeks must've hurt.

"C'mon," Finn said, once he'd gathered his wits. He reached out and grabbed the Doctor's hand. "As good as I look in the moonlight, I'm sure I'll look even better when I'm saving the day."

" _You're_ saving the day?" The Doctor scoffed. "I think, at the least, it'll be a shared effort."

"Okay. Sixty-forty," Finn replied.

"Sixty-forty? To me?"

"Nah." Finn grinned. "To me. I'm the one who knows the future."

"I'll allow you that twenty percent if you give me something in return."

Finn quirked a brow. "Like what?"

"Like this." The Doctor pulled them to a stop and then before Finn realised what he was doing, the man's lips were on his. Finn froze up, unprepared, but then the Doctor reached up and carded his fingers through his hair. Finn gave in, melted into the kiss with a contented moan.

"Satisfied?" The Doctor asked, breathless as they parted.

Finn rested his forehead against the Doctor's, eyes slipping closed on their own accord. "You're devious," he murmured.

"I know," the Doctor replied with a low chuckle. "Now, let's go get you that sixty percent."

"Or we can leave and get pizza, watch Netflix."

Much to Finn's surprise, the Doctor actually paused to consider his words. After a few seconds of thought, the Doctor offered Finn a hopeful look. "Once this is over, let's do just that."

And really, who in their right mind would turn down pizza? Let alone pizza with _the Doctor_.

"It's a date," Finn said, and pressed a chaste kiss to the man's lips. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

 **Replies to Reviews:** Julia N SnowMiko: Nooo! Don't cry! And whoops i kinda failed on that one :(((( Thanks for the review!

Minho'sgirl15: So glad you liked it! ILY too xo thanks for all the support!

ElysiumPhoenix: Imagine if he did get drunk on power though, that'd be so fun to write! As always, thanks for the review xo

bored411: Yay! Thanks for the review, and the tongue thing will be next chap :P

Rabbit887: I love their flirting, it's my fav thing to write. Thanks for the review!

Lily: Glad you're enjoying it! Thanks for reviewing :D

MageVicky: Oh I'm sorry for the delayed updating :( But hey, at least you (hopefully) will enjoy re-reading :P Thanks for the review!

scarlet rose white: he is so so so soooo loved ugh it's so disgusting like how dare. Thanks for leaving a review xo

Sir Egg of Breakfast: They're my otp lbr. Thanks for dropping a review! Hope you continue to enjoy

E Hutchinson: Lol! I feel you. I'm normally terrible with updating but I'm trying my best with this fic. Thanks for the review!

amrawo: Thank you!

Kat A Coop: Yeah, when writing I always pick up on things I don't notice in the show! Thanks for the support xo

nearlyheadlesspotter: Thank you! Hope you enjoy xo

TheWinchestersBadGirl: So the timeline of their relationship will slowly be revealed. Hopefully I don't dissapoint! And thank you, you are too kind!

love112love: Thanks! Here ya go xo

 **Next time... the tongue thing. Finn's a lil sassy. Also there's some drama but what else do you expect from our fav couple?**


	22. Smith and Jones pt3

**Unbeta'd, unedited, let me know if there are any glaring errors.**

* * *

They caught up with Martha and headed towards the entrance to see what was going down. The Doctor lead the way to a balcony, and the three piled up to get a look at the foyer.

"Oh, look down there," the Doctor said. "You've got a little shop. I like a little shop."

"Never mind that. What are Judoon?" Martha interrupted.

Finn zoned out for a moment, distracted by the terrified people below him. It was a scary sight, and Finn was glad he was with the Doctor. He wasn't sure what he'd do if he was stuck down there with them. Sure, he had foreknowledge, but he wasn't sure whether he had the composure to deal with alien cops.

...They were really scary in person, okay? Even if they were hybrid rhinos.

"Are we trespassing on the moon or something?" Martha asked, drawing Finn's attention.

"No, but I like that. Good thinking." The Doctor sighed. "No, I wish it were that simple. They're making a catalogue. That means they're after something non human, which is very bad news for me."

"Why?" Martha asked.

The Doctor and Finn directed a bland look in her direction.

"Oh, you're kidding me. Don't be ridiculous. Stop looking at me like that."

The Doctor relented and got up. "Come on then."

As he did so, he grabbed Finn's hand and pulled the man along with him.

They snuck down the hall and into a room. Finn joined the Doctor as he started trying to pull up the hospital's records on a computer.

"I'm going to go see where they've gone," Martha told them. "Make sure they're not heading here."

"Good plan," Finn told her. When she left, he sat down and tried to help the Doctor, knowing their efforts would be futile.

He wasn't about to leave his man hanging.

"They've reached third floor," Martha announced as she hurried back in. "What's that thing?" Martha asked, noticing the glowing-whirring thing in the Doctor's hand.

"Sonic screwdriver," the Doctor answered absently. He was busy watching Finn as the man tried to search the records.

"Well, if you're not going to answer me properly–"

"No, really, it is." The Doctor turned to her with a slight pout. "It's a screwdriver, and it's sonic. Look."

"What else have you got, a laser spanner?" Martha scoffed.

"I did, but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst, cheeky woman." He suddenly slapped at the monitor. "Ugh, what's wrong with this computer!"

"Hitting it isn't gonna help," Finn teased.

"Shut up," the Doctor snapped back without heat. "The Judoon must have locked it down," he explained. "Judoon platoon upon the moon."

Finn appreciated the alliteration. The Doctor's tongue could certainly work wonders.

"Because I was just travelling past. I swear," the Doctor said. "I was just wandering. I wasn't looking for trouble, honestly, I wasn't, but I noticed these plasma coils around the hospital, and that lightning, that's a plasma coil. Been building up for two days now, so I checked in. I thought something was going on inside. It turns out the plasma coils were the Judoon up above."

The Doctor groaned and ran his hands through his hair in frustration, causing it to stick up at odd ends. Finn found it adorable, and admired him with a fond expression.

"But what were they looking for?" Martha asked.

"Something that looks human, but isn't."

"Like you, apparently."

The Doctor nodded. "Like me. But not me."

"Haven't they got a photo?"

"Well, might be a shape-changer."

"Whatever it is, can't you just leave the Judoon to find it?" Martha questioned.

"Oh yeah great idea." Finn huffed. "Let a bunch of disrespectful aliens run around and harass everyone, let alone the patients that trying to get better."

"If they declare the hospital guilty of harbouring a fugitive," the Doctor added. "They'll sentence it to execution."

Martha appeared contrite. "All of us?"

"Oh yes. If I can find this thing first. Oh!" The Doctor suddenly exclaimed, going to punch the monitor again. Finn reached out and grabbed the Time Lord's hands.

"Calm down dear," Finn patronised. "You don't want to pull something."

The Doctor exhaled slowly, but still looked mildly furious. "You see, they're thick! Judoon are thick! They are completely thick! They wiped the records. Oh, that's clever."

"What are we looking for?" Martha asked, unperturbed by the Doctor's outburst. Finn, meanwhile, wrapped himself around the man in a comforting hug.

The Doctor leaned back into Finn's touch, hand coming up to wrap around Finn's wrist. "I don't know. Say, any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms." The Doctor said after a moment's thought. "Maybe there's a back-up."

The Doctor darted forward and grabbed the monitor, lifting it up and scanning it with the sonic.

"Just keep working. I'll go ask Mister Stoker. He might know."

Martha ran off before Finn could protest. Knowing what he had to do, Finn stood and glanced at the Doctor. "I'm going with her."

The Doctor, whilst Finn thought he'd be distracted by his work, immediately looked up and met Finn's gaze. "What? Why?"

Finn offered the man a shrug. "Spoilers."

"Okay," he relented. "Be safe."

"Always am." Finn gave the man a grin before he ran off after Martha.

He caught up to her at Stoker's office, screeching to a stop behind her as they took in the scene before them.

Finn was in time to see Florence finish drinking the advisor's blood with a sickening _slurp_. She then sat up and noticed them in the doorway.

"Shit," Finn cursed. He snatched Martha's arm and dragged her away.

As they ran, Finn heard Florence order the slabs: "Kill them!"

Finn lead Martha through a set of doors and locked it behind them. When he turned around, he saw that Martha had run into the Doctor.

"I've restored the back-up," the Doctor told them.

"We found her," Martha countered.

The Doctor's eyes went wide. "You did what?"

Their reunion was interrupted by the leather slab as it broke down the door.

"Run!" Finn shouted. He grabbed the Doctor's hand, knowing Martha would follow, before fleeing down the corridor. They ran down the emergency stairwell, but got blocked off by the Judoon and divert into another hallway on a different level.

Eventually, they arrived in a radiology room and the Doctor shut and soniced the door behind them.

He urged Martha and Finn into the examination booth and told them: "When I say now, press the button."

"But I don't know which one," Martha argued.

"Finn probably does!" The Doctor replied, and then turned to mess with the x-ray machine.

Martha turned to Finn, desperate. Finn searched for the big yellow button that he remembered from the episode and quickly found it. "This one!" He called to her.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

Finn didn't get a chance to respond, as the Slab broke down the door and the Doctor aimed the x-ray machine at it. "Now!" The Doctor shouted.

Finn pressed the button and watched as the Slab spasmed for a while. Once satisfied, Finn pressed the button again to turn the machine off and the Slab collapsed to the ground.

"What did you do?" Martha asked the Doctor as she stared at him through the window.

"Increased the radiation by five thousand per cent. Killed him dead."

"But isn't that going to kill you?"

"Nah, it's only roentgen radiation. We used to play with roentgen bricks in the nursery. It's safe for you to come out. I've absorbed it all," the Doctor told them and then sniffed, jerking his head.

Finn was the first to walk out of the examination room, and Martha followed close behind.

"All I need to do is expel it. If I concentrate-" The Doctor began bouncing up and down on his feet, juggling his weight back and forth. "-I can shift the radiation out of my body and into one spot. It's in my left shoe." He started hopping on his right foot, holding his left out from him. "Here we go, here we go. Easy does it. Out, out, out, out, out." He shook his foot at a speed that Finn worried would pull something. "Out, out. Ah, ah, ah, ah! Itches, Itches, Itches, Iches. Hold on."

The Doctor reached down and quickly pulled both his left shoe and sock off before throwing it into the bin.

"Done," the Doctor declared.

Martha stared at the man for a long moment. Finn, meanwhile, was busy trying not to think about the irony of the situation. The Doctor so easily got over this bout of radiation… but eventually radiation would be his downfall. Finn didn't like the feeling that knowing Ten's fate left in his gut.

"You're completely mad." Martha's statement broke Finn from his mental wanderings.

"You're right," the Doctor agreed. "I look daft with one shoe." So he got rid of his other shoe, and then declared: "Barefoot on the moon."

"You have nice feet," Finn said, in place of having anything better to say.

The Doctor looked genuinely pleased by Finn's compliment. "Thanks."

"So what is that thing?" Martha asked, turning from the two of them to look at the Slab. "And where's it from, planet Zovirax?"

"It's just a Slab." The Doctor went and crouched down in front of aforementioned Slab. "They're called Slabs. Basic slave drones. See?" He squeezed the Slab's bicep. "Solid leather, all the way through. Someone has got one hell of a fetish."

The Doctor then directed a pointed glance Finn's way. Blushing, Finn flashed the man his middle finger. So what if he liked how the Doctor looked in leather? It wasn't his fault that the man was unfairly attractive.

"But it was that woman, Miss Finnegan." Martha carried on, not noticing their exchange. "It was working for her, just like a servant."

The Doctor got to his feet and went to the x-ray machine to retrieve his screwdriver. When he pulled it out, it was utterly fried.

"My sonic screwdriver," he lamented.

"She was one of the patients, but-"

The Doctor cut her off, carrying on without really noticing her talking. "Burnt out my sonic screwdriver."

"She had a straw like some kind of vampire."

"I loved my sonic screwdriver."

"I did too," Finn lamented. The Doctor shot him an appreciative look.

"Doctor?" Martha snapped.

Finn couldn't help but let out an amused snort as the Doctor spun on his heel, carelessly throwing the ruined sonic behind him. "Sorry." He paused for a moment, before registering her words and a huge grin split across his face. "You called me Doctor."

"Anyway," Martha said pointedly. "Miss Finnegan is the alien. She was drinking Mister Stoker's blood."

"Funny time to take a snack," the Doctor said. "You'd think she'd be hiding. Unless. No. Yes, that's it. Wait a minute. Yes! Shape-changer. Internal shape-changer. She wasn't drinking blood, she was assimilating it.

"If she can assimilate Mister Stoker's blood, mimic the biology, she'll register as human. We've got to find her and show the Judoon. Come on!"

Monologue complete, the Doctor dashed out of the room. Martha and Finn shared a look before following after him.

They made it halfway down the corridor before hearing the telltale squeak of leather on leather up ahead. "Down here," Finn declared and ducked into an alcove behind a water cooler.

The other two joined him, and they waited for the Slab to pass. "That's the thing about Slabs," the Doctor began. "They always travel in pairs."

"What about you?" Martha asked.

Finn froze.

The Doctor replied, "What about me what?"

"I'm assuming you and Finnick… work together?"

The Doctor hummed non-committedly, eyes tracking the Slab's progress down the hall.

Martha's gaze narrowed, apparently unhappy with the man's answer.

"She's asking if we're fucking on the side, Doc," Finn stated bluntly.

"'Fucking on the–'" The Doctor began to repeat, but cut himself off, a slight blush dusting the tips of his ears. He whirled on Martha. "Ugh, humans–"

"Hey!" Finn exclaimed, offended.

The Doctor carried on as though Finn hadn't spoken. "We're stuck on the moon running out of air, with Judoon and a bloodsucking criminal, you're asking personal questions? Come on."

With that said, he got to his feet and snuck out from their hiding place. Martha scoffed and joined him. "I like that. Humans. I'm still not convinced you're an alien."

Finn blinked, as her words brought back a memory. "Wait!" Finn exclaimed in a harsh whisper and tugged both Martha and the Doctor back into their hiding spots.

Just in time too, because a squad of the Judoon marched down the hall, passing right by their hiding place.

"Good one, Finn," the Doctor said and gave Finn a bright smile.

Finn, blushing the faintest bit at the Time Lord's praise, grinned back at the man. "See? Sixty percent. Told you."

"Wha'- How–" Martha spluttered, watching the backs of the Judoon troop as they rounded a corner up ahead. "You knew they were there?"

"Yep," Finn replied, popping the 'p'.

The Doctor nodded. "Finn knows the future."

"You're joshing me," Martha gaped at them both.

"Let's save the explanation for later," Finn placated. "Now's really not the time."

"Of course, a true leader. You're definitely earning that sixty percent." The Doctor grabbed Finn's hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb in an affectionate gesture.

Meanwhile, Martha had shot them an exasperated look before charging out of the alcove and down the corridor.

The Doctor arched a brow at Finn. "Is she always going to do that?"

Finn just shrugged and booped the Doctor on the nose, for the hell of it. "Spoilers," he reprimanded, and then got up to follow after Martha.

He felt gratified knowing that for once, the Doctor had to play catch up.

* * *

After tracking down Mr. Stoker's office and finding the man dead, the three of them walked back out into the hall, Finn taking up the rear.

"Think, think, think." The Doctor grabbed at his hair, tugging on the ends as though it would speed up his brain. "If I was a plasmavore surrounded by police, what would I do?"

His gaze caught on the sign for MRI in front of them.

"Aww," He groaned as the realisation hit him. "She's as clever as me. Almost."

The doors at the end of the hall burst open, and Judoon charged in. "Find the non-human. Execute."

The Doctor took a moment to think, and then he turned to Finn, resolute.

"No," Finn disagreed the instant he took in the man's expression, shaking his head. "No fucking way are you _sidelining_ me."

"Would you rather I used Martha as the distraction?"

Finn hesitated. Yes, Martha had been fine in the show, but Finn found that he didn't want to take that risk. Not to mention the fact that Finn had a bit of a jealous side and he didn't _really_ want to see the Doctor kiss Martha.

Finn sighed. "Fine," he relented.

The Doctor smirked. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Martha began to ask what they were talking about, but she silenced with a surprised squeak as the Doctor pressed his lips against Finn's.

 _Don't be afraid to use your tongue._

Finn smiled into the kiss, and with a burst of confidence, joined his tongue with the Doctor's in a sensual dance that left them both breathless when they parted.

"You told me to do that," Finn whispered to the Doctor.

"What?" The Doctor breathed deeply. "Steal my breath away?"

Finn chuckled. "Something like that." He pressed a hand to the Time Lord's heaving chest, applying a small amount of pressure. "Now go, be a hero."

He nodded and said, "I'd best go earn my forty percent." Then he glanced at Martha. "Stay with him, make sure they don't hurt him."

Then the Doctor was off, darting through the door and allowing Finn a great view of his ass.

* * *

"You first," Finn said, maneuvering Martha into the middle of the hallway as the Judoon approached.

"What?" Martha asked, appearing scandalised.

"They need to scan you. Then they'll scan me."

Martha shook her head. "Okay. Fine, but are you going to explain what just happened?"

"Hmm," Finn hummed as though considering it. "Nah."

A flash of annoyance ran through Martha's gaze, and she opened her mouth to… probably call him an asshole. Much to Finn's relief, the Judoon came upon her before she could and the leader held out its hand.

"Human," it declared as it scanned her forehead with a blue light.

She frowned and turned to Finn. "Why exactly did he leave us behind?"

"Because we needed to delay these guys."

She scoffed, and watched in benign amusement as the Judoon began to scan Finn. "I don't see how we're gonna cause much of a delay. It doesn't exactly take them long to declare us human."

Finn merely quirked a brow at her as the leader started to speak, but he was interrupted when his scanner sparked, flashes of bright white light spitting out of the device. Finn frowned, he didn't remember that happening on the show, but maybe with him there it ran out of juice or something.

Look, Finn was a mechanic, okay? He was not an expert at alien technology. His school never taught him that. Though, it would've been a cool subject to learn about. Maybe if Finn ever retired, he'd teach that class.

The Judoon fiddled with the scanner for a second once it stopped glitching out. Then, he scanned Finn again and declared him to be: "Human."

Which was somewhat a relief to hear. Finn had kind of been doubting his human-ness ever since he'd woken up in an entirely new universe. As far as he knew, normal humans couldn't do that— _didn't_ do that. They didn't travel through time and space either, unless it was as the companion of a mad-man with a box.

Yeah, maybe Finn did do that too, but he also had the whole 'mysterious lights' dealio as well.

There was a pause.

"Wait. Non-human traice suspected," the leader continued.

Martha's eyes went wide.

"Non-human element confirmed. Authorise full scan." The Judoon grabbed onto Finn and shoved him against the wall. "What are you? What are you?"

"What the hell?" Martha exclaimed.

Fin shot her an unalarmed look. "It's 'cause of the Doctor."

At least, he was pretty sure it was. Unless it was his afformentioned possible-non-human-ness acting up. But then again, Finn kinda felt like he'd know if he wasn't human.

"What do you mean it's because of the Doctor?" Martha watched, concern written all over her face as the Judoon scanned Finn again. "The Doctor's not a human?"

"Well I'm not going to say 'I told you so'," Finn replied in a drawl.

Martha glared at him.

"Confirm human," the leader finally said. It drew a big X on the back of Finn's hand. Or a + sign, depending on how you looked at it. "Traces of facial contact with non-human. Continue the search."

"Ey," Finn couldn't help but cheer. He waggled his eyebrows at Martha and whispered, " _Facial. Contact._ "

She rolled her eyes, clearly done with his lack of maturity. Which, hey, Finn took offence to that. But.. he couldn't find it in himself to blame her.

The leader then gave Finn a pamphlet with alien writing on it.

Finn breathed a mental sigh of relief. Not that it wouldn't be cool to not be a human… if that made any sense. Which it probably didn't.

"You will need this," it told him.

Finn offered the Judoon a grin. "Thanks mate."

"What's that for?" Martha asked, glancing cautiously at the Judoon as they continued their search down the hall.

"Compensation," Finn explained. "But I've got no clue how I redeem it."

Martha huffed and rolled her eyes. "Ridiculous," she muttered and jerked her thumb in the direction of the MRI. "We should go find the Doctor."

Finn nodded. "Right. Let's go."

* * *

They made it to the MRI room just in time to hear: "Confirmation. Deceased."

 _Fuck no_ , Finn though, desperate. _Not again_.

"No, he can't be!" Martha cried and rushed into the room. One of the Judoon put a hand on her shoulder to stop her approach. "Let me through. Let me see him."

"Stop," the Judoon said. "Case closed."

"But it was her," Martha argued. "She killed him. She did it. She murdered him."

"Judoon have no authority over human crime."

"But she's not human!" Martha argued and looked to Finn with desperation.

Finn, meanwhile, had used the distraction of the argument to his advantage. He snuck between the legs of the Judoon and knelt by the Doctor's side. Finn couldn't hear anything that was happening around him. All that existed was him and the Doctor. The Time Lord wasn't breathing, wasn't responding.

It hurt. It hurt Finn so much to see that. It was like he was losing Ten all over again. He lost himself in the feeling of raw fear that gripped him tight. Everything was far away, distant, _disconnected_. He was trapped in that moment, in the feeling of loss that he was reliving.

"Save him," Finn begged as he noticed Martha crouch down near him. "Please, save him."

He sniffled as he felt tears well in his eyes.

Martha didn't hesitate. She bent forward and gave the Doctor mouth-to-mouth, forcing air into his lungs. Then she pulled back and began CPR. "One, two, three–"

"Wait," Finn said and reached over to stop her. "Two hearts," he said once he'd caught her attention.

Her eyes widened as she figured it out, and when she began the compressions again, she performed a set of five on each of his hearts. Then she drew in one final, desperate breath, before giving mouth-to-mouth to the Doctor for the last time.

She then collapsed, gasping for air.

Finn held on for just a moment longer, gripping the Doctor to his chest as the man _finally_ awoke. The Time Lord coughed and sputtered meeting Finn's gaze above him.

"Never," Finn began in a rasp. "Do that again."

He then promptly passed out from the whole lack-of-oxygen issue, faintly hearing Martha warn the Doctor about the MRI machine as he did so.

Which, _oh right_ , Finn had kinda forgotten about that. Good on Martha for having her priorities straight. Maybe she deserved... five percent of the credit.

* * *

Finn woke up to the feeling of his entire world shaking. His eyes snapped open as he was jostled, taking in the Doctor's face above him.

"Doc," Finn murmured. The man's gaze drifted downwards to meet his. "What happened?"

"Everything's sorted," the Doctor said. "I'm just taking you back to the TARDIS."

Finn blinked. He looked around and realised that he was being carried. "Oh."

The Doctor chuckled and then they were stepping through the TARDIS doors.

"Put me down," Finn told him. "I can walk."

"Are you sure?"

Finn nodded. "I'm one-hundred percent sure."

The Doctor's lips twitched faintly with amusement, before he shrugged, nudging Finn with the movement and then lowered him to the ground. Finn took a moment to get his bearings, and then turned and faced the Doctor. "Where's Martha?"

"Back out there." The Doctor hiked a thumb at the doorway.

Finn glanced at the closed door. _Right_ , he thought. The Doctor would go and get her later.

...At least he hoped he would.

Although, he _had_ seen the Doctor go and show her his tie this morning. Finn figured that it wouldn't hurt to ask. "Are you going to go back for her?"

"I'm not sure yet," the Doctor admitted. He walked up to Finn and rested his hands on Finn's hip. "But it's not like I'm in a rush. We've got all of time and space, Finn."

Finn's breath faltered as the man's hands began to wander. He became hyper aware of the Time Lord in front of him, of every breath the man took, of the man's ochre gaze as it poured over Finn.

"I'm tired," Finn blurted out, because he didn't know what else to say.

"How tired?" The Doctor replied with a single, arched brow.

 _Oh God_ , Finn thought. He felt his cheeks heat and couldn't, for the life of him, meet the Doctor's gaze. "...Pretty tired."

"Well," the Doctor began, his hands trailing a heated path up and down Finn's spine. "Perhaps we could have a bit of a nap together. Does that sound okay?"

At the Doctor's question, Finn finally looked up. The Doctor's expression was… intense, full of aching want and burning promises.

Finn swallowed, and the Doctor tracked the movement of his Adam's apple as it bobbed up and down.

"Definitely," Finn replied, voice escaping in an almost whine. Sleep was overrated anyway.

The Doctor's responding grin sent a thrill through Finn's body. The Time Lord took his hand and began to lead a familiar path through the hallway.

* * *

So you can take this ending however you want. It's purposefully ambiguous. [Did they have sex? did they nap together? did they snack on pizza and read YA novels? You decide!] Next chapter (when I get around to it) will be their FIRST DATE! Woo!

 **Replies to reviews:**

AlienOfTheDark: GOOD QUESTION :P And we'll see about getting a chapter just for netflix and chill.

suushisan: Glad you're happy! don't die D:

bored411: !Thanks! Hope you enjoyed xo

Kat A. Coop: hehe maybe one day :P

Minho'sgirl15: Thanks! Hope you enjoy!

Arashi - IV of VI : Awww, thank you!

ElysiumPhoenix: Because the doctor is with Finn, Martha's 'lovesickness' won't be as... potent (?) in this fic. Hope you enjoy!'

twilightvamps: Here you go!

MageVicky: The Doctor is a brat but he really does care about Finn and vice versa. It's sickeningly adorable uwu

scarlet rose white: Anyone is welcome to add my fics to their community! Thanks for asking xo

Georgie boi: Now! hehe

LaursOMG: Voilla! Thanks for the review xo

Crimcon22: Here you are! I hope you enjoy xo

casongallifrey: Thank you so much!

Rabbit887: hehe :P

Worrywhovian: I am okay and I'm not discontinuing it! Thank you for your comment, I hope you enjoyed!

Guest: I hope you enjoyed the rest of the fic, you didn't comment after the first chap I don't think, but thank you!

DJpaigeDJ: Thank you so much for your kind words. I love the idea of Finn being Jackman! I do have a face claim for him, but I don't really mind what ya'll imagine him to look like! Thanks again xo

SeleneAlice: here you are!

TracesOfFreedom: I hope you liked the fic. Thanks for leaving a comment! And yes, I would class this as a oc story, not a SI (self insert) because Finn is nothing like me! (except being australian and swearing a bunch... and liking the doctor)

Sadness: Dawww! I'm sorry to let you down :( I'll try my best to update more frequently. Can't let ya'll tear each other apart. Thank you for your support xo

Guest: I am okay-dokay! I hope you enjoyed this chapter xo

Woah! That was a lot of comments. You guys are awesome, sorry for not updating for so long! Alas, life gets in the way.


	23. Interlude: First Date

my dollophead arse? forgetting to update this fic? more likely than you think.

Edit: With this update we're officially over 100k words and I just... wow. We did it guys! Thank you all for joining me on this journey. There's still plenty to come and a lot of questions to be solved but... Yeah. Thank you for all of your support. I wouldn't still be posting without it.

 **Unbeta'd, unedited, let me know if there are any glaring errors.**

* * *

"Let's go on a date," Finn said without preamble as they stood in the console room.

The Doctor looked up from the control panel with a content expression on his face. "Alright."

Finn paused. He hadn't expected the man to accept his offer so easily. "...Have you been on a date with me before?"

The Doctor appeared contrite.

"Oh for _fuck's_ sake!" Finn swore and threw his hands in the air.

"I'm guessing that means you haven't been on a date with me before."

Finn shot him a baleful look. "No, unless saving the world counts."

"You and I discussed that one," the Doctor said. "And we decided that it didn't count."

"I can't imagine why not," Finn replied dryly.

The Doctor ignored Finn's soured mood. "What would you like to do?"

"I don't know but you're not allowed to reuse date ideas." Finn crossed his arms, feeling petty but not really minding _what_ they did. As long as the Doctor was there, it would be perfect.

They stared at each other for a long moment.

"I'm feeling a lot of pressure right now," the Doctor admitted.

Finn raised a brow. "I'm gonna be honest doc, you don't have to go out of your way to impress me. You managed that the first time I met you."

"Oh?" The Doctor grinned. "What exactly did I do to achieve that?"

"You know I can't tell you that."

"Fine," the man relented. He was pouting a bit, though. Finn kind of hated how adorable he found it.

"Well, if you're struggling for ideas… I guess you could take inspiration from some of our other meetings." Finn told himself not to be jealous of future him as he asked, "What did we do on our first date? For you, I mean."

The Doctor smirked. "I can't tell you that," he said, and Finn groaned. With a soft expression, the Doctor told Finn, "That did give me an idea though."

"Of course it did." Finn shrugged one shoulder. "I am a genius."

"Mhmm," the Doctor hummed non-committedly. Whilst Finn glared at him in mock-offence, the Time Lord went about inputting their destination. Finn tried to peek at where they were going, but the Doctor turned and blocked his view. "Nope. It's a surprise."

"But—"

"Shh," the Doctor interrupted Finn, and grabbed his shoulders, guiding him away from the console. "Stay here, and enjoy the view."

Finn raised a curious brow. "What view?"

The Doctor smirked and spun on his heel. As he walked back to the console, Finn could've sworn he wiggled his ass a bit.

 _Oh right_ , Finn thought, his gaze locked on the Doctor. He had to admit, it was a pretty damn good view.

* * *

Before they headed out, the Doctor let Finn know that he should probably get changed.

"What?" Finn glanced down at himself with a frown. Whilst he did have his stylish jacket on, he _was_ dressed pretty casually for a date. Not to mention he could probably do with a shower and his hair was a _mess_ —

The Doctor looked him over, his expression undeniably lewd. "As much as I love you in every possible state of dressed—" Finn's cheeks heated at the implication "-What you've got on isn't appropriate for the temperatures we'll experience on our date."

"Oh." Finn's self-conscious worries melted away. Finn raised a brow, curious. "Am I dressing for hot or cold, Doc?"

"Hot," the Doctor answered.

Finn nodded. "Well okay then."

"Brilliant," Ten said. He then spurred forward and pressed a kiss against Finn's lips. Having not expected it, Finn didn't get a chance to react before the Doctor pulled back and made a shooing motion. "Now get going. Take as long as you need!"

Finn, more than a little bit stunned, obligingly followed along with the Doctor's request. It took a few minutes before his mind cleared again, and by the time he reached his room his mind was racing.

What the _hell_ was he going to wear?

As soon as he made it to his room, Finn went straight for the closet. He then started grabbing things out and throwing them onto the bed for later examination.

"No, no, yes, maybe, maybe, no, yes, no…" Finn continued on as he browsed through the many clothes at his disposal. There was a lot to choose from, which only added to Finn's anxiety. By the time he'd gone through everything, it looked like a classic action movie fight had occurred in his room. Random shit was everywhere, drawers were left open, boxes had been knocked over— nothing was where it should be.

Finn didn't have time to care. He went over to the bed and started sorting through the many outfits he'd picked out. For a moment, he considered calling one of his friends to help him narrow his options down, but then he remembered… Well, that just wasn't an option anymore.

Mood soured a bit, Finn drew in a breath and started sorting through his choices again. Some things he discarded straight away, but others took more consideration. He held up clothes to himself in the mirror, examining them this way and that.

He managed to narrow it down to a few options. Mind already spinning, Finn decided to take his shower and clear his head before making his final decision. He went into the bathroom, glad to see it still had everything he'd need, before stepping into the shower.

The water was soothing as it rained down on him, and again the water pressure felt like heaven. He scrubbed each and every inch of his skin, soaping his skin with a citrusy scent. He also shampooed and conditioned his hair, noting how it had grown a few inches since he'd last had it cut— which must've been… what? A few weeks ago?

He worked as quickly as possible, finishing in a matter of minutes.

Finn dried off with a towel, and then used a blow-dryer for his hair to help it stand up. He then took time to use products and style his hair perfectly into an updo. It was a modern look, and the longer length of his hair made it a bit more accentuated than usual.

He then took the opportunity to shave, leaving a bit of stubble for a change. He thought it looked pretty good, and figured the Doctor would tell him if it didn't.

When he returned to the bedroom, his many clothing options waited for him. Feeling revitalised after his shower, Finn only took a moment to make his decision.

He started getting dressed.

When he was done, he took a step back and appraised himself in the mirror. He'd settled on a black, quarter sleeve, henley that was _tight_ — hugging each and every curve, every muscle. Finn had paired that with a simple pair of burgundy skinny-jeans.

For shoes, Finn picked out a pair of black-leather combat boots that were covered in unique detailings. Overall, Finn thought he looked stylish, but not over-stated.

Before he headed out, Finn made sure to put on the necklace that the Doctor had made him. In Finn's eyes, it only made his look even more perfect.

* * *

When he returned to the Console room, the Doctor was waiting, his back to Finn and obscured by a pillar. Finn leisurely made his way over to him— ignoring the butterflies in his stomach— but froze when he came close enough to fully see the man.

The Doctor had changed. Gone was the pinstripe suit, instead he wore a black waistcoat with a white button up underneath. There was a burgundy tie around his neck, and—

"Holy fuck," Finn cursed, causing the Doctor to turn and look at him. "Are you wearing _jeans_?"

The Doctor grinned, jutting his hips out in a way that made Finn's mouth go dry. "I look good, don't I?"

"Um." In that moment, Finn forgot the entire english language.

As Finn malfunctioned, the Doctor looked Finn up and down, gaze darkening as he did so. His tongue flicked out, wetting his lips. His expression was intense, leaving nothing to the imagination.

Finn's breath caught in his throat. "Do I… look okay?"

Ten blinked and slowly met his gaze. "The way I want to answer your question would definitely make us late for our date."

A smirk twisted Finn's lips. "Well, we do have a time machine."

The Doctor let out a truly obscene noise at that. "Oh, Finnick." He drew in a hiss of breath between his teeth. "Don't tempt me."

Finn chuckled and reached out for the man, taking his hand. A thrill ran through his veins as they touched, and he tamped down on his urge to just drag the Doctor to his bedroom. "C'mon," he said instead. "I'd hate to ruin your plans."

"I wouldn't say they'd be ruined," the Doctor hedged.

Finn grinned. "No, I guess not."

They stared at each other for a long moment, before the Doctor groaned and tugged on Finn's hand. "Nope. Date. We're going on a date."

Without wasting a second, the Doctor spun on his heel and made for the door. Finn let himself be led along, grinning like an idiot as excitement coursed through him.

When they stepped outside, Finn was momentarily blinded— everything was _so bright_.

There was something familiar about the scents that surrounded him. Dust and dirt, earthy. A clanking sound echoed in the distance, and Finn could hear people chattering nearby. It all sparked something in his memory— Hell, even the heat was recognisable.

As his eyes adjusted, everything clicked into place.

He was…

"Home," Finn murmured, mouth agape.

He barely even registered the Doctor shifting closer to him. "Yep."

"It…" Finn looked around, taking in the rusted buildings and overgrown shrubbery. "It looks the same."

The Doctor nodded. "It should, for the most part."

"Am I—" Finn paused, taking in a breath to steady himself. "Is this… my…"

"Oh," the Doctor said. He turned to face Finn, expression growing concerned. "I'm afraid this isn't _your_ Harlaxton."

Finn hated the small bubble of hope that'd grown in his chest. "It's okay," he said, aiming to reassure the Doctor but ending up trying to reassure himself. "This is still incredible."

He ignored the tightness in his throat.

Before he could get too caught up in emotions, the Doctor tugged on his hand. "Come on," the Time Lord said. "We've got a date to get to."

Hand-in-hand, they walked down the street for a few blocks before coming upon one of the main food-stops in Harlaxton: a cozy pub that'd been around since the town was first built.

It also happened to be one of Finn's favorite places to go. At least, the one in his universe was. The jury was still out on this one.

Perturbed, Finn looked to the Doctor. "Did future-me tell you about this place?"

The man gave a shake of his head. "I looked it up." He then pronounced the next words very carefully, "Apparently they have delicious 'parmis' that are a 'bloody cracker.'"

Finn maintained a straight-face for about 0.2 seconds before he burst into laughter. Thankfully, the Doctor didn't appear offended by his reaction. He mostly seemed confused.

"I just—" Finn began between gasping breaths "-never thought I'd hear you say those words."

"Did I say them incorrectly?"

Rather than criticise the Time Lord (they were on a date, afterall,) Finn just said, "It could use some work."

The Doctor looked between him, the pub, and then back again. "Did I… pick a good venue?"

It was adorable how unsure the man sounded. Finn gave him a wide grin and leaned over to press a kiss to his lips. "It's perfect," he whispered, as he pulled away.

They spent a while being lost in each other's eyes (because apparently they were that sappy) before they finally headed inside. As soon as they entered, Finn felt something loosen in his chest, and he drew in a deep breath.

"This… feels like home," Finn murmured to the Doctor when he shot him a questioning look.

The Doctor smiled— and there was nothing smug about it, despite the fact he'd planned this. It was like he was happy because _Finn_ was happy and… well, Finn's heart definitely fluttered at that.

"Where do you want to sit?"

Finn looked around before picking a table off to the side. It seemed quiet there, and even though there weren't all that many patrons around, he wanted an atmosphere where the two of them could feel... intimate.

They went ahead and sat down, though not before the Doctor took the chance to pull Finn's chair out for him. Once they were both settled, Finn passed the Doctor one of the menus and then took one for himself.

Finn already knew what he wanted, and it was something he'd been missing ever since he'd been pulled from his 'verse. So instead of giving the menu a thorough read, he instead snuck glances at the Doctor.

"What is it?" Finn asked, as he realised the Time Lord's expression had shifted to one of confusion.

"I… don't understand half of the items on the menu."

 _Oh_. Finn probably should've thought of that. "Yeah, we don't get a lot of tourists here— or, well, _they_ don't— er." Being here was really throwing Finn off of his game. He kept forgetting that this wasn't _his_ Harlaxton. "Anyway, don't sweat it." He smirked at the man. "You've got a boyfriend that's fluent in Aussie."

The Doctor grinned suddenly, looking like a man that'd just found out he'd won the lottery.

Confused by the Time Lord's reaction, Finn thought back on the last few seconds. As soon as he realised what he'd said to cause the Doctor's reaction, he froze.

"Sorry, I didn't hear that." The Doctor leaned forward, definitely smug now. "Say it again?"

"Can't," Finn replied, indignant. "I've suddenly forgotten how to speak."

The Doctor blinked. "But you just spoke."

"...Shut up."

With a burst of laughter, the Doctor reached out and took one of Finn's hands in his own. "It's okay," he began, tone gentle and _soft_. "My boyfriend just said the b-word for the first time, and I think I forgot how to breathe for a second."

Finn felt his cheeks flush at the man's words, something warm and fuzzy flaring at his chest. Though, he couldn't resist a chuckle as he repeated: "The 'b-word'?"

"Yup," the Doctor said, popping the 'p' and completely unflappable. He then lifted his menu up and pointed to something that was written on it. "Now be a good boyfriend and help me figure out what 'bangers and mash' means."

Finn couldn't hold back a snort of amusement, but he did as asked and began 'translating' the menu items. His reward for all his hard effort was an affectionate, tender kiss.

* * *

Their dinner was filled with intimate conversation, mostly about things of little consequence. It was nice to relax after working so hard everyday to survive. Not to mention, the Doctor had plenty of entertaining stories to tell.

Once they'd finished eating, he dragged Finn over to the pool tables in the back.

"Oh man." Finn made a 'tssking' noise. "This is a bad idea."

"Why?" The Doctor smirked and taunted, "Afraid you're going to lose?"

Finn was only thrown for a second by how attractive that expression made the Doctor look. Once he recovered, he donned a matching smirk and said, "Quite the opposite."

The Doctor's gaze sparked with _something_ at that. "How about we bet on it then?"

An idea quickly formed in Finn's head. He grinned, "Winner gets to pick what we do when we get home tonight."

"How can I refuse such a tempting offer?" The Doctor held a cue out for Finn, and he took it.

And so began the showdown of the century.

The Doctor didn't make it easy for Finn. He'd distract him by standing too close, his heat warming Finn's body to the core. His breaths wafted across his skin and caused tingles to thrum through his spine. It was both infuriating and tempting at the same time

Given the smug looks that Finn caught on the man's face, there was nothing accidental about it.

In retaliation, Finn may— or may not— have bent down a little further when he took aim. He felt the Doctor's eyes on him each time it happened, and relished in the heated look in the man's gaze.

By the end of the match, Finn's mind was elsewhere, and he'd been playing on autopilot for most of the game. The Doctor seemed to have had the same problem, but ended up begrudgingly declaring Finn the winner. Finn wasn't sure if he was lying or not, but in all honesty he didn't care.

"Let me show you around town," Finn offered, knowing they both needed some air before they spontaneously combusted. At least, that's how he was feeling.

The Doctor paid for their meal, and Finn didn't hesitate to thank him with a kiss.

The sun was setting as they stepped outside. Despite the fact that it was almost night, the air was still dry and heavy with heat. There was a cool breeze blowing in from the east, though, so Finn happily took the Doctor's hand in his and began leading him down a familiar path that he'd walked hundreds of times in the past.

"Finnick."

He glanced over at the Doctor. "Hmm?"

"Tell me something about your life here," the Doctor said, a warm smile on his face. "You were a mechanic, correct?"

"Yeah. I started my apprenticeship officially at fifteen, but I was working in a garage since I was fourteen." Finn grinned. "It was awesome, I loved it. I was lucky to have picked a career that ended up being something I was super passionate about."

"...Fourteen?" the Doctor hedged. "Isn't that a bit young? Even by human standards?"

Finn hesitated. "I— uh, didn't really have much of a choice." He shrugged. "Needed the money. But it was good work, and they treated me well. Especially Big Jack. He taught me practically everything I know."

"Big Jack?"

With a laugh, Finn explained, "He was the tallest guy in the garage! Probably even in the entirety of Harlaxton. When I first met him I kept worrying he would accidentally step on me because I was so tiny compared to him."

The Doctor nodded sagely, as though Finn's words were some kind of gospel.

"How about you?" Finn asked, tone light and jovial. "Did you ever work as a mechanic?"

"Oh many times," the Doctor remarked. He grinned. "Actually, one of my favorite memories was when I filled in for my friend Mitochondria—"

"The powerhouse of the cell?" Finn asked, half confused, half amused.

The Doctor nodded. "We all called her Mitch for short." He continued, gesturing enthusiastically as he spoke. "I got to spend a whole day rebuilding a jetcar from the axles up."

"Oh man." Finn let out an impressed whistle. "I wish that had've been an episode."

"Mhm," the Doctor hummed in agreement. "It was an impressive piece of innovation. No current land-vehicle on earth can even match that kinda speed."

Finn took a few moments to try and imagine that. He'd been in spaceships and the TARDIS, both of which were incredible… but a _jetcar_?

"We can go and try one out some time."

Whipping his head around so fast that he worried his neck would snap, Finn gaped. " _Seriously_?"

"Anything for you, my Knight," the Doctor said with a saccharine sweet smile.

"You're ridiculous." Despite his words, Finn slowed to a stop and then pulled the man into a searing kiss. The Doctor made a pleased noise as their lips met, and after a few seconds he reached up and carded his fingers through Finn's hair.

They parted slowly, savouring the moment. Even then they didn't fully separate, their foreheads touching, breaths mingling.

"Finnick?"

"Hmm?"

The Doctor's lips lifted into a smile; beautiful, blinding.

"Thank you for joining me on this journey."

Finn grinned, cheeks warming. "Well, I would thank _you_ for bringing me along, Doc. Except I think Sexy kinda did all of the work."

The Doctor laughed, head tilting back from the motion. Then, he admitted, "You're not wrong."

They continued grinning at each other like two, goofy idiots. Then Finn spotted something in the distance. "Oh my fucking _God_ ," he murmured, and then took off.

"Finn!" the Doctor called after him.

Finn hear the man's footsteps following after him. He kept running until he came to a stop in front of a modest house. It had a red roof, a generous front yard, and green walls.

He felt the Doctor come to a stop beside him. "They painted it _green_ ," Finn found himself saying, aghast.

"What?" the Doctor asked. Then, "Who?"

Without giving the man any explanation, Finn reached out and reverently ran his hand down along the letterbox in front of him. It was a bold orange, instead of the soulfull blue Finn was used to. "Baby, what have they done to you?" he said, speaking mostly to the house, but also the letterbox. Orange and green? An utter atrocity.

Then a hand was on his shoulder, turning him around. The Doctor stared into his eyes, looking worried. "Finn, hun, what's going on?"

 _Hun_ , Finn though, only adding to the surrealness of the moment.

"This— This is…" Finn trailed off, taking a breath. "This is _my house_."

The Doctor's expression softened in sympathy. "Are you okay?"

Finn blinked. "I'm… not sure."

He was relieved when the Doctor didn't try to press the issue. A wild idea popped into Finn's head, and before he could second guess himself he walked up to the house and knocked on the door.

When that garnered no response, he checked and sure enough, the doorbell was exactly where it'd been in his 'verse. Finn pressed the button, and Mozart's Piano concerto n. No. 21 filled the silence. Which was far less cool than Finn's own Star Wars doorbell.

It wasn't long before someone came to the door.

A woman of middle-age greeted him with a friendly smile. Finn didn't recognise her at all.

"Hi. My name's Finnick Anderson," he said. He gestured to the Doctor who had come to stand next to him. "This is my friend, the Doctor. I was just wondering if we could look around for a bit? See, I grew up in this house and I was passing through town on my way to Dubbo and—"

Before he even finished she was already nodding. "Of course," she said, and opened the door wider. "Mind the mess. I haven't had a chance to clean in a while."

"Oh I'm exactly the same," Finn reassured her as he followed her inside. The Doctor hung back a bit, seeming perplexed at how easily they'd be let in. Finn figured the man probably hadn't spent a lot of time in a small town before.

The entrance opened up into a grand living room. The furniture was positioned in completely different ways to how Finn had his own set up. Their host headed right for the adjoining kitchen, throwing over her shoulder, "Would either of you boys like a cup of tea?"

"Would love one, but we're a bit short on time," the Doctor called out. He then shared a secretive smirk with Finn.

Finn rolled his eyes. "You're ridiculous."

They continued making their way about the house. A few of the doors were shut and Finn left them that way. As they made their way around, he would point things out. "Ah! There's where I used to stash my chocolate bars," Finn said at one point. "And that's where I accidentally punched a hole in the wall."

"You what?"

"There was a wasp, I got spooked. Don't judge me."

The Doctor remained quiet, but there was a glint in his eyes that made Finn feel like he fucked up by sharing that last tidbit.

They made it to the room that had been Finn's. It seemed to be used for storage in this 'verse. He pointed to a corner of the room. "That's where I sat and rewatched Doctor Who too many bloody times."

"I feel honored," the Doctor said.

"You better be." Finn shot him a look. "I spent most of my spare change on a premium subscription."

The Time Lord's expression became pinched. "I thought Doctor Who was like a children's show."

"Er, yeah, it pretty much is. Why did you—" Finn stopped. He thought back on his he'd phrased his last sentence. As he considered his words, and the implications he felt his cheeks begin to warm. "It was a subscription to an online streaming service for shows and movies. Not for…" Finn swallowed. He checked to make sure the woman who owned the place was anywhere nearby. " _Porn_."

"Ah," the Doctor said, nodding sagely. Then he added, "Though, if you ever wanted one of those kinds of videos starring me I would happily—"

Finn hurried to shut him up by smashing his mouth against the Doctor's. It was awkward, and their teeth knocked, but it worked.

"That's adorable," a voice said behind them.

In a rush, Finn pulled back. He met the gaze of their host, and immediately felt chagrined. "Um. Thanks." He grabbed the Doctor's hand, who was looking far too smug about what he'd just done. "We best be going now. Thanks for your time."

"Thanks!" the Doctor added as Finn bodily shoved him out of the house and out into fresh air.

As soon as they were clear, Finn rounded on him. "What the hell was that?" he began. "You can't just _say_ those things when we're around strangers. Honestly, I thought you were supposed to be a bajillion years old. How have you managed to—"

Finn's rant came to a stop. The whole time, the Doctor had just been smiling fondly at him, his stupid eyes all soft and tender, his stupid face all irresistible and charming. With a sigh, Finn stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the man.

"Feel better?" the Doctor asked.

"You're an asshole," Finn muttered in response. Though his words were muffled since he'd pressed his face into the Time Lord's neck.

The Doctor chuckled, the sound reverberating through his chest and tingling against Finn's skin. "Come on," he said, a hand rubbing up and down Finn's back. "Why don't we go back to mine for a cuppa?"

"You read my mind," Finn agreed.

On the way back to the TARDIS, they talked some more about Finn's life in Harlaxton. The Doctor seemed eager to hear it all, and Finn supposed it was only fair since he'd found out so much about the man through the show. It was good to have even ground in relationships if you wanted them to last.

And Finn _really fucking_ wanted his relationship with the Doctor to last.

The TARDIS welcomed them with a series of inquisitive beeps, and the Doctor turned expectantly to Finn. It took a moment for him to catch on. "Our night was lovely, thanks, Sexy."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Doctor smile.

There were already two steaming mugs of tea set up in the kitchen. One was in a large lilac mug with the words 'Hot Nerd Alert!' printed on the side. Finn was sure it would have milk and six sugars in it. The other came in a Spiderman mug and would have milk and no sugar.

The Doctor sat down in front of his Hot Nerd mug. Finn took place behind his superhero one.

"I still can't believe future me buys that for you," Finn said.

The Doctor shrugged. "I suppose you'll believe it soon enough."

Finn had to give him that. "True."

They spent a few moments in silence, sipping their tea. It was one of Finn's favorite ways to spend his time. "Do we get time to do this often?" he asked when the thought popped into his head.

"Do what?" the Doctor replied.

Finn cocked his head. "Y'know. Sit down, drink tea, relax." He gave a weary sigh. Not because he wasn't happy, but just because the last few weeks had been _tiring_. "It seems like I'm always being brought into the thick of things. How many times do I get moments like this?"

The Doctor pursed his lips.

"Let me guess. Spoilers?" Finn said.

The other man shook his head. "No— well yes, that. But also… I don't think you have anything to worry about." He looked at Finn with doe-like eyes, as though anxious for Finn's answer. "Does that help?"

Finn was humbled by how much the man cared for him. "Yeah," he said. "It does."

The Doctor practically _beamed_ with happiness. "Brilliant." His gaze turned wicked as he glanced between Finn and his tea. "Now, are you done with that?"

At the look in the man's eyes, Finn felt his heart skip a beat. "If you're about to suggest what I think you are going to suggest, then my answer is hell fucking yes."

With a grin, the Doctor said, "I like your enthusiasm."

Blessedly, the lights gave Finn just a little while longer of reprieve.

...Perhaps they were preparing for something. Something… spectacular.

* * *

Hahahah well i hope you enjoyed this chap! I almost didn't get it out, for some reason writing this was really tricky. it doesn't help that we're deprived of any new Dw eps. oh whale! It's you guys that keep me going xo thank you for all of your kind messages. I think the next chap should be easier for me to write since it's not all entirely OC. Soooooo hopefully i get it out on time- haha like that'll happen ljsaffjl im a mess.

Next chapter is a tossup between a twelve and an eleven ep. Which would you guys prefer? Also, feel free to suggest some eps to me. Especially for twelve, since I'm not really sure what episodes you guys want to see with him and Finn.

Also some of you were really creative with your review names and honestly i feel you

 **Replies to reviews:**

twilightvamps: Tadaa, date night! Hope you enjoyed, thank you for being so understanding :D

bored411: Hope you enjoyed their date night! Thank you for your continued support xo

Minho'sgirl15: So glad you enjoyed! Thanks for the review xo Ah and in regards to your other review~ Wow? Have I been working on this for that long? It really doesn't feel like it. Honestly when I started this I thought it was going to flop but here we are. Happy birthday btw! Or if I read your message wrong then ignore that ljsafjlals. And that review was really sweet, thank you!

AGBreads: Indeed! And thank you :D

Rabbit887: I hope you enjoyed their first date! And haha dw about it i do the same with my fav stories. Thanks!

nearlyheadlesspotter: Well i personally hc the doctor as ace so i left it open for any ace!doctor fans. But yeh, it's open ended so everyone can think what they want to! Thank you for your review~!

amrawo: Aaaa thank you! xo

Guest: him and jack oh boi im sure they'll get along great. Thanks for the review!

ElysiumPhoenix: Haha 'potty mouth' omg i need to see if i can use that in this fic somewhere. Maybe donna could say it. Also tbh i would try that pizza. Thank you for the review!

Kat A. Coop: Awww, thank you! That's really sweet of you to say.

rrj2: haha I had a lot of fun writing those so I'm glad you liked them! And I'm glad you enjoyed it enough to catch up on nearly 100k of it ldsjjfllj that's some real commitment right there! Thanks for your review!

Shade: Wow! I feel so humbled to hear that. Thank you for that xo

Keagan: AAAAA i'm blushing thank you xo yes we need more male OC's up in here!

casongallifrey: Yes it has apparently I'm a mess with updating this fic. I'm glad you enjoyed it though and thank you for the review!

Teenwolfgirl20: ...supernatural? what?

invasionofprivacy: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed it!

Antimony: haha wow that's an honor, thank you! As an aussie myself I do my best to give Finn justice, but I'm always welcome to criticism!

Unseen Element: More like drifting away to another fandom dljljsa but i'm all good here! Hope the same goes for you xo Thank you for your review! And we'll get around to Jack eventually.

Ghostunderasheet: Oh my gosh that is literally the sweetest thing? Thank you so much! I understand your pain, I need more doctor/malec ocs in my life. I'm glad this could help fill some of that hole. And honestly read it as many times as you want, that's what it's here for!

WHERE IS IT: *jazz hands* Tadaa!

Sadness: I'm sorry I caused you any concern. Promise nothing bad happened to me. I'm just a mess ldsjfjl. Thank you for your continued support xo

Georgie boi: Ahhh thank you! Yes I like your suggestions for the 12 ep so I'm excited for when I next write it, whether it be the next ep or the one after. Thank you again!

Guest: Oh wow... that's... that's so generous of you! I'm honestly stunned, thank you so much. You're far too kind.

 **Okay I think I answered all of them? If I missed yours I am so sorry but fanfic's review system is p confusing to me aasjdlf**


End file.
